


Stars to Shadows

by Sunnyfall



Series: Paws of Stars [2]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Ambition, Attempted Murder, Blind Character, Blood and Violence, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Child Death, Death, Emotional Manipulation, Fictional Religion & Theology, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Mentors, Prophecy, Rivalry, Sibling Bonding, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 91,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyfall/pseuds/Sunnyfall
Summary: Hollyleaf and Lionblaze are warriors now, and Jaypaw hasn't been left too far behind as they now all know they are part of a prophecy, one that says they will have power to match or surpass Starclan, and it's anyone's guess how that power should or will be used. Each sibling reacts to the news differently, and learns about their own power at different speeds. But a wretch is thrown in by increasing tension among all the clans that is just about ready to boil over or explode, and a mysterious loner that seems ready and able to explain everything. With a pressing threat quickly approaching, the siblings will need to decide what side their momentous power should stand on.
Series: Paws of Stars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851976
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

Thunderclan

**Leader:**

Firestar (M) -bright flame colored tom with lighter chest and vibrant green eyes

**Deputy:**

Brackenfur (M)-golden brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Leafpool (F)-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Jaypaw 

Jaypaw (M)- light gray tabby tom with blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Dustpelt (M)-dark brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes

Sandstorm (F)-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Graystripe (M)- dark gray tom with stripe of darker fur along his back and yellow eyes

Cloudtail (M)-long-haired white tom with bright blue eyes

Thornclaw (M)-light brown tabby tom with darker chest and green eyes

Brightheart (F)-white she-cat with ginger patches and a dark blue eye

Apprentice: Icepaw

Brambleclaw (M)-dark brown tabby tom with orange eyes

Ashfur (M)-light gray tom with scattered darker spots and ice blue eyes

Squirrelflight (F)- bright auburn she-cat with white front paw and green eyes

Sorreltail (F)-ginger and black splashes with white belly, chest, paws, tail tip, and muzzle and yellow eyes

Spiderleg (M)-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Brook Where Small Fish Swim (F)-brown tabby she-cat with purple-gray eyes

Stormfur (M)-dark gray tom with yellow eyes

Whitewing (F)-white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Foxpaw

Birchfall (M)-light brown tom with darker back and lighter chest and paws and amber eyes

Berrynose (M)- cream tom with dark amber eyes and short tail

Hazeltail (F)- small grey and white she-cat with yellow-green eyes

Mousewhisker (M)- gray tom with white chest and face and blue eyes

Honeyfern (f)- golden she-cat with bright green eyes

Poppyfrost (f)- white she-cat with orange and black splashes and light blue eyes

Cinderheart (F)- gray tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes

Lionblaze (M)- light golden tabby tom with dark amber eyes

Hollyleaf (F)- jet black she-cat with striking green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Icepaw (F) (Mentor: brightheart)- snowy white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Foxpaw (M) (Mentor: Whitewing)- dark red tabby tom with lighter muzzle and paws and green eyes

**Queens and Kits:**

Ferncloud (F)- pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and light spring green eyes

(Mate: Dustpelt) 

Daisy (F)- long-furred cream she-cat with lighter chest and light blue eyes

(Mate: Spiderleg) 

Mother to: 

Toadkit (M)- black and white tom with yellow-green eyes

\- idealistic, in awe of older cats, wishes to be fierce fighter, free spirit

Rosekit (F)- lithe dark cream she-cat with amber eyes

\- loyal, protective, serious, private, patient, intelligent, independent

Buzzardkit (F)- small black she-cat with cream ears and tail tip and blue-gray eyes

Millie (F)- gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

(Mate: graystripe) 

Expecting Kits

**Elders:**

Longtail (M)- pale brown tabby tom with black stripes, scars across green eyes

Mousefur (F)- small dusky brown she-cat with orange eyes

Shadowclan

**Leader:**

Blackstar (M)- large white tom with huge jet black paws and piercing yellow eyes

**Deputy:**

Russetfur (F)- dark ginger she-cat with light green eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Littlecloud (M)-smile white tom with warm gray back, tail, and head and blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Oakfur (M)-light brown tom with dull green eyes

Rowanclaw (M)-dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Smokefoot (M)-long-black tom with dark green eyes

Ivytail (F)- long-furred white she-cat with orange, brown, and black along her back and tail and dark blue eyes

Toadfoot (M)- dark brown tom with pale green eyes

Crowfrost (M)-black and white tom with gray eyes

Apprentice: Olivepaw

Kinkfur (F)-long-furred golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Ratscar (M)-brown tom with long scar along back and dark green eyes

Apprentice: Shrewpaw

Snaketail (M)-dark brown tom with tabby tail and bright yellow eyes

Applefur (F)-mottled brown she-cat with orange eyes

Whitetail (F)-long-furred white she-cat with gray eyes, one blind eye

Apprentice: Redpaw

Scorchfur (M)- dark gray tom with ragged ears and orange eyes

**Apprentices:**

Olivepaw (F) (Mentor: Crowfrost)- black she-cat with orange spots and gray eyes

Shrewpaw (F) (Mentor: Ratscar)- gray she-cat with black paws and amber eyes

Redpaw (M) (Mentor: Whitetail)- mottled brown and ginger tom with yellow eyes

Owlpaw (M) (Mentor: Smokefoot)- light brown tabby tom with yellow-green eyes

**Queens and Kits:**

Snowbird (F)-pure white she-cat with light green eyes

(Mate: Scorchfur)

Tawnypelt (F)- bright orange and black she-cat with white muzzle and chest and green eyes

(Mate: Rowanclaw) 

Mother To: 

Tigerkit (M)- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Flamekit (M)- flame colored tabby tom with bright blue eyes

Dawnkit (F)- cream she-cat with yellow-green eyes

**Elders:**

Cedarheart (M)- dark gray tom with brown eyes

Tallpoppy (F)- long-legged light brown she-cat with pale light green eyes

Windclan

**Leader:**

Onestar (M) -light brown tabby tom with white chest and yellow eyes

**Deputy:**

Ashfoot (F)-medium gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cats:**

Barkface (M)-short-tailed brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Kestrelpaw

Kestrelpaw (M)- mottled gray tom with white splotches and green eyes

**Warriors:**

Tornear (M)-wiry gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Crowfeather (M)-dark gray tom with blue eyes

Owlwhisker (M)-light-brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Whitetail (F)-small white she-cat with green eyes

Nightcloud (F)-black she-cat with amber eyes

Weaslefur (M)-lithe ginger tom with white paws and green eyes

Leaftail (M)-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Dewspots (F)-spotted gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Willowclaw (F)-gray she-cat with green eyes

Antpelt (M)-brown tom with one black ear and yellow eyes

Emberfoot (M)-gray tom with two dark paws and blue eyes

Apprentice: Sunpaw

Harespring (M)- brown and white tom with pale green eyes

Heathertail (F)- light brown tabby she-cat with purple eyes

Breezepelt (M)- lean black tom with yellow eyes 

**Apprentices:**

Sunpaw (F) (Mentor: Emberfoot)- mottled brown and black she-cat with one white spot on her forehead and green eyes

**Queens and Kits:**

Gorsetail (F)- very pale gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Mother To:

Swallowkit (F)- dark gray she-cat with dull green eyes

Sedgekit (F)- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thistlekit (F)- long-haired white she-cat with purple eyes

**Elders:**

Morningflower (F)- mottled brown she-cat in different shades with white chest and paws and amber eyes

Webfoot (M)- wiry dark gray tabby tom with orange eyes

Riverclan

**Leader:**

Leopardstar (L) -spotted golden she-cat with amber eyes

**Deputy:**

Mistyfoot (F)-pale blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Mothwing (F)-dappled golden she-cat with pale yellow eyes

Willowshine (F)-light gray tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

**Warriors:**

Blackclaw (M)-smoky black tom with yellow eyes

Voletooth (M)-small brown tabby tom with orange eyes

Apprentice: Minnowpaw

Reedwhisker (M)-black tom with dark gray eyes

Mosspelt (F)-brown and black tortoiseshell she-cat with white chest and paws and blue eyes

Apprentice: Pebblepaw

Beechfur (M)-light brown tom with green eyes

Rippletail (M)-dark gray tabby tom with pale gray eyes

Dawnflower (F)-pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Mintfur (M)-light gray tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Nettlepaw

Otterheart (F)-dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

Pinefur (F)-very short-haired tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

Apprentice: Robinpaw

Rainstorm (M)-mottled gray-blue tom with blue eyes

Duskfur (F)-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Copperpaw

Dapplenose (F)-mottled gray she-cat with blue eyes

Pouncetail (F)-ginger and white tom with amber eyes

Minnowtail (F)- dappled dark gray and white she-cat with yellow eyes

**Apprentices:**

Pebblepaw (F) (Mentor: Mosspelt)- mottled gray tom with green eyes

Nettlepaw (M) (Mentor: Mintful)- dark brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes

Robinpaw (M) (Mentor: Pinefur)- mottled cream and black she-cat with white chest and paws and green-blue eyes

Copperpaw (F) (Mentor: Duskfur)- dark ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

**Queens and Kits:**

graymist (F)- very pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Mother To:

Sneezekit (M)- gray and white tom with green eyes

Mallowkit (M)- light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Icewing (F)- very pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Beetlekit (M)- white and brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Pricklekit (M)- white tom with brown tabby patches on his head and back and green eyes

Petalkit (F)- gray and white she-cat with orange eyes

Grasskit (M)- light brown tom with blue eyes

**Elders:**

Heavystep (M)- thickset brown tabby tom with green eyes

Swallowtail (F)- plump dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Stonestream (M)- gray tom with blue eyes

Outsiders

Sol (M)- long-haired white and brown tabby tom with pale yellow eyes


	2. Prologue

The forest shimmered in bright sunshine, the undergrowth rustling with prey. Beneath an ash tree, a golden tom stretched and let the sun slanting through the branches bathe his belly. With a purr, he lapped at his chest, paws curling in contentment.

Suddenly a tortoiseshell darted out of a bush and hurtled past him. 

The tom rolled onto his flank and called after her: “Mouse?”

“About to be fresh-kill!” the tortoiseshell answered. “Want to join me Lionheart?”

The tom paused before shaking his head, his thick mane rippling in the movement. “No thanks. I’ll catch up with you later.” Lionheart stretched out his front paws, letting his tail stick up towards the sky to let his muscles tense and relax. “I don’t want to waste a day this beautiful.”

With her whiskers twitching in amusement, the tortoiseshell plunged through a wall of ferns and disappeared into the greenery. Beyond the ferns, the forest floor sloped down into a grassy glade. At the bottom, a dark gray she-cat gnawed at a tick lodged at the base of her tail. She grumbled to herself as she tugged at the fat bug, then stopped and looked up the slope. The ferns at the top were shivering.

“Got you!” A triumphant mew rang out; then the ferns shivered again, harder than before, and the tortoiseshell popped out with a mouse hanging from her jaws, with the golden tom close behind her. She blinked at the gray she-cat. “Hi, Yellowfang!”

“Good morning, Spottedleaf,” Yellowfang called back. “A good day for hunting.”

“The hunting’s always good here.” With a flick of her head, Spottedleaf tossed the fresh-kill down to Yellowfang before bounding after it.

Yellowfang sniffed at the fresh-kill and jerked backward. She rubbed her paw against her broad, flat muzzle as the dark shadow of a flea scuttled across her nose. “I thought these hunting grounds would be safe from fleas!”

“You probably brought them with you.” Spottedleaf narrowed her eyes at Yellowfang’s matted pelt. “When will you learn to groom yourself?” She leaned forward and began to lap at a large knot of fur on her clanmate’s shoulder.

“When you stop trying to take care of every cat,” Yellowfang muttered.

A voice sounded at the top of the slope. “I can’t imagine that ever happening.”

Spottedleaf glanced up. A white tom was trotting down the slope toward them. “Whitestorm!” she purred. “Is Bluestar with you?”

“She was a moment ago.”

“I still am!” Bluestar burst from the trees and raced after Whitestorm. “I would have kept up with you if Tallstar hadn’t stopped me.”

“What did he want?” Spottedleaf asked.

“He was fretting, as usual.” Bluestar glanced at Yellowfang’s flea-bitten nose and curled her lip. “Bad luck,” she sympathized. “I didn’t think there were any fleas here.”

Spottedleaf let out a soft mrrow and flicked the tip of her tail against Yellowfang’s shoulder.

“Tallstar?” Yellowfang prompted, shrugging Spottedleaf away.

“He’s worried about the kits,” Bluestar explained.

Yellowfang’s tail twitched. “Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jaypaw?”

“Who else?” Bluestar sighed. “The prophecy has gotten under his pelt like a tick.”

“But their training went, and is going well,” Spottedleaf pointed out. “Slowly but surely, they do seem to be figuring out their paths.”

“That’s true.” Yellowfang stared at her paws and added quietly, “But there’s so much they don’t know.”

“They’re still very young,” Bluestar warned.

Yellowfang looked up. “But Jaypaw has learned already. It’s only a matter of time before they all know, and before they begin to imagine their own answers.”

“Do you think it would help if we told them all we know?” Bluestar countered. “We don’t know everything either. The knowledge of Starclan’s limits might be too much for young cats to handle.”

Yellowfang’s shoulders stiffened. “Lives begun in deception are always lived in shadow.”

Bluestar sat down. “It is not our world to dictate, Yellowfang. We will try to help in whatever way we can if and when they come to us, but we can’t fill their minds with our own guesses. We all agreed upon this, Yellowfang.”

Yellowfang tipped her head to one side. “We are Starclan. We are meant to help them. How can standing back now be right?”

“It wasn’t us who created their destinies,” Whitestorm reminded her.

“But we go on hiding them from them,” Yellowfang argued. 

“They know about the prophecy,” Spottedleaf put in. 

Yellowfang shifted her paws. “The prophecy! I wish they’d never heard about it. I wish I’d never heard about it! Sometimes I think it would have been better if they hadn’t been given their powers at all.”

Spottedleaf brushed her tail along Yellowfang’s flank. “You know we had nothing to do with that,” she soothed. “We just have to hope they use their powers wisely, for the good of the clans.”

“But what are they for?” Whitestorm looked thoughtful. “These powers took much of Starclan’s energy to create. What is it they’re meant to fight?”

“Clan tensions have been rising since their births.” Spottedleaf meowed quietly. “Could it be-”

“No one would have given them these powers for clan squabbles alone. Bluestar lowered her eyes, flashing them briefly at Spottedleaf in apology for cutting her off. “But we’ve had no other warnings of any outside threat or great power in the clans.”

“So why would they need them at all?” Whitestorm finished, dipping his head to Bluestar.

“And if something is coming, how would anyone even know to give them these powers with no knowledge that any coming threat will require them?” Yellowfang narrowed her eyes, first at the old Thunderclan leader, then at the broad shouldered deputy. “You know as well as I that it is possible they won’t be fighting  _ for  _ us at all.”

“We can’t answer these questions,” Whitestorm meowed peaceably, shaking his head. “But that is why we must be there for them. The most important thing is that the kits respect and listen to their warrior ancestors.”

“Yes,” Spottedleaf agreed. “We must make sure they take notice of what we tell them.”

Whitestorm twitched his ear where it was being tickled by a blade of grass. “No cat is born so wise that it can’t learn from its elders. We must guide them where we can.”

“Easier said than done,” Yellowfang muttered.

A butterfly flitted overhead, making jerky progress against the breeze. Spottedleaf’s eyes flashed, and she suddenly reared up, clapping her paws together above her head. The butterfly surged upward and out of reach.

“Mouse dung!” Spottedleaf dropped back onto four paws. She noticed Bluestar padding away. “Are you leaving already?”

Bluestar glanced back at Yellowfang. “If I stay, we will argue.”

Yellowfang flicked the tip of her tail. “So you still think we should avoid them?”

“I understand your fears, Yellowfang,” Bluestar murmured. “But for now we must wait and see where their lives lead.”

Yellowfang looked away. “Nothing but stubbornness,” she growled under her breath.

“Bluestar believes she’s doing the right thing,” Whitestorm told her. “You trusted her before, remember?”

He nodded to Yellowfang and Spottedleaf, then followed Bluestar out of the glade.

Spottedleaf searched Yellowfang’s anxious gaze. “Why are you so worried?”

The fur along Yellowfang’s spine rippled. “I don’t know,” she admitted. “I just have a feeling.” Her gaze drifted toward the trees, searching the forest. “Something’s wrong. There is a darkness coming that not even Starclan can prevent. And when it comes, we will be helpless to protect the clans. Helpless even to protect ourselves.” Her gaze dropped to the ground. “I just have to hope it’s not the three of them.”

A tom slid under the Twoleg fence, his lithe mottled form just barely letting him avoid the sting of torn fur. A group of fluffy white sheep let out a disjointed chorus of wails, seeming to compete with the stampede of hard, rock-like feet pounding the ground in the other pen as they ran back and forth across the space. The tom wasn’t interested in any of these creatures, but as he had stood at the top of the hill, he noticed some cats padding in and out of the barn.  _ Perfect. _

“The Nofurs will be bringing the food around soon, Floss.” The muscular gray tom in front was speaking to a paler she-cat.

“With all this running around I’m famished!” The she-cat purred.

“Excuse me?” The tortoiseshell tom entered the den, tapping the side of the entrance with his white-tipped tail to alert the two cats to his presence. 

“Oh, hello!” The pale she-cat, Floss, raced over to him first, surveying his form for any signs of damage or distress. “My name is Floss, and that’s Smoky!” She flicked her tail to the bulky tom beside her. “We weren’t expecting any other cats to stop by. Are your housefolk visiting?”

She thought he was a kittypet. A prick of discomfort nearly made his fur stand up, but he forced it down and put on a polite smile. “No, actually I don’t have housefolk. I just came to ask if you know anything about large groups of cats that may live around here.”

“The clans?” Smoky spoke up gruffly. “We know quite a bit about them. A cat who used to live with us joined them a few seasons back.” 

The stranger’s eyes sparked with interest for a moment, but it softened quickly into more relief than anything else. “Wonderful. Would you be able to direct me to them? I need to speak with them.”

“No trouble at all!” Floss smiled at him, coming to stand at his side and briefly press her fur against his. “But it’s getting late. We can show you in the morning. For now, come with us! The Nofurs will be bringing us food soon, and then you can tell us all about yourself!”

The tom smiled back, though his pale yellow eyes didn’t seem to light up as Floss’ did. There was only so much he would be able to say, but this was the closest information he would be able to get. It would serve him well, even if he had to wait a little longer to fulfill his plan. “I would like nothing more.” 

Soon enough, his plan would begin, and letting these cats lead the way for now wouldn’t prevent it. He could wait. He was a patient cat.


	3. Chapter 1

Hollyleaf felt a shiver ripple through her black fur, starting at her shoulders and moving to her frost-coated tail tip. Fluffing out her fur, she felt Cinderpaw- no, Cinderheart now, lean into it for a moment. She looked over at her friend, smiling to compensate for not being allowed to speak. It was nice to have other cats with her for her vigil. She couldn’t have imagined what it would be like for Cinderheart to guard the camp alone tonight. 

The sky finally lit up with a few bursts of color as the dawn sky emerged, pushing away the deep indigo of the night. Her brother shuffled his paws in impatience, and she couldn’t suppress a quick purr of amusement. After all they had been through in the past couple days, she’d somehow thought even her brother would be willing to spend a night in quiet. But Hollyleaf couldn’t say she didn’t share the root of his impatience.  _ We’re warriors at last! _

But they were far from done. This was just the start of a new stage to their lives, and so much was open to her now. When that sun rose, she could greet her fellow warriors as equals. She could add her own opinions to clan disputes. She could get an apprentice…

Hollyleaf shook her head to clear it. That was important to be sure, but it was all to come. For now, she was upholding the warrior code and protecting her clan through her vigil. The code demanded silence and dedication. She couldn’t lose focus. Dustpelt had left with Squirrelflight, Mousewhisker, and Honeyfern shortly before the color came into the sky. Her mother had promised they would be released from their vow of silence when the patrol returned, so it was just a matter of time. 

Ferncloud was the first to emerge from the dens. Hollyleaf saw as she exited the nursery and moved out into the clearing to stretch, her eyes still bleary with the exhaustion of watching new kits. The speckled gray queen had decided to stay in the nursery to help the other queens. With Millie being a new mother and Daisy seeming to raise the kits alone, it was no wonder the nursery could use some assistance. Dustpelt must have been disappointed to hear the news that she wouldn’t be coming back to the warriors’ den, but he’d never spoken of it to Hollyleaf. He just said he would support his mate no matter what, and they still spent plenty of time together, sharing tongues and prey.

Brackenfur came next, moving over to stand under the highledge where less of the frost could nip at his paws. Hollyleaf took a moment to breath a sigh of relief, seeing the visible mist from the exhale wisp forward and fade. It had been very cold during their vigil, but at least there wasn’t snow yet, so they weren’t wet as well as cold. Brackenfur shifted his gaze around the clearing, dipping his head to Ferncloud and finally landing on her.

“Not much longer!” He called, his words barely loud enough to carry across the clearing. 

Hollyleaf stifled her instive response of thanks, but she bowed her head before she turned back to look out the entrance. She wasn’t about to break the silence just as her vigil was about to end.

The thorns at the edge of the tunnel rustled, and Hollyleaf fixed her gaze on it instantly, ready to wake the clan and attack if necessary. But to her releaf, the dark brown tabby pelt of Dustpelt appeared instead, followed by her mother and the other warriors from the dawn patrol. 

“Happy to see us?” Dustpelt called as he entered, his whiskers twitching in a rare moment of amusement as he looked at Hollyleaf’s expression, but despite it a new sense of respect lit his amber eyes.

Hollyleaf dipped her head in response, evoking a purr from Squirrelflight. “You can speak now.” She meowed. “Your vigil is over.” The she-cat’s green eyes filled with pride, and Hollyleaf couldn’t stop her chest fur from puffing up in delite. She really was a warrior now.

Lionblaze shook out his fur, fluffing his tail up and wrapping it around his paws. “Yeesh!” He exclaimed. “Why do we even make warriors in leaf-bare?”

“Oh don’t act like you aren’t excited.” Hollyleaf shoved her brother gently. “One night of cold is well worth it for us to be warriors!”

“Besides,” Cinderheart cut in. “There’s nothing stopping you from warming up now.”

“Congratulations guys!” Mousewhisker called, pushing his way through the front of the tunnel. “Being a warrior is great! You’ll love it.”

“Thank you.” Cinderheart purred, pressing up against Hollyleaf to keep her eagerness from showing in the shaking of her fur. “I’m sure we will.” She shared a look with Honeyfern, who came up to touch noses with her sister.

“Poppyfrost already made a nest for you in the warriors’ den.” Honeyfern’s mew was bright, and she placed a tail on Cinderheart’s shoulder, tilting her golden head in the direction of their new den.

“Do Hollyleaf and Lionblaze have nests yet?” Cinderheart asked.

“I saw to it yesterday.” Dustpelt replied, though he shifted his head to Lionblaze and Hollyleaf to give an explanation. “I heard from Brackenfur that you two would be made warriors and we made sure you had nests to come back to after your vigil.”

Hollyleaf felt her face brighten in gratitude. His own kits had only just become apprentices but he still set aside time for her, and Lionblaze of course, so they could be comfortable when she joined him in the warriors’ den.

“I’m starving.” Mousewhisker piped up. “Is there any prey leftover from last night?”

“I think I saw a squirrel when we left.” Honeyfern meowed hesitantly.

“Great! In that case,” Mousewhisker turned to the she-cat, bowing dramatically. “Honeyfern, would you share a squirrel with me?”

Honeyfern’s face morphed into an expression of pity, tinged with a little repulsion she was trying unsuccessfully to hide. “Oh uh...sorry.” She sputtered. “I was hoping to show Cinderheart her den.” 

“Um-” Cinderheart cut in, drawing away from her sister. “Actually I was going to stay out a while.”

“That’s fine” Mousewhisker was nonchalant. Though Hollyleaf concentrated on his face, she couldn’t detect any hurt.  _ Either he genuinely didn’t care about her answer, or he’s a mouse-brain and didn’t notice,  _ she concluded. “Really I just wanted someone to share with. A squirrel’s pretty big and prey is getting scarce.” He paused for a moment surveying the clearing until his eyes landed on a cream warrior. “I guess I’ll ask Berrynose if he could share with me.”

“Hm?” Immediately Honeyfern’s posture straightened, and she looked back at Mousewhisker with interest. “You think he would?”

The gray and white tom shrugged, though he flashed a teasing smile at the Honeyfern. “Don’t see why not. He’s still my brother. We eat together every once in a while.”

“Maybe I could join you both?”

“Whatever you want.” With that Mousewhisker strutted off to the Warriors’ to wake up Berrynose, with Honeyfern practically skipping and chattering behind her. 

“I just hope they get together quickly,” Dustpelt huffed. “Then maybe she’ll stop being feather-brained whenever she comes near him.”

“Give them time,” Squirrelflight purred teasingly, her whiskers twitching. “Ferncloud has told me stories about becoming mates with you, and you didn’t sound much better than Honeyfern.”

Dustpelt turned down to lick his chest fur in embarrassment, but his expression remained mostly firm. “Ferncloud had no business telling my personal life to a former apprentice.” He muttered softly.

“We were in the nursery together for more than two moons!” Squirrelflight burst out, straightening taller as she realized she’d won. “What did you think we’d get up to?”

Dustpelt stood again, pointedly turning away from the auburn she-cat. “I’m going to check in with Brackenfur.” The tabby warrior stalked towards the highledge, pausing a moment to brush his tail lightly over Hollyleaf’s back. “Get some rest.” He murmured softly as he passed.

“He never could take a joke.” Squirrelflight let out a long sigh, her whiskers stilling. Then her gaze drifted back to her kits, and to Cinderheart as well. “I’m so proud of you.” Her mew was choked with emotion. She dove forward to press her head against Lionblaze’s neck, then Hollyleaf’s, pausing before she touched noses with Cinderheart. “You’re clan is lucky to have you.”

“It will be!” Lionblaze declared. “I’m not going to stop until I’m the strongest warrior in the clan!”

The three she-cats simultaneously purred with amusement, but Hollyleaf couldn’t help also feeling a bit of relief. He was finally rid of Heatherpaw, and now that he was a warrior it seemed he was much more dedicated to his clan and the loyalty it required. Hollyleaf had hoped she made the right choice in not grilling him harder when she found out, and it seemed she did. 

“I’m sure you won’t.” Squirrelflight finally replied. “But your vigil is done.” She shook herself, stepping back and standing straighter. “The morning is your’s, you should be able to do what you want with it, not stand here being embarrassed by your mother.” She turned to look at Cinderheart. “I’m glad to see you’re feeling better, and even happier that my kits have such a good friend. Take care of them!”

“I will.” Cinderheart smiled back, dipping her head to the older warrior. 

Squirrelflight reciprocated before moving towards the warriors’ den, stopping by the nursery to speak with Ferncloud.

“Ah, you’re free at last.” The deep voice of her mentor, well, former mentor now, sounded behind her. Hollyleaf hadn’t even noticed he was awake. For one of the first times since her apprenticeship had started, Thornclaw agreed the previous night to not go on any of the early morning patrols, with the promise he could lead an evening one. She turned around to look at him, “I was worried I wouldn’t get to speak with you before you went to rest.” Lionblaze and Cinderheart stepped back, chatting with each other to give Hollyleaf some time alone with him.

“You could have waited in the warriors’ den.” Hollyleaf looked him square in the face. His green eyes mirrored hers as they both firmed, unyielding. “Brackenfur already told you you couldn’t go on patrol this morning.” 

A long moment of silence passed between them. The feeling invigorated Hollyleaf. The day before, she and her mentor would be able to talk but he always had the final say, being in charge of her training. Today they were equals, and she was entirely in her rights to make him obey his deputy and take care of himself so he could work harder for his clan later. 

Finally a small breath escaped Thornclaw’s mouth, hanging in the frozen air for a moment before dissipating. “I suppose. But the smell of the morning air isn’t something I’d miss even if I never had to work again.”

Hollyleaf smiled. It was a nice scent, even though the leaf-bare version was crisp. Taking in a deeper breath to catch the subtle scents of the leaves and frozen dew on the grasses outside caused a blast of cold air to come flooding in her nose, chilling and numbing it for several moments. She let out a single sniff to force warmth into it again. “Well you’ve smelled it now.” She continued. “So are you going to rest?”

At that Thornclaw let out a longer sigh. “Are you really forcing me to do this?”

Hollyleaf’s smile softed, now expressing more thanks than her moral high ground. “Once, my mentor explained how a warrior can’t work all the time. Taking some time off to grow as a cat, and take care of those personal needs is just as important, and can help you be ready to work in a more physical manner later.”

“Your mentor sounds wise.”

“Oh he was.” Hollyleaf turned away to face the warriors’ den, only giving Thornclaw a side-eyed glance to show she was still talking to him. “But he could be a stubborn mouse-brain sometimes.”

A bemused expression formed on Thornclaw’s face, and he shot her a look of light warning before he stood. “Even so, I suppose I should listen to him.” He took a few steps towards the warriors’ den, but paused to turn back to her. “I have no doubt you will be a great warrior, maybe one of our best.”

Hollyleaf looked right back at her former mentor, her heart seeming to overflow with the pride and gratitude. “Thank you.” She meowed clearly. “You were the best mentor I could have asked for.” 

“I should hope so!” He scoffed playfully. Finally he turned back to go rest for a while.  _ Thank Starclan. _

“Come one!” Lionblaze’s wail came from behind her. “We stayed awake all night!” Hollyleaf turned back to the entrance to see her friends still chattering affably away. Lionblaze’s face was pleading as he looked at the gray she-cat, with eyes as wide as they could get. 

“It’s our first day as warriors!” Cinderheart was shivering, though whether it was from the cold or the excitement Hollyleaf couldn’t tell. “We can rest later. This is a big moment!”

“Well fine then, what would  _ you _ do first?” Lionblaze’s overexaggerated drawl came with a drop of his head and neck, almost letting his thick neck fur brush the ground.

Cinderheart tilted her head, narrowing her eyes as she finally seemed to ponder what they could do to commemorate the day. “I don’t know...maybe a-?”

“Lionblaze?” Jaypaw’s form appeared beside them, stepping in next to Cinderheart. There was something about him Hollyleaf couldn’t place. His tail was twitching a lot. Was he worried about something? 

“Hey, Jaypaw!” Cinderheart purred, not all that put off by his sudden appearance. “Lionblaze and I were thinking of some sort of celebration we could have today. Want to come? Or do you have any medicine duties today?”

Jaypaw paused in a moment of though, but nodded. “Yes actually, I have to check how the herbs are doing after the frost.” His attention shifted then. Hollyleaf was fully aware he wasn’t able to see, but with the way his gaze focused straight onto her, she couldn’t help but forget that for a moment. “I was hoping to bring Lionblaze and Hollyleaf along.”

“Oh…” Cinderheart trailed off, the optimistic energy finally falling. “Sorry, I just thought we’d be able to do something together today, since we became warriors together.”

Hollyleaf felt a pang of sympathy for her friend. Why did Jaypaw need them to come along just to check on herbs?

“I am sorry.” Jaypaw’s voice was sincere, devoid of the gruffness he usually used in talking to cats. “It shouldn’t take long, and you can have them for the rest of the day.”

“I’m sure we’ll be back soon, Cinderheart.” Hollyleaf added. At the very least, she would try to make Jaypaw’s errand short. She didn’t want to leave her friend alone today.

“No problem.” Cinderheart mewed, though she did still look disappointed. “You’re siblings, after all. You should have a bit of time to celebrate together.”

Lionblaze’s face had morphed into an expression of pity, and he seemed to murmur something to Cinderheart as he passed that may have been an apology but was too quiet for Hollyleaf to discern. Jaypaw followed him out the camp entrance, and Hollyleaf moved to pad after them as well, pausing a moment to look at the gray warrior. “Take care, we’ll be back soon” she whispered, exiting the camp.

For a cat who had been so desperate to do...something with Hollyleaf and Lionblaze, Jaypaw certainly was being quiet. He didn’t stop a moment, speak, or even look when a bird call sounded nearby. Leaf-bare was coming. Every morsel of prey was important. But whatever Jaypaw wanted had to be important too, at least to him.

“All right.” He finally spoke and stopped, but they hadn’t reached anywhere specific. It was just some small cluster of trees and bushes. They hadn’t quite reached the old thunderpath, but they were a good distance from the camp. Looking around, Hollypaw didn’t see any particular plants that stood out as being potentially useful as a medicine cat, and the brush covering the forest floor prevented it from being a good place to stalk prey. Why did he want to be here? “I’ve been waiting since your vigil began to speak to you.” 

“Why?” Lionblaze tilted his head. “You came to speak with us right after the ceremony, why didn’t you tell us whatever this was then?”

“I didn’t  _ know _ then.” Again Hollyleaf saw Jaypaw’s tail twitch rapidly. Maybe he had a vision from Starclan? Was someone in danger?

“So what did you learn?” She asked.

Jaypaw passed his gaze over each of his siblings, pausing for what seemed an eternal moment on each of them. “We’re in a prophecy.”

“What?” Lionblaze’s response burst out of him. “

“I’m serious. We’re in a prophecy.” Jaypaw repeated. “Each of us will hold the power of the stars in our paws.”

“The stars...like Starclan?” Hollyleaf couldn’t believe what she was hearing, she had always wanted to be a good warrior, maybe even good enough to be clan leader, but she had never fathomed she could be more powerful than their warrior ancestors!

Jaypaw nodded. “I think so.” His expression turned contemplative for a few heartbeats. “I suppose I should also say, I believe I have a power.”

Lionblaze drew his head back in confusion. “Sorry, ‘a power?’ What are you meowing about?”

“I can walk in other cats’ dreams.” He responded. It came out easily, as if the concept wasn’t unheard of. “And sometimes I can tell what cats are thinking,” he added. 

“Great Starclan!” Lionblaze exclaimed. “Oh oh! Do me!” He scrunched up his eyes, no doubt concentrating hard on some phrase or another.  _ Of course that’s what he’d do at a time like this, _ Hollyleaf thought with exasperation.

“Lionblaze is trying to concentrate on just the words ‘Sky oak’ but he’s really thinking about what his power could be, and Hollyleaf isn’t surprised this is how you decided to handle this news.” 

“You...really can see what we’re thinking?” Hollyleaf asked tentatively. It did sound exciting to have power rivaling Starclan, but her enthusiasm was quickly being muffled with discomfort. She really couldn’t have any guarantee of privacy around her brother now. No cat could.

Jaypaw nodded. “Well, I can hear it. It only sounds a little more muffled than if you were saying things out loud.”

“This is incredible!” Lionblaze bounced to his feet, any trace of his exhaustion gone. “I can’t wait to find out what my power is!”

The bird from earlier flew overhead. Hollyleaf couldn’t help but envie its speed. To be able to fly like that! She closed her eyes and imagined skimming over the grass, paws hardly touching the ground, light as air, faster than the fastest prey… and for her it could be possible. Who knew what their powers would be? Whatever it was, they had to be destined for something great. She wasn’t ever going to fade into a stagnant warrior lifestyle. She was going to seek out her power, practice it, and be ready for whatever Starclan planned for her. She wouldn’t let them down.

“Maybe I could grow to the size of the whole camp!” Lionblaze guessed. His gaze was fixed on something unseen as he pondered the numerous possibilities. “Or get claws like a badger! Or run faster than a rabbit!” A mischievous expression came over him. “I’d be able to wipe the ground with Berrynose!”

Frustration surged in Hollyleaf’s chest. She rounded on her brother, glaring. “You’re not taking this seriously enough! We’ve got to figure out exactly what this prophecy means!”

Lionblaze blinked and took a step backward. “Keep your fur on. Whatever Starclan wants from us is great but in the meantime we have to live in the real world.”

“What does the real world mean, now that we have the power of the stars in our paws? We’ll be able to do anything! Imagine how much we’ll be able to help our clan!”

Lionblaze frowned. “The prophecy didn’t say anything about helping our clan; it just mentioned the three of us.”

Hollyleaf stared at him. “But the warrior code says we must protect our clan before anything else!”

Lionblaze’s gaze drifted away, pausing briefly to look up at the sky. “Are we bound by the warrior code if we’re more powerful than Starclan?” he wondered out loud.

“How could you say such a thing?” Hollyleaf scolded, but a shiver of foreboding ran along her spine. If the prophecy meant that they had to live outside the warrior code, how would she know what was right? How would she know what she was supposed to do if it came to a choice between her own safety and her clan’s? “Starclan gave Jaypaw a message for us! They need us and these powers for something. We can’t just use these powers for whatever we want!”

“Uh…” Jaypaw licked his chest fur. “I didn’t exactly hear it from Starclan.” He meowed hesitantly. “I saw a memory of Firestar’s where another cat told him the prophecy.”

“Does Firestar even know that you know?” Lionblaze asked.

Jaypaw shook his head. “I know, it sounds bad, but you know how you reacted when you heard I could hear your thoughts, and you’re in the prophecy with me. Imagine how other cats would react if they found out we’re more powerful than Starclan?”

Lionblaze let out a sigh, his head dropping to the floor. “They’d never believe it.”

“I hardly believe it myself,” Hollyleaf admitted.

“They’d believe it, all right.” Jaypaw’s voice was icy. “But I don’t think they’d like it.”

“Why not?” Hollypaw felt a jolt of alarm. She hadn’t thought about how her clanmates would take the news. Surely they’d be glad? They must know she would only use her power to help them! She was a little discomforted by Jaypaw’s power, but her and her clanmates could trust him, right?

Lionblaze seemed to agree with her. “Won’t they want us to be the best warriors we can be?”

“This prophecy isn’t about being a good warrior!” Jaypaw warned. His claws scraped against the surface of the boulder in frustration. “It’s about having more power than Starclan. Don’t you think ordinary cats might find that a bit scary?”

“But we’re not going to do anything bad,” Hollyleaf insisted. “This is a gift to our whole clan, not just us.” What did Jaypaw think they were going to do with their powers? As both her brothers stood silent, she shook her head. “At the very least we can tell Firestar. He already knows the prophecy, and he deserves to know that we’re aware of it too.”

“Fine.” Lionblaze agreed. “But can we wait until we all know what our powers are? It shouldn’t take long now that we know to look.”

Jaypaw dipped his head. “That, or until I get any information about what our powers are for.” He tipped his head, thinking for a moment. “If I can actually get my own dream at the half-moon meeting, I can ask them directly about it.”

Hollyleaf couldn’t imagine their powers truly being used for evil, but she supposed that belief might not be as strong in every cat. It might be nice to have some reassurance first before they told other cats they would be vaguely but massively powerful. “All right.” She finally muttered. “But we can’t keep this secret forever. We need to find out what our purposes are.”


	4. Chapter 2

Lionblaze stretched from his new nest, padding out of the warriors’ den and into the clearing. He slept in there. It still excited him to think about. Leafpool and Sorreltail were sharing a vole by the halfrock. Graystripe and Stormfur were chatting on the far side of the clearing. Lionblaze’s sister was already waiting outside, focusing intently on the leader and deputy sitting below the highledge.

Firestar’s sigh reached Lionblaze’s ears. “I thought we were beyond this.” He murmured.

Brackenfur’s tone was grave. “Obviously not.”

Firestar let his gaze fall to the floor, as if he were grieving. “I really let myself believe after the kits were returned that Onestar would...keep some peace between us.”

“You two were close.” Brackenfur dipped his head down so he was in line with Firestar. His voice came out gently, as if he were talking to one of his kits. “Who could blame you for wanting it to stay that way?”

Firestar shook his head. “But I’m Thunderclan’s leader, and he is Windclan’s. We have to put our clans first.” A deep breath passed through him, and he raised his head once more. “Which means I have to confront him about this. I can’t treat him differently because of the tom he was as a warrior.”

Brackenfur let his tail rest on his leader’s flank. “Onewhisker can still live in your memory. But you’re right. We have to talk to him.”

“Set up a patrol. Bring whoever you like.”

Brackenfur dipped his head, padding into the center and looking around for a moment before his eyes settled on Lionblaze and Hollyleaf. “How much did you hear?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“I’m sorry.” Hollyleaf spoke first. “We shouldn’t have been snooping. It just sounded important.”

“It was.” Brackenfur replied, his expression loosening quickly. “Since you’ve heard so much about it already, would you two come on the patrol to Windclan?”

“We’d love to!” Lionblaze dipped his head. His first mission as a warrior! Of course, he could meet Heatherpaw on her territory...he couldn’t imagine what it would be like to see her again.

Brackenfur nodded, looking back around the clearing. “Cloudtail! Sorreltail!” He called to the two warriors. “Would you join us too?”

“No problem.” Sorreltail meowed, coming over to join her mate with the fluffy white warrior close behind.

“Thank you,” Brackenfur stepped towards the entrance, indicating with his tail for the others to fall in behind him. “We’ll leave at once.”

“Windclan?” A bright ecstatic voice came from the other side of camp, and soon the dark red pelt of Foxpaw flew past Lionblaze and up to Brackenfur. “Can I come too? Can I? I’ve never been to another clan’s territory before!”

“I’m sorry Foxpaw but-”

“Absolutely not.” Whitewing emerged from the warriors’ den just in time to stop her excitable apprentice. Birchfall was beside her, but he veered off to the fresh-kill pile instead once her murmured a farewell to the white she-cat. “Brightheart and I have already planned battle training for you and Icepaw today. We can’t have you running off and bothering the warriors.” 

“Battle training?” Foxpaw didn’t look put off at all by Whitewing’s words. “Yay! When are we going?” 

“As soon as Brightheart and your sister are ready.”

“I’ll go wake her now!” Foxpaw scampered off, disappearing back into the apprentices’ den,

“He really is an eager apprentice isn’t he?” Hollyleaf’s mew sounded from beside Lionblaze. 

Lionblaze scrunched up his face. What was his sister going on about? “We were apprentices only a few days ago ourselves,” he countered. “I’m sure we were like that too, early on in our apprenticeship.” 

“He’s not just ‘an apprentice.’” Hollyleaf meowed firmly. “He’s Foxpaw. And it looks like Foxpaw is more eager than other cats may be at his age.”

“So...what?” Did it really matter what Foxpaw’s personality was? They didn’t even talk to Foxpaw or Icepaw much, and they were going to Windclan on a mission for Firestar. Wasn’t that way more important?

“Well his energy is already helping him work harder at training, since he’s so excited about all of it.” Hollyleaf continued. “But it could result in mistakes through sheer carelessness. Whitewing will probably have to help him learn to channel his energy towards specific things he’s working on so he can improve.”

“Yeah... _ Whitewing _ will have to do that.” Lionblaze drew back in confusion. “She’s his mentor.” 

“But I’ll be a mentor someday!” Hollyleaf’s eyes burst open wider, and she looked nearly as excited as she did during their warrior ceremony. “It’s important to prepare, so that we’ll be ready to teach our own apprentices, and to show Firestar we’re deserving of the opportunity.”

_ Oh Starclan…  _ Was this going to be her next obsession? First the warrior code, then training, was it going to be mentorship now? “Look, we only became warriors a couple days ago. Can we just focus on the mission we were given for now?”

Hollyleaf looked ahead, and Lionblaze followed her gaze. The rest of the patrol was exiting camp already. “All right. Let’s go.” With that she dashed away and followed the patrol through the tunnel.

The forest was frosty. The first snow had fallen, coating the ground in a thin layer of powder, and the sky hung dark and gray above them. The sounds of cracks and puffs erupted from the woods around them every so often as dried twigs were splintered, and patches of snow were padded through. Leaf-bare was definitely upon them. 

“Have you noticed how much time Birchfall has spent around Whitewing lately?” Cloudtail murmured as he walked. Lionblaze hadn’t noticed, actually. 

Sorreltail turned her head back to look at him, a twinkle of amusement in her eyes. “You say that like he’s the only one. Whitewing has sought him out a fair bit too.”

“But maybe she shouldn’t.” Cloudtail muttered. “Whitewing is a strong and accomplished warrior, but she’s been holding herself back for Birchfall’s sake since she was an apprentice.” Was the white she-cat actually interested in Birchfall? The older warriors seemed to be taking it as a fact. He wasn’t the best of friends with either of them but he saw them in camp a lot. Lionblaze always figured he would know love when he saw it, especially after Heatherpaw

“She’s done plenty, Cloudtail.” Brackenfur’s soft mew came from the front of the patrol. Despite the meaning in his words, his tone stayed light and gentle. “And she has an apprentice now.” He paused, turning to fully look at the fluffy white warrior. “I know she’s your daughter, but she’s been a warrior for a while. You need to let her make her own choices.”

Cloudtail sighed. “I know...I just hope they’re the right ones.”

“There’s nothing wrong with Birchfall,” Sorreltail replied. “But even if there is one day a choice she makes that is wrong, you have to let her make it. You can be there for her when it’s over, but don’t stop her from living.”

Cloudtail nodded, picking up the pace again. “It doesn’t matter now, anyway. We have to get to Windclan.

Brackenfur nodded, charging ahead again with Sorreltail at his side. Cloudtail followed close behind, but after a while Hollyleaf seemed to have stopped for something.

“What’s wrong?” Lionblaze halted beside her. “We’ve still got to cross the moor if we want to speak to Onestar.”

“I got some ice wedged in my claw.” She winced, fiercely licking between two of her claws. “I’ll catch up quickly, I promise.”

Lionblaze sat in front of her, leaning down his head to assist. She was right. There was a nasty sharp piece of ice. It probably hurt to walk on, let alone run. Gripping it with his teeth, he pulled it out spitting to get it out of his mouth as quickly as possible. Still, a sharp blast of pain from the cold shot through his body. 

“Thank you.” She rose to her feet. 

“Now come on, we don’t want to be left behind.”

Hollyleaf padded down the slope after the her brother, but it seemed her paw was giving her more trouble than she let on. She wasn’t keeping up with Lionblaze’s stride. He couldn’t imagine how uncomfortable it must have been for her to run on. Remarkably, Lionblaze had managed to get through his apprenticeship without getting any thorns lodged in his paws. He’d seen nearly every other apprentice come limping out of the medicine den on one day or another, but he seemed to be lucky, in that case at least.

Sniffing his way from bush to bush, Lionblaze followed the curving ground through a dip and up onto a shallow hillock. The borderline lay here, detectable more from recent Thunderclan markers than the stale Windclan scent. It was as if this border hardly mattered to Windclan anymore. They must have been too busy hunting in the forest. A growl rose in his throat. Thunderclan had saved their kits, and this was the way they repaid them?

Hollyleaf was gazing at the hillside beyond. She seemed to have her eyes fixed on something, and was narrowing her eyes to make it out. Lionblaze followed her gaze, but didn’t see anything beyond the sun rising above the hill.  _ Wait.  _ There was something there. Just a silhouette against the sky, but it did seem to be a creature of some type.

Suddenly she stiffened. “It’s a lion!” 

“A lion?” Lionblaze scoffed in disbelief. “You’re seeing things.”

“It’s right there!” She pointed with her nose to the figure standing motionless on the hill.

Lionblaze shook his head. “It’s probably just a cat.” Lions were cool, but they’d never seen one on the territories, and the shadow looked way to small to be one of the ancient beasts in the stories.

“Come on, you too!” Sorreltail’s call came from in front of them. “We need to reach Windclan as quickly as possible.”

Lionblaze and Hollyleaf picked up their paws, racing to catch back up with the group. “Hollyleaf thinks she saw a lion,” Lionblaze told the group. “Up on the hill.”

“A lion?” Sorreltail laughed, her eyes glittering with amusement. “New warriors get up to such interesting adventures.”

“It wasn’t really a lion!” Hollyleaf mewed defensively. “But it did look like one for a while. It had a tapered muzzle, a bushed tail tip, there was even this...proud, majestic way it carried itself.”

“It did look strange,” Lionblaze had to admit. “Too stocky to be a Windclan cat, that’s for sure.”

“As long as it doesn’t cross our border then, we’ll be fine.” Cloudtail responded, turning his attention back to the fields ahead. 

Lionblaze raced by his sister for the rest of the journey, pausing as they reached the edge of the forest. As they padded out from the trees, the wind buffeted Lionblaze, flatting his fur and making him squint to make out the territory ahead. 

Below them the land sloped down to the border; clumps of heather dotted the hillside as woodland gave way to moorland.  _ Heather. _ Heatherpaw always carried that sweet smell on her fur, even into the tunnels where they played. He shook his head to clear it. 

“Why aren’t we crossing the border?” Cloudtail asked.

“We’re trying to  _ resolve _ a border dispute,” Sorreltail murmured. “Not cause another one.”

Brackenfur nodded. “From here, we can spot a Windclan patrol and be escorted to the camp. We won’t set a paw on their land without permission.”

Lionblaze looked out over the thin blanket of snow coating the moors. It was certainly thicker than the layer on Thunderclan’s territory, under the trees, but it didn’t look deep enough to deter any cat. He tasted the air, trying to detect any Windclan scent, but almost no scents floated through the frozen air. Even the scent of the sheep that were usually penned in nearby was entirely absent. Maybe the twolegs built them a better camp during leaf-bare, more guarded and with warmer nests. He bent down his head, trying to get a deeper sniff from the heather at the border.  _ Is that… _ “Dogs!”

He felt Hollyleaf stiffen beside him. The scent was faint but unmistakable. He couldn’t miss the rancid odor of the creatures he fought on his first trip into Windclan. Looking up at the horizon, he could just make out the shape of black-and-white dogs streaking over the heather. A Twoleg stood close by, waving its forelegs and whistling like a shrill bird giving an alarm.  _ Are the dogs hunting the Twoleg?  _ Twolegs were weird. They were tall enough to just step over that barrier but still stood inside it with the dogs. He watched more closely.  _ No, _ he realized. The Twoleg seemed to be using the dogs to hunt the sheep; when it pointed with its forelegs, the dogs chased the animals across the grass, sending them into a frightened, bleating huddle. So the sheep weren’t put away after all, just moved. But with any luck, they would keep the dogs distracted long enough for the patrol to make it to the Windclan camp.

Brackenfur was scouring the slope. “No sign of Windclan,” he meowed. “And judging by the markers, they haven’t been here for a while.”

“That’s because they’ve been too busy hunting in our forest,” Cloudtail growled.

“Should we go back and tell Firestar?” Sorreltail wondered.

Brackenfur shook his head. “Not without speaking to Onestar.” He padded across the border and, with a flick of his tail, ordered the patrol to follow.

Lionblaze’s heart was racing as he followed Brackenfur through the heather into Windclan territory. The wind tugged at his fur as Brackenfur led them on, chin high, ears pricked for danger.

As they crossed a muddy dip and began to climb the slope beyond, Lionblaze could hear his sister’s claws digging into the ground. As he looked at her, her eyes flitted around the landscape, and her nose twitched. “Something is wrong,” She meowed gravely.

“What is it?” He asked. Other than the snow and dogs, he didn’t see anything out of the ordinary.

“There’s no Windclan scent, or prey scent of any kind.” She declared, looking at him with worry. “We’ve only just gotten snow. The scents shouldn’t be entirely gone already, especially for Windclan. They would have to cross this path just to get to our border.”

Lionblaze narrowed his eyes in disbelief, but she was right. It was as though the land had been deserted by everything but the sheep and the dogs.

Brackenfur halted suddenly, straightening his back as his neck fur pricked.

Alarmed, Lionblaze looked up. A boulder rose like a giant paw from the grassy slope, and on it she saw the shape of a cat silhouetted against the hillside.  _ Windclan! _

“Stay where you are!” Lionblaze recognized Harepaw, a young brown and white tom. He crouched, bristling, and glared down at them. “Isn’t there enough prey in Thunderclan territory?” He was speaking like a warrior. Had he been given his name? He certainly wasn’t old enough to lead the patrol.

“How dare he accuse us?” Cloudtail hissed.

“Careful,” Sorreltail whispered. “We are on his territory.”

Two more cats appeared beside Harepaw—Ashfoot, the Windclan deputy, and Antpelt, another young warrior who had been announced at just the last gathering. The wind slicked their fur, but there was no doubt they were angry. Their eyes glittered with rage.

“Let me handle this, Harespring.” Ashfoot ordered, ushering the brown-and-white tom behind her. 

Brackenfur took a step forward before Ashfoot could say anything else. “We’ve come to speak with Onestar.”

“We come in peace,” Sorreltail assured her.

“Go back to your own territory!” Ashfoot ordered.

Brackenfur held his ground. “Not until we’ve seen Onestar.”

Antpelt narrowed his eyes. “Thunderclan should stop thinking they can come and go on Windclan territory as they please!” The brown tom drew back his lips, his teeth glistening beneath. “I bet you don’t visit Blackstar this often!”

“Just go home,” Ashfoot growled. “Onestar doesn’t owe you any favors.” Her unsheathed claws scratched white marks into the stone.

Brackenfur took another step forward. “We promised Firestar we’d speak to Onestar. We only want to talk!”

Harespring streaked from the boulder, hurling himself through the air and skidding to a halt in front of Brackenfur. “Not another paw step!”

Lionblaze let his claws slide out, his muscles tensing to fight.

“We want to see Onestar,” Brackenfur repeated evenly. He lifted his paw to take another step forward.

Harespring lunged at him, forepaws slashing.

With one swipe of his paw, Brackenfur knocked the young warrior to the ground without unsheathing his claws. Pinning him there, Brackenfur glared up at Ashfoot. “We come in peace,” he managed to repeat through clenched teeth.

Ashfoot leaped down, staring in dismay at her fallen clanmate. “Please let him go!” she begged.

Lionblaze was startled by the desperation in her voice.

Brackenfur stepped back and let Harespring scramble to his paws. The young warrior hissed at the Thunderclan deputy.

Panic flashing in her eyes, Ashfoot weaved between the two warriors. “You really have to go,” she meowed, half pleading. “Onestar has nothing to say to you.” What was the matter with them? Lionblaze had no doubt Ashfoot cared for her warriors but Brackenfur didn’t harm Harespring at all. Why were they so afraid to fight?  _ They must have known they would fall on the losing side. _

Brackenfur hesitated, then nodded. Turning away, he flicked his tail. At his signal, Lionblaze fell in beside his clanmates, and the patrol headed back toward the border. 

Hollyleaf was bristling with indignation. “It’s so unfair,” she snapped at Brackenfur. “We haven’t stolen any prey. We only came to give Onestar a chance to explain himself.”

Brackenfur didn’t respond. “Don’t you think they seemed thin?” he wondered out loud.

“Windclan cats are always thin.” Lionblaze replied flippantly. And yet, thinking back, he realized the deputy was right. All three Windclan warriors seemed skinnier than usual. Had they looked like that when they came for the kits? With a huff of frustration, Lionblaze realized he didn’t know. The only Windclan cat he’d focused on that day was Heatherpaw. 

Cloudtail glanced up at Brackenfur. “Could they be in trouble?”

“It would explain why they turned us back,” Sorreltail meowed.

“They didn’t want us to see how weak the clan was,” Cloudtail guessed.

“But what’s happened to all their prey?” Hollyleaf piped up. Lionblaze remembered her pointing out the lack of scents on the moor. No other clan was fast enough to steal rabbits off Windclan’s territory, and the snow shouldn’t have scared all of it off so quickly.

Brackenfur tipped his head toward the sheep and dogs mewling and barking on the distant slope. “Perhaps they scared the rabbits and birds away.”

Lionblaze felt his belly tighten. “That doesn’t mean Windclan can steal our prey.” He growled. They had been treating Thunderclan like mouse dung for moons. If they thought they could just waltz into his territory now whenever they wanted something, they had to be taught a lesson.

As soon as they reached the camp, Brackenfur and Cloudtail veered off to the highledge to report what had happened, and Sorreltail caught Leafpool’s eye from across the clearing, bounding over to join her. 

“There have to be four clans around the lake!” Hollyleaf protested suddenly. Lionblaze narrowed his eyes in confusion. “If Windclan’s territory can’t support them anymore, what will happen to the other boundaries?”

“You really think Windclan’s problems are that serious?” 

Hollyleaf nodded firmly, looking at him in disbelief. “Of course!” 

“But they’ve been stealing our prey, and then accused  _ us _ of being the thieves!” He shot back. “This isn’t the time to be worrying about them.”

“It is!” Hollyleaf stamped a paw on the ground. “We know why they’re doing it now.”

“Who cares why?” 

Hollypaw ignored his comment. “Their own prey has disappeared.”

“That’s no excuse.”

“But now that we know, we can solve the real problem before it spoils everything!” Her eyes shone with determination.

“We already tried that!” Lionblaze growled. “We nearly drowned saving their kits. And it’s done nothing! I hope Firestar sends a patrol to teach them a lesson. We need to show them once and for all to stay off our land.” He glared at her so fiercely that Hollyleaf briefly leaned away.

“Do you want a battle?” She gasped. 

“Don’t you?”

“I want Windclan to keep to their own territory,” Hollypaw replied. “Boundaries are boundaries. And if they disappear, what will become of the clans? Would the warrior code disappear next?” Her claws rhythmically sank in and out of the snow capped ground, but Lionblaze couldn’t agree.

“The only way they’ll do that is if we fight.” His narrowed gaze shifted over to Brackenfur and Cloudtail talking to Firestar beneath the highledge. “Windclan will not make a coward of me.”


	5. Chapter 3

Jaypaw sighed as he sat down, willing himself to sleep. The whole way up the trail the medicine cats were bickering over border pressures between their clans. It took far more time than usual to reach the Moonpool, and Jaypaw had felt himself growing antsy as he felt the night passing by. Then, between Flamepaw being sworn in as Littlecloud’s new apprentice and Kestrelflight being made a full medicine cat, it felt like the meeting would never end.  _ We’re here to speak to Starclan, _ the grumble passed through his mind.  _ Let our clanmates get into border fights. _ Jaypaw knew he should have cared more about Flamepaw. He was his kin, after all, Tawnypelt’s kit, but he had something far more important to get to. He needed to speak with a Starclan cat about the prophecy. What powers did his siblings have, and what were they for?

Slowly sploshed color appeared before his eyes, clearing and focusing into a lush forest ripe with prey scents and a light breeze. There were cats brushing through the land around him, some talking, some chasing prey, others simply basking in the sunshine. An orange pelt shimmered beyond a swath of ferns. A tabby groomed a tortoiseshell, while a cat with a black-and-white pelt crept through the long grass, stalking prey. Jaypaw didn’t recognize anyone.  _ Ancestors from the other clans _ . Jaypaw was frustrated. He wanted to talk to someone he knew. Maybe then he could get some answers.

His hopes lifted as he recognized a pelt weaving through the long grass ahead of him. Then, with a sigh, he realized it was Littlecloud. He hadn’t meant to be here, in Littlecloud’s dream. He was about to turn away when he noticed a small gray-and-white tom padding toward the Shadowclan medicine cat. The tom’s pelt was flecked with grizzled strands of fur. He must be ancient!

Littlecloud dipped his head in greeting. “Runningnose.” The tom blinked in reply, his nose glistening between sniffs. I’m not  _ surprised they don’t touch muzzles. _ Jaypaw slipped behind a tree and listened. He knew Runningnose had been a Shadowclan medicine cat many moons ago.  _ What kind of medicine cat can’t cure his own cold? _

“How are things?” Runningnose asked.

Littlecloud hesitated, and Jaypaw could sense that he was looking for an answer.

“Is the prey running well?” Runningnose pressed. His eyes narrowed as Littlecloud fidgeted in front of him, shifting his weight from one paw to another.

“Prey’s running fine,” Littlecloud answered.

“Are the Twolegs bothering you?”

Littlecloud shook his head.

“And Flamepaw has been doing quite well.”

“Oh yes!” The white tom nodded immediately. “I know cats were starting to worry, with how old I was getting.” It was true that Littlecloud was getting older, but Barkface was even worse. Jaypaw didn’t know exactly when he had become a medicine cat but it was before his father was even born. He had Kestrelflight now, but if he had to take on the job by himself… Jaypaw had rarely seen the young cat talk. Medicine cats had to stand up to stubborn warriors and leaders, and make sure their own and Starclan’s words came across. Was Kestrelflight a cat who could do that?

Runningnose sat down, clearly puzzled as Littlecloud’s gaze darted to his paws. “Then what’s wrong?” he demanded.

“It’s Blackstar!” Littlecloud blurted out his leader’s name with a guilty glance over his shoulder. He dropped his voice to a whisper so Jaypaw had to prick his ears to catch the rest. “He’s so . . .” Littlecloud was still searching for words. “So . . . distant.” 

“Distant?” Runningnose echoed. “Do you mean he’s left the clan?”

“No!” Irritation edged Littlecloud’s mew. “Distant, as in distracted. Riverclan has been making moves to take the territory up past the small Thunderpath. I’ve tried talking to Mothwing about it but she keeps dodging the subject. But Blackstar seems to have given up. He’s letting Russetfur organize all the patrols, and he’s started to say things.” Littlecloud flicked his tail.

“What sort of things?”

“He says he wonders if Starclan meant to bring us to the lake at all!” Littlecloud burst out.

Runningnose’s gaze darkened. “Then you’re right to be worried.”

“I am?” 

“Clan disputes are bound to happen.” Runningnose meowed. “But this is more serious than any battle over borders. Blackstar is losing his faith.” 

Littlecloud’s ears twitched. “His faith in what, you? Starclan?” What did it matter to him if Blackstar was turning into a birdbrain? Surely it was better if Shadowclan was led by a senile old fool? He was supposed to be able to dream things for himself. If he couldn’t, what were these Moonpool visits even for?

“It seems there is more to it than belief in his ancestors.” Runningnose stepped back, taking on the grand posture many Starclan cats had when giving messages. It looked particularly strange on this cat who had looked so frail only moments ago. “You must-”

The forest disappeared, and Jaypaw blinked open his eyes to find the darkness again. He expected the feel of the stone beneath his paws, and the dampness of his muzzle, but there were no sensations around him at all. Suddenly his mind emptied and blackness crowded in, smothering his thoughts. Coldness gripped him, seeping into his flesh, chilling his bones. He tried to breathe, but the emptiness choked him, crushing him like water, drowning him in its terrible darkness.

Then it vanished, and finally he heard the quiet sloshing of the water in the Moonpool, and the brush of Leafpool’s fur beside him. Jaypaw gasped for breath, his flanks heaving as he sucked in clean, bright air.

“Are you all right?” Leafpool’s voice was bright with worry, and she pressed herself against her apprentice to steady him.

“Something’s coming,” Jaypaw croaked. “Something”— he broke off as terror seized him again—“something dark!”

A crisp breeze circled the hollow, drawing the scents of the forest into the camp. The sun was high; Jaypaw could feel its light wash his pelt. He shifted his paws, stiff from sitting for so long. Leafpool had been pacing back in forth across the medicine den since they got back. She had said she didn’t want to worry Firestar about his vision until they could make some sense of it, but other than knowing it was bad, Jaypaw didn’t have any details. He could hear Leafpool wracking her brain, but she didn’t seem to be coming up with anything better. 

“Give it up,” he grumbled. “We’re just going to have to be prepared.”

“For what?” Leafpool shot back, though her tone quickly softened. “I’m sorry. But for something this serious, I thought Starclan would give me some kind of warning.”

“Did they say anything when you talked to them last night?” Jaypaw asked.

“Nothing about this!” Leafpool paused, the sounds of her footsteps disappearing. “Did Starclan say anything to you?”

Jaypaw shook his said. “I didn’t hear anything. I was just about to wake up after-” Leafpool didn’t need to know about his seeing Littlecloud’s dream did she? “After I saw Starclan’s hunting grounds, and I was just...pulled away. I felt it.”

“So maybe Starclan didn’t even know.” Her head was spinning with shock and disbelief as she tried to wrap her mind around what this could have come from.

Jaypaw paused to think. No words, no Starclan cat...it felt like the day he saved Lionblaze. Had that not been from Starclan either? “Maybe not…” He murmured. He had to check on his siblings, just in case.

The thorn barrier rattled. Jaypaw padded to the entrance of the medicine den. Brambleclaw, Ashfur, and Lionblaze were padding into the camp. They headed to the fresh-kill pile and dropped their prey.

“Where’s the dawn patrol?” Brambleclaw called. “I figured they would be back by now.”

“Who was on it?” Spiderleg asked.

“Thornclaw, Poppyfrost, and Birchfall.” Guilt was prickling at Firestar’s mind.  _ I should have noticed they were missing. _

Jaypaw concentrated on the camp, scanning it for signs or smells of the three missing warriors.

“Perhaps they decided to hunt,” Graystripe suggested.

“They’re supposed to report straight back,” Brambleclaw pointed out.

“It must be quiet in the forest,” Spiderleg guessed.

Jaypaw could smell only stale scents of the three warriors. He stretched his mind further, beyond the walls of the camp. If they were close enough, maybe he could pick up a stray thought in one of their voices. 

“What are you doing?” Hollyleaf’s voice came from beside him. Jaypaw jumped in alarm. His attention had been pulled so far away that he hadn’t noticed his sister’s approach. 

He shook his fur, letting it settle again. “I’m looking for the dawn patrol.” He muttered.

Her head suddenly flooded with thoughts. Intrigue and worry flitted about. “You mean…” She lowered her voice. “With your power?”

Jaypaw nodded, though he didn’t want to discuss it further, so close to other cats.

Suddenly the thorn barrier rustled, and finally the warriors padded back into camp.

“Poppyfrost!” Firestar greeted the young warrior as she padded out of the thorns. Then the Thunderclan leader’s mew sharpened. “Are you okay?”

Poppyfrost was ruffled and nervous. Birchfall followed her, his paw steps hesitant. Jaypaw leaned forward, every hair on his pelt tingling.  _ What will they think if-  _ Poppyfrost’s thought was cut off as unfamiliar paw steps were padding through the tunnel. A new scent filled his nose as a strange tomentered the hollow.

“Who is it?” Jaypaw demanded under his breath.

“I don’t know,” Hollyleaf whispered back.

“What does he look like?”

Hollyleaf didn’t answer, her thoughts drawn to the stranger. Jaypaw tasted the air.  _ I know him... _ She seemed to be searching her memory for a previous sighting of this cat. The tom carried the scent of heather on his pelt, and the clean smell of wind and water, but nothing else familiar. He tried searching the tom’s mind but found himself dazzled by countless thoughts and images: trees, sky, lightning, roaring monsters, and vast stretches of rolling green water, but none of them stayed still long enough for Jaypaw to see them clearly. It was like trying to gaze at broken water flashing with sunlight.

He nudged Hollyleaf. “Well?”

“H-he’s tall,” she mewed distractedly. “Taller than Firestar. His head narrows toward his chin, and his ears are large and wide spaced. His fur is longer than ours—dark brown and white with splashes of bright tortoiseshell—and his tail . . .” Her mew trailed away. “I’ve seen him before! It’s the lion.”

Jaypaw stiffened in alarm. “What?”

Her voice dropped even more. “On the moor, with the sun rising behind him. He looked like a lion.”

Jaypaw wanted to know everything, but Firestar was padding toward the stranger. The air in the hollow crackled with tension.

“Thornclaw.” Firestar’s voice was sharp as he addressed the senior warrior. “Why have you brought this cat here, into our camp?”

“I-I . . .” Thornclaw seemed lost for words, and Jaypaw sensed confusion clouding the warrior’s thoughts. He was no longer sure why he had led a perfect stranger to the heart of Thunderclan territory. It had just seemed like the right thing to do.

“Firestar.” Unexpectedly, the stranger broke in. “I am honored to meet you. I have long looked forward to seeing Thunderclan.” His mew was deep but his tone light, as though promising honesty.

“How does he know us?” Spiderleg hissed.

“Where’s he from?” Leafpool breathed.

“You’ve looked forward to seeing Thunderclan?” Disbelief edged Firestar’s meow as he echoed the stranger’s words. “What do you want with us?”

“What do we want with him?” Mousefur growled. “Send him away!”

“I want nothing from you.” The stranger’s mew echoed around the hollow.

Wariness flashed from Firestar. “Then why are you here?”

“I came because it was time.”

“Time for what?” Spiderleg called.

“Time to come,” the stranger replied. Jaypaw shivered. How did this cat make such simple words sound so powerful?

Firestar shifted his paws.

“He’s talking nonsense,” Mousefur muttered. “Tell him to leave.”

“But he just got here!” Toadkit skipped excitedly across the clearing, his sisters scampering behind. “Who are you?” he asked, stopping in front of the stranger.

A purr of amusement rumbled in the stranger’s throat. “I am Sol.”

Brackenfur padded quickly forward. “You three should be resting in the nursery,” he told Toadkit. “You couldn’t have gotten much sleep last night.”

“There was trouble?” Sol meowed.

“No.” The Thunderclan deputy followed Rosekit Buzzardkit and Toadkit as they padded, grumbling, to their den. He waited while they scrambled inside, then called to Thornclaw,

“Where did you find this stranger?”

“On the Windclan border,” Thornclaw explained. “He wasn’t stealing prey, or even trying to cross into our territory. He was just . . . waiting.”

“I was waiting for a patrol,” Sol told them.

_ How does a loner know about borders and patrols? _

“Why?” Firestar sounded baffled.

“So that they could escort me here.”

Jaypaw focused on Sol, groping for a reason why he had come. But he still couldn’t make any sense of the glittering shoal of thoughts. 

His clanmates seemed to have been lulled into a bewildered, ruffled silence. When no one spoke, Sol meowed again. “I have intruded.” The tip of his tail brushed the earth. “I thought that Thunderclan above all would welcome me.” His attention fixed on Firestar like a shaft of light. “You like to help cats less fortunate, don’t you?” Jaypaw had only ever heard such a tone from Starclan cats delivering messages. It was as though they suddenly took on all the knowledge of the world. How did this loner have that level of understanding?

Firestar bristled. “We don’t turn away cats who are in need,” he meowed carefully. “But you say you need nothing.”

“You want me to go,” Sol concluded. But he made no move to leave. Instead, he sniffed as though tasting the air for more information. “May I meet your clan first? I have traveled far, and alone, and I would be grateful to brush pelts with other cats for a few moments.”

“Very well.” Firestar padded across the clearing. “This is Brackenfur, my deputy.” His tail swished the air. “And that is Leafpool, our medicine cat.”

“So you are the medicine cat.” Sol sounded pleased.

“Y-yes,” Leafpool meowed, shifting her paws.

“This is Thornclaw, Graystripe, Sandstorm, and Dustpelt,” Firestar meowed quickly.

“And I’m Foxpaw!” The young apprentice bounded forward. “And that’s my sister, Icepaw.”

Icepaw’s lighter paw steps were nearly drowned out by her brother’s, but there was no doubt she stood beside him.  _ Why are you here?  _ The thought came through so quickly that it seemed absentminded, but Icepaw was definitely focusing on the strange tom.

“Ah, ’paws,” Sol meowed thoughtfully. “You are learning to be warriors, yes?”

“That’s right,” Brackenfur answered for them. “In fact, they should be training now.” He addressed the apprentices. “Shouldn’t your mentors have you out in the forest?”

Whitewing darted forward. “Yes, come on, Foxpaw, let’s go do some battle training. Icepaw, you can train with us until Brightheart gets back from hunting.”

“Couldn’t we stay just a little longer?” Icepaw asked. But Whitewing was already shooing them out of the camp.

With a squeak, the kits tumbled out of the nursery.

Brackenfur sighed. “I told you before—” he began, though he stopped as Daisy followed them out, scolding.

“I told you three you couldn’t play with Millie, that didn’t mean you could play out here! Buzzardkit, I know you like to hide back there but don’t think I can’t hear when you dare your siblings to-” The queen’s angry mew trailed off abruptly. She must have spotted Sol. “Away with you!” she whispered to her kits, her mew brittle with embarrassment. She hurried Buzzardkit Toadkit and Rosekit toward the apprentice den. “Play over here, and don’t make any noise. Firestar is busy.”

“She isn’t clanborn, is she?” Sol commented.

Spiderleg growled. “She’s part of Thunderclan now!”

“Of course,” Sol meowed smoothly.

Spiderleg shuffled his paws. “I meant she’s one of us, that’s all.”

Jaypaw smelled fresh prey as the barrier rustled. Brightheart Squirrelflight and Sandstorm were returning from their hunt. They slowed when they spotted Sol, surprise pulsing from them.

“More prey?” Sol queried as they dropped their catch self-consciously on the fresh-kill pile. “Do you ever run out?” 

Jaypaw took another scent of the air to be sure, but his assessment was true. Neither of the day’s hunting patrols brought back an especially large catch. It was leaf-bare, and he knew the clan would barely be fed.  _ Is Sol trying to make us admit some weakness?  _ The thought echoed from Firestar and Brackenfur’s minds. Jaypaw couldn’t help but be wary of the tom.

Brambleclaw crossed the clearing to join Squirrelflight. Jaypaw didn’t catch what he whispered in his mate’s ear But he quickly cast his eyes on Sol. 

“Prey is scarce in leaf-bare, but we survive,” Firestar meowed.

“I can see,” Sol meowed approvingly. Though he didn’t seem condescending as Jaypaw or the leaders had guessed he would be. His silky purr communicated genuine satisfaction at the clan’s well-being.  _ Maybe Starclan did send him, _

“Perhaps we can offer you a meal before you continue your journey,” Firestar offered.

Sol sat down. “I catch my own prey.”

“Can’t he take a hint?” Hollyleaf whispered.

Jaypaw felt Sol’s gaze hot on his pelt. “You have blind cats in the clan?”

Leafpool stepped in front of Jaypaw. “Jaypaw’s my apprentice,” she meowed protectively.

“Two medicine cats,” Sol observed. “Even better. I have something to share that I think a medicine cat will appreciate more than a warrior.”

“So you have come for a reason!” Firestar challenged.

“I am just passing through,” Sol meowed lightly. “But while I’m here I may as well share.” He paused. “Would you rather I left immediately?”

“No!” Leafpool darted forward. “Let him share what he knows with me,” she begged to Firestar.

“It is not for all ears,” Sol warned.

“We can go into the forest,” Leafpool suggested.  _ She feels his power too!  _ Why else would she be so eager to hear what he had to say? Maybe he had an answer about Jaypaw’s vision.

Firestar hesitated. “Very well,” the Thunderclan leader agreed cautiously. “But take Jaypaw with you.”

Leafpool led Sol out of the camp, and Jaypaw followed, padding in their paw steps until they reached a mossy clearing not far from the camp entrance. “What is it that you want to tell us?” Leafpool seemed determined not to be intimidated.

Sol crouched, energy surging from his pelt. “Darkness is coming,” he hissed.

Jaypaw held his breath. The choking blackness! He pushed the memory away. He had to hear everything that this cat said.

“What do you mean?” Leafpool’s mew was taut.

“A time of great emptiness lies ahead,” Sol warned. “Nothing will be the same again.” Sol’s voice was hypnotic, and his words seemed to echo with the wisdom of the ancient clans. Jaypaw leaned closer as Sol’s voice grew softer. “The sun will go out.”

_ What does he mean? _ Jaypaw struggled to see beyond the words, into Sol’s thoughts. He hoped to catch a detail of their future, or even a reflection of his own vision, but it was like trying to catch fish too slippery to grip.

Leafpool shifted her paws. “Starclan hasn’t given me any signs.” 

“Dear Leafpool.” Sol sighed. “Your faith is noble, but can Starclan really know everything?” 

“But—” Leafpool tried to object, but Sol pressed on.

“They are only the spirits of ordinary cats like you and me, aren’t they?”

_ That’s what I think! _ Jaypaw’s fur stood on end.  _ But he’s brave enough to say it out loud. _ Starclan hadn’t given him that vision, or the one about Lionblaze falling into the badger den. But when where  _ did _ his visions come from? He wanted to ask Sol how he knew. Had he met Starclan? Other cats’ ancestors? Did he know where Jaypaw’s visions come from? Maybe Sol even had a power like Jaypaw did! 

But Leafpool flicked the tip of her tail across his mouth to stop him from saying anything. “We have been guided by Starclan in many things,” she meowed firmly. “They found us a new place to live after our forest was destroyed by Twolegs. We will continue to trust in them for all the moons to come.”

Sol sat up. “I was only thinking of the clans,” he meowed. Had Leafpool offended him? “But no doubt they can take care of themselves, as they always have.”

“Yes, they will.” Leafpool stood and began to head back toward the thorn barrier. Clearly she didn’t care whether she’d offended him or not.

Sol padded slowly after her. Was that satisfaction warming the stranger’s pelt? He certainly didn’t seem put off by Leafpool’s tone. It was like he didn’t have to care about anything.  _ How much does this cat know? How much power does he have? _ Jaypaw began to follow.

“Hush!” A hiss from the undergrowth made him stop in his tracks.

He sniffed the air.  _ Icepaw! And Foxpaw is with her.  _ “I thought you were training,” he mewed sternly.

Ferns swished as the apprentices slid out from where they’d been hiding.

“Whitewing sent us off to practice stalking,” Icepaw’s head was filled with embarrassment, saving just enough room to worry about her brother.  _ I shouldn’t have let us get this far! _

Foxpaw showed no sign of his sister’s feelings. “Is it true?” he squeaked. “Is the sun really going to die?” He was quivering with a mixture of excitement and horror. “Why hasn’t Starclan warned us?”

“Be quiet!” Jaypaw pricked his ears, afraid Whitewing might be close. “None of the others must know!”

“But we should warn them!” Icepaw mewed, suddenly serious. “What if something really bad happens?”

“Who do you trust more?” Jaypaw snapped. “This stranger? Or Starclan? Spreading gossip like this will only cause panic. You must think like warriors, not kits.” Praying this would be enough to keep them quiet, he shooed them toward camp and followed them as they scampered through the thorn barrier.

Lionblaze, with the scent of trees lingering on his pelt, hurried to greet Jaypaw. “What did you find out about him? Hollyleaf told me you’ve been into the forest to talk.”

“Leafpool and Sol did the talking.”

“What did they say?”

Jaypaw pricked his ears. Firestar was speaking to Sol. “A patrol will escort you to the border,” the Thunderclan leader meowed.

“We’ll make sure he crosses it,” Dustpelt growled from the barrier, where he waited with Sandstorm Thornclaw and Spiderleg.

Jaypaw felt his paws grow hot as Sol began to pad toward them.

“Well?” Lionblaze pressed.

Sol’s faint, unfamiliar scent filled his nostrils. “Don’t forget.” Sol leaned close as he passed. “Darkness is coming.”

“What did he say?” Lionblaze demanded as Sol headed out through the tunnel.

Jaypaw stifled a shiver. “It doesn’t matter,” he mewed.


	6. Chapter 4

“Can’t they just go to sleep?” Lionblaze grumbled, circling his nest yet again as he tried not to disturb the warriors next to him. Berrynose and Honeyfern had been whispering ever since they came into the den. The warriors’ den was a lot louder than the apprentices’ den had been, even with Foxpaw and Icepaw in there. Hollyleaf was asleep next to him with her tail covering her ears and Cinderheart snored gently beside her. Lionblaze tried to make himself comfortable, but his moss felt lumpy.

A sigh came from beside him. “They just became mates…” Poppyfrost murmured. 

Lionblaze shot her a glance. He hadn’t realized the splashed she-cat was awake too. “It’s not a surprise,” he muttered. “They’ve been fawning over each other for moons.”

Poppyfrost’s gaze dropped to the ground, though Lionblaze thought he caught a small frown before her expression was buried in shadow. “Yes, but they’ve made it official now.” 

Lionblaze nodded, but he couldn’t help feeling a lump of resentment directed to Berrynose. It had been so easy for him to get his perfect happy life, even though he didn’t deserve a lick of it. But how did Poppyfrost know? Maybe Honeyfern had told her ahead of time?

“Could you two maybe talk about this...in the morning?” Poppyfrost asked hesitantly. 

Berrynose narrowed his eyes and seemed ready to make a defensive response but Honeyfern brushed her tail in front of him. “It’s all right, Berrynose. There’s no harm in us stopping for now.” She dipped her head to her sister before turning back to her mate. “We have our whole lives to think about it now.”

Berrynose’s expression softened again and he shook himself further into his nest, relaxing as Honeyfern pressed up against him. 

Finally the den was quiet.

Lionblaze wriggled, feeling a pebble deep in his nest. Perhaps that was what was making him so uncomfortable. He rooted down through the moss, feeling for the stone and wishing he were asleep.

The whispering continued.

“Shut up!” Lionblaze hissed.

“It wasn’t us!” Berrynose retorted indignantly. 

Lionblaze tensed.  _ Who is it then? _ He sat up in his nest. Something was moving outside. A faint shadow flickered over the branches of the den. Lionblaze tasted the air. A musky tang filled his mouth. Not Thunderclan.

He froze.  _ Windclan!  _ Had they come to ask for help? But why now, under cover of darkness? He crept to the entrance of the den.

“Where are you going?” Poppyfrost whispered.

“Shh!”

Peering out, Lionblaze saw thin shadows streaming through the thorn tunnel. The light-footed shapes were filling the clearing, hardly visible under the moonless sky. He blinked in disbelief.  _ An invasion? _

“Attack!” Lionblaze screeched the alarm and shot from the den. He slammed into a black Windclan cat, surprised that the wraith-like warrior felt so real.

“Oh little Lionpaw thinks he can stop me?” The warrior hissed, a smile across his face. He was enjoying this! 

Wait was that… “Breezepaw?” That obnoxious apprentice Heatherpaw brought along into the tunnels.

The black tom’s eyes narrowed to slits. “Breeze _ pelt, _ ” he snarled. “Maybe if you remember the name you can run off and tell your littermates how badly Windclan beat you.” Lionblaze growled, glancing around behind them. If Breezepelt was here, maybe Heatherpaw was too? “And don’t you dare try looking for Heathertail. She would never choose you over her clan.” What did he mean? Was Heathertail here tonight, in the attack?

Noise exploded around him as, snarling and hissing, more Windclan invaders turned on him. He lashed out at the barrage of paws, keeping his hind paws firmly planted against the onslaught. Then he dropped and crouched, letting the attackers fall in upon themselves, and wriggled out of the melee.

Thunderclan warriors were streaming from their den, pelts bristling, eyes wide with shock. Hollyleaf raced into the clearing with Cinderheart, Poppyfrost, and Hazeltail at her heels.

“Why are they attacking us?” This was no time for questions.

“Circle the clearing and pick off the outsiders!” Lionblaze ordered.

A different Windclan warrior seemed to be heading for the nursery. He ran in front of the den, cutting him off from the kits. He ducked as they leaped for him, then arched his back. His attacker rolled clumsily over him, landing wrong-footed as Lionblaze spun and leaped for his throat.

Only just in time, he re-aimed his attack, biting the Windclan warrior sharply behind the ear and rolling him to the ground.  _ I nearly killed you! _ Lionblaze realized how close he’d come to tearing this warrior’s throat out. “Get out of my camp!” he hissed, hooking the warrior with his forepaws and raking his belly with his hind.  _ Or I will kill you! _

The Windclan warrior wriggled from his grasp but didn’t flee, only disappeared into the throng of cats fighting in the clearing. Lionblaze tried to follow him, but the Windclan warrior’s pelt disappeared into the gray, writhing mass.

A flash of white! Cloudtail was shouldering his way through the crowd. Sandstorm’s pelt glowed at the far side of the battle; close by, Lionblaze could make out the white-patched pelts of Sorreltail and Brightheart. Whitewing was outside the elders’ den, slashing side by side with her apprentice, Foxpaw, at an advancing line of Windclan warriors. Graystripe reared up at the entrance to the nursery, battering a Windclan cat with such force that it scrambled backward, hissing, into the crowd. Brightheart rolled past him, grappling with a spitting Windclan tom. Graystripe grabbed the tom, hooking him away from his clanmate and tossing him aside like fresh-kill. “Get inside the nursery!” he yowled.

While Brightheart slid inside the nursery to defend the queens and kits, Graystripe planted his paws at the entrance, his glittering eyes daring any cat to come close.

“Lionblaze!” Ashfur’s yowl sounded from the elders’ den. “Get over here!”

_ You’re not my mentor anymore! _ But this was a battle. Lionblaze scooted around the edge of the battle, ducking past flailing paws. Whitewing and Foxpaw were still fighting the oncoming Windclan warriors, their fur darkened with blood.

“We’ve got to get Longtail and Mousefur onto Highledge,” Ashfur growled. “I’ll help Whitewing and Foxpaw hold this lot off.” He rolled onto his back and shoved a Windclan warrior away with his hind paws. “You guide Longtail and Mousefur up the rocks to the ledge.”

Lionblaze glanced at Foxpaw, grappling with a young Windclan tom. His eyes shone with fury as he battered his ears with blow after blow. “We’ve got this!” He called, a bit of a smile lighting this face.

Lionblaze darted into the elders’ den. Longtail and Mousefur were crouching at the back of the honeysuckle cave, fur bristling, claws unsheathed. “You need to follow me to Highledge.”

“We should be fighting,” Mousefur spat.

“You may have to,” Lionblaze told her. “But for now, it’ll be easier to chase Windclan off if we don’t have to worry about you.” He knew it was blunt, but there was no time for tact. All their lives were at stake. He checked the den entrance. Ashfur and Whitewing were pushing Windclan back. Foxpaw, his muzzle glistening with fresh blood, had fought off the tom. He narrowed his eyes, then lunged at the hind legs of the Windclan warrior battering Whitewing. They’d created a gap in front of the den big enough to guide the elders through. Lionblaze turned and nudged Mousefur out, then Longtail. He slid alongside them, shielding them from lashing tails and thrashing paws as they made their way to the tumble of rocks leading to Highledge.  _ Hurry up! _ He willed Mousefur on.

Longtail was already climbing the rocks, but Mousefur was hobbling as though each step was a struggle. Leaning against her, Lionblaze took her weight and guided her upward.

“Stop!” Firestar stood on the ledge above them, eyes blazing with rage. His yowl rang like thunder around the walls of the hollow. Lionblaze halted and the cats grew still, all eyes turning to the Thunderclan leader.

“How dare you?” Firestar roared.

The mass of cats parted to reveal Onestar in the midst. The Windclan leader had led the attack himself! Lionblaze stiffened. This was no raiding party. This was war. Starlight glittered in Onestar’s eyes. “We dare because we are true warriors,” he meowed evenly. “This battle has been too long coming. Thunderclan must learn that they are not the most important clan in the forest.”

Firestar listened, still as rock.

“You watch the suffering of others, waiting to be begged for help like you belong to Starclan.” Onestar lashed his tail. “We will not beg. We are warriors! We will fight for the prey and the territory we need to survive.”

Firestar’s eyes grew wide. “So you invade our camp?” The Thunderclan leader was outraged.

“We want to make sure you get the message,” hissed Onestar. “You think being a warrior means taking in kittypets and rescuing strays. We think it’s about taking care of our clan.”

_ That’s so unfair! _ Where would any of the clans be now if it weren’t for Firestar? Lionblaze dug his claws into the loose rock to stop himself from leaping at the Windclan leader’s throat.

Firestar leaped down from Highledge, landing lightly, and padded toward Onestar. The clans drew back to let him pass. He stopped, unblinking, a whisker away from the Windclan leader. “If you want a battle,” he growled, “then you have one.”

Onestar flicked his tail and Lionblaze tensed, ready to push Longtail and Mousefur up to safety when the camp exploded once more into battle. But, to his astonishment, the Windclan cats turned and swarmed out through the thorn tunnel, their paw steps fading into the forest as the barrier grew still.

“Ha!” Foxpaw bounded forward. “They’re too scared to fight us!”

Dustpelt narrowed his eyes. “It doesn’t make sense,” he growled. “Why go to the trouble of attacking at night and then leave? They had the advantage. We were totally unprepared.”

“We’re not unprepared now,” Icepaw mewed, flicking her back legs out in a well-rehearsed battle move. “If they come back, we’ll be ready.”

“I want a patrol to follow them,” Firestar ordered. “I want to be sure they’ve left our territory.”

“I’ll go!” Dustpelt volunteered at once.

Firestar nodded. “Take Birchfall, Cloudtail . . .” He glanced around his clan. Lionblaze leaned forward. “. . . Ashfur and Lionblaze, you go with them.”  _ Yes!  _ Lionblaze bounded down the rocks.

“Is anyone wounded?” Firestar called. Leafpool and Jaypaw were already weaving among the warriors, bundles of herbs in their jaws.

Whitewing was licking the blood spatters from her pelt.

Firestar looked at her anxiously. “Whitewing?”

“Just a few scratches,” she meowed. “Mostly Windclan blood.”

“Good.” Firestar nodded. “I want you to lead a patrol to the Shadowclan border to make sure all’s quiet there. Brightheart and Sorreltail, go with her.”

Hollyleaf padded forward. “Can I go?”

“Yes,” Firestar agreed. “Icepaw, you go with them too.” 

Mewling sounded from the nursery, and Graystripe stiffened. Brightheart popped her head out. “The kits are frightened but they’re all okay.”

Toadkit slid out beside her. “I wanted to watch the battle!” He cried out. His gaze met Lionblaze’s, his eyes widening in awe. “But I got to see you! You really showed that Windclan warrior who was boss!” Toadkit reared onto his back paws, trying to kick out his front paws in an attempt at a paw swipe. Lionblaze’s chest puffed as he felt a swell of pride.

Brightheart grabbed him by the scruff and scooped him back inside.

“Sandstorm.” Firestar turned to his mate. “The thorn barrier must be strengthened. We’ll weave in all the extra brambles we can find. I want everyone working together.”

Sandstorm dipped her head.

“Here.” Lionblaze jumped as a tail touched his shoulder; he spun around to see Jaypaw. “Come over here,” he repeated, beckoning with his tail. “There’s something I want to say.” There was a suppressed tension about him, too, as if he was facing a battle of his own. 

Hollyleaf was already beside him. “What is it?” She asked asked, glancing back at where the cats were lining up by the entrance. “We have to go.”

“This won’t take a heartbeat,” Jaypaw promised, as he drew them into a quiet corner of the camp, sheltered by the halfrock. “You have to take care,” he went on, when both his littermates were crouched beside him. “You must come back from this.”

“We’re not going to run away,” Lionblaze meowed. Was he worried about Heathertail? He shouldn’t be. Lionblaze was done with that, especially now that they were at war.

“I’m not worried about that.” Jaypaw’s sightless blue eyes were oddly serious as he dropped his voice to a murmur. “You must come back, for the prophecy. If you die tonight-”

“Starclan knows what will happen.” Hollyleaf agreed.

Jaypaw shook his head. “I’m not even sure Starclan does know, not all of them anyway. But there’s something...wrong about this battle.” 

His intensity scared Lionblaze. He was excited about the prophecy, but they didn’t even know what their powers were yet, other than Jaypaw’s. If they were destined to save the clans or something, they wouldn’t be allowed to die tonight, right?  _ So I can fight as hard as I need to! _ His muscles seemed to expand and strengthen at the thought. He didn’t have to be scared of anything now.

“Lionblaze!” Dustpelt’s voice rang out from the entrance.

“Coming!” he called. Lionblaze raced to the entrance, where Dustpelt was already waiting with Cloudtail. Ashfur and Birchfall joined them.

Dustpelt flicked his tail. “Ready?”

Cloudtail nodded. Birchfall kneaded the ground. Lionblaze could hardly keep his paws still. He wanted to watch Windclan as they fled like cowards over the border.

“Come on.” Dustpelt turned and pounded into the forest, and Lionblaze followed, blood roaring in his ears. The woods smelled of Windclan, and Lionblaze wrinkled his nose.  _ Warriors? _ They were nothing but thieves and bullies. Perhaps we’ll catch them before they reach the border. His paws itched for battle. He would beat Windclan as easily as he’d beaten that warrior in camp. They were scrawny bunches of prey-stealers, and he was destined to win.

Cloudtail raced into the lead, signaling for the patrol to slow down. He was the clan’s best tracker; no Windclan scent would escape him. He led them straight for the border, stopping and sniffing at twigs and leaves before nodding and moving on to the next scent.

As they neared Windclan’s part of the forest, he halted beside a low-spreading yew. He sniffed it and then turned his head, ears pricking. Padding into a dip, he sniffed at a bramble and frowned. He jumped onto the bank, which led down to the border stream, and opened his mouth to draw in scent. Shaking his head, he glanced back at his clanmates.

“What is it?” Dustpelt demanded.

“They split up here,” Cloudtail meowed.

Dustpelt flattened his ears. “They did what?”

Cloudtail flicked his tail toward the yew. “One group went that way.”

_ Toward the old Thunderpath! _ An ominous feeling rumbled in Lionblaze’s belly.

“Another went that way.” Cloudtail was pointing his nose toward the lake. “And the other—”

Birchfall cut him off. “The other?”

Cloudtail was looking upstream. “The other group has gone deeper into the woods,” he finished.

Lionblaze gulped. That was where the tunnel entrance lay. “Then none of them have crossed back over the border?”

Ashfur circled his clanmates, pelt bristling.

“Not as far as I can tell,” Cloudtail meowed. “This is as close to the border as the scents go.”

“Isn’t there any fresh scent on the border at all?” Cloudtail shook his head.

Ashfur narrowed his eyes. “So they didn’t come in this way either.”

“They must have crossed the moorland border,” Birchfall guessed.

Lionblaze prayed it was true. But he couldn’t keep the tunnels out of his mind. All the directions Windclan seemed to have gone… Had Windclan found them too? Had they used it to invade Thunderclan territory? He fought down the urge to race to the thicket and check for Windclan scents. How would he explain his suspicions to the others?

“We should get back to camp,” Birchfall warned.

“Windclan is still on our land.” Eyes round with worry, he glanced at his clanmates before bounding away. Lionblaze raced after him, Cloudtail and Dustpelt on his heels. The forest floor blurred beneath his paws as they sped for home.

“Firestar!” Dustpelt exploded through the thorn tunnel and called to the Thunderclan leader.

Lionblaze saw with relief that the camp was the same as when they had left. Foxpaw and Mousewhisker were passing up brambles to Stormfur, who stretched up to weave them into the thorn barrier. Brook was dragging more branches out from behind the medicine den, while Berrynose and Honeyfern pressed mud and leaves around the bottom of the barrier to root it more firmly into place. Graystripe paced outside the nursery, the fur bristling along his spine. Mousefur and Longtail crouched on Highledge.

Firestar looked up sharply. “Have they left?” He had been talking with Brackenfur in the middle of the darkened clearing.

Dustpelt shook his head.

“What?” Firestar dug his claws into the soft earth.

“They’ve split up into three groups and disappeared.”

Graystripe hurried from the nursery. “Split up?”

“They must be trying to weaken us by dividing us up,” Brambleclaw growled.

“The attack on the camp was just to get our attention,” Firestar concluded. “They want to draw us out into the forest.”

“If they’ve split up, they’ve weakened themselves too,” Dustpelt pointed out.

“But they have the advantage of surprise,” Graystripe muttered. “They know we’re coming.”

“And we don’t know where they’re hiding,” Brackenfur finished.

Stormfur left his work at the barrier and padded into the clearing. Brook, Berrynose, and Honeyfern joined him, ears pricked and tails flicking nervously.

“We know which way they headed,” Cloudtail meowed. “One group went up toward the top of the territory, one went down toward the lake, and it looks like one doubled back and headed for the old Twoleg path.”

“How in the name of Starclan did they know which way to go?” Dustpelt wondered.

Firestar frowned. “It looks like they know our territory better than we imagined.”

“But how?” Brackenfur wondered, his tail pricking with worry. “Our patrols have kept them from crossing the border.”

Lionblaze listened silently, his belly churning as he pictured Windclan warriors creeping night after night from the fox hole, past the patrols, and into the very heart of Thunderclan territory to scout for places to fight.

The thorn barrier shook as Whitewing charged into the camp. “No sign of trouble on the Shadowclan border!” Brightheart and Hollyleaf raced in after her, Icepaw and Sorreltail on their heels.

Firestar faced them. “Windclan has split up and are still on our territory.”

Hollyleaf’s eyes widened.

“They didn’t leave?” Sorreltail gasped.

“No.” Firestar paced the clearing. “We need three battle patrols to go out and find them. A fourth patrol will stay behind to defend the camp.” He swung his head toward his old friend. “Graystripe, that will be your duty.” Graystripe nodded. “I’ll lead one patrol. Brackenfur, you lead the second, and Dustpelt will lead the third.”

By now the whole clan was gathered around their leader. Leafpool and Jaypaw listened from outside the medicine den. Firestar scanned the anxious faces. “Thunderclan will defend its territory,” he promised. “Ashfur, Lionblaze, Berrynose, Spiderleg, Honeyfern, Poppyfrost, you’ll follow me.” He turned to Brackenfur and Dustpelt. “Pick your own warriors. Leafpool and Jaypaw will stay in camp with the queens and elders. Brightheart, Whitewing, and Birchfall, you stay with them. Foxpaw, and Icepaw, you stay too.”

Icepaw looked disappointed, but held her tongue.

Foxpaw wasn’t so wise. “But I—” he began to complain.

Firestar glared at him. “Do you think kits and elders aren’t worth defending?”

“Of c-course!” Foxpaw backed away.

Dustpelt and Brackenfur began to gather their patrols, choosing cats with a flick of their tail. The clan divided like water around rocks, pooling behind the two warriors.

“Are we ready?” Firestar asked.

Dustpelt beckoned Thornclaw and Hazeltail, then nodded.

“I’ll head into the woods near the border,” Firestar declared.

Lionblaze pricked his ears. Would he have a chance to check out the foxhole? He might even be able to seal it up.

“Brackenfur,” Firestar went on, “you go to the Shadowclan border. Check the abandoned Twoleg nest. And Dustpelt . . .” The tabby warrior leaned forward. “. . . you head for the lake.”

Lionblaze darted to Hollyleaf ’s side. “You’ll be careful?”

“I’ll do what I have to,” she answered, her eyes blazing in resolve.

At the entrance to the nursery, Millie pressed her muzzle into Graystripe’s pelt. She looked weary, but as she stepped back Lionblaze could see her eyes glittering with determination. She would fight for a moon if it meant she could protect their unborn kits.

Daisy squeezed out behind her and called across the clearing, “Take care, Spiderleg!” But the warrior was talking to Ashfur and didn’t turn. Had he heard?

Ferncloud weaved around Dustpelt, then nodded a brisk farewell to her mate before turning to Foxpaw and Icepaw. “Be strong and brave, and do exactly as you’re ordered.”

“Of course.” Icepaw nodded.

Ferncloud opened her mouth to say more but turned away, her eyes clouding for an instant. She had watched her mate, Dustpelt, leave for battle many times, but it was harder to know her kits could be in a battle.

Foxpaw scampered to her mother’s side. “I’ll be strong and brave too!”

Ferncloud touched her muzzle to the little cat’s ear. “I know.”

“Lionblaze!” Firestar called from the mouth of the thorn tunnel. His patrol was already filing out into the forest.

“Good luck!” Lionblaze whispered to Hollyleaf and Jaypaw before running out of the camp after his clanmates. 

Firestar led them quickly through the woods, keeping to the undergrowth. No cat spoke as they moved through the bushes. In the darkness, Lionblaze stumbled over roots and tripped on stones. They were heading into battle, but the tingle of excitement was dulled by worry. What if his hunch was right? Had Windclan really been sneaking through the tunnels he’d discovered?

Berrynose was jostling behind him, but Lionblaze refused to let him pass.

“Mouse dung!” The cream-colored tom suddenly cursed.

Lionblaze turned to see him hopping about, flapping his paw. “What happened?”

“A dumb mouse hole tripped me.”

Lionblaze pushed down a smug smile. “Are you okay?” he asked.

Berrynose pressed his sore paw carefully to the ground, then sighed with relief. “Nothing sprained.” The rest of the patrol had pushed on ahead.

“We’d better catch up,” Lionblaze whispered. He quickened his pace, glancing back to make sure Berrynose was keeping up.

The scent of Windclan soured the air. Worse, it was growing stronger as they neared the border, until it seemed every leaf and twig were tainted by their stench. Lionblaze’s heart was racing. Why hadn’t he done something about the tunnel? He should have told Firestar, or blocked it up.

An angry yowl made him jump.

“The fox-hearted cowards!” Firestar was furious. Lionblaze burst from the undergrowth to see the Thunderclan leader standing at the edge of the thicket where the fox hole lay concealed. The patrol gathered around it and, even in the minute amount of moonlight filtering through the trees, the Windclan paw prints were obvious. The forest floor had been trodden to mud by the comings and goings of the Windclan intruders.

“They must have been using this for ages!” Ashfur growled.

Firestar stooped to sniff the prints. “They used it tonight; that’s for sure.”

Spiderleg was squeezing out of the thicket, using the same gap Lionblaze had wriggled through days earlier. “There’s a tunnel in here,” he confirmed. “I didn’t go down too far, but it stinks of Windclan, and leads toward their territory.”

“Then we must block it up,” Firestar ordered. “No more Windclan warriors will be coming in this way.”

“Or leaving,” Ashfur hissed.

Poppyfrost glanced around nervously. “But they’re here already.”

“Then we’ll deal with them next,” Firestar promised. He grabbed a dead branch in his jaws and rammed it into the gap in the thicket. “We can seal off the entrance to the tunnel later,” he meowed. “Blocking this opening should be enough for now.”

Ashfur turned and began kicking mud against the gap in the brambles. The others followed suit. Lionblaze grabbed a broken branch and shoved it in beside Firestar’s, churned- up earth spattering his flank. Why hadn’t he done this days ago?

Firestar nudged him out of the way. “You and Poppyfrost stand guard.” He nodded to the others. “We’ll continue checking the border.” He led them away from the thicket in silence, each cat prowling now as if hunting for prey.  _ Windclan prey. _

Standing by the heap of branches blocking the way into the thicket, Lionblaze scanned the forest, whiskers stiff. Poppyfrost paced a little ways from him, nose twitching. He glanced at her. “Any sign?”

She opened her mouth to answer, but a bush rustled a few tail-lengths ahead of them. She froze. A shadow streaked toward her.  _ Nightcloud!  _ “Attac—” Lionblaze’s warning was cut off as Harespring shot from beneath a bramble and slammed him to the ground. Struggling to his paws, Lionblaze screeched again as Windclan warriors swarmed from the shadows on every side.


	7. Chapter 5

A rising wind stirred the forest. Branches rattled and leaves showered down onto the patrol as Hollyleaf followed her clanmates through the woods.  _ It’s so dark!  _ She glanced up. No starlight glittered through the leaves, and clouds had hidden the claw-thin moon present when they left. Onestar was attacking them for not being true enough warriors, butting in on others’ business and taking in kittypets and loners...was he right to? Protecting your boundaries and rejecting easier lives was part of the warrior code. But Thunderclan now had Stormfur and Brook, tribe cats, one of whom was originally from Riverclan. Graystripe and Millie lived as kittypets and loners for a long time, and the latter wouldn’t even take a clan name when asked. They had Daisy and the kits she brought with her from the horseplace. Hazeltail was a dutiful warrior, but not an ounce of her blood came from a clan. Even Firestar and Cloudtail used to be kittypets...meaning her own blood, and those of her brothers, was in some way tainted. 

Dustpelt’s tail brushed her cheek. He was only a few paw steps ahead of her, but she could hardly see him. “Something is bothering you.” He muttered, falling back to stand beside her and letting Brambleclaw take the lead. “That doesn’t bode well when you’re headed into battle.”

Hollyleaf gulped. She hadn’t meant to be that obvious. Loyalty to her clan was part of the code too, and she couldn’t waver in that loyalty now. “It’s nothing.” 

Dustpelt huffed in disbelief, but looked forward, away from her. “Oh it’s something. And considering the situation I think it would be better for you to explain it now.”

“Is…”  _ Am I really doing this? _ But Dustpelt was right. She needed to be focused. They all did. And she knew he wasn’t going to let this go until she was ready for battle. “-is there really something wrong with Thunderclan?”

“Of course not.” His reply came immediately, with a curtness that stung even though she knew he wasn’t really mad at her. “What would make you think that?”

Hollyleaf shrugged, turning her gaze away so she didn’t have to look at him as she spoke. “What Onestar said, I suppose. The warrior code does seem to be on his side...”

“Onestar isn’t really mad about what cats we allow in our clan.” She hadn’t mentioned any of them, but Dustpelt had caught on anyway. “He’s being unreasonably hostile because he wants to shut Thunderclan out. You’re too young to remember this but I assume you know the story of Mudclaw?”

Hollyleaf nodded. Ferncloud had told them all the story of the vengeful Windclan deputy who had allied with warriors from Riverclan and Shadowclan to take down Onestar before he could receive his nine lives. Starclan saw the darkness in his heart and struck him down, burying him under the tree that now let the clans reach the gathering island. 

“Even after that attack, some of Windclan’s warriors weren’t sure Onestar should be leader. He and Firestar used to be friends, back in the old forest, and they were worried he would let Thunderclan walk over Windclan.”

“But that’s ridiculous!” Hollyleaf exclaimed. Onestar’s Windclan was the biggest threat Thunderclan had been worrying about for seasons now. “They’ve been walking over  _ us _ !”

Dustpelt growled lowly, his gaze fixed on something unseen. “That is how Onestar put off those taunts. He treats us badly to make sure he can control his own clan.”

“That doesn’t justify what he’s doing.” Hollyleaf muttered. Onestar had been pushing Thunderclan’s boundaries for moons, and now he was attacking in the middle of the night, with no honor. “Whatever issues Thunderclan may or may not have with the cats they took in, Windclan’s behavior goes against the code too.”

Dustpelt put a tail in front of her. “I won’t say you’re wrong,” He murmured. “But you’re going about this the wrong way.” 

Hollyleaf tilted her head. “How?”

“The warrior code tells us to protect our borders, but none of the cats we’ve let in have threatened them, and with their help our borders can be even stronger. The warrior code tells us to reject the life of a kittypet, but not to reject kittypets at all. Millie and Daisy, and even Firestar, have left their old lives behind. They already rejected the lives of kittypets. We accept them because they now live the lives of warriors.”

Was that really true? Thornclaw and Spiderleg tended to look at those codes very differently, but doubting cats from your own clan would go against the very first rule, being loyal. Maybe the warrior code would allow clans to show kindness. If it didn’t, would Firestar have been brought to the clans at all?

“Hurry up!” Brambleclaw’s voice called from the front. “We have to be alert.”

“Stay close,” Dustpelt whispered, moving back to lead the patrol.

They was moving slowly, picking their way through the forest. Windclan might be hiding anywhere, waiting for them to pass by.

“Ow!” Mousewhisker’s muted yelp from behind made Hollyleaf jump.

“Are you all right?” she hissed over her shoulder.

“Scratched my eye on a bramble.”

Hollyleaf stopped and peered through the darkness at Mousewhisker’s cut. Blood was welling around his eye and it was already puffed up.

Mousewhisker brushed away the drips with his paw. “I’ll be okay,” he mewed.

“Are you sure?” Hazetail asked, her eyes narrowed. “We’re about to get into a battle. If you can’t hold your own weight here, it would be better for us if you went back to camp.”

“I promise.” He muttered. “I won’t hold anyone back.”

“Keep up!” Thornclaw called to them.

Falling in beside Mousewhisker to guide him, Hollyleaf quickened her pace. It was like running blind. Her paws fell on leaves, then mud, then tangled roots. She sniffed the air, her heart racing as she tried to picture where she was.  _ This must be how Jaypaw feels all the time. _

Only when her paws scraped against stone did she realize they had reached the old Twoleg path. It was dotted with tufts of weeds, and she had to be careful not to trip.

“Stay close together,” Brambleclaw warned. Hollyleaf could only just make out his shadow in the darkness. “It’ll be easy for Windclan to surprise us.”

_ What does Windclan want? _ The question whirled in Hollyleaf’s mind.  _ All of our territory? But where would we go? We don’t deserve this! _ Thunderclan stood as the only clan always willing to help those in need, in accordance with the code. The other clans were willing to break it just to spite the clan that helped all of them over and over again.

Glancing ahead, she could just make out the abandoned Twoleg nest looming darkly against the black sky. It seemed to sway in front of her.

“Ambush!” Thornclaw’s yowl snapped her back to alertness and she realized the nest was not swaying, but swarming with the shadows of Windclan warriors. They streamed from the openings, their night-grayed pelts ghostly in the darkness.

“Spread out!” Dustpelt ordered.

_ Where? _ Hollyleaf tried to make out the signal he must be making with his tail, but it was too dark. Then Windclan was on him, and he disappeared altogether in a mass of shadowy pelts. She stared in terror as two warriors—Weaselfur and Emberfoot—streaked from the gloom, heading straight for her. Their eyes gleamed with hunger for blood. Then she was tumbling to the ground while claws raked her side like fire in her flesh.

_ Remember your training!  _ Anger shot through her like lightning, and she leaped to her paws, claws unsheathed, and lashed out at her attackers. She caught Weaselfur across the muzzle and felt his blood spatter her fur.

Mousewhisker appeared beside her, his injured eye half- closed, and lunged for Emberfoot, while Hollyleaf swiped again at Weaselfur. She had to jump back as Hazeltail rolled past, grappling with Tornear. Weaselfur saw his chance and leaped for her, sending her staggering back with a heavy blow to her cheek. Her paws skidded on the stone path, and she fell. The Windclan warrior’s eyes flashed with triumph as he dropped on her, lips drawn back in a snarl.

Blood roared in Hollyleaf’s ears as she fought panic. She twisted just in time to avoid the warrior’s sharp teeth, and pushed out with her hind legs. Yes! She’d caught him in the belly and sent him lurching backward. Leaping onto her paws, she ducked forward and sank her teeth into his hind leg. 

“Well done.” Thornclaw was beside her. He reared up and slammed Weaselfur to the ground. Hollyleaf lunged again, tasting blood as she sank her teeth into his other hind leg. The Windclan warrior yowled in agony and streaked away into the shadows. 

Hollyleaf reared up to scan the battle. Hazeltail was fighting off two Windclan cats. Dustpelt and Brambleclaw stood back to back, trying to fight the swarm of warriors around them. As she batted one away, the other dived in low, nipping at her legs. Cloudtail’s white fur glowed in front of the Twoleg nest. Windclan warriors surrounded him.  _ His pelt is giving him away!  _ And Brambleclaw...was that a Riverclan cat? It was! Hollypaw recognized Pebblepaw and Otterheart from the gathering. 

Beside her, Mousewhisker suddenly shrieked. Minnowtail and another Riverclan warrior had pinned him to the ground. Mousewhisker was flailing wildly, half-blinded by the scratch to his eye. He looked up at the dappled she-cat with desperation in his eyes, as if pleading for mercy was his only remaining move. Her paws itched to help him...but Cloudtail needed help too.

“I’ll help him,” Thornclaw hissed. “You help Cloudtail.” Having no time to express her thanks, Hollyleaf pelted forward, but Hazeltail was already beside the white warrior. The gray and white she-cat dragged two Windclan cats from Cloudtail’s back and flung them away like dead leaves. Her eyes sparked as she spotted Hollyleaf.

“We’re outnumbered,” Hollyleaf hissed. “Riverclan and Windclan are fighting together.” 

“We’re going to need help.” Hazeltail agreed, eyeing another warrior racing towards them.

But the other Thunderclan warriors were no doubt caught up in their own battles, and those in camp needed to stay there to protect the elders and nursery. “I need to ask Blackstar for help,” she realized. But how could she persuade the Shadowclan leader to fight on behalf of Thunderclan?

Hazeltail nodded. “Go now!” Hazeltail yowled. “If Dustpelt could give you this order, I know he would. Blackstar would rather have us on their borders than this fox-hearted bunch!” The two Windclan warriors had scrambled to their paws and were diving back for revenge. Before Hazeltail disappeared beneath a fury of bristling pelts, she glanced at her. “Go!”

She turned and fled. Fear pulsed in her blood. How would she make it through Shadowclan territory alone?  _ My clanmates need help. _ The thought gave her courage. And her black pelt would hide her.

She slid through the shadows along the Twoleg path, veering into the woods when she scented the Shadowclan border. She had never been this way.  _ How will I find their camp?  _ Sniffing, she scented her way along, feeling the forest floor change underfoot frombroad, slippery leaves to prickly needles. The undergrowth grew sparse around her, the trunks thin and smooth as the territory passed from lush woodland to pine forest. Strong Shadowclan scents made the fur along her spine prickle. She must be crossing the border. Ducking low, she thanked Starclan for the darkness. She didn’t want to be caught by a suspicious patrol; she wanted to get right into the camp to speak directly to Blackstar. She weaved through the woods, staying close to the trees, praying that their shadows would be enough to hide her.

_ Where’s the camp? _ Her heart pounded harder. She tasted the air. Shadowclan scent flooded her mouth. Hope fluttered in her belly as she ducked to sniff at the forest floor.  _ A trail!  _ Countless Shadowclan paws had passed here. It must lead to the camp!

She followed the scent trail on trembling paws and, glancing up, saw a shadow looming ahead. A swath of brambles blocked the path.  _ Could this be the camp? _ She slowed, pricking her ears. She could hear muffled mewing. A kit cried and the bramble leaves rustled.  _ It must be.  _ She padded closer, skirting the brambles, wondering how she could find the entrance.

“Who’s there?” A snarl startled her. She blinked into the gloom as pine needles shifted ahead of her. A cat blocked her path. It was Ivytail; Hollyleaf recognized her white-and-tortoiseshell pelt from Gatherings.

Breathing hard, she tried to explain. “I’m Hollyleaf of Thunderclan,” she mewed. “I must talk with Blackstar.”

Ivytail approached cautiously, whiskers twitching as she sniffed at Hollyleaf. She scanned the forest. “Where’s the rest of your patrol?”

“There’s only me.” Hollyleaf spotted a gap in the wall of brambles. The entrance? Was Ivytail guarding it?

“No one would send a clanmate into enemy territory alone,” Ivytail growled.

Hollyleaf dug her claws into the needle-strewn ground. “I must talk to Blackstar,” she repeated.  _ My clanmates are being torn to shreds. _

“Are you planning to distract him while your clanmates attack?” Ivytail sneered. “How stupid do you think we are?”

Hollyleaf’s patience snapped. She shouldered past the Shadowclan warrior and darted for the gap in the brambles. Ivytail raced after her as she tore through the tunnel and burst into the Shadowclan camp.

“What in the name of Starclan . . . ?” A large tabby tom spun around to face Hollyleaf as she skidded to a halt in the clearing.

“Where’s Blackstar?” she demanded.

The tombristled, his eyes round with surprise.

“Hollyleaf!” A familiar voice sounded beside her. 

Hollyleaf turned, relieved to see Tawnypelt. She was Brambleclaw’s sister, and therefore her kin. “You’ve got to help me!” Her mew was choked with desperation. She just had to help.

“Slow down,” Tawnypelt soothed.

“There’s no time to slow down,” Hollyleaf panted. “Windclan is attacking, with Riverclan, and Dustpelt’s patrol is outnumbered. They sent me to get help!”

Tawnypelt stiffened. “Come with me.” She led Hollyleaf across the clearing and beckoned her to follow her through a gap in the brambles. Inside, Hollyleaf blinked, trying to see in the gloom.

“Blackstar.” Tawnypelt addressed a shadow at the back of the den. “Thunderclan needs our help.” She brushed Hollyleaf’s flank with her tail and Hollyleaf guessed she was inviting her to speak.

“Blackstar.” She dipped her head low. “I’m sorry for breaking into your camp, but it’s a matter of life and death. Windclan and Riverclan have invaded our territory. They’re all over our forest, and we’re outnumbered. You have to help us or they’ll drive us away.”

Blackstar stepped from the shadows, his eyes wide with worry. “Fetch Russetfur,” he whispered to Tawnypelt. The Shadowclan she-cat slipped from the den, leaving Hollyleaf alone with Blackstar.

“How many warriors?” he asked.

“It seems like all of them, except the elders and kits.”

“Where are they?”

“Dustpelt’s fighting a patrol at the abandoned Twoleg nest.” Hollyleaf tried to stop her voice from shaking. “Firestar followed some to the border, and Brackenfur went to follow another patrol by the lake.”

A voice sounded at the entrance. “It sounds like a well- planned invasion.” Russetfur slid into the den, Tawnypelt at her side.

Hollyleaf turned to face the Shadowclan deputy. “It is. We were totally unprepared.” Admitting her clan’s weakness felt like a betrayal but Shadowclan had to know their aid was essential.

Russetfur’s whiskers twitched. “Thunderclan caught off guard, eh?” Was that amusement in her mew?

Hollyleaf bristled with rage. “My clanmates might be dying while you talk!”

Russetfur blinked. “Yes.” She sat down beside her leader. “This is serious. We can’t let one clan be driven out.” Hollyleaf stared at Blackstar. Wasn’t he going to say anything?

Russetfur went on. “There have always been four clans. Onestar seems to have forgotten that. We will all be more vulnerable if one disappears.” She narrowed her eyes. “But should Shadowclan risk its warriors to fight Thunderclan’s battle?”

_ Yes! _ Hollyleaf stared at Blackstar.  _ Oh, please say yes! _

Blackstar stood up. “We will come.” Relief flooded Hollyleaf. “Russetfur will organize the patrol.”

_ Don’t be long! _ Hollyleaf longed to beg him to hurry, but Tawnypelt brushed her lips with the tip of her tail. “I’ll go with Hollyleaf now,” she suggested, “and give what help I can till the others arrive.”

Blackstar narrowed his eyes. Did he suspect that Tawnypelt was just worried about her brother, Brambleclaw, and her former clanmates?  _ Who cares? Let’s just go! _

Blackstar nodded. “Very well.”

Tawnypelt dipped her head and backed out of the den.

“Thank you so much!” Hollyleaf burst out before scooting after the she-cat. She almost tripped over a young she-cat tumbling around Tawnypelt’s paws just outside Blackstar’s den.

“Dawnpaw, stay out of the way!” Tawnypelt scolded. “You’re not a kit anymore!”

A little tabby tom stomped up and down in front of her. “We want to go to the battle!” he squeaked.

“Tigerpaw! Have you been eavesdropping again?”

Tawnypelt glared at her dark tabby kit, but it was easy to see the fondness in her gaze.

Hollyleaf felt a purr rumble in her throat at the sight of their short, fluffy tails.

“Sorry about my kits,” Tawnypelt apologized. “They can’t wait to become warriors.”

“I remember feeling just the same way,” Hollyleaf mewed.

Tawnypelt hustled the kits toward a yew bush. “None of you need to get involved in this. Stay in camp with your mentors.”

“Let them come.” Russetfur meowed curtly. “It can be their first battle.”

Tawnypelt narrowed her eyes. “They don’t need to be in a battle so early in their apprenticeships,” she murmured.

“Fighting for Thunderclan’s sake doesn’t carry the level of danger that they will need to face later. It’s good practice.” The Shadowclan deputy narrowed her eyes. “Besides, they are Shadowclan apprentices just as you are a Shadowclan warrior. If the Shadowclan deputy orders a Shadowclan cat to fight, I’m sure they would oblige.” A tension hung between the two she-cats. Why was Russetfur interrogating her? 

“Of course!” Dawnpaw piped up, apparently unaware of the pressure in the air. 

“Yeah!” Tigerpaw leaned into his back legs. “We’ll wipe the floor with those Windclan mouse-hearts!”

Tawnypelt held her deputy’s gaze for a moment longer before she looked down at her kits. “They can come.”

“Yay!” The apprentices let out a clear cheer than rung through the camp.

“This won’t be something to take lightly,” Hollyleaf warned them. “You’ll need to focus, and use everything you’ve learned. Keep yourselves safe first, and leave ‘wiping the floor’ with any cat to the warriors.” These were excitable young cats. If they were going to be effective fighters, they would need to temper that excitement, and quickly. 

“We’ll be back safe in camp before you know it” Tawnypelt promised. She glanced at Hollyleaf and added under her breath, “Starclan willing.”

She darted out of the camp like a shadow. Hollyleaf paused, glancing up at the sky. The clouds were thinning, scudding across the moon. “Starclan help us!” she whispered.

Tawnypelt was waiting outside the camp. “Follow me.” She led Hollyleaf through the woods and into a sloping field. A stream cut through it. This was the land Thunderclan had given to Shadowclan moons ago. Twolegs lived here in strange, flapping nests, but only in greenleaf.

“Keep low,” Tawnypelt warned. She ducked and streaked across the snow coated fields, leaping the stream where it narrowed near the top of the field. They were in the Thunderclan forest within heartbeats. Tawnypelt clearly knew the territory well. She headed straight for the Twoleg path and followed it, her paws almost silent on the stone.

Hollyleaf pricked her ears, suddenly terrified. Had she been gone too long? Had Windclan and Riverclan chased off her clanmates already?

A screech told her that the battle still raged. Tawnypelt began to run, and Hollyleaf hared after her. The Twoleg nest loomed ahead of them, yowls splitting the air. Cloudtail’s white pelt was stained and ragged as he struggled with the shadowy shapes of two Windclan warriors. Dustpelt and Hazeltail were fending off an enclosing army of cats. Brambleclaw screeched in fury as he threw a tabby tom from his back. Thornclaw and Mousewhisker fought side by side, driving a line of Windclan cats back against the stone side of the Twoleg nest. With a battle cry, Tawnypelt flung herself into the fray.

Hollyleaf stared. Would this battle never end? Unsheathing her claws, she raced to defend her clanmates. She didn’t even register their faces as she swipes at the faces ahead of her.  _ There’s no way any of you can get away with this. _ She growled in her mind.  _ This is a war I will not let you win. _


	8. Chapter 6

_ Lionblaze, now! _

His head whipped around, but there was no dark tabby shape in the shadows. Only Tigerstar’s call to battle. The wide space in front of him seethed with knots of tussling cats as the Windclan and Thunderclan warriors fought. Shrieks of pain and fury split the night and he felt the breath knocked from his chest as Harespring slammed him into the ground. He looked up into the pale green eyes above him as he prepared to push the tom off of him. But the look there caught him off guard. Harespring didn’t have his eyes narrowed in determination, or fury. They were wide with confusion.  _ Why is he confused?  _ Lionblaze thought.  _ He’s the one who attacked!  _

_ Go Lionblaze! _ Tigerstar’s voice pierced through his mind once again. 

_ I won’t let you down.  _ Yowling in fury, Lionblaze swiped his paw across Harespring’s face, catapulting him onto the ground. Using the momentum Lionblaze dove forward, biting down into his shoulder. Squalling in pain and shock, Harespring reared up in an attempt to throw him off. He wriggled free and vanished into the crowd of cats. 

Lionblaze was off his balance, but he had beaten the opponent! He could feel the anticipation beating through his body as he stood panting, looking for the next opponent.

“Lionblaze—look behind you!” Poppyfrost’s call prompted him to whip around and confront Whitetail. Her pelt was already running with blood, a fact he barely had time to register before she was upon him. Her paw came barreling down on him, claws outstretched, and he was pushed back. A growl rose in Lionblaze’s throat as he rose his own paw to retaliate, but it stopped short as he met Whitetail’s gaze. Confusion, again. Shaking his head to clear it, he lunged forward, raking her pelt as he slipped past. If Whitetail was here...Heathertail probably was too.

Scrambling onto a rock, he surveyed the battle. He caught a glimpse of Ashfur and Spiderleg fighting side by side, thrusting their way through the press of cats to where Firestar was fighting Ashfoot. Honeyfern and Berrynose were rolling over and over in a screeching tangle of fur and claws. He spotted Poppyfrost too, leaping forward to chase Whitetail around a tree and out of sight. Her splashed tail streamed out behind her, fluffed up, and her teeth were bared in a snarl of fury.  _ But no Heathertail… _

Lionblaze let out an exultant yowl as he dropped onto the trespassers shoulders, digging in his claws in the move he had practiced with Tigerstar only the night before. The she-cat, Dewspots if he remembered correctly, instantly rolled over, crushing Lionblaze beneath her bulk. The breath driven out of him, his nose buried in her fur, he fought to breathe and convulsed with pain as he felt her teeth against his ear. 

_ Think!  _ The whisper came again, and this time Lionblaze could picture Hawkfrost’s ice-blue eyes. He let every limb go limp. The she-cat relaxed her grip, and at once Lionblaze heaved upward, tearing his ear free and throwing her back onto the stony ground. She clambered to her paws and crouched to leap at him. He braced himself to meet her attack.

Suddenly Lionblaze spotted Honeyfern and Berrynose dashing toward him. They split up, racing up on either side of the she-cat. Dewspots leaped, claws extended. Lionblaze dove beneath her belly and felt his fur ruffled as she overshot and landed just where Honeyfern and Berrynose were waiting to slash her flanks with their claws. The she-cat wailed and fled.

“Great!” Lionblaze gasped, springing up again. “Good to know you managed to learn something from my father’s training.”

“I would be a strong warrior with or without your dad, Lionblaze!” Berrynose shot back. “I could beat you a million times and you know it.”

“Stop it!” Honeyfern cut in. “We’re meant to be fighting Windclan, not each other.” Her words implied neutrality but Lionblaze noticed the tail she put on her mate’s shoulder, and the glare she shot him.

Battling cats were already separating him from the other two warriors. He hurled himself into the fight again. He could hear the blood pounding inside him; itching for another scrap.  _ I’m more powerful than Starclan!  _ He thought in triumph.  _ There’s nothing to fear. I can’t die! _ He felt alive, more than ever before. As one cat after another fled from his raking claws he knew this was what he had been born for.

There came a moment when no other cat leaped to confront him. Lionblaze spun around like a kit chasing its tail.  _ Where are you? Come out and fight! _

“Lionblaze.” No mysterious whisper now; the steady voice was his leader’s. “Lionblaze, stop. It’s over.”

Lionblaze halted, staring at Firestar, his teeth bared. “It’s not over,” he hissed. “Not until every last Windclan cat has been defeated.”

“Calm down, Lionblaze,” Firestar meowed. “They ran off. For now, we have won.”

Lionblaze’s first reaction was disappointment. No more of that wonderful coordination of muscles, teeth, and claws? No more of the light of fear in his opponents’ eyes as they fled? He took several deep breaths and looked around. Cats of his clan were watching him, impressed—and maybe scared?  _ Why? What have I done? _

“You fought well, Lionblaze,” Spiderleg told him quietly. “We’re not done but you certainly gave Windclan a scare.”

“I’ll bet those pieces of fox-dung are running home to camp after the beating we gave them!” Ashfur added.

Lionblaze looked down at himself and saw his fur clumped together with drying blood. He staggered; then Poppyfrost was at his side, her blue eyes horrified.

“Where are you hurt?” she asked anxiously.

Lionblaze shook his head in confusion. He didn’t feel any pain other than the force of his breath trying to catch up with his body, stopped periodically as his stomach heaved at the stench of the blood on his fur. “I’m okay,” he mumbled.

Before he could explain Poppyfrost was already nosing her way through his fur, checking him for wounds. “You...you’re fine.” Her gaze finally rose to meet his, and the confusion he had seen in his Windclan opponents echoed in it. “I saw Whitetail attack you. I saw all those warriors you fought, on your own at that!” Her voice was hesitant, as if she had to convince herself of the validity in her own memories. 

He had fought a lot of warriors. And even when they attacked him head-on, he hadn’t felt one claw or tooth had pierced his skin. Lionblaze swept his gaze around the other members of the patrol. Each of them had at least a scratch or missing fur. Even Firestar had a wounded ear. Those warriors hadn’t been shocked to be fighting him. They were confused because they knew that their attacks should have worked.  _ Is this… _ Suddenly the realization rippled through Lionblaze like a bolt of lightning.  _ It’s my power. I can never be hurt by anything. _ “I’m okay,” Lionblaze insisted, his voice growing stronger. “I don’t need help.”

From Poppyfrost’s troubled blue gaze, Lionblaze could tell she wasn’t as sure. But there was no denying the truth of it. From now on, he would be the one helping his clanmates, not the other way around.

“We need to keep up with Windclan!” Firestar’s voice brought him back to the present. “We can’t be sure they’ve left the territory yet. Let’s follow them.”

“Thank Starclan!” Berrynose muttered, just loud enough for him to hear. “No way is Lionblaze going to get away with winning the whole battle for us.” He leaned in close to Honeyfern. “We’d never hear the end of it,” he whispered.

_ You’re one to talk, mouse-brain! _ Berrynose was nothing special, particularly compared to him. No one was ever going to be able to defeat him now. His paws itched with anticipation as he prepared to follow his leader into battle again.

“Lionblaze?” Jaypaw’s hiss came from beside him.

“Jaypaw?” Lionblaze darted forward, surprised to see his brother here. “What are you doing here?” But he quickly realized the answer didn’t matter. He had news to share!

“Riverclan cats are heading this way to help Windclan,” Jaypaw warned. Lionblaze realized then how ragged Jaypaw looked. He was breathing hard, and his fur had pricked up all along his spine. Had he run the whole way here? 

“Riverclan?” He echoed. Why were they here? Was Windclan really so low that they would beat Thunderclan in the middle of the night, and bring along another clan to make sure they won? And they came through the tunnels...a growl rose in his throat as he remembered Heathertail. “I’ll sort them out.” His mew was gruff, but he knew he was right. It didn’t matter if all of the other clans came to attack him alone. With Lionblaze in Thunderclan, they wouldn’t get away with it. Heathertail wouldn’t get away with it. He turned, ready to go with the patrol and track down the intruders on his territory.

“You can’t tackle them on your own!” Jaypaw called after him.

“Jaypaw?” Firestar padded up beside them. “What are you doing here?”

“Riverclan has joined Windclan in the battle.”

Firestar drew in a sharp breath. His eyes darted around as he took in the information. “Do Brackenfur and Dustpelt know?” He asked.

Jaypaw nodded. “I think so. Squirrelflight came to tell us, and she said the Riverclan warriors were already headed further into the territory. If they hadn’t encountered them yet they will have by now.”

Firestar dipped his head. “Check in with Dustpelt’s patrol just in case. But if you hear them fighting, stay out of it. If they are overrun you may need to help them back to camp for treatment.” Lionblaze waited for his brother to show some annoyance with his leader, but for once it wasn’t there. He just seemed resolute. The Thunderclan leader’s mew was grim. “Can you find the way?”

Jaypaw nodded again.

“We’re outnumbered here,” Firestar went on. “We may need to retreat to the hollow and defend ourselves there.”

Lionblaze’s heart lurched. That would give Windclan control of the rest of the territory. It would no longer be a question of protecting their borders. They would be fighting for their lives.  _ I won’t let that happen. _

“I’ll get to him.” Jaypaw murmured, pelting off into the forest.

Firestar turned to the patrol. “Change of plans,” he began. “It’s not just Windclan we’ll be looking out for. Riverclan has joined their side.”

Spiderleg’s amber eyes flashed with anger. “How dare they?” He growled.

“They won’t get away with this!” Ashfur pressed himself briefly against his friend’s side.

Firestar dipped his head. “No, they won’t. We’re going after them. Now.”

Lionblaze lunged at the last Riverclan warrior. The other three had fled wailing into the forest already, but this one was cornered, backed up against a bramble so tangled that even a Thunderclan cat would think twice about trying to escape through it.

Mosspelt. Lionblaze recognized the blue-eyed tortoiseshell from Gatherings. But this wasn’t a Gathering, and he was going to make her sorry she’d ever set paw on his land. She crouched, trembling, in front of him as he padded toward her, rage darkening his vision until all he could see was her round, frightened eyes.

“Lionblaze!” Firestar’s sharp mew made him freeze.

Mosspelt darted past him and disappeared into the trees.

“Now look what you’ve done!” Lionblaze turned on his leader. “I could have finished her off.”

Wariness glittered in Firestar’s eyes. “I think she knew she was beaten.”

Lionblaze glanced down at his fur, clumped with blood, some fresh, some drying. What had he done? Fighting was nothing like the calculated moves Ashfur taught him to use. In the heat of battle he didn’t really think about how he fought. He simply trusted in his strength and power, smelled blood and felt flesh tear beneath his claws. “What about Windclan?” Lionblaze wondered if the rest of the invaders had been beaten yet.

“We’ve just seen the last one back over the border,” Firestar told him.

Ashfur and Berrynose slid from the undergrowth, Spiderleg and Poppyfrost beside them. Ashfur was sticky with blood. One of Berrynose’s ears was shredded at the tip. Spiderleg was limping badly, and Poppyfrost, ruffled and bleeding, was round eyed with shock. But Lionblaze remained entirely unharmed. It seemed his idea was proven right.

“What about the other patrols?” Lionblaze insisted. “We should go help them now that we’ve finished here.”

Firestar flicked his tail. “Spiderleg’s got a bad belly wound. We need to get him back to camp before we check the rest of the territory.”

Spiderleg was lying down, flanks heaving and blood oozing onto the forest floor. Ashfur dug his nose under his denmate’s shoulder and pushed him to his paws. “Come on,” he encouraged. “We’ll get you back to Leafpool.”

Berrynose pressed against Spiderleg’s other flank, and, between them, the two warriors began to half guide, half carry their injured clanmate back toward the hollow.

“I’ll go see if I can help the other patrols while you take Spiderleg back.” Lionblaze wasn’t ready to return home. He could hear the other battles raging in the distance. He ought to be there, fighting. There was no way he would let his clanmates be hurt when he could fight every one of their enemies without getting a scratch.

“I can’t let you go into the forest alone,” Firestar told him. Was that fear in his eyes?

Frustrated, Lionblaze joined his clanmates as they headed for home. He tried to hurry them on by padding ahead, but Firestar kept calling him back. Spiderleg was panting, groaning with each step.  _ Hurry up! _

At last they headed down the slope toward the thorn barrier. Lionblaze halted at the entrance to let Ashfur and Berrynose help Spiderleg through. Firestar followed them in, but Lionblaze hesitated. He could hear rustling in the bushes behind him.

He stared in surprise. “Jaypaw?” His brother was trotting out of the trees with Mousewhisker.

“Are you okay?” Jaypaw called. His nose was twitching. “I can smell blood.”

Lionblaze shrugged. “It’s not mine.”

Mousewhisker’s eye was closed and swollen to the size of an apple.

“Is he okay?” Lionblaze asked.

“The cut just needs cleaning,” Jaypaw told him. “But it’s a good thing I went to help. Mousewhisker should have stopped fighting a while ago, if it wasn’t so desperate.” His mew was curt but he didn’t appear truly angry at the gray and white tom.

“Apart from a few scratches, it’s my only injury,” Mousewhisker meowed proudly. Jaypaw guided the injured warrior into camp, and Lionblaze trailed after them. His claws itched to be fighting again.

“Blackstar came to help us,” Jaypaw was reporting to Firestar. “Someone from Dustpelt’s patrol convinced him to come.”

Surprise lit Firestar’s eyes. “Blackstar’s helping us?”

“He sent a whole patrol.”

Firestar drew in a deep breath. “Then all four clans are fighting on our territory.”

Jaypaw nodded.

“You’d better help Leafpool treat the injured.” Leafpool was already crouching over Spiderleg, pressing leaves to his belly to stanch the bleeding.

Firestar turned back to the entrance, signaling to his patrol with his tail.

_ At last! _ Lionblaze flexed his claws and followed his leader through the barrier, refusing to step aside when he felt Ashfur pressing on his heels. His former mentor slid past him as they emerged from the tunnel. “You should clean yourself up,” he meowed, flashing a narrowed glance at Lionblaze’s sticky pelt.

“There’ll be plenty of time for that after the battle,” Lionblaze replied.

Ashfur veered away from the patrol, shadowing its flank, his dark pelt rippling as he slid through the undergrowth. The sun was up now, rising above the trees into a pale, empty sky. Ashfur paused, pricking his ears, and Firestar signaled for the rest of the patrol to halt. “Cats approaching from Windclan’s direction,” Ashfur hissed.

Lionblaze tasted the air.  _ Windclan. _ A whole patrol. He stiffened, tasting the air again to be sure.  _ Heathertail!  _ He bolted toward the approaching patrol, ignoring Firestar’s cry for him to stop. As he darted like a bird through the undergrowth, his paws skimmed the ground.

The sunlight glittered golden through the trees, making it easy to spot the Windclan patrol slinking like weasels through the forest. They were heading for the lake, hoping to finish off Brackenfur’s patrol, no doubt.

Lionblaze could hear his clanmates’ paws thrumming after him. They exploded from the bushes around him as he reached the Windclan cats. The enemy patrol scattered in panic, but not quickly enough. Ashfur knocked a brown tabby warrior to the ground, while Firestar flung himself at a black tom. Lionblaze charged through two Windclan warriors, shoving them aside. Behind them Heathertail reared up on her hind legs, her eyes wide with shock.  _ She started all of this. _ Lionblaze lunged at her and grasped her scruff between his teeth.  _ She’s intruding on my territory. _ She struggled, wailing, as he dragged her through a wall of ferns and flung her to the ground in the small clearing beyond.  _ She probably didn’t ever want to be my friend! _ Enclosed in the pale green cave, he pinned her down, letting his paws prick her skin.  _ She just wanted to use me so she could keep the tunnels as a secret attack route! _

“You told them about the tunnels!” he hissed. “I can’t believe you betrayed me. I thought I could trust you to keep your mouth shut.” 

“It wasn’t me!”

Rage surged beneath his pelt. “So why is my forest filled with your clan?”

Heathertail struggled to escape from his grasp, twisting and biting him hard on the foreleg.

“I don’t lie,” she growled. “It wasn’t me! It was Sedgekit!”

“Why would she do that?” Lionblaze couldn’t believe it. “I saved her life!”

“She was boasting to Weaselfur about the tunnels she found, and then every cat in the clan knew.”

Lionblaze stared down at her, stifling the urge to shred her fur. “I don’t believe you,” he breathed. “You never cared about me, Heathertail or Thunderclan. I’ve grown up enough to see that.”

“Whether you believe it or not, this had nothing to do with me.” She became a warrior in the time since he’d seen her. Of course her dung-ridden clan would see bringing information of the tunnels as a deed worth rewarding. 

He leaned closer and dug in his claws as she tried to wriggle away from his hot breath. “I’ll never forget this, Heather _ tail _ . I will be your enemy forever.”

He released her and turned away, swishing through the ferns with his paws trembling with rage. Had he really loved her once? Was he really that foolish, that he could be manipulated by just the idea of having a mouse-heart like her as a friend? Now he was one of the three, and he walked a path Heathertail couldn’t even dream of. He could have torn her to shreds if he wanted to, and nothing would have stopped him.

Blue eyes flashed in front of him. “Where’s Heathertail?” Crowfeather was blocking his path.  _ Heathertail’s old mentor. _

“Get out of my way!”

The Windclan warrior peered past Lionblaze. “What have you done with her?”

“Get  _ out _ of my way!” Lionblaze lunged at Crowfeather. Hooking his claws into the dark gray warrior’s neck, he flung him through the ferns and thumped him onto the ground. Still gripping his throat, he leaped on top, tearing at his flesh in a frenzy.

Suddenly paws slammed into Lionblaze’s shoulder he could see claws trying to dig into them as he was pulled back. Heathertail was dragging him off. “Stop it!” she shrieked. “What are you doing?”

Startled by the terror in her voice, Lionblaze froze. Crowfeather lay among the green ferns by his forepaws, bright red blood bubbling at his throat.

Heathertail crouched over her former mentor. “Crowfeather!”

“I’m okay.” He lifted his head. Heathertail backed away as he staggered, spluttering, to his paws.

Shame seared Lionblaze’s pelt. The warrior code told him he didn’t need to kill a cat to prove the battle was won. If Heathertail hadn’t stopped him, he would have left Crowfeather dead.  _ What have I become? _

Suddenly the light changed. The bright morning air softened into shadow. Dawn seemed to give way to dusk. The birds fell silent. The screeching and wailing of battle ceased. Even the buzz of insects quieted as darkness seeped through the trees. 

Lionblaze looked up.

The sun was disappearing, swallowed by a great black disk, darker and more sharply defined than any cloud.

“What’s happening?” Heathertail’s terrified mew hissed in Lionblaze’s ear, but he couldn’t answer. His voice was trapped in his throat, and his claws rooted him to the ground. Around him the air chilled. And above, the sun vanished completely, plunging the forest into night.

“Starclan’s killed the sun!” The shriek of a Windclan warrior rang through the forest. Instantly cats began wailing, and the woods shivered as they fled, their paws thrumming through the pitch-black forest.

“We’ve got to get home.” Crowfeather coughed. He dragged at Heathertail’s scruff as she stood petrified beside Lionblaze. “Come on!”

Wild-eyed, Heathertail turned to follow the dark gray tom.

“I won’t forget,” Lionblaze hissed in her ear.

As she disappeared into the forest, he watched the sun’s dying rays bleed from the edge of the wide black circle.  _ If ever there was a sign from Starclan, this is it. _ He realized. The red haze that had covered his vision since the battle began seemed to fade, opening him up to a clarity he hadn’t noticed the loss of.  _ Everything about this battle was wrong! _


	9. Chapter 7

“Why is it getting dark?” Buzzardkit’s mew echoed around the hollow from above his head. Was a storm coming? Graystripe and Whitewing were hurrying through the tunnel.

“What’s happening?” Graystripe called.

“Why’s the camp getting dark?” Daisy’s mew trembled. “The sky’s still light.”

“The sun’s disappearing!” Birchfall’s terrified wail made Jaypaw stiffen. This couldn’t just be a cloud passing over the sun. The birds in the forest had fallen silent. Even the fighting had stopped. What was going on?

He darted back to Leafpool. “What does she mean?”

“Something’s swallowing the sun!” Leafpool whispered. She pressed against Jaypaw. “We have to stay calm.” Her body was shaking but her mew was steady. “It’s probably a message from Starclan. It will pass.”

“What message?” Ferncloud demanded.

Graystripe leaned closer. “Are they trying to stop us from fighting?”

“I-I don’t know,” Leafpool stammered. “They’ve never hidden the sun, only the moon.”

Why send a message now?  _ They didn’t give any warning before.  _ Jaypaw’s blood turned to ice. This had nothing to do with Starclan. It was Sol who had warned them about this. Sol who had told them a darkness was coming, a darkness that was beyond the control of Starclan, beyond even their powers of sight. Sol had tried to warn them that the sun would disappear, but they hadn’t listened to him.

Wailing swept down toward the camp, and paws thundered near the barrier. Were they being attacked? Jaypaw held his breath as the thorn barrier rattled and cats exploded into the clearing.  _ Thunderclan.  _ Jaypaw smelled the raw fear-scent of his clanmates returning from battle, along with the stench of blood. Wounded cats, too scared to worry about their injuries.

“Why is this happening?”

“Where’s the sun gone?”

“Has Starclan abandoned us?”

Terror pulsed from every pelt.

Lionblaze tore through the thorn tunnel and skidded to a halt beside Jaypaw. Hollyleaf was at his heels. Jaypaw sniffed them quickly, relieved to find they weren’t badly wounded. “Has the sun really gone out?”

“Yes.” Lionblaze kneaded the ground.

“Is it dark like nighttime?”

“More like dusk.” Hollyleaf weaved around him, her fur bristling.

“But the sun’s really gone?”

Lionblaze brushed his tail against Jaypaw’s shoulder. “There’s a thin circle of flame in the sky, where it used to be. But the rest of the sun has been covered up.”

_ Why can’t I see? _

“Is everyone safe?” Firestar demanded.

“As safe as any cat,” Graystripe growled. “Where are the other clans?”

“Fled back to their territories,” Brackenfur called from the barrier.

Whimpers and yowls rippled through the clan.

“Ferncloud!” Icepaw mewled. “Where are you? I can hardly see!”

“Everybody keep calm!” Firestar ordered. “I don’t know what’s happening. But we are warriors, and we must face it with courage.” Slowly the clan began to quiet. He padded toward Leafpool. “Can you tell us what is happening?”  _ Will she mention Sol’s warning? _

“Starclan hasn’t spoken to me directly,” she mewed. Jaypaw flexed his claws.  _ Because they didn’t know…  _ He could tell she knew just as well as he did that Starclan knew nothing about the battle, or the sun. But she seemed to be pushing the thought back. “This must be an omen,” Leafpool continued. “To stop the battle.”

“But the battle wasn’t our fault.” Hazeltail stated firmly.

“Windclan started it,” hissed Spiderleg.

“Why do we have to suffer?” Birchfall yowled.

Leafpool’s tail stirred the air. “But it has ended the battle. That must be what Starclan intended.”

“Are we going to live in darkness from now on?” Thornclaw sounded more outraged than scared.

“Wait!” Leafpool called. “It’s getting lighter. The sun’s coming back!” The clearing became silent save for the chorus of relieved thoughts filling every cat’s head. Jaypaw could feel his siblings shift beside him, trying to release the energy from all that had occurred. 

He shook his head, trying to clear it. Jaypaw would need to talk to them, tell them about Sol, but first he needed to do his duties as a medicine cat.

“Can you stretch out your forepaws?” Leafpool asked Stormfur. The tom winced as he tried. “Shoulder wrench,” Leafpool concluded. “Go and wait by the halfrock. I won’t be long.”

Jaypaw moved to Whitewing. As he drew his paw gently along her fur he could feel it matted with patches of blood. “Any sprains or wrenches?”

“Just scratches,” Whitewing answered.

“Then wait beside the warriors’ den,” Jaypaw ordered. “We’ll bring you ointment as soon as we can.” 

“Thornclaw’s sprained a hind paw,” Leafpool called. Sending him to wait below the highledge, she moved fluidly to her next patient. Whatever disagreements he had with her, Jaypaw had to admit she was a good medicine cat. He could hear her brain repeating information about each cat that needed to be treated, but when she moved to a new patient her mind focused entirely on them until she determined their health. 

They moved on as a pair, sending Hazeltail and Poppyfrost to wait with Whitewing. “How could the sun disappear?” Hazeltail murmured. Her voice was analytical, as if she were simply asking an apprentice where to find some prey, but in her head there were flickers of shock and fear.

“The sky was clear blue, so it couldn’t have been a cloud,” Poppyfrost breathed.

“Clouds never make it dark and cold like that,” Whitewing added.

Leafpool drew her attention to them sharply. “You should be licking those scratches, not chattering like finches!” She nudged Spiderleg and then Berrynose toward Thornclaw. “Wait over there.”

Berrynose limped across the clearing, keeping his swollen forepaw off the ground. “I don’t see why Starclan should hide the sun from us!” he meowed indignantly.

Spiderleg hopped alongside him, a hind paw held out gingerly behind him. “Windclan should never have started the battle. It serves them right if Starclan is angry with them.”

“Are you okay?” Hollyleaf’s voice came from beside him. He hadn’t even realized she was approaching. 

“Fine,” he mewed.

“You’re very quiet.”

“Yeah.” Lionblaze was there too, but his mind was far less focused on him. “Let’s help the kits,” he suggested, darting away without another word. How did he still have so much energy? 

He moved onto Squirrelflight. His mother was at the edge of the clearing. He could barely hear her breaths escaping her mouth, and her mind was hardly releasing any thoughts. Jaypaw dipped his head in greeting as he approached, but she didn’t seem to register it.  _ Something’s wrong. _

Jaypaw stepped on the ground in front of her, feeling a thick liquid run over his paws.  _ Blood.  _ “You’re hurt!” He darted to Squirrelflight’s side, sniffing at her pelt. Fresh blood was oozing from below her chest. He felt his mother’s forepaws tremble, and she dropped into a crouch, a groan jerking from her as she moved.

Paws pattered behind Jaypaw. “What’s wrong?” Sandstorm was pressing in beside her.

“She’s bleeding,” Jaypaw whispered, quickly trying to work out how to help. “Fetch Leafpool!” He would need his mentor too, so they could get cats out of the way and fetch the needed herbs.

He rolled Squirrelflight over with his paws. Gently, he drew his paw over her thick fur, parting it along her belly. The blood seemed to be flowing from a scratch running from Squirrelflight’s chest to the top of her hind leg. Jaypaw could feel the pulsing of the blood pushing itself out of the wound, pooling on the snow beneath her flanks.

Leafpool’s scent drew close to him. “She has a deep gash,” his mentor stated, pushing in beside him. “I’ve already sent Icepaw and Lionblaze to bring as much cobweb as they can.”  _ Oh Starclan, please let her stay awake! _ Leafpool’s panicked thought pierced through his mind. 

Paws thundered behind them as Lionblaze and Icepaw returned. “Thank Starclan! Over here!” Leafpool called. 

Lionblaze darted to his mother’s side.

“Give me those.” Leafpool dragged the cobwebs from his mouth and she and Jaypaw began padding Squirrelflight’s wound. Jaypaw beckoned Icepaw over, taking her cobwebs too. 

“Go to the pool in my den,” he told the young apprentice, not looking up. “Fetch soaked moss. Now.”

“You too!” Leafpool growled to Lionblaze. “Quickly!” Lionblaze and Icepaw darted away.

_ Squirrelflight.  _ The voice of Jaypaw’s father came through clear in his mind, and within moments the paws charged towards them. 

“What happened?” He whispered.

“Belly wound.” Hollyleaf murmured.

“How’d it happen?”

Sandstorm heaved a breath. “She was fighting beside me on the shore, but I thought she was okay. She was never down for more than a moment.”

Brambleclaw crouched beside his mate. “Don’t leave me,” he begged. Squirrelflight’s head twitched at his voice, but soon stilled again. Brambleclaw nudged her with his muzzle. “You’ll be okay. Leafpool won’t let you die.”

Jaypaw began cleaning the wound, sopping up the initial blood just so they would be able to determine properly where the wound was.

Lionblaze returned and dropped a wad of dripping moss beside her. Leafpool snatched it up and began washing away the blood. “Fetch more!”

Squirrelflight didn’t flinch at the cold water. She was too deeply unconscious.

Hollyleaf leaned in closer. “She’s going to be all right, isn’t she?”

Brambleclaw could be heard licking Squirrelflight’s cheek. “Sleep well, my lovely. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“What’s happened?” Firestar was staring down at Squirrelflight, his eyes round with shock.

“Get back, all of you!” Jaypaw suddenly snapped. They were all worried for her but if Squirrelflight was going to get better she needed Jaypaw and Leafpool to be focused.

“Hollyleaf!” Leafpool called. “Go to my den and fetch oak leaves.” 

_ Oak leaves...oak leaves. _ Jaypaw heard his sister repeating the name in her mind as she went to their den. He could only hope she remembered her brief training enough to get the proper herb. But thankfully, she soon returned, with the smell of the oak leaves wafting from her mouth.

“Do you want me to chew them up?” she offered, dropping them beside Leafpool.

“Jaypaw can do that.” Jaypaw nodded, bending down to begin chewing the leaves into a poultice. Ordinarily it would be better to use horsetail or marigold, but in the middle of leaf-bare, the dried oak leaves would do the best job.

He could feel the mounting panicked and grieving thoughts behind him.  _ Who did this?  _ Lionblaze’s fury was palpable in his thought. Jaypaw took in a breath, trying to block the sounds out of his head. He couldn’t wallow in his feelings like the rest of his family. He was the cat who could actually help Squirrelflight.  _ But not unless I can focus. _

Leafpool looked up. “I’ve done all I can,” she meowed. “It’s in the paws of Starclan now.” She picked up a wad of moss and held it to Squirrelflight’s lips, letting the water drip into her mouth.

After a few moments, he heard Squirrelflight swallow.  _ That’s a good sign,  _ he told himself gruffly.  _ She’s still present, even though she can’t speak. _

“She needs a warm nest,” Leafpool explained. “But I daren’t move her yet in case her wound opens up again.” She got to her paws. “Firestar, I’d like someone to watch her while I’m finishing up with the other warriors. Get Brightheart to help them if they need herbs.” 

Firestar stepped forward and rested his muzzle on Leafpool’s head. “I’m proud of you.” 

“I just hope I’ve done enough,” Leafpool murmured. 

Firestar turned to his mate. “You must be exhausted. You should eat and rest.”

Sandstorm’s green eyes flashed. “She’s my kit! I’m not leaving her!”  _ She’s my mother too!  _ Jaypaw felt a thorn-sharp stab in his heart.  _ I won’t let her die. _

No more words came from Firestar, but he must have accepted as he padded away to speak with Whitewing and Brightheart. 

“Jaypaw?” His mentor’s voice came from beside him. “There’s only a few more cats for me to check. Would you go with your littermates to see if you can find any feathers or moss for Squirrelflight’s nest?” 

Jaypaw narrowed his gaze. “What? Why? I should be here, taking care of her!”

“And you can help her when you get back,” Leafpool cut in. “ but for now there is nothing more to be done, and this is something you should be able to experience with Hollyleaf and Lionblaze. They need you to tell them it’ll be all right.”

“These ones are still soft.” Lionblaze stopped beside a swath of ferns. He began to tug at a frond with his teeth, hauling it out of the ground. Neither of Jaypaw’s siblings had spoken much on their way through the forest, but their minds were racing so quickly he could barely catch any individual thought.

“We didn’t win, or lose the battle today,” Hollyleaf finally spoke up. “The vanishing sun stopped it. Now that the sun’s back, Windclan might return to finish what they started.” 

“Then we’ll win that battle,” Lionblaze grunted. “Even without the sun disappearing, we would have won today.” His brother had a rather grim tone to his voice as he spoke, especially considering how he had been during the battle.

“How can you be sure?” Hollyleaf shot back. “Squirrelflight is...we have a lot of injuries. We were being overrun until Shadowclan joined us, and Blackstar didn’t seem particularly motivated to do anything for us. Riverclan is apparently helping them and-”

“Hollyleaf!” Lionblaze cut in. “Thunderclan  _ losing _ is not the problem. It will never be the problem again.” 

_ What are you talking about?  _ The words hung in Hollyleaf’s mind but she didn’t speak them, evidently letting Lionblaze continue.

“I found my power.”

_ What? _ How hadn’t Jaypaw noticed by now? Lionblaze wasn’t exactly a master at keeping his thoughts back. He had been focused on Windclan, and then Squirrelflight. When Jaypaw met him during the battle, he did seem antsy, but he hadn’t realized it was because of this. “Well what is it?” He asked, finally breaking the shocked silence between them.

“I can’t be hurt.” Jaypaw could hear Lionblaze’s claws digging into the powder-coated ground. “No matter how many warriors attacked me during the battle, none of them could land a scratch. It was like my skin was as strong as stone.”

_ They both-  _ A fleeting thought flashed through Hollyleaf’s head before she focused it. “Are you positive you can’t be hurt? Maybe you just can’t be beaten in battle.”

Lionblaze scoffed. “Hollyleaf, you’ve beaten me in battle before, in the hollow when we weren’t able to use claws. But I’ve never gotten a thorn in my paw, or my nest, at least none I’ve noticed. I’ve never been hurt in any way. I don’t think anything can hurt me.”

Jaypaw could hear a small breath escape Hollyleaf’s mouth. “You will have to be tested then. And for that matter, we should test Jaypaw’s power too. With tensions this high among all the clans, we have to be ready for the possibility that our destinies will arrive soon... We have to be ready to do our duties if we don’t want more cats to end up like Squirrelflight.”

The three cats quieted. All the shock and energy from Lionblaze’s confession was gone in an instant. Jaypaw knew he would do everything he possibly could to save her, and his siblings did too. But there were certain things that weren’t just up to one cat.

“Will she live?” Lionblaze whispered.

“I think so.” Jaypaw didn’t look up. “There’s no sign of infection yet, and Leafpool and I will not rest until she’s doing better.”

“Did Starclan warn you she’d be injured?” Hollyleaf asked. “Did they warn you about any of this?”

“No.” There was no point hiding “And before you ask, they said nothing about the vanishing sun or the battle, either. I don’t think they even knew.”

“You don’t think this has anything to do with Starclan, do you?” Suspicion pricked in Hollyleaf’s thoughts. 

Jaypaw sat down. “No. They’ve barely spoken to me at all since I found out about the prophecy. I’m not sure they even know what we’re meant to do.” Whether or not Starclan had any say in recent events, they certainly didn’t have the information they needed. Not about the fight, the sun, Squirrelflight, and maybe not even their powers. But maybe... “I think . . .” Jaypaw began tentatively.

“What?” Lionblaze asked.

He looked up. “I think I know someone who can give us answers.”

“We need to find Sol,” Jaypaw meowed. “He predicted that the sun would vanish. He told Leafpool a great darkness was coming, and the sun would disappear. I think he would have told us more, but Firestar sent him away.”

Hollyleaf tilted her head. “How could some loner know more about our fates than Starclan?”

“I don’t know.” Jaypaw huffed. “But the fact is, the sun disappeared, and Sol knew it would happen. Starclan didn’t! Don’t you realize what that means?”

“Are you suggesting we go to him for help?” Hollyleaf’s tone suggested she wasn’t in favor regardless of what he had seen. “Firestar banished him yesterday. He could be anywhere by now. And Firestar’s not going to let us wander off to look for him. There’s been a battle. Half the warriors are injured, and who knows when there’ll be another invasion. To even find him we would have to abandon our clan when they need us most and bring a loner back into our territory against the will of our leader. That goes against-”

“Not everything is about following the code!” Lionblaze growled. “Sol could have answers we need, not just about the sun, or the battle, but maybe about us! Isn’t being able to follow our destinies the most important?”

“Following our destinies shouldn’t require us breaking the code! Maybe it’s a sign that we don’t need Sol at all.”

Jaypaw flattened his ears. “Remember the prophecy!” he snapped. “We have the power of the stars in our paws! That makes us more powerful than Firestar, more powerful than Starclan! If Sol knows why the sun vanished, we have to find him!”

Lionblaze nodded. “There are some things about these powers we don’t know.” A sigh escaped his mouth.  _ I nearly-  _ He shook his head. “Like you said, we need to test our powers, and Hollyleaf, you don’t even know what yours is yet. If Starclan can’t help us, we need someone who can.”

Hollyleaf seemed to wince in her mind.  _ I need to find it… _ The thought repeated, over and over again in her head until it was deafening. Finally she spoke. “Fine. Let’s find Sol.”


	10. Chapter 8

Hollyleaf and her siblings trekked forward, following Sol’s trail as it skirted the top of Thunderclan’s border. But as they followed, his faint scent began to be overtaken with that of Shadowclan. She halted and pricked her ears. Even being near the border, there was no sound of a patrol, no cats rustling the undergrowth. Maybe it was a good idea to come this late.

Jaypaw hurried to catch up and sniffed the twigs beside Lionblaze. “That’s him!” He didn’t have to say who it was. All of them were anticipating a second meeting with the strange tom.

“He was definitely heading toward Shadowclan,” Lionblaze observed.

“What if he’s crossed into their territory?” Hollyleaf asked. She was already breaking the code by going after Sol. If she needed to cross onto another clan’s territory too-

“Let’s deal with that if it happens,” Jaypaw urged. 

The trail drew them onward, a twig here, a leaf there, each lightly brushed by Sol’s pelt. But suddenly the scent ended. 

Lionblaze pushed on, sniffing the undergrowth. “No sign here!” he called back.

“I guess we’ve lost him.” Hollyleaf sighed.

“Wait!” Jaypaw’s voice was bright with energy as he crouched beside them. “I found some fur!”

Hollyleaf padded to his side, looking down at the clump he had found. “It’s long,” she mewed, “with a mixture of tortoiseshell and white hairs. It must be Sol’s.”

They plunged into the grass, sniffing as they went, following the scent trail and pawprints. “Ow!” Hollyleaf yelped, and jumped backward, crashing into Jaypaw.

Lionblaze stumbled behind them. “Watch where you’re going!”

“A thorn scratched my nose,” Hollyleaf whimpered.

“Are you okay?” Jaypaw asked, rushing up next to her to check.

“Yes,” she mewed. “I just didn’t see it. It’s getting dark.” Her paws began pulsing with exhaustion. She’d fought a battle already today, and now they’d traveled far from the hollow. But Jaypaw was filled with energy now that they were following Sol and Lionblaze...with his power she wasn’t sure if he was tired by the battle at all. 

“Perhaps we should stop for a while,” Jaypaw called. “So Hollyleaf can rest.” Hollyleaf winced. She was just as strong as her brothers, destined to be more powerful than Starclan! She wasn’t going to be stopped by a small scratch on her nose.

“No I’m fine.” 

“Guys?” Lionblaze called, pushing ahead. “I think I know where he is.”

“What is it?” Jaypaw asked.

“A Twoleg nest,” the golden warrior hissed. “Through the trees. I can just make it out.” Hollyleaf hurried to catch up to Lionblaze, Jaypaw matching her step for step.

“It’s abandoned,” Lionblaze reported as they crouched beside him. “Like the one in our territory.” He sniffed. “Half the walls are down, and there’s no roof at all.” 

“Can you see anything?” Jaypaw’s whiskers twitched in disgust at the foul-scented air ahead of them.

“It looks empty,” Lionblaze murmured.

A deep voice sounded behind them. “Are you looking for me?”

Hollyleaf stared at Sol, suddenly aware of how untidy she and her littermates looked. Their pelts were ruffled, with crumbs of leaf and scraps of moss sticking out, and she and Lionblaze were bloodstained around their claws. Sol gazed at them, his elegant tricolored head tilted, the white patches on his pelt tinged pink by the sun setting below the horizon. His eyes shone amber. Would he be angry they’d tracked him down? He didn’t look angry. He didn’t even look surprised, just blinked calmly at them and dipped his head in greeting.

“I thought you would come.” His mew was as rich and smooth as high-season honey. He was looking at Jaypaw. “I knew you’d be curious after the great darkness came.”

Jaypaw padded forward. “How did you know it was coming?”

Sol’s whiskers twitched. “Did it frighten you?”

“Of course!”

“Even though I told you it would happen?” His gaze was unwavering, and so intense that Hollyleaf found her sight glazing until the forest blurred around her and all she could see was Sol’s eyes. She blinked, shivering. She was just tired.

Jaypaw lifted his chin challengingly toward Sol. “Is that why you came to Thunderclan? To warn us?”

The tip of Sol’s tail twitched. “It’s not my business to give warnings.” He padded onto the unkempt grass at the side of the pebbly path, flattening a patch with his paws before sitting down. He swept his thick brown-and-white tail over the grass and rested it in front of him. “Come.” He tipped his head to one side, indicating that they should sit down too. “If we are going to talk, we may as well be comfortable.”

Jaypaw padded forward, feeling for the grass. Hollyleaf followed a little self-consciously. Sol was watching them closely. The grass was long but soft, and she flattened a spot to sit on, as Sol had done.

Lionblaze hung back in the doorway, his fur bristling.

“Come on,” Hollyleaf called, smoothing a space next to her with her tail.

Lionblaze padded forward with his eyes fixed on the stranger and sat down beside her.

“Your brother looks as if he doesn’t trust me,” Sol observed.

“You’re not a clan cat,” Lionblaze answered.

Sol blinked. “Do you trust every clan cat?”

“Of course not!” Lionblaze snapped. “But I can make a pretty good guess at what they’re thinking.”  _ Yeah, right.  _

“You came looking for me, don’t forget,” Sol chided. “Is it fair to disturb me, then reproach me because you can’t read my thoughts?”

Lionblaze narrowed his eyes. “I guess not.”

Hollyleaf felt Jaypaw fidgeting beside her, running his forepaws over the grass.

Sol must have noticed too. “Your leader wasn’t especially keen on my presence before, and I doubt he would send only a medicine cat apprentice with two warriors if that had changed.” His gaze passed over each of them slowly. “You have something you want to ask me, yes?” he prompted.

“Do you know about the prophecy?” Jaypaw burst out.

Hollyleaf stretched her eyes wide. No cat knew about the prophecy except Firestar—and he didn’t know that they knew yet. Beside her, Lionblaze’s ears were twitching. Why was Jaypaw sharing their deepest secret with a complete stranger? But he had known the sun would vanish.

Sol flicked the tip of his tail. “It concerns all three of you, doesn’t it?”

Jaypaw nodded. “‘There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws.’”

“And you are the kin,” Sol murmured. He dipped his head with respect. “The world has been waiting quite a long time for you.” 

Jaypaw was trembling like an excited kit. Hollyleaf glanced at him in surprise. He really believed that this cat held answers Starclan would not give him. Or could not give him. A shiver rippled down Hollyleaf’s spine. Maybe the prophecy did lie beyond anything Starclan could predict. She felt sick, and pushed away the thought as her heart began to race. There was nothing beyond Starclan! Nothing beyond the warrior code!

Sol interrupted her thoughts. “The prophecy is a grave responsibility for three such young cats to bear.” His amber eyes were round with sympathy.

Jaypaw clawed at the grass. “I can walk in other cats’ dreams, and in their memories.”

But Sol was staring at Lionblaze. “And you? I can see something burns within.”

Lionblaze’s tail quivered.

Sol’s voice softened. “Something that maybe frightens you a little?”

“I can’t be hurt,” Lionblaze confessed, sounding very young and small. “No matter how many cats attack me, I won’t be wounded.”

Hollyleaf stared at her paws. What was her special power? She knew it was there. She could feel it inside her. But the only thing she felt certain of—so certain it felt like a thorn-sharp stab in her side—was the need to defend the warrior code, the absolute faith that it was vital for the clans’ existence.

Would Sol understand? He was a loner. How could he appreciate the importance of something that held the four clans together? She looked up at him, expecting to see his amber gaze on her, but Sol had tipped his head to one side again and closed his eyes.

“Of course, you must nurture these powers.” His mew was light, as though this were a small matter to him. “Listen to your inner voices, to the instinct that in every other cat would merely help them find food or shelter. Who’s to say that in you, these instincts won’t help you achieve more?”

Jaypaw flicked a mosquito from his nose. “Did the vanishing sun have anything to do with us?”

Hollyleaf blinked. It hadn’t occurred to her that the prophecy and the sun’s terrifying disappearance might be connected. She leaned forward, paws prickling.

“Maybe it did.” Sol swept his tail over the grass.

Hollyleaf felt Lionblaze stiffen beside her. “How?”

“Maybe you are like the shadow covering the sun, and one day you will cover the stars in the sky, so that the cats see you instead of Starclan.”

Hollyleaf gasped. “Does that mean we’ll be dead?”

Sol shook his head. “Of course not,” he meowed. “You’ll just be more powerful than your warrior ancestors. The light will return, just like the sun came back, but it will be your light, and yours to control.”

_ Our light? _

Jaypaw looked like a startled mouse, his tail sticking straight out behind him.

“B-but if we control the light . . .” Hollyleaf searched for the words to describe the fear rising inside her. Nothing made sense right now. It was all upside down. “If we control the light...” Sol leaned forward, as though willing her to speak. “What about the warrior code?” she mewed at last. “How will it fit in?”

“However you want it to,” Sol meowed simply. “You will have the power to destroy the code, or preserve it. It’s up to you.”

_ Destroy the code!  _ Hollyleaf felt dizzy. “We can’t be more powerful than the code,” she whispered.

“The warrior code isn’t a power on it’s own.” Sol drew out his tail to touch her’s, trying to ease her out of her mind. “It is only as powerful as cats believe it to be, as powerful as they are taught, enforced, and upheld. With cats as powerful as you standing behind it, the code could be the most powerful it has ever been.”

Hollyleaf felt her breathing steady. That was what she had wanted all along. To be a mentor, a clan leader, more powerful than Starclan, it was all to uphold the code of honor that bonded clan cats. And she would be the arbiter. The moral center of all the clans.

Jaypaw padded in front of her. “Sol.” He looked up at the tom. “You must come back with us.” His mew was urgent. “We need you to be our mentor.”

“Me?” Sol paused for a moment to wrap his tail neatly over his paws. “It’s an honor to be asked. But how do you know the prophecy won’t just take care of itself?” He made it sound like the simplest thing in the world.

“You know so much more than the others,” Jaypaw insisted. “You knew the sun was going to vanish. You know about the prophecy. You must be able to help us.”

“But I can’t possibly live in your territory,” Sol pointed out. “Firestar hasn’t invited me to stay.”

Lionblaze stepped forward, eyes shining. “You could live just outside it, though.” A bat fluttered above them. “We could build you a den and visit you every day and bring food.”

Hollyleaf was still swimming in a sea of thoughts about the future.  _ The warrior code arbiter, the moral center of all the clans!  _ She felt Jaypaw nudging her.

“You want him to come, don’t you?” he mewed.

She felt herself nodding. What might this stranger show them? They had learned everything their mentors had to teach, yet there was room for so much more. And if they were really destined to be more powerful than the warrior code, they were going to need much greater guidance.  _ He might be able to show me my power... _

“Please come!” Jaypaw begged.

Sol glanced at the Twoleg nest, wrinkling his nose. “Very well.”

Hollyleaf stared at him in surprise. How had he changed his mind so quickly? “Really?” She gasped, relief flooding her.

Sol nodded. “How can I ignore the prophecy? You have asked for my help to walk your true path.”

Jaypaw bounced onto the stone trail. “Let’s go!”

Lionblaze took the lead, and Sol fell in behind. Jaypaw skittered after Lionblaze like a kit, trying to make him go faster, as if he couldn’t wait to have his first lesson from Sol. Hollyleaf was used to seeing her brother stomping reluctantly about the camp as he carried out his apprentice duties. Now he was so excited, and she felt her own feelings in a mirror of his. She would have the power to preserve the code forever. Sol had said so. It was more than she had ever hoped for: the ability to secure the future of all four clans for all the moons to come.

They retraced their steps to the Shadowclan border, then followed the scent markers toward their own territory. It was late, the sun sinking toward the treetops and Lionblaze was pushing the pace, clearly keen to get Sol settled and return to camp. Had they been missed? How would they explain their disappearance?

A rustle in the bushes on the other side of the border made Hollyleaf jump.

Jaypaw halted, pulling on Lionblaze’s tail. “Shh!” The cats ducked, trying to hide, but it was too late.

“What in the name of Starclan are you doing there?” Russetfur’s eyes burned in the shadows, wide with astonishment.

“Don’t worry,” Hollyleaf whispered to Sol. “Shadowclan was our ally in the battle today.”

“Are you spying on us?” Russetfur’s mew was sharp. “Did Firestar send you?”

Jaypaw straightened up and faced the Shadowclan deputy across the scent line. “Like Firestar would send me to spy,” he meowed sarcastically.

“Then what are you doing here?” Russetfur demanded.

Smokefoot padded out of the shadows behind her. He was staring at Sol, his gaze lingering on the cat’s soft fur and blunt claws. “Looks like Firestar’s adopting another kittypet,” he declared.

Sol frowned. “I am not a kittypet.” He answered firmly, but his expression conveyed as much calm as ever.

“Then you’re a loner,” Smokefoot growled. “And no more welcome in a clan than a kittypet.”

A tabby she-cat with long unkempt fur slid in beside her clanmates. “Oh, but Thunderclan welcomes everyone,” she sneered.

Lionblaze unsheathed his claws.

Russetfur stiffened. “Be quiet, Kinkfur,” she hissed. “I don’t want any more fighting today.” Her mew seemed edged with fear. Hollyleaf noticed for the first time how tattered the Shadowclan deputy’s pelt was. Dried blood crusted the tip of one ear, and Smokefoot’s eyes were dull with tiredness. The battle had taken its toll on Shadowclan, too. She spotted Owlpaw behind his clanmates. The apprentice was gazing fearfully up at the sun, fiery now as it slid behind the treetops. Were they afraid that Starclan would hide it again if they started fighting?  _ But it wasn’t Starclan. _

“They won’t attack,” Hollyleaf whispered. She nudged Lionblaze and tipped her nose toward the sun.

He seemed to understand. “Come on.” He beckoned Sol and his littermates with a flick of his tail. “Let’s go home.”

“Wait!” Russetfur ordered.

Hollyleaf froze. They weren’t going to get away so easily after all.

“You need to explain to Blackstar what you’re doing on our borders.”

Jaypaw spat, “We haven’t even crossed the scent line!”

“You’re close enough.” Russetfur flicked her tail, and her patrol dashed over the border and surrounded the Thunderclan cats.

Lionblaze arched his back, hissing. Hollyleaf unsheathed her claws, but Sol just stared at the Shadowclan cats. His calm gaze seemed to unnerve them, and they backed away.

“What kind of loner are you?” Russetfur looked him over, her pelt ruffled. “Don’t you know we’re warriors?”

“Yes, I know.” Sol kept staring at her. “Blackstar is your leader, right?”

Russetfur flattened her ears. “Yes,” she answered warily.

“We’re just passing by,” Lionblaze cut in. “Once we bring Sol to camp I’m sure you’ll never have to see him again.”

“We shouldn’t have seen him now!” Smokefoot growled. “Come on Russetfur. Let’s take them to Blackstar and see what he thinks about this.”

Russetfur’s eyes darkened for a moment. She seemed ready to reply when Sol spoke instead. “That doesn’t seem necessary,” his mew remained steady as he stepped up to face the Shadowclan deputy. “No Thunderclan cats have broken the rules of your clans, and it would be a shame to start another war over nothing.” After letting a moment of silence hold in the air, he bowed his head. “I am not a clan cat. It is only my presence that truly bothers you. So I will go to see Blackstar in place of these cats.” He gestured with his tail to Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jaypaw. Hollyleaf’s heart sank. Sol had only just signed up to be their mentor and now he would probably be taken in by Shadowclan as a prisoner, or exiled. If neither Firestar nor Blackstar would allow his scent near their borders, how would she and her brothers train with him?

The dark ginger she-cat dipped her head firmly. “Good. We will escort you there now.”

“May I have just a moment?” Sol murmured. “I would like to pay thanks to these Thunderclan cats for helping me today.”

Kinkfur hissed, but Russetfur seemed ready to  **acquiesce** . 

Sol bowed his head in thanks before turning to Hollyleaf and the others. “I will return to you,” the tom whispered quietly. “It seems I must attend to some other needs first, but don’t worry. I wouldn’t leave you to face your destinies alone. Practice. Learn to master your abilities. And when the time is right, I will be able to reveal to you their purpose.”

“Get moving.” Russetfur’s curt growl cut them off before they could reply, and soon Sol was dragged off into the trees.

The three stared into the forest in silence for a while, letting the shock and dismay hang between them. This quest was all for naught.

“He was supposed to help  _ us. _ ” Lionblaze finally spoke the obvious. 

“And he will,” Jaypaw grunted. “It will just take a little longer than we thought. But we know what to do until then. Practice our abilities.”

Lionblaze tilted his head. “I don’t know how to practice not being hurt.”

Jaypaw shrugged. “Battle training? But it might also be good to know just how much you can tolerate.”

“Oh! And you could practice reading my mind!” Lionblaze smiled, getting increasingly excited for what they could do now.

“What about me?” Hollyleaf finally asked. She didn’t know what her power was yet. And honestly she still didn’t know how she would even find it. Sol was supposed to help her. 

“I’m sure you’ll find your power at some point, Hollyleaf.” Lionblaze answered. “And when you do, you can join us in training.”

“Right…” She could feel her power inside. She knew she was meant to be great, be the moral leader of her siblings, her clan, maybe even all the clans. But now her brothers would get closer and closer to mastering their powers, and she still didn’t even know what her’s was. Suddenly a thought came over her, so strong she was nearly knocked off her feet.  _ Why didn’t Sol ever asked for my power? _ Did he already know she hadn’t discovered it yet? And now that he couldn’t be their mentor, how far behind her siblings would she get?


	11. Chapter 9

Hollyleaf padded in through the thorn tunnel, the settled snow crunching beneath her paws. She tried to keep her expression even as she followed the rest of the patrol back into camp. She checked every tail-length of the Shadowclan border and there was still no sign of Sol. Was Blackstar ever going to release him? 

“You’ve been on quite a few Shadowclan border patrols lately.” Dustpelt’s gruff voice came with a hint of suspicion as he looked back at her. “Any particular reason?” 

“Are you scared Windclan will attack again?” Hazeltail asked, drawing her head back. “I’ve never known you to turn away from your duty but I can’t think why else you would insist on patrolling Shadowclan specifically.” 

Hollyleaf shook her head. She certainly wasn’t scared, especially of Windclan. If they planned on attacking again, she would be there to stop them. They were warping the code for their own benefit, so standing up to them was her job not just as a Thunderclan warrior, but as the protector of the warrior code. But...she had spent every spare moment since Sol was taken trying to find her power on her own. She wasn’t even sure what she should have been looking for, and she knew she must have looked silly at times: glaring firmly at the ground, trying to jump as high as she could, running into trees to test her strength. But nothing had worked. It seemed her only option now was Sol, so she had to find him. “I’ve just been worried about Tigerpaw and Dawnpaw,” She meowed. She felt a stab of guilt lying to her friends like this but how could she tell them what she was really after was a loner? “They took some pretty hard hits during the battle, I was hoping to see if they’ve recovered well.”

“Don’t let your blood sway your loyalty,” Dustpelt warned. “Tigerpaw and Dawnpaw are your kin, but there’s no telling if you’ll have to fight them tomorrow instead of Windclan.”

Hollyleaf nodded. “I understand. I was only worried because we fought beside them so recently.”

Hazeltail dipped her head. “I could keep an eye out if you like, just so you don’t have to patrol the same border day after day.” A rare smile lit her face. “If you keep this up, Shadowclan might begin to think you’re our only warrior.”

“What is Whitewing talking to Firestar about?” Graystripe finally spoke up, having stayed out of the conversation until then. Hollyleaf swerved to look across the clearing where, beneath the highledge, Whitewing was in fact speaking to Thunderclan’s leader alone. She hadn’t led a patrol that morning, and Foxpaw definitely hadn’t been an apprentice long enough for him to be a warrior. 

But before any of them could comment, Firestar dipped his head and bound up the rocks to stand at the front of the highledge. “Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the highledge for a clan meeting!”

“I suppose we’ll find out soon.” Dustpelt murmured, making his way into the clearing. Quickly, Hollyleaf and Hazeltail scampered over too, falling near the back of the crowd as other cats pushed to the front. 

As the clearing quieted, Firestar met Whitewing’s eyes and began to speak. “I have good news to share with you. Whitewing is expecting kits!”

Shocked murmurs turned to a roar of excitement. “Whitewing! Whitewing!”

“It will still be leaf-bare when they’re born then…” Hazeltail commented. 

Hollyleaf tilted her head. “My littermates and I were born in leaf-bare too. We made it through just fine.” She shifted her glance to the proud white she-cat. Birchfall was circling around her with eyes as wide as a kit’s. “Whitewing is plenty strong enough for this.” 

“But wait!” A shrill mew came from the front of the clearing as Foxpaw pushed his way to the base of the highledge. “If you’re going to the nursery, who will be my mentor?”

Firestar dipped his head. “Until Whitewing is ready to return to her warrior duties, you will have a different mentor.”

Hollyleaf compulsively dug her claws in the ground. This could be her chance! She could be a mentor for Foxpaw while Whitewing was in the nursery, learning alongside the most respected warriors in the clan, and before long she would have not only the qualifications but the respect needed to be deputy. Of course, it wasn’t a guarantee. There were a lot of warriors in the clan Firestar could choose. But still...having Foxpaw and even Icepaw look up to her would be especially advantageous when she needed to lead the clan. She could just imagine Foxpaw’s energetic form, bouncing from side to side across the training ground, ready for her direction.  _ This will be everything I’ve ever dreamed of!  _

“Sorreltail, you haven’t yet had an apprentice.” Hollyleaf’s heart dropped as she heard his words. “But you’ve raised three impressive warriors, and it’s time you had one of your own to train. You will mentor Foxpaw until Whitewing is back to her duties.”

“Sorreltail! Sorreltail!” 

“Congratulations!” Leafpool purred, her tail quivering with joy.

The clan’s cheers, for once, felt disjointed. Muffled against Hollyleaf’s ears. 

“Hollyleaf?” Hazeltail tilted her head in confusion. “What is that expression for?”

Hollyleaf shook her head. “It’s nothing,” she meowed hastily. This was her clanmate being given a great honor.  _ I should be proud for her, and Foxpaw too. I’m sure Sorreltail will be great for him. _ But the words she told herself didn’t seem to reach her heart. The wave of disappointment felt like it was going to knock her off her feet.  _ I shouldn’t have gotten my hopes up... _

Hazeltail narrowed her eyes, but she didn’t seem ready to push her. “I’m going to congratulate them. Are you coming?” 

The black warrior felt her tail twitch behind her. “I’ll catch up with you later.” She would congratulate Sorreltail when she could do it genuinely.

The gray she-cat dipped her head, moving to speak with Whitewing and Sorreltail. Hollyleaf let out an involuntary growl under her breath. What was wrong with her? She couldn’t even control her emotions enough to be happy for a clanmate? Her gaze shifted to the nursery, where Buzzardkit was cuffing Rosekit over the ear and Toadkit was laughing nearby. She had plenty of chances to be a mentor. 

“Hollyleaf!” The black she-cat turned to see her former mentor trotting towards her. “Are you excited for the gathering tonight?”

_ The gathering! _ Hollyleaf had almost completely forgotten. She and Lionblaze were to be announced as warriors that night. Between the battle, and Sol, this moon had seemed like a whole season on its own. “Yeah!” She tried to keep her voice light as replied. “It’ll be great!”

Thornclaw dipped his head. “I didn’t realize it was a surprise.” He came to stand beside her, briefly letting his tail fall on her shoulder. “Is something else on your mind?”

Hollyleaf shook her head. She didn’t need Thornclaw worrying about her too. “I was just thinking about Whitewing’s kits.”

Thornclaw smiled. “It will be great to have new kits in the clan,” he agreed. “Go congratulate her. We can speak before the gathering.” 

Hollyleaf dipped her head, padding away to the front of the clearing, letting out a long breath to ease her nerves as she approached the new queen. How many cats would she have to lie to just to be a good warrior? 

Sandstorm paced restlessly around Brackenfur. “I wonder what Windclan will have to say for themselves?”

“They’ll come up with some excuse,” Brackenfur muttered.

“Hurry up.” Hollyleaf nudged Lionblaze. Jaypaw was already waiting with Leafpool at the entrance.

Firestar stood at the camp entrance. “We must show Windclan and Riverclan that we are as strong as ever,” he reminded his clanmates. “The moon is bright tonight, and that means Starclan is no longer angry.”

“I bet they’re still angry with Windclan,” Spiderleg called, a growl edging his throat.

“We were only defending our borders. Starclan would not punish us for that,” Firestar answered.

“I should hope not.” Sorreltail was sitting beside her new apprentice, her tail swishing over the ground.

“The vanishing sun frightened us all,” Firestar went on. “But we must take it as a sign that the battle was wrong. The sun came back when the battle ended. We should have learned by now that the clans need one another to survive.”

Jaypaw had told Hollyleaf and Lionblaze that Starclan hadn’t told them anything about the sun. Unless he received another message since, the leader’s confident message didn’t come from their ancestor’s reassurance. Instead it was a lie, but a necessary one to keep the clan from getting into a panic. The leader’s word was law, and every cat knew Firestar would do what was best for the clan. These were choices he just had to make. 

“Let’s go!” Firestar led his clanmates out of the hollow. Snow crunched beneath their paws. Hollyleaf shivered, wishing for the warmth that would come with a long enough run. She felt Jaypaw press closer to her as they headed for Windclan territory, following the familiar route down to the lake.  _ He must be doing even worse. _ She glanced at him sympathetically. His shorter fur wouldn’t do much against the cold.

“You’re not immune to leaf-bare either you know?” Jaypaw grumbled. Hollyleaf felt a jolt of shock. She had forgotten her brother could read her thoughts. Guiltily, she turned her attention and mind back to the journey. They had to cross Windclan’s part of the shore to reach the island. If they kept within two tail-lengths of the water, Windclan had no right to challenge them. Yet the warriors fell silent as they crossed the border and hurried over the shingle.

“Any sign of Windclan?” Jaypaw whispered.

“They’re coming now,” Hollyleaf warned.

Jaypaw tensed. “Toward us?”

“No. They’re far up the hillside and heading toward the island.”

At the tree-bridge, Hollyleaf jumped onto the fallen trunk first and let her tail dangle down. Jaypaw reached up with his paws, feeling for it. After a moment of consideration, he stepped up on the tree. If Hollyleaf didn’t already know her brother, his movements wouldn’t give away his blindness at all. “Thanks,” he puffed, scrambling through the leafless fallen branches. 

Despite a few grunts of frustration from behind Hollyleaf as they made their way across the slippery bridge, they soon reached the island. Hollyleaf hopped off, turning just to check her brother had made it across.  _ I won’t help you unless you need it.  _ She clarified, hoping if he had been listening in he would understand. Jaypaw took a breath and leaped after her. A small crack sounded as one of the twigs snapped off but he didn’t need to stumble to regain his balance. “Nice landing,” Hollyleaf purred.

Their clanmates were streaming through the undergrowth, making it swish as they disappeared into the trees. Windclan and Riverclan were already here. She looked around.  _ No sign of Shadowclan.  _ She actually would like to speak with Tigerpaw and Dawnpaw, if for no other reason than to see what Blackstar was doing with Sol. But as she looked around the clearing, all the Riverclan cats sat in a tight group at the far end of the clearing. Windclan paced restlessly near them, but didn’t break ranks. The Thunderclan cats padded to one side of the clearing, keeping close together. “Everyone’s keeping to themselves,” Hollyleaf observed.

“I’m surprised Riverclan and Windclan aren’t sharing tongues,” Lionblaze muttered, jumping down beside them. His muscles were tight as though ready for battle. 

“Where is Shadowclan?” Poppyfrost mewed anxiously.

“I hope they come soon,” fretted Honeyfern.

A growl suddenly rumbled in Lionblaze’s throat. 

“This isn’t the time,” Jaypaw muttered.

Lionblaze fell silent, but Hollyleaf could tell he wasn’t ready to let it go. She and her brothers had promised not to talk about what happened with Sol, but it was clearly still on all of their minds. But unlike Hollyleaf and Jaypaw, Lionblaze wasn’t looking towards the tree-bridge for signs of Shadowclan. Following his gaze, she realized his focus was on Heathertail.  _ Again? _ She let out a huff of frustration. She thought he had moved on. But the Windclan she-cat certainly sensed something from their side of the clearing. Her eyes briefly met Lionblaze’s, and something blazed within them before she tore herself away.  _ Fear? _ Why was she scared of him? The light brown she-cat turned to look at the other warriors she was speaking with, stepping closer to Breezepelt as she let their tails touch.

Bushes rustled at the far edge of the clearing.  _ Shadowclan must be arriving. _ She turned to look, but this wasn’t a full-size Gathering patrol. Blackstar had only brought a few warriors, all crowded around- 

“Sol!” A number of cats from both Windclan and Riverclan spoke up, recognizing the loner. Where had they met?  _ Maybe he tried to warn them about the sun too?  _ All the clans shifted anxiously as the Shadowclan leader padded to the center of the clearing. Sol followed, flanked by his guards. Hollyleaf was surprised by how calm and confident Blackstar looked. He had seemed so lost and distant when she visited during the battle. What had happened?

“I bring news,” Blackstar began.

“I hope Shadowclan’s all right,” Hollyleaf whispered.

Lionblaze leaned in to growl in her ear. “If they’re brave even to bring Sol to a gathering, I’m sure they are.” 

“Shadowclan will no longer attend Gatherings.” An astonished silence fell on the clearing. Whatever the other cats had been expecting, this wasn’t it. “Starclan does not hold all the answers. It was living cats who found the lake. It is living cats who hunt prey to keep themselves alive, and it was a living cat who predicted that the sun would vanish.”  _ He means Sol. _ Hollyleaf looked over to the leaders on the gathering tree, but none of them were surprised. Sol must have told them too. She had been right. “We have no need to listen to them, or fear them. We can choose our own futures, and I have decided the cats of the pine forest will no longer be a clan.” 

“Blackstar!” Firestar stepped forward, halting the swell of anxious murmurs. “Think about what you’re doing. The clans have always lived together! What will you do now?”

“We will live on our own. If our territory becomes too difficult to manage, or the cats around us too aggressive about their borders, we can always leave. We will have no need to follow Starclan, or the warrior code. And though I can’t give up my own nine lives, I will be the last cat among us to receive them.”

Leopardstar hissed, narrowing her eyes to slits. “Is that what this is about?” Her growl came with a gravely undertone, as if the Riverclan leader were speaking through rocks. “We protect our border as it is our job as clan cats to do and you get to play the victim and run away?”

Blackstar looked up at her. His eyes were thin but they didn’t match her anger. “I don’t want to fight you anymore over conflicts as pointless as we’ve had.”

“Coward!”

“Am I?” Blackstar’s voice was stronger than it had been in moons. “We-” He looked around the clearing, his eyes meeting each of the leaders and several cats from the other clans. “We stood side by side in the Great Journey, as allies, friends, even. But in the seasons since we’ve been here all we’ve done is fall back into our patterns of border skirmishes and battles. We’re not fighting for anything, nothing that matters.” He took a step backwards, motioning with his tail for his clanmates to leave. “I can’t delude myself anymore.”

Sol was ushered off, only managing a passing glance towards Hollyleaf and her brothers.  _ He was meant to help us!  _ She thought in dismay. And now that Shadowclan might leave the lake, he might never get back to them!

“They’re leaving.” Lionblaze sighed. “I guess that means Sol isn’t going to help us after all.”

“How can you be so calm about it?” Jaypaw’s piercing mew flew out as he spun to face his brother. “If Sol is gone, we might never find out what our powers are meant to be used for!”

“And not just Sol!” Hollyleaf chimed in. “Shadowclan might be leaving too!” She felt her breath quickening. “They’ve already stopped being a clan, who knows how they’re living now! And the warrior code…” She heavened, becoming light-headed with the anxiety. “We need Shadowclan back!”

Firestar had padded to the middle of the clearing. “We must stay calm,” he called to all of them.

“Calm?” Onestar’s mew was filled with contempt. “Even you can’t change this, Firestar.”

Firestar bristled with anger. “I never said I could!”

“We mustn’t quarrel.” Leopardstar stepped in. “This is too important. We are three clans now. If Shadowclan doesn’t have the strength to stay with us, we should let them do what they like.”

“Three clans!” Ashfoot gasped. The Windclan deputy paced around the leaders. “But there have always been four.”

“If Shadowclan rejects Starclan,” Mistyfoot ventured, “does that mean they can no longer be warriors?”

“Have they given up the warrior code entirely?” Hollyleaf’s breath was coming in fast gulps.

“What would Starclan say?” Brackenfur called, running to stand by his leader.

Jaypaw glanced at the sky. “Is the moon still shining?”

“It’s bright and clear,” Lionblaze assured him.  _ What is Starclan doing? Don’t they care what has happened? _

“We are warriors,” Leopardstar meowed, glaring at her deputy. “Our loyalty is to warriors first. If Shadowclan has abandoned us, we have no duty to chase after them like kits.” 

Onestar looked around the clearing, his gaze dark. “But Blackstar was right about one thing. Starclan is powerful, but they don’t have all the answers. These are troubling times. It’s...understandable he would doubt them.” His words seemed to fill the clearing with an icy chill. No cat challenged her, tried to say that she was wrong, that their faith was worth fighting for. Sol warned that the sun would disappear, and it did. Every cat in the clearing knew it. Where did that leave Starclan? Whispering to one another in frightened mews, the cats began to melt into the undergrowth.

“Come on.” Lionblaze was nudging Hollyleaf. Thunderclan was leaving. Hollyleaf stumbled forward as if she had forgotten how to walk. How could the clans fall apart this easily? Jaypaw pressed against her, guiding her path through the ferns.

“Are the cats of Shadowclan really not warriors anymore?” Poppyfrost asked.

“I suppose that’s for Starclan to decide,” Berrynose told her.

As Hollyleaf waited for her turn to cross the tree-bridge, she tried not to let the urgent mews of her clanmates unsettle her. She had to think this through. She had to find some solution. But they chattered on, crowding her thoughts.

“If Starclan hid the sun when we fought,” Dustpelt growled, “what will they do now that Blackstar has turned their back on them?”

“They haven’t covered the moon,” Cloudtail pointed out. 

Spiderleg leaped onto the bridge. “Perhaps they’ll turn their backs on us all!”

As Hollyleaf crossed the fallen tree, the warrior’s words buzzed like bees in his mind. Starclan had said nothing about the sun, or Sol. Perhaps they  _ had _ given up on watching over the clans below. The thought was enough that she nearly felt herself slipping off the bridge.

Hollyleaf felt Jaypaw’s tail touch her shoulder and she steadied herself. “Slow down,” he whispered. Hollyleaf eased her pace as they moved across the Windclan shoreline until she was out of earshot. Her brothers hung back with her as she dragged her paws over the shingle.

“I really thought Sol would be let out in a sunrise or two,” Lionblaze hissed. “But apparently he told Blackstar about the sun going out too and now-.”

Hollyleaf was still in shock. “Blackstar has stopped believing in the warrior code,” she mumbled tonelessly.

“Blackstar may have been leaning towards this anyway,” Jaypaw suggested.

“No. It was Sol.” Lionblaze was adamant. “He said Starclan didn’t know the sun went out and living cats did. If Sol hadn’t told him, there’s no other way he could have known”

“He probably just did it to protect himself!” Jaypaw seemed entirely ready to defend the loner. 

Hollyleaf kicked suddenly at the shingle. “I don’t care what Sol said or didn’t say.” Her mew was shrill. “Shadowclan can’t stop believing in Starclan. That’s what clans do! The warrior code brought us here; it gives us food and shelter.” Her fear had turned to rage. “It keeps us safe!”

“But Sol predicted the vanishing sun,” Lionblaze reminded her. “Starclan didn’t.”

“Does that mean you’re going to give up Starclan too?” Fury flashed in Hollyleaf so fiercely she felt a burning in her chest. If it wasn’t her brother, she may have lunged at him in that instant. But instead she steadied her breath to a rasp, stalking ahead of them.

Lionblaze hurried after her. “That’s not what I meant.”

She kept her gaze forward, not willing to look at her brother until she had calmed down. There was no way Shadowclan could just leave. If she was destined to do great things, she couldn’t stand back and let the clans lose themselves before she could even lead them. “We’re more powerful than Starclan…” she whispered. “That doesn’t mean we have to replace them.”


	12. Chapter 10

“You’ll need to be quicker than that,” Berrynose meowed. 

In a burst of crinkling leaves, the squirrel Lionblaze had been stalking scurried away. Didn’t Berrynose have anything better to do than butt in on his hunting? “I would have caught that!” He growled. A squirrel in leaf-bare would have been a great feast, and he just had to ruin it.

Berrynose just rolled his eyes. “Sure you would have,” he drolled. “If you didn’t step on that stick on your way over, you definitely would have flubbed the pounce with how unsteady your crouch was.”

_ You’re not my mentor! _ Lionblaze was a full warrior, just like the cream tom. He had no right to act so high and mighty. “As if you could do any better!”

“I could have caught that squirrel in my sleep.” Berrynose shot back, drawing a paw he had licked over his ear. “Get into your crouch again, maybe I can give you some pointers.”

“Stop ordering me around!”

“Well then stop acting like a stupid kit!” Berrynose’s eyes flashed with anger for a brief moment before he calmed himself again. He stood, reaching out his forpaws to stretch. “Now come on, lazy lump. We’ll never get enough prey by sundown if you sit on your tail all day.”

_ No?  _ Lionblaze gritted his teeth.  _ Looking at you I’d think that’s all warriors are good for! _ The anger seemed to pulse through his skin. He could feel his muscles tensing, ready to pounce on Berrynose and show just how accurate he could be. 

“That’s enough.” Brambleclaw interrupted. “Berrynose, you shouldn’t have scared off your clanmate’s prey. But he is right Lionblaze, you didn’t set up the hunt very well. Is there something going on?”

Every muscle in Lionblaze’s body was taught. His breathing was ragged and his legs began to shake under the tension. It needed to be released, somewhere. But he couldn’t just attack his clanmate, no matter how much he wanted to, and he definitely couldn’t attack his own father. Why wouldn’t the anger just go away?  _ Heathertail.  _ That’s where all this started. She used him. She betrayed him. It was her fault Squirrelflight was so hurt.  _ And it’s my fault her mentor nearly died. _ His chest began to loosen. Clan cats didn’t need to kill. But he had let his feelings get the better of him, and nearly taken another cat’s life. What would have happened if he had killed Crowfeather? It wouldn’t end the war. It would just give Windclan more reason to attack. He couldn’t be hurt, but he was definitely able to hurt others. Just how much damage could he do?

“Lionblaze?” Brambleclaw’s eyes were narrowed at him.

“It’s nothing.” Lionblaze shook his head. He wasn’t as taken with Sol as Jaypaw and Hollyleaf had been, but if he did really know things...maybe Sol could have helped him control himself. 

“Let’s go already!” Berrynose growled. “We’ve wasted enough time.”

Lionblaze gave Berrynose a final glare and padded after his father. He couldn’t really hurt a clanmate, but Berrynose certainly deserved a claw behind the ears.

Brambleclaw led the way back to a small clearing where Ashfur and Brightheart were already waiting for them. “I think we’ve gotten just about all we can,” Brightheart mewed as they approached. “Let’s start to head back”

They were close to the border. Lionblaze could smell the scent drifting towards him on the breeze. How was Crowfeather doing? Was he as badly hurt as Squirrelflight? He stood still for a couple of heartbeats, jaws parted and ears pricked for any sign of a Windclan patrol. But the faint traces of their scent all lay along the border. They hadn’t been here for a while. 

“Lionblaze!” Ashfur was looking back at him. The rest of the patrol was nowhere in sight. “Are you going to stand there until your paws freeze over?”

“Coming!” Lionblaze called back, bounding forward to catch up with his former mentor. “I was just checking for Windclan.”

Ashfur snorted. “Can’t say I blame you, but this isn’t a border patrol.”

“We can’t be too careful,” Lionblaze meowed, falling in behind the older warrior as they set off again. But Windclan was the least of their problems now, wasn’t it? Shadowclan might not even exist much longer. And without them, Thunderclan would stand alone against the other clans. Giving Ashfur a sidelong glance, he began, “Can I ask you something?”

Ashfur’s tail bobbed once, though he kept his gaze fixed forward. “Sure.” 

“I feel like I need some extra battle training. Will you work with me?”

His former mentor stopped and faced him, his blue eyes stretched wide in surprise for a moment. “You’re a warrior now, Lionblaze,” he reminded him. “And it’s not as though you had any trouble during the battle. Do you really have more to learn?” 

Ashfur still wasn’t smiling at him, but his praised warmed Lionblaze like a ray of sunlight; sometimes, when he was an apprentice, he had despaired of ever pleasing the gray warrior.

“There’s always something more to learn,” he declared. “I want to stay as strong and fit as I can, so I’ll be ready. Windclan might make trouble, or Shadowclan,” he added hastily. He flexed his claws, ready to tear frustratedly at the grass, then stopped himself. He didn’t want Ashfur to know how much this meant to him.

“Okay.” Ashfur still looked unconvinced, but to Lionblaze’s relief he didn’t object. “We can have a session now. I’ll just catch up to Brightheart and ask her to bring our prey back. Where did you leave your’s?”

Lionblaze’s fur felt hot. He would have caught that squirrel but- “It was Berrynose!” he growled. “He scared off my prey.”

Ashfur turned away in a huff. “I’ve never understood your fascination with that tom. You’re a warrior now. You’ve got to start owning up to your mistakes.” Not leaving him time to reply, the speckled tom began racing to catch up with the rest of the patrol. “Meet you at the training hollow.” 

He bounded off, leaving Lionblaze to head to the training hollow by himself. Was every cat against him? If they knew just how important he was to them, maybe they wouldn’t treat him like mouse-dung. He knew that he had to keep training, to make the best use of his powers that he could, but he couldn’t wait until the day where someone other than Tigerstar and sometimes his siblings would see how special he was. 

He was a warrior now. How long would his dream mentor keep training him? How long before they could change the clans for the better, like they wanted?  _ If we don’t work fast, Shadowclan may change the clans without us doing anything. _

The training hollow was empty. Thanks to the thick blanket of snow, the apprentices had primarily been training around the territory, in tree climbing and hunting. Lionblaze padded into the center and began practicing his battle moves, leaping and twisting in the air, imagining how he would be able to show his progress to Tigerstar tonight, landing on his broad shoulders and digging his claws into the dark tabby pelt.

“Not bad.” Ashfur’s voice came from the other side of the hollow. “But don’t get flowery if you don’t have to.”

“Sure.” Lionblaze panted. “But it’s just practice.” He was turning to face his former mentor when Ashfur crashed into his side, knocking him off his paws. Furious that he hadn’t been ready, Lionblaze let out a screech. He battered at Ashfur with his hind paws, while Ashfur tried to sink his teeth into his neck fur.  _ No! _ He couldn’t let anyone in Thunderclan no about his ability, not yet anyway. Hurriedly he ducked out of the way, giving gray warrior time to pin Lionblaze down, driving all the breath out of him.

“Still want to fight?” Ashfur taunted him.

With a tremendous effort, Lionblaze rolled over, thrusting Ashfur away. He scrambled to his paws, breathing heavily, and sprang on top of Ashfur before his opponent could recover. He gave the gray warrior two quick blows from his forepaws, then tried to leap away. But Ashfur was too quick for him. Flashing out a paw, he hooked Lionblaze’s hind legs from under him, and the two cats wrestled together on the ground.  _ Was fighting always this hard?  _ He couldn’t be injured, but he couldn’t seem to land many blows either. Lionblaze felt his ear folded forward as Ashfur cuffed it. The golden warrior pummeled his opponent with his forepaws, finding it hard to keep his claws sheathed as the red haze of battle threatened to engulf him.  _ This is training! _ He yowled in his mind. If he got too reckless...he didn’t want to think of what he could do to Ashfur, or what would happen to him. 

“Stop!” Lionblaze hardly heard the yowl, but Ashfur rolled off him right away and sprang to his paws. Lionblaze was left scrabbling on the ground, shaking his head to clear it.

“What in Starclan’s name are you doing?” Now Lionblaze recognized Firestar’s voice. He struggled to stand, blinking grit from his eyes, and spotted Firestar on the edge of the hollow with Sorreltail, Foxpaw, and Sandstorm just behind him. The Thunderclan leader’s eyes flashed green fire. “Well? Which one of you is going to tell me what that was” he demanded. 

Ashfur shook scraps of debris out of his fur. “It was just a practice bout, Firestar.”

“It was my idea, Firestar,” Lionblaze meowed. “I asked Ashfur to practice with me. We were just trying to—”

“I don’t want to listen to excuses.” Firestar’s voice was cold. “What I saw just now was far more vicious than a practice bout. At a time like this, with trouble on both sides of our territory, we can’t afford to have any more warriors injured. And in leaf-bare no-less! Leafpool can’t afford to waste her herbs on unnecessary wounds, and warriors can’t afford to waste time that could have been spent hunting or protecting our boundaries. Are you both mouse-brained?”

“I’m sorry, Firestar.” Lionblaze hung his head. “It’s my fault. Don’t blame Ashfur.”  _ But how are we supposed to fight well if we aren’t allowed to practice? _

“Ashfur is an experienced warrior. He should have more sense,” Firestar retorted with a flick of his tail. Then he relaxed slightly. “I know you’re keen, Lionblaze, and that’s good, but try to think ahead, will you? This isn’t a good time to be taking risks.”

His pelt crackling with shame and frustration, Lionblaze muttered agreement.

“Sorreltail, Foxpaw, and Sandstorm are going hunting,” Firestar continued. “Since your first patrol obviously didn’t work you hard enough, you can go with them, Lionblaze. Work off some of that energy on prey instead of another warrior. Ashfur, come with me.” With a flick of his tail, he padded out of the glade, followed by the gray warrior.

“We thought we’d try down by the lake,” Sorreltail mewed to Lionblaze.

“Whatever.” Lionblaze let Sorreltail and Sandstorm take the lead; they padded close together through the undergrowth, with Foxpaw bouncing excitedly at the back. The heat of battle was still pulsing through Lionblaze’s body. He wanted to sink his claws into something; he hoped a squirrel or a rabbit would cross his path soon.

He couldn’t stifle the feeling that Firestar had been unfair. Surely this was the right time to practice fighting moves? There could be another battle any day with Windclan or Shadowclan. And how was he going to fulfill the prophecy if he never had the chance to work on his skills, to be an asset to his clan rather than causing it danger?

Lionblaze pushed his way through the thorn tunnel, two mice and a vole dangling from his jaws, the scent of the prey flooding his senses.  _ At least it turned out better than my first hunt.  _ When he reached the clearing he spotted his brother and sister together outside the medicine cats’ den. Hollyleaf signaled to him with her tail, so when he had dropped his fresh-kill on the pile, he bounded over to them.

“What’s this I hear about you and Ashfur fighting?” Hollyleaf demanded.

“What?” Lionblaze gaped at her. “How did you know?”

Jaypaw twitched his ears. “News runs through this camp faster than a rabbit. Don’t you know that yet?”

“Berrynose told me.” Hollyleaf sounded defensive. “He heard you when he was out with a hunting patrol. He said you sounded really vicious.”

“Berrynose!” Lionblaze spat with a single lash of his tail. “Hasn’t he got anything better to do than gossip about other warriors?”

“Anyway, is it true?” Hollyleaf persisted. “What were you fighting about?”

Lionblaze felt his neck fur rising. His claws slid out and his muscles tensed; he wanted a real enemy to fight, not just gossip and unnecessary questions.

“We weren’t fighting,” he snapped. “We were training. Just leave it, will you? I’ve already had Firestar clawing my ears over it, and I think he’s wrong! I need more practice. How can I defend my clan if I forget what to do?” By the time he had finished speaking he was spitting out the words, his claws raking the ground in frustration. After a heartbeat Hollyleaf took a pace toward him and gently laid the tip of her tail on his shoulder. Lionblaze shivered, trying to push down the surge of fury that had nearly spilled over.

“You more than anyone could never lose your fighting skills,” Hollyleaf mewed. “A hundred warriors could face you and you would still be able to take them down with enough time.”

“You don’t understand,” Lionblaze muttered, fumbling for words. How could he explain what happened with Heathertail and Crowfeather, or that...haze that came over him when he began to fight harder? That didn’t feel like a blessing from Starclan. “It doesn’t feel like that. It feels like I have to keep practicing.”

“I know you’re still worried about Squirrelflight.” She mewed, her voice sympathetic. “But there are other ways of letting that energy out.” 

Jaypaw had his eyes narrowed at Lionblaze, but whatever he was thinking he didn’t speak it. “Why don’t we go see her? She’s been waking up for short bursts since yesterday, so Leafpool is more willing to allow visitors.”

“That would be great!” Hollyleaf perked up, a levity in her step as she led them to the medicine cat den. 

“Is she awake?” Lionblaze murmured as they pushed their way throught the thorns. 

Hollyleaf nodded. “Squirrelflight?”

“Is that you, Hollyleaf?”

Hollyleaf buried her nose in her mother’s fur. “I was so scared you were going to die!”

Squirrelflight managed a soft purr. “I’ll never leave you little one,” she promised.

Jaypaw came to sit beside her, moving a paw across her head and back. “No sign of fever,” Jaypaw reported, “and her breathing’s strong.”

“Should I get Leafpool?” Lionblaze offered.

Jaypaw shook his head. “She’s sleeping. I think we should wake her only if the bleeding starts again or Squirrelflight starts to get restless.”

“How did these feathers get here?” Squirrelflight was sniffing at the soft blanket covering her. She pawed weakly at her bedding. “And the ferns?”

“We built a nest around you,” Hollyleaf told her.

“Thank you.” Pride warmed Squirrelflight’s mew. “I have such brave, kind kits.”

“You should rest,” Lionblaze mewed, feeling as though there was a lump in his throat. “You lost a lot of blood.” If his own mother was killed by Windclan’s invasion, and he had been to busy nearly murdering someone to help, he didn’t know what he would do.

“Yes,” Squirrelflight breathed, the ferns rustling around her.

“She’s closing her eyes,” Hollyleaf whispered. “We should leave her to sleep.”

“You three should be resting too,” Brightheart’s voice came from the front of the entrance. “I’ll watch Squirrelflight until Leafpool wakes up.”

Lionblaze dipped his head, happy to get some rest and think about anything else. Leafpool, and Jaypaw, were the only ones who could help the situation now. He just needed to prepare in case there was a next time. “Thanks, Brightheart.” He forced his voice to sound tired. “Come on,” he called to Jaypaw and Hollyleaf. “Let’s go get some sleep.”

“You have returned.” Tigerstar’s deep voice rumbled with gruffness. Was he angry about something? “So you believe you still need my help?”

Lionblaze nodded. “Of course I do! I need to get stronger to help my clan, to help all the clans.” If he wasn’t allowed to train when he was awake, he needed Tigerstar more than ever. “I-I know now. I’m in a prophecy. I have a power, and I’m destined to save the clans, with my littermates.” Lionblaze gazed up in his mentor’s eyes, trying not to let his desperation show. “But I’m not ready for that yet. I don’t know enough to lead the clans towards anything. So I need you, to help me.”

“You need me?” Tigerstar asked, raising in eyebrow in some level of confusion. “It seemed as though your littermates were trying to find a different mentor for you all.”

_ Sol. _ Hollyleaf and Jaypaw did seem ready to train with him, and Lionblaze couldn’t help agreeing he could be useful, but- “He’s never been a clan cat, like you were. You got to experience first hand every problem in the clans.”

Tigerstar dipped his head. “That I did. And you’re right to think I can provide you with the answers you need. Do you know about Brokenstar?”

Lionblaze thought for a moment, back to the stories Ferncloud told.  _ Brokenstar... _ “He was a Shadowclan leader too, right? When Firestar came to the clans?”

Tigerstar nodded, looking mournful. “He tried to take down the warrior code himself, but went about it in the wrong way, one too loud and brash, and he was taken down before any of his methods could stick.” He looked up, fixing his gaze on something unseen above Lionblaze’s head. “Then there are those like my old mentor, Thistleclaw, or warriors before him I’m sure, who never got the power to do anything.”  _ Thistleclaw?  _ Lionblaze had never heard of him, but to train a warrior like Tigerstar, he couldn’t have done nothing. His head tilted thoughtfully. “If I remember correctly, Thisteclaw had a mentor of his own, in his dreams, but they didn’t get very far”  _ Thistleclaw had a dream mentor too? I wonder what he was like...it couldn’t have been Tigerstar.  _ Tigerstar seemed to grow in front of him, his chest expanding and his paws planting firmly into the ground. “You and I are different than them. You have a destiny, to stop all of this. And I can help you to it.” 

“How did they know?” Lionblaze asked. “How did they learn the code was wrong?”

Tigerstar bowed his head briefly. “In different ways for every cat, some sadder than others. I know a story of a she-cat named Mapleshade. Her kits were killed because they were half-clan and neither of her clans would take her in.” Tigerstar shook his head in remorse. “Had she been in a position of some power, any at all, she may have been able to save them.” 

_ Mapleshade’s kits were killed just because of who their parents were?  _ Lionblaze’s eyes widened in horror. “That’s awful!” What if he and Heathertail had actually gotten together. Would Thunderclan and Windclan have killed their kits too?

Tigerstar laid a tail across his shoulder. “It is. But that is why you must learn from me, so we can stop all of these stories. Why, these are only the ones I was made aware of. I’m sure there are...others.” His voice trailed off as he looked behind his apprentice again. “Come now, there’s someone I’d like you to meet.”

The dark tabby led Lionblaze through a small path in the forest. The dead leaves cracked underpaw but it was still a break from the soft and cold snowy ground he had grown used to in the waking world. As they continued on, Lionblaze began to pick up a couple voices.   
“I left, all right?” The first voice sounded familiar. “I have a new life now, in Thunderclan. I don’t want to relive the past.” The tom was from Thunderclan... _Stormfur!_ In an instant Lionblaze recognized the name of his clanmate.

“But it never bothers you? You were thrown out of Thunderclan at your birth, you were left alone with your sister in Riverclan, and then she died and you found your own home, but you were thrown out of there too, and Riverclan wouldn’t take you back.” The tortoiseshell she-cat’s voice came in a soft mew, and she seemed to stare deep into Stormfur, who was avoiding her gaze. 

Tigerstar crept into some bushes surrounding the clearing, ushering Lionblaze to do the same. Was it really okay to eavesdrop? Maybe they were just waiting for the conversation to be done so they didn’t interrupt.

The dark gray tom finally met the she-cat’s gaze, quiet fury blazing in them. “I can’t change it, can I?” 

Mapleshade dipped her head. “You’re right, you can’t change the past. But who knows what your future could be, if you set your mind to it?”

A long moment of silence passed over the clearing. Lionblaze looked to Tigerstar, hoping to find if it would be all right to get up. But his eyes were still fixed on the cats in the clearing. 

Finally Stormfur shook his head. “I’m sorry, but I have a future already. And whatever more may await me, I’d like to face it on my own, and with my mate, my father, and my clan. I’ll be all right.” Lionblaze blinked, and the old warrior was gone.  _ He must have woken up. _

The she-cat took a deep breath, letting it out in the beginnings of a sigh before Tigerstar stepped out. “Mapleshade.” He greeted. This was Mapleshade? The she-cat in the story who lost her kits? He beckoned with his tail, leading Lionblaze to step out of the bushes. “This is Lionblaze.” He flicked his tail back to the golden warrior. Mapleshade met his gaze for a moment, but then her focus went back to Tigerstar. They shared a look, and a series of expressions crossed each of their faces as they glanced between him and each other, but Lionblaze couldn’t tell what they may be thinking. 

“I’m sorry,” Lionblaze finally spoke up. “About your kits.”

To his surprise, the comment seemed to elicit more anger from Mapleshade than sadness, as she whipped her head to look back at Tigerstar. “How much did you tell him?” She growled. 

“Enough,” he replied curtly. “He  _ deserved _ to know your story, so he’ll know what he’s fighting for.”

Mapleshade snorted. “You’re playing with fire, Tigerstar.” She turned to head out of the clearing. “Leave me out of it.” With that, the she-cat was gone. 

“Did…” Lionblaze began, looking after her. “Did I say something wrong?”

Tigerstar shook his head. “No, she’s just...been through quite a lot. She lost her fight, remember. But there are cats still ready to carry it, like us.” 

Lionblaze nodded. “So what should we do?”

“We’ll need to deal with Sol first.” 

Sol? He was a prisoner in Shadowclan’s camp. “You mean...break him out?” he asked. Tigerstar didn’t seem to think they needed the loner’s help before.

A growl rumbled in Tigerstar’s throat. “No, I mean you need to get him out of the territories.”

“What?”

“Was I not direct enough? Get. Him. Out.”

Lionblaze shook his head. Even if they shouldn’t rely on Sol when they had Tigerstar, there was no reason to banish him from the territories! “Why?”

Tigerstar tilted his head back, letting out a breath as he tensed one leg, then the other. “Sol is the reason Blackstar has turned his back on the clans.”

_ He was...what? _ “How?”

“He manipulated Shadowclan, Blackstar in particular, convinced them there was nothing worthwhile in the clans anymore.”

Would Sol really do that? And how? Sol was still a prisoner. He was even kept under guard when...Blackstar brought him to the gathering.  _ Why would he have brought a prisoner to the gathering?  _ How much had Sol lied about? Just to Blackstar or to… “So we’ll fight him. I’ll fight him!” Lionblaze insisted. “I can take him down!”

“No.” Tigerstar’s response came immediately, and he took a few paces forward to stand in line with his apprentice. “If you attack with force, Blackstar will see it as proof that Sol was right. You’ll only be driving them further away… There are some things you can’t just attack.” He shook his head, bowing it low. “I can’t stand seeing a clan I led being so weak.”

Hesitantly, Lionblaze leaned forward. His tail verged on touching Tigerstar’s shoulder, but an enduring aura of strength from the dark tabby held it back. “We’ll come up with a plan. I promise. Sol will never win while I fight.”


	13. Chapter 11

Hollyleaf sat by the halfrock, longing for something to do. Brackenfur wouldn’t let her go on patrol that day—Apparently she had volunteered for too many in the half-moon—and despite the sun dipping below the horizon, her mind and body were still restless.

Millie had been circling her den restlessly since sunhigh, and, though her pains had not started properly, Leafpool had warned her the kittens might come anytime. Much of the camp has already gone off to their dens for the night, although Graystripe was keeping his own vigil outside the nursery. He looked even more worried than Millie was, and other than it being leaf-bare Hollyleaf couldn’t understand why.  _ Millie will be fine.  _ The real worry should be over Shadowclan. Every day that they were left to their own devices was another opportunity for them to leave and shatter the clans forever. Not to mention, they likely still had Sol held prisoner—Hollyleaf hadn’t caught any trace of him on the border patrols—and without him, the prophecy might never be completed at all. 

The nursery brambles shivered, and paws pattered over the clearing. “The kits are coming!” Daisy called, keeping her voice low.

Leafpool darted out of her den. “Follow me,” she hissed to Jaypaw.

Her brother hurried after his mentor, only pausing a moment as Leafpool and Daisy squeezed into the nursery ahead of him..

“Look after Millie.” Graystripe’s anxious growl focused on Jaypaw. The warrior was so close their pelts touched. “If you have to choose which life to save, save hers.” That was a strange thing to ask of a medicine cat. It was unlikely any lives were in danger but to promise to save any number of young lives over one older life? Graystripe certainly loved Millie but surely he would love his kits too.

But Jaypaw seemed ready to accept the sentiment immediately. “Leafpool won’t let anything bad happen,” he promised as he scrambled inside the nursery. 

Millie could be heard panting hard, and a few yowls split the air as the night went on. Hollyleaf wished more than ever that she could be out on patrol right now, or hunting, anything other than hearing a clanmate in pain without being able to do anything to help.

Toadkit Rosekit and Buzzardkit were being ushered out of the nursery. “I want to see the kits!” Toadkit complained.

“Is there any blood?” Buzzardkit squeaked.

“Millie needs her space right now.” Daisy was murmuring. “We’ll stay out here for a while.”

Buzzardkit perked up. “Does that mean we can play-”

“-Into the night?” Toadkit finished.

Daisy smiled, going to lick each of their foreheads. “For a while. But you will be getting sleep tonight. I just want to give Leafpool and Millie some time to work without kits bounding around them.” 

“We’ll be good!” Rosekit squeaked, perking up her tail and puffing her chest. “They won’t even know we’re there.

The queen brushed her fluffy cream tail along her daughter’s back “I know, little one. But for now, you can play with your littermates.” 

“We’re getting to stay up, Rosekit!” Buzzardkit battered her sister over the head. “Why would you pass up that chance!”

“I want to see the kits!” She squealed.

“Me too!” Toadkit added, squeezing himself between them.

“You’ll all see the kits later.” Daisy cut in. “Just have fun for a while.”

“Yes, Daisy!” The three kits mewed in unison.

The brambles rustled and as Hollyleaf turned to look Graystripe’s tail disappeared into the nursery. Leafpool must have called him in. Around the clearing, she, Daisy, and the kits were about the only cats left outside the dens.  _ Daisy has it under control.  _ She assured herself, quietly rising and slipping into the Warriors’ den, back to her familiar nest. It would take some time to actually go to sleep, but hopefully by the morning, all the unnecessary anxiety would be over.

“They’re all fine.” Hollyleaf heard Leafpool’s reassurance as she stepped out into the clearing. She knew there was nothing to worry about. “Graystripe and Millie have two daughters and a son.”

“Do they have names yet?” Stormfur asked. 

Leafpool nodded. “The tom is named Bumblekit, and the she-cats are named Blossomkit and Briarkit.”

Stormfur’s expression softened. “Those are lovely names.” Slowly he peeked into the nursery behind the medicine cat. “Welcome to Thunderclan!” Graystripe was his father too, so in a way, the new kits were his siblings.

In stark contrast with the previous night the clearing seemed bright and alive, despite the chill in the air. Graystripe squeezed out of the nursery. Happiness shone from him warmer than the sun as he padded across the clearing.

“Congratulations, Graystripe!” Longtail called.

Sandstorm paused from her washing as Graystripe passed the warriors den. “Is Millie all right?”

“She’s perfect,” Graystripe answered. “And so are the kits.”

“I can’t wait to see them!” Foxpaw was bouncing around the clearing.

“We’ve already seen them!” Buzzardkit puffed out her chest as she came to stand beside her mother.

“They’re really sweet!” Rosekit cooed.

“Millie will be hungry,” Mousefur called from outside the elders’ den.

“And she’s going to eat the best piece of prey I can find,” Graystripe called back.

Brightheart kneaded the ground. “What do the kits look like?”

“Briarkit is dark brown, Blossomkit is tortoiseshell and white,” Graystripe reported, “and the tom, Bumblekit, is gray with black stripes.”

Dustpelt was washing beside the halfrock. “At least they’ll have proper warrior names,” he muttered. He had clearly not forgotten that Millie had refused a clan name.

Graystripe took no notice of the brown tabby warrior. He returned to rummaging through the fresh-kill pile until Firestar bounded down from Highledge.

“You chose fine clan names.” The Thunderclan leader sounded excited for his old friend, though there was a certain amount of relief to the tone as well. Had he been anxious about Millie’s safety like Graystripe? Had no cat in this clan seen when Daisy had her kits and was just fine?

“You should have called Blossomkit Squealkit, because that’s all she does!” Toadkit mewed.

“Don’t be mean!” Rosekit gasped. 

“He’s not wrong!” Buzzardkit shoved her sister lightly. “She didn’t stop screaming for the whole night!” Fur brushed the dusty ground as the kits tumbled into a fight.

“Stop it, you three!” Spiderleg’s stern mew echoed around the hollow as he separated his kits.

“We were just playing,” Toadkit complained.

“Well, play something quieter!” Spiderleg snapped. “I don’t envy you, Graystripe. Two kits are hard enough.” Then he yelped in pain. “When I told you to play something else, Toadkit, I didn’t mean attacking my tail!”

Toadkit backed up, his ears flattened against his head in guilt. 

Hollyleaf padded closer, peering into the den. Millie was lying on her side while her kits fed. A cough shook her body, startling the kits away. Briarkit mewled angrily and squirmed back for more milk. Bumblekit sat up and yawned, his eyes hardly open, while Blossomkit snuggled into the moss and fell asleep.

“You should see Leafpool,” Daisy advised. “You’ve been coughing all night.”

“It’s just something tickling my throat,” Millie meowed. “I probably swallowed a feather.”

Daisy leaned forward and sniffed at Millie’s muzzle. “You feel a bit feverish.”

“It’s not a good idea to wait on something like this,” Whitewing advised. “I’ll fetch Leafpool once I’ve cleaned out your bedding,”

“You don’t need to do that, Whitewing.” Ferncloud cooed. “You should be able to rest too.”

“Resting is all I’ve done lately.” She retorted. “I’m happy to have something to do.” She turned to Millie and Daisy. “You both have kits to take care of. Just relax and let me help for now.” 

“Then at least let me help too, dear.” Ferncloud came to stand beside the white she-cat. “I don’t have kits to take care of either.”

Whitewing dipped her head. “I’d be happy to.”

Daisy got to her paws slowly, as though reluctant to leave the nursery. “I suppose we all need some fresh air. And I’m sure my three are getting into trouble out there.” She glanced at Millie, who was coughing again. “You should stay inside.”

Millie nodded. “I am rather tired.” She curled around her kits and closed her eyes.

As Daisy ran to catch up with Buzzardkit, Toadkit, and Rosekit out of the den, Hollyleaf backed up, not wanting to get in their way. As she returned to the Warriors den, she heard a hoard, heaving breath from Millie.  _ I hope she doesn’t pass that to the kits.  _ She thought in worry. Leaf-bare kits would have to be strong to last through the season, but she knew Leafpool and Jaypaw would do all they could to help.

Hollyleaf’s attention shifted to Foxpaw, who seemed to be making a case to his new mentor, with Icepaw close by his side. “Even the kits have seen the kits!” The dark ginger tom whined. “Why can’t we?”

“It would be nice to meet them…” Icepaw murmured. “The last time the clan had kits was the day of our apprentice ceremony.”

“-So this time the new kits will look up to us for sure!” Foxpaw cut in. 

Sorreltail gave Brightheart a questioning glance, and she dipped her head. “I don’t see any reason why you shouldn’t be able to meet them.”

“Yay!” Foxpaw squealed, leaping straight up into the air.

“Thank you Brightheart!” Icepaw purred, turning to leave.

“Just be careful not to tread on them!” Sorreltail added, “And if Millie tells you to do anything, you’ll do it immediately, right?”

Foxpaw nodded fervently. “Yep. Bye Sorreltail!” With that the two apprentices raced off together towards the nursery. Hollyleaf couldn’t help but let out a sigh. Icepaw respected Brightheart so much, and even Foxpaw gave more regard to Sorreltail than the other warriors, even though she hadn’t always been his mentor. How great would it be to be respected like that? How wonderful would it be to have an apprentice’s future in her paws, to lead them to work harder, be better, be the best they could be? And if she could show she was able to influence an apprentice in that way, by the warrior code, she would show she was responsible enough to influence more than just one cat...closing her eyes, she let out the growing tension in her chest. She wanted an apprentice, but she didn’t have one yet. There was nothing she could do about it.

“Hollyleaf?” Dustpelt had padded over to her while she was thinking. He followed her gaze, over to where Icepaw and Foxpaw were pressing themselves into the entrance of the nursery. “Ah,” he nodded, knowingly going to face her head-on. “Excited about the kits, of course. Are you perhaps thinking of having some of your own?”

Hollyleaf’s eyes shot open. Quickly she shook her head. “Actually I-” She might not want kits, but that wasn’t something she wanted to tell Dustpelt. It wasn’t the point anyway. “I wasn’t thinking about the kits. Actually, I was watching the apprentices.”

Dustpelt tilted his head. “Why?”

“I was just imagining what it would be like to have my own apprentice.” She meowed hesitantly. How much was she really willing to say on this? A good warrior wouldn’t be jealous of a clanmate just for getting an apprentice. They should be happy.

Dustpelt leaned forward. The sunlight growing brighter as it climbed higher in the sky shimmered against his deep brown fur. “You didn’t look especially happy. Do you not want an apprentice?”

Hollyleaf shook her head. Whatever impression it gave, she couldn’t just lie. “No, actually I…” Taking a breath, she dug her back claws into the snow covered ground beneath her paws to give her grounding. “I really want an apprentice. I got my hopes up when Foxpaw needed a new mentor but Sorreltail got him instead and-”

Dustpelt narrowed his eyes. “There’s no reason for you to be jealous over Sorreltail.” His words cut her off but he didn’t seem prepared to openly scold her. “Really it’s useless to get worked up over any warrior getting an apprentice—their lives are separate from your’s—but it’s especially true in Sorreltail’s case.”

Hollyleaf felt a small sting at his words, though she couldn’t deny he was right. She had been telling herself the same. But for Sorreltail especially? “Why is that?”

The brown tabby shrugged. “Sorreltail was appointed as a temporary mentor, while Whitewing is in the nursery. Foxpaw isn’t a new apprentice, and even if he was he would be quite a handful.” Dustpelt leaned closer for a moment, quieting his voice. “Trust me, I believe as his father I would know that best.”

Hollyleaf chuckled. It was a miracle Dustpelt managed to be as good a warrior as he was while simultaneously taking care of his and Ferncloud’s kits, and even some of the other kits in the nursery like her. She couldn’t have imagined what it was like trying to rein in Foxpaw as a parent.

Dustpelt smiled, standing tall once again. “I’m glad you think it’s funny. But you see then that Firestar would need an experienced warrior to train him. Do you think Foxpaw would be able to respect a cat he spent time in the apprentice den with, however briefly, as much as he respected Whitewing?”

Hollyleaf had thought he would finish with ‘as much as he respected Sorreltail,’ but this made far more sense. Whitewing had already led a patrol that saved Windclan from a pack of dogs. She was already deserving of respect before she became Foxpaw’s mentor. Whoever took her place would have to be firm, experienced, and already have a place in the clan. “That does make sense.” She meowed, her words growing stronger as she continued.

Dustpelt dipped his head. “You’re still a new warrior, but you’ll get your chance.” Taking a pace backwards, he took in a deep breath, letting strength fill his chest and inviting Hollyleaf to echo the motion. “Most every cat knows by now how hard you work. Your time will come, and I know, when it does, you will do a fine job of training an apprentice.”

He was right, of course. And Hollyleaf couldn’t help her heart warming at his confidence in her. Her destiny was still coming, she just needed to be patient until each part arrived. Her apprentice, her power, the prophecy coming true, becoming Thunderclan’s leader, it would all happen in time. So for the moment, she just needed to be the best warrior she could be. That was in her control. And nothing would stop her once she set her mind on something.

A light coating of ice had formed over the old layer of snow as Hollyleaf set out with Hazeltail, Cinderheart, and Mousewhisker behind her. As she set down her paws she could feel and hear the ice cracking, giving way to a blanket of fluff. They would have to focus to hunt well in weather like this. Still, being tasked with leading a hunting patrol was just what she needed to prove herself. Brackenfur had told her she could take whoever she wanted, and her friends had quickly invited to go. But they would really need four cats to hunt properly, so they could split up into pairs, and Lionblaze was on a Shadowclan border patrol.  _ Lucky mouse-brain. _ Hazeltail offered to bring her brother along, and they set off. 

“Have you seen Bumblekit?” Cinderheart asked, her voice light as if she were speaking to a kit then. “He’s so cute! He looks just like his Graystripe, well if he had black stripes.”

“Graystripe doesn’t have any black stripes, Cinderheart.” Hazeltail meowed. Her voice kept an even tone as always, standing out even more easily when compared with Cinderheart’s voice. “Why would black stripes help the kit to look like his father?”

“No, Bumblekit,” Cinderheart corrected. “Bumblekit has black stripes.”

“Well I’m sure all the kits are quite cute,” Hazeltail continued, unaffected by her mistake. “However, I haven’t personally seen them yet.”

“I could show you, when we get back, you know.”

Hazeltail dipped her head. “That would be very kind, thank you.”

Hollyleaf couldn’t help a smile. She loved going on patrols with both of them, but it was nice seeing them get along with each other too. 

“So where are we going?” Mousewhisker piped up from the back. It did appear he was the odd-one-out in this case. Even though his sister was on the patrol, he didn’t talk to her on the whole journey into the forest. Come to think of it, Hollyleaf rarely saw any of his siblings talking to each other casually. Maybe, being so different, they never became particularly close.

“Maybe down towards the lake?” Hollyleaf suggested.

Instantly, Mousewhisker picked up his gate, moving to stand by Hollyleaf at the head of the patrol. “That sounds great! We could check if any parts haven’t frozen over yet.”

“I suppose,” Hazeltail responded, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. “But I don’t know what use that would be. The water will still be freezing, and we aren’t Riverclan cats.”

“Although I do know how to swim,” Cinderheart cut in. “Does that make me a Riverclan cat?” Her expression was teasing as she winked at Hollyleaf.

Hollyleaf flicked her tail playfully over her friend’s ear. “You only learned to swim so you could help your leg. Don’t tell me you actually  _ enjoy _ it now?”

Cinderheart shook her head. “Well, not in leaf-bare at least. But when it’s green-leaf again...it might be nice to cool off in the lake.”

“I’d join you, if you’d have me.” Mousewhisker’s whiskers twitched in anticipation. This sounded far more important than Hollyleaf would expect a casual swim to be. “It’s just, I’ve always wanted to learn, for fun, and you know how to now so-”

Cinderheart smiled at him. “You don’t have to explain it. Most clan cats will think it’s weird, but if it makes you happy, there’s no reason you shouldn’t be able to swim, at least as well as I can.”

“I’m not sure about that,” Hazeltail cut in, her voice dark as she trained her gaze on her brother. “Riverclan might see it as a threat if we all begin to learn swimming, and Thunderclan can’t afford any more border tension right now, especially with Shadowclan potentially leaving the lake.” At her words, the mood collapsed. Every cat was now aware of just how fragile clan life currently was. 

Hazeltail was right, at least in part. It wasn’t the time for fun and games. “Come on everyone,” Hollyleaf meowed, trying to keep her voice steady. “We need to feed our clan.” Silently, the group trudged on. A single bird cawed overhead, a relic of the warmer seasons, breaking the soft and steady quiet that had fallen over the group. No matter what happened...Hollyleaf knew she would take care of everyone. This was what she was meant for.


	14. Chapter 12

Jaypaw slid into the nursery with a bunch of catmint clamped in his jaws. The sharp scent of the herbs didn’t disguise the warm, milky scent of the nursing queens, or the underlying sourness that made Jaypaw’s fur prickle uneasily. 

Daisy’s sleepy voice greeted him. “Hi, Jaypaw.”

“Hi, Daisy,” Jaypaw mumbled around the mouthful of herbs. “Hey, Millie.” Millie’s only reply was a cough. Jaypaw padded over to her, across the thick layer of moss and bracken that covered the nursery floor, and dropped the herbs beside her. “Leafpool sent you those.”

“Thanks, Jaypaw.” Millie’s voice was hoarse. “Will you take a look at Briarkit? Her pelt feels really hot.” Jaypaw nuzzled among the kits, who were sleeping pressed up close to their mother’s belly, until he identified Briarkit by her scent. The little kit was restless, letting out faint mews in her sleep and shifting about in the moss as if she couldn’t get comfortable. Jaypaw sniffed her all over, catching a whiff of the same sour scent that came from Millie. Her pelt was hot, just as Millie said, and her nose was dry.  _ She must have caught her mother’s cough! _ he thought. Aloud he said, “I’ll get Leafpool to send her some borage leaves for the fever. I’m sure she’ll be fine.”  _ I hope I sound more confident than I feel _ , he added to himself.

As he listened to Millie chewing up the catmint, Jaypaw wondered whether it would be better to move her and Briarkit out of the nursery, so that the infection wouldn’t spread any further. It would be easier to look after them in Leafpool’s den. But then Millie wouldn’t be able to feed Blossomkit and Bumblekit, and Squirrelflight still rested in their den as well. 

He could hear a cascade of anxiety coming from Daisy.  _ Oh Starclan don’t let Rosekit, Buzzardkit, and Toadkit start coughing too! _

There was nothing Jaypaw could say to reassure her. His claws worked impatiently in the mossy bedding.  _ If I’ve got the power of the stars in my paws, why can’t I cure a cough? _

The nursery felt hot and stifling, cramped with all five kits and the two mothers in there. Jaypaw was eager to be out in the open again, but he needed to wait and see if the catmint had helped Millie at all.

He heard a scuffling from Daisy’s direction, and Toadkit’s voice. “I’ma Windclan warrior, and I’m coming to get you!”

“I’ll get you first!” Buzzardkit mewed back.

“You can’t beat both of us!” Rosekit growled playfully, coming to stand beside her sister.

The three kits started to wrestle; one flailing paw hit Jaypaw on the shoulder.

“That’s enough!” Daisy scolded. “If you want to play, go outside.”

The three kits bundled past Jaypaw and he heard their excited mews dying away as they dashed out into the clearing.

The long-furred she-cat sighed. “Sometimes I can’t wait for them to be apprenticed.”

“It won’t be long now,” Jaypaw meowed. “They’re strong kits.”

Daisy sighed again; Jaypaw could still sense that she was worrying, but she didn’t try to put her fears into words.

“My throat feels better now,” Millie announced, swallowing the last of the herbs. “Thanks, Jaypaw.” Another loud bout of coughing interrupted her. Jaypaw flinched as a ball of sticky spit caught him on the ear. “I’ll go and talk to Leafpool,” he mewed hurriedly, backing toward the entrance to the den.

On his way out he clawed up a pawful of moss and rolled over on it to clean his ear.  _ I wonder what happens if a medicine cat gets sick. Who looks after the clan then?  _

Shrugging, he headed across the clearing toward the den he shared with Leafpool. “How’s Millie?” His mentor’s voice came through before he even heard her turn her head.

“She says her throat feels better,” Jaypaw replied, “but she’s still coughing. And Briarkit is feverish. I think she might have caught the cough too.”

“Oh, no! I’ll go over there and take a look,” she meowed. “And then I’ll have to go into the forest—we’re low on borage leaves for fevers. We’ll need to move both of them away from the nursery so it doesn’t spread further. Can you check the elders?”

Jaypaw stifled a groan. “Sure.” He would much rather go out into the forest; he could find borage by scent just as well as Leafpool could by sight.

“I want to make sure Mousefur isn’t getting hoarse with the cold air and coughs going around,” Leafpool went on. “And they’ll both need checking for ticks.”

_ That’s an apprentice job _ , Jaypaw thought resentfully as his mentor padded past him on her way to the nursery. He answered himself:  _ And that’s what you are, get on with it.  _ Until anyone knew how special he and his siblings were, an apprentice was all he was going to be until Leafpool decided to give him his name. When would that be? Starclan couldn’t tell them anything, and Sol had been taken. Trying to banish the thoughts clawing at his belly, he found a twig and collected a ball of moss soaked in mouse bile from the cave where Leafpool kept her supplies. Wrinkling his nose against the acrid smell, he stalked across the clearing to the elders’ den under the hazel bush.

“Hi, Jaypaw,” Longtail meowed drowsily as he approached; Jaypaw was surprised that the blind elder could pick out his scent even with the tang of mouse bile in the air.

“It’s good to see you,” Mousefur added. “I’ve got a tick on my shoulder that feels as big as a blackberry.”

“Let me look,” Jaypaw mumbled around the twig. At least Mousefur sounded in a good mood today. If she was in a bad temper she could claw with her tongue almost as harshly as Yellowfang, the former Thunderclan medicine cat whom Jaypaw met in his dreams. He soon found the tick—not as big as Mousefur said, but swollen enough to make her uncomfortable—and dabbed mouse bile on it until it dropped off.

Mousefur flexed her shoulder. “Thanks, Jaypaw. That’s a whole lot better.”

Jaypaw set the twig aside and began searching the skinny elder’s fur to see if she had picked up any more ticks. “Leafpool wondered how your throat was doing.”

Mousefur snorted. “Tell young Leafpool that I may be an elder but I’m not completely helpless. I’m not going to get sick every time leaf-bare comes.”

“Good,” Jaypaw muttered. “Now, do you want your ticks fixed? ’Cause if you do, keep still.”

“Is that how you talk to an elder?” Mousefur’s voice was tart, but Jaypaw could feel her amusement. She settled herself comfortably and went on, “Do you know if the patrols have any news on Shadowclan?”

Jaypaw shook his head. “As far as I’ve heard, the scents have gone dry. No one is sure if Shadowclan is even there anymore.”

Longtail growled. “Just when I thought Shadowclan might be getting better, they just had to prove they don’t care about the clans.”

Though Jaypaw agreed, he didn’t reply, just retrieved the ball of mouse bile to deal with another tick near the old she-cat’s tail. “There, you’re done,” he mewed when the tick plopped onto the floor.

Mousefur grunted her thanks, and Jaypaw turned to Longtail. “Keep still,” he meowed, parting the blind elder’s fur gently and making sure his claws were sheathed. “I’ll soon check you for ticks.”

“Thanks, Jaypaw.” Longtail relaxed a little. “Could you check my pad, too?” he added, holding out one forepaw. “I think it got scraped on the halfrock when I went to catch some sunlight the other day.”

“Sure.” Jaypaw didn’t find any ticks, and set the mouse bile on one side to run his paws over Longtail’s pad. There was no sign of blood, but he could feel grit embedded in the roughened skin.

Bending his head, Jaypaw rasped his tongue over Longtail’s paw until it felt smooth again. “I don’t think you need any yarrow, but I’ll check it again tomorrow. Keep it clean, and give it a good lick now and again.”

“I’ll do that,” Longtail meowed. “It feels better already.”

Jaypaw picked up the twig and squeezed his way out of the elders’ den.  _ I wish we could sort out our powers and Shadowclan as easily as I can sort out a scraped pad.  _ He was tidying the supply of yarrow when Leafpool returned from the forest with a huge bunch of borage leaves. 

“I was lucky to find these,” she meowed, dropping the stems at Jaypaw’s paws. “It’s time we started stocking up getting ready for leaf-bare.”

“I can go out and start collecting stuff,” Jaypaw suggested hopefully.  _ Anything to get out of camp! _

“In a day or two, maybe,” Leafpool replied. “We should go through the stores first, and check on what we need. Meanwhile, you can shred some of these leaves and chew them into pulp for Briarkit.”

He couldn’t even help them get into the medicine cat den? Jaypaw had healed Cinderheart’s injury practically on his own! Why couldn’t Leafpool let him do anything important? Grunting, he pushed the yarrow to the back of the cleft where they stored herbs and began tearing the borage leaves apart with his claws. He’d gotten through less than half the pile when he heard paw steps outside the den and caught a whiff of... _ Shadowclan! _

Then he heard a plaintive squeak. “Mother, that fern dripped water all the way down my neck!”

“Hush,” came the reply. “We’ll be there soon.”

“Tawnypelt! Flamepaw!” Hollyleaf bounded forward first, either missing or ignoring a hiss from Ashfur behind her. Fronds of bracken swished and the dappled Shadowclan cat entered camp, with all three of her kits behind her. 

“Greetings,” she meowed. “I’ve come to—”

“You’ve no right to be here,” Ashfur interrupted, the fur along his spine sticking straight up. “What do you want? Are you alone, or have you brought the rest of your clan?”

“Hang on!” Brambleclaw snapped, moving in front of the gray warrior. “Let her get a word in edgewise.”

_ Thank you, brother.  _ The words flashed in Tawnypelt’s mind. “I’ve brought my kits to Thunderclan.” Her voice was low, so that her kits couldn’t hear; all three of them were huddled together at the entrance, staring around with huge eyes. “My place is with the clans. If Shadowclan refuses to be one, I can’t stay.”

“And what makes you think—” Spiderleg began.

“Try not to be more of a mouse-brain than you can help.” Cloudtail spoke over him. “What have we got to be afraid of? It’s only a queen and her kits.”

“We’re apprentices!” Dawnpaw piped up indignantly.

Cloudtail “Whatever. In case case,” He shot a glance at Ashfur and Spiderleg. “it is Firestar who’ll make the final decision. I trust you’ll keep things civil until I get back with him.” 

A growl came from Ashfur’s throat, but he didn’t question the other tom. Cloudtail’s pawsteps could be heard padding away, soon changing from the crunch of the snow into the patter of his paws on stone, climbing the highledge. Jaypaw couldn’t help being worried. A warrior and three more apprentices? With green-cough in the camp? It would be difficult to house them all, let alone to keep them fed if it spread any further.

“It’s good to see you,” Brambleclaw meowed. “Are you and your kits okay? How are things in Shadowclan?”

“Everything’s fine,” Tawnypelt replied with a cautious glance at Ashfur. “Prey is running well in Shadowclan territory.”

Suspicion flew over his father’s mind.  _ But? _ How much prey Shadowclan territory had was irrelevant, now.

“Welcome,” Firestar’s deep mew rang across the clearing before Brambleclaw could respond. “Thunderclan is happy to offer you a place for as long as you need. 

Relieved thoughts flooded Tawnypelt’s mind, but she kept her voice even. “Thank you Firestar.”

Tigerpaw’s shrill voice came through hesitantly. “Where will we sleep?”

“You three can sleep in the apprentices’ den. And I’m sure someone can find a nest for you, Tawnypelt, in the warriors’ den.”

“I’d be happy to help!” Brambleclaw purred.  _ We have a lot to talk about. _

“Very well.” Firestar responded.

A cough split the air. Instinctively Jaypaw turned to the nursery but the sound came from the other direction, by the entrance. “Icepaw?” Leafpool asked, padding up so her fur brushed Jaypaw’s. “How long have you had that cough?”

“Not long…” Icepaw meowed, her voice hoarse.

“All morning.” Brightheart cut in. “Though it’s been getting worse since we finished training.” 

“Come to the medicine den,” Leafpool meowed, stepping back to leave a path to the entrance. “Jaypaw?” Jaypaw turned, peering into his mentor’s mind  _ …borage for Icepaw _

“You want me to get the borage?” he guessed. 

A moment of shock passed Leafpool, but she quickly responded. “Exactly. I’ll check her over and send her in to see you. Oh and Brightheart?” Her attention turned back to the she-cat across the clearing. “I’ll likely have to take her off training for a while. We’ll be keeping all the sick cats away from the rest of the clan to contain it.”

“No problem!” Brightheart called back. Her mind was focused on her apprentice. All she wanted was for the young she-cat to be safe.

“Will we have the room?” Firestar murmured, causing Jaypaw to jump. He hadn’t realized the leader had come down from the highledge. “Now that Tawnypelt and her kits will be staying, that is.”

“I’m sure it will be fine,” Leafpool meowed cheerfully. “We only have three sick cats, and Squirrelflight, to take care of. I’m sure it will be nice for the apprentices to have more room for a while.” 

But the possible discomfort of the new visitors was the least of their worries. Leafpool and Jaypaw checked every cat as much as they could over the next few sunrises, but one by one, more cats fell ill. Buzzardkit began coughing like her denmates. Mousewhisker followed soon after. Poppyfrost developed a fever, and Hazeltail was so exhausted she couldn’t get through a hunting patrol, a strange sight for the she-cat. That morning, Sandstorm had even brought Firestar in to be treated, complaining that his coughing was keeping her up at night. 

The frozen brambles at the entrance to the den crackled, and Jaypaw scented Longtail pushing his way through. His anxiety turned to irritation. No wonder supplies were running low. He had been doing nothing but padding back and forth to the elders’ den with herbs for Mousefur. The elderly warrior claimed she was fine, but Longtail kept worrying over her like a fretful queen fussing over her kit.

“Mousefur’s wheezing,” Longtail announced.

Of course she’s wheezing, Jaypaw thought irritably. She’s older than the Sky Oak, and it’s freezing!

He turned to the pale tabby elder. “We’ve tried just about every herb already.” They had enough to deal with without fretting over everything Mousefur did. 

“Let’s try juniper berries this time,” Leafpool suggested.  _ Or a pawful of poppy seeds _ , Jaypaw muttered to himself.  _ She might sleep long enough to give me a break. _

“Here.” Leafpool rolled a pawful of small berries toward Jaypaw. “Take these to her.” Their aromatic flavor filled his nose. He bent and picked them up carefully between his jaws. Then he turned and followed Longtail back to the elders’ den. The twining honeysuckle was stripped of its greenleaf foliage, and drafts whipped around the den like swirling water.

“Jaypaw,” Mousefur greeted him. “You’re not back again!” Her voice seemed to scour her throat like dried thistles. “Aren’t there other cats you should be spending time with?”

Jaypaw’s tail twitched with frustration.  _ If only! _

“He’s here so often only because he’s worried about you,” Longtail meowed.

“Because you’re worried about me,” Mousefur corrected. “You really shouldn’t fuss so much. A cat my age is bound to feel the cold more easily.”

“But your eyes and nose are streaming,” Longtail pointed out.

“That’s just the cold air,” Mousefur croaked.

“I can get Brackenfur to organize some warriors to pad your den walls, if you like,” Jaypaw suggested.

“That would be kind,” Mousefur admitted. “The chill does seem to have reached right to my bones this morning.” Jaypaw nosed the berries toward her. He could tell she was shivering, and yet heat flooded from her. It seemed strange, but he had been to check on her so many times, he still thought Longtail was fussing over nothing.

“I’ll speak to Brackenfur,” he promised. Perhaps if he got their den fixed, the two elders could manage without him for a while.

He turned and padded out of the den, lifting his nose to scent for Brackenfur. As he scanned the camp, he stopped dead. A tiny prick of doubt, which had been smothered by irritation with the two elders, broke through. Mousefur had accepted his help too easily. And her breathing was irregular.

He swung his muzzle back toward the den. The pungent juniper berries had masked another smell—the smell of illness. Mousefur really was sick.

He pelted toward the medicine den, his paws skimming over the icy ground. Crashing through the patch of brambles, he skidded to a halt.

Leafpool’s pelt bristled in alarm. “Jaypaw!”

“Mousefur has greencough!”

“Are you sure?”

Jaypaw listed the symptoms. “Irregular breathing, streaming eyes and nose, wheezing, fever . . .” Fever! That explained the heat he had felt coming off her in waves.

“We need catmint,” Leafpool meowed, rushing out of the medicine den.

Jaypaw knew that catmint was one of the missing scents when Leafpool had raked through the herbs earlier. They had been using everything they had on the cats already sick. But could Mousefur survive without it? He followed his mentor out and paced anxiously as she called to Thornclaw.

“You must fetch catmint,” Leafpool explained as the warrior came racing to the medicine cat’s side. “At once!”

Surprise sparked from the warrior. “Catmint? Why?”

Leafpool’s pelt ruffled with uncertainty. She obviously didn’t want to spread panic through the clan. She lowered her voice. “Mousefur is ill.”

Thornclaw kneaded the ground anxiously as he thought of his old mentor. “Where do I get it from?”

“By the old Twoleg nest,” Leafpool told him.

“I know what it smells like,” Jaypaw mewed. “I’ll be able to find it.”

He sensed Thornclaw’s doubt at once. “Medicine cats can run, you know! And I’ll be able to spot it quicker than you.”

“He’s right,” Leafpool agreed.

“Okay,” Thornclaw mewed. “Come on. There’s no time to waste.” He raced toward the thorn barrier, and Jaypaw hurried after him. Once out of the camp they headed straight for the disused Thunderpath.

Jaypaw could feel Thornclaw’s eyes flashing back at him as the warrior checked that his blind companion was keeping up. But Jaypaw’s paws were swift with fear, and he easily kept up the pace. 

“Tree!” he warned. But Jaypaw had already scented its bark and swerved to avoid it. He couldn’t stop thinking about Mousefur. Why hadn’t he realized that she was so unwell? Longtail had been trying to tell him for days. Guilt gnawed at his belly. Once they had the catmint he would feed it to her himself until she was fully recovered. The sharp little stones on the abandoned Thunderpath grazed Jaypaw’s pads, but he quickened his pace, pulling ahead of Thornclaw.

“It’s over there,” he told the warrior.

Thornclaw sped ahead, and Jaypaw could hear him rooting about in the vegetation along the wall. “There’s nothing here but dead leaves!” he called back to him. “The frost has killed it all.”

Jaypaw’s belly heaved, and the ground seemed to drop away from beneath his paws.  _ There had to be catmint here! _ How would they treat everyone? “Let me look!” he mewed.

He rushed over and sniffed at the plants around her paws. He could smell catmint, but it was sour, scorched by the frost.

“It’s all black.” Thornclaw sighed.

Jaypaw touched it with the tip of his tongue. The leaves felt pulpy and wet. But a delicious flavor seeped from deeper within the plant. He dug down, fearful of damaging roots that might yet recover but desperate to find something that would help Mousefur. Around the base, just beneath the soil, he smelled fresh leaves. Feeling carefully with the tips of his paws, he touched the soft furriness of new growth. Not much, but it was better than nothing. He scraped away the earth and delicately nipped off the new stalks with his teeth. Then, holding them gently on his tongue, trying not to absorb any of the precious flavor, he nodded to Thornclaw.

“Will that be enough?” he asked.

Unable to speak, he shrugged. Together they scrambled over and set off back to the camp. “This is all that was left undamaged,” he explained to Leafpool as he dropped the mouthful of stalks on the floor of the medicine den. He could feel disappointment turning her paws to stone.

“It’s better than nothing,” she meowed. She picked up the stalks with her teeth and hurried out of the den.

“Fetch Mousefur,” Leafpool ordered Thornclaw. “We’ll settle her in the medicine den with the others.” Jaypaw surveyed the den. Leafpool and Jaypaw had given up their nests to the sick cats, and even Squirrelflight had been moved, but even then the den simply had no more room. What would they do?

“We need more catmint,” Leafpool hissed so that only Jaypaw’s sharp ears could hear. Jaypaw sensed terror in her voice. What did she expect him to do? Grow some? In leaf-bare? “I know you’ve been working incredibly hard. If there was something either of us could do to get more catmint, we would have done it.” Sometimes Jaypaw forgot he wasn’t the only medicine cat capable of noticing what cats were thinking. “But there are several kits in the clan, two are already sick, and Mousefur is very frail. We could end up losing cats.”

“Even with what I brought back,” Jaypaw began, “we really only have enough for Mousefur and...maybe two more doses if one was for a kit.”

Leafpool pressed herself gently against her apprentice, and Jaypaw could feel her chest expand against his side as she tried to calm her nerves. Jaypaw closed his eyes.  _ Where are you, Starclan? I’ve hardly had a dream without you sticking your whiskers in! Why don’t you help me now? _ But he heard nothing except Leafpool’s voice as she pulled away. “Starclan is watching us already.” She promised. “But there are some battles we have to fight alone. We need to speak with Brackenfur”

“How are the sick cats?” the deputy asked, anxiety lighting his voice.

“Not well,” Jaypaw mewed back, keeping his voice low. 

“There’s just too many cats for us to handle in camp.” Leafpool murmured. “We can’t fit them all in our den and the longer they stay the more cats become infected.”

Jaypaw pricked his ears, catching a light patter of pawsteps from atop the highledge. His pelt fricked with irritation. What was the clan leader doing out of his nest? A cough shook his body as he tried to speak.

“Firestar!” Sandstorm leaped to her feet. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Go back to your nest right now!” Leafpool sprang up and raced for the rocks, closely followed by Sandstorm.

Firestar stretched out a paw to halt them. “Don’t come any closer,” he rasped. “The sickness spreads too easily. We have to get the sick cats out of the camp to keep the others healthy.”

“But we can’t do that,” Leafpool objected, halting at the foot of the tumbled rocks. “There’s nowhere for them to go.”

“Yes, there is,” Firestar told her as Jaypaw came to join them. “The old Twoleg nest has walls and a roof to shelter us, and there’s a stream nearby where we can drink.”

“But I can’t be in two places at once,” Leafpool pointed out; she sounded anguished, as if she hated to refuse the hope that Firestar offered.

“You won’t need to be,” Firestar meowed. “I shall look after the sick cats. You can tell me which herbs to use, and keep me supplied without coming too close.”

Sandstorm let out a gusty sigh, fluttering her whiskers.

“This is ridiculous! You’re putting yourself in danger. You need rest just as much as the other sick cats.”

A moment of quiet passed as Firestar took a ragged, heaving breath inward. “I have lives to lose; my clanmates do not. I have to do this, for their sake.”

Murmurs of surprise came from the cats gathered around the fresh-kill pile. “It would probably work,” Brightheart remarked. 

“I think it’s worth a try,” Graystripe agreed. “If we don’t do something, every cat will get sick.”

“I’ll organize warriors to build enough nests in there.” Brackenfur meowed. His mind instantly turned to Dustpelt and he ushered the warrior over to plan.

“We can help!” Tigerpaw cried.

“We’re not allowed to hunt, but who says we can’t get moss?” Dawnpaw added.

“I...was training to be a medicine cat.” Flamepaw murmured. “I can gather herbs if nothing else, so you can spend your time help the sick.”

The more Jaypaw thought about the suggestion, the more it seemed possible. The sick cats would have a safe, dry place to stay, and those who were left could look after them better. And with every healthy cat pitching in to help, it wouldn’t matter if Starclan couldn’t help them.  _ I am a medicine cat.  _ He declared.  _ Whatever it takes, I will save these cats. _


	15. Chapter 13

The sound of coughing woke Hollyleaf. Raising her head, she peered across the warriors’ den. A few tail-lengths away, Cloudtail was sitting up, his head bent as he coughed. His mate, Brightheart pressed her muzzle into his shoulder fur. “Don’t worry,” she murmured. “I’ll fetch you something from Leafpool to make you feel better.”

“Get a move on,” Spiderleg rasped. “Then maybe the rest of us can get some sleep.”

“Yeah, it’s like trying to sleep with a monster in here,” Berrynose added.

Brightheart gave them a furious glare, her teeth drawn back in a snarl. “See if I help you if you get ill,” she snapped, and slid out between the branches.

Cloudtail coughed again. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize to the stupid furballs,” Hollyleaf told him. “If they don’t like it, they can go out and do something useful.”

Both Spiderleg and Berrynose ignored her, curling up again. Spiderleg wrapped his tail around his ears while Berrynose flattened his ears against his head, both of them trying to block out as much sound as possible. Cloudtail lay down, too, but a cough shook him every time he tried to breathe.

Hollyleaf was too anxious to go back to sleep. How many more cats would fall ill before the outbreak was contained?  _ At least the twoleg nest is nearly ready. _ By the end of the day the sick cats would all have a place to go. 

The morning light was growing stronger, though clouds still covered the sky and kept a feeling of melancholy hanging in the air. Hollyleaf saw Graystripe bound across the clearing to Leafpool’s den, though he didn’t go farther than the bramble screen.  _ Checking on Millie, _ Hollyleaf guessed.

Hollyleaf padded out of the den, noticing Brackenfur sorting out the dawn patrols. More cats were up than she expected. Evidentially the coughing had kept just about every cat up. That or they just wanted to get working as soon as possible, so their clanmates could get well. 

“Good morning, Hollyleaf!” Cinderheart called. She tapped an empty space beside her with her tail and Hollyleaf came to sit beside her. “Brackenfur and Dustpelt will be leading a last patrol today to finish the sick den. Want to join us?”

Hollyleaf dipped her head. “Of course! Who else is going?” 

Cinderheart tipped her head to the side. “I’m not sure. Thornclaw said he would be interested. He might bring Spiderleg or Ashfur along.”

A huff escaped Hollyleaf’s lips. “With the mood Spiderleg’s in this morning, I doubt he would help if Starclan themselves told him too.”

Cinderheart covered her muzzle with her paw to hide a smile of amusement, and she turned to look back at the highledge. Suddenly her eyes began to widen. “What in Starclan-?”

Hollyleaf followed her gaze, and her expression mirrored her friend’s as she saw Firestar approaching the front of the highledge. His steps were shaky. His breathing was ragged. His eyes looked dark and distant. But by his stance you would never see anything but the strong leader of Thunderclan. Firestar straightened up and lifted his head. “Let all cats—” His attempt to raise his voice ended in a bout of coughing.

“Isn’t Firestar great?” she meowed, barely aware that the words were in fact coming out of her mouth. “I’m so proud he’s my kin. I wonder if I’d have the courage to do what he’s doing.”

Cinderheart pressed herself against her friend comfortingly. “I’m sure you would. But I’m not sure he should really be doing it at all…” Her eyes trained on Brackenfur, who quickly bounded up to the highledge and spoke rapidly to his leader. Hollyleaf couldn’t hear what they said, but a moment later Firestar staggered back into his den. Brackenfur looked down at the clearing.

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the highledge for a clan meeting,” he yowled.

Foxpaw strutted out of the elder’s den with Tigerpaw and Dawnpaw trailing behind him. Each of them carried a bundle of soiled bedding.  _ I’ve never seen an apprentice so proud to take out the elders’ dirt. _ Hollyleaf thought in amusement. Being the example for the Shadowclan apprentices had really motivated him to work harder. Mousefur followed them and stalked across to where Sandstorm and Leafpool stood at the foot of the tumbled rocks.

Poppyfrost Sorreltail and Tawnypelt emerged from the warriors’ den and padded over to the fresh-kill pile. Berrynose and Honeyfern pushed their way out after them, and stayed sitting just outside the den. Hollyleaf’s heart sank to see how few cats answered the summons. So many of the clan were sick, and the rest of them were already working before sunrise. 

Brackenfur began by explaining to the cats who hadn’t heard Firestar’s plan. “The walls have been fortified. But we’ll need to collect a lot of moss and bracken for nests—and dried leaves and feathers, anything to keep the sick cats comfortable and warm,” he continued.

“Dustpelt and I will be leading a patrol to complete the nest. The apprentices,” He bent his head down to look at them as they scampered up to the base of the highledge. “Will be helping around camp. Do everything the medicine cats tell you to and take care of everyone.”

“You can count on us Brackenfur!” Foxpaw piped up. 

The Thunderclan deputy smiled, dipping his head. “Thank you very much. We couldn’t get through this without all of your efforts.” He swept his head across the clearing, his eyes landing on Sandstorm first. “And there’ll need to be a new fresh-kill pile located at the sick-den. Sandstorm, you’re best at hunting; can I put you in charge of that?”

Sandstorm gave hima tense nod, her green eyes narrowed as if she was already planning her hunt. It would be good to put the talented she-cat to work, so that she didn’t have to spend her time entirely on worrying about her mate. 

“Leafpool, you’ll need to transport herbs for Firestar to use. The apprentices will be there two help if you need to fetch anything, and you now have two medicine cat apprentices to help you with any tasks here..”

“I’ll do that,” Leafpool replied. “And every cat should keep a lookout for catmint. It’s just possible there are a few clumps we’ve overlooked.”

Holly could tell that the medicine cat didn’t believe what she was saying, but she knew that they couldn’t ignore even the smallest chance of discovering more of the precious herb.  _ Catmint is an herb even I could find, if it were there. _ She may not be a medicine cat, but her clan would need her regardless. 

“Right,” Brackenfur began. “Then—”

“What about me?” Squirrelflight interrupted, her green eyes blazing a challenge as she stood outside the warriors’ den. “You don’t expect me to sit around in camp doing nothing?”

“You’re not fit to leave yet,” Leafpool retorted instantly. “The only reason you’re not in our den is because it’s full.”

“You’ll leave when our medicine cat says you can,” Brambleclaw told his mate. 

“But you won’t be doing nothing.” Brackenfur added. “As the cats out on patrol come back, you can explain to them what’s happening, and give them jobs to do. With both the deputy and leader out of camp, we’ll need someone like you to take charge.”

Squirrelflight hesitated, as if she was going to argue, then gave a reluctant nod, muttering something under her breath as she scraped her claws in the earth.

“Okay, the meeting’s over,” Brackenfur meowed crisply. “Let’s get moving.”

“It feels weird.” Hollyleaf confessed as they lay down the first load of moss. “The clan has never been split up like this before.”

“It’s the best way to save lives,” Dustpelt answered, sounding sympathetic. 

“There’s nothing about this in the warrior code.” Though the warrior code didn’t have anything about sickness specifically. “Except...we all swear to defend our clan, so I guess this is one way of doing it.” Her anxious look faded. The code didn’t have the space to specify every situation. But the rules states where their values and priorities should be, and keeping clanmates alive was the most basic way to show loyalty and defend the cats that she swore when she became a warrior to protect.

“It’s  _ the _ way of doing it.” Thornclaw grunted. “We are supposed to protect our clanmates, and right now having them in camp is only putting them, as well as the cats still healthy, in danger.” 

“They won’t be out of camp forever.” Cinderheart murmured. “They are still our clanmates, and we’ll work twice as hard to keep the clan safe while they can’t.”

Hollyleaf dipped her head. A part of her had been worried. Even if this was what they needed to save everyone, it felt too close to exile. 

“If you ask me,” Ashfur growled. “It will be good to get them out of camp for a while. No cat can get any sleep with the commotion all their coughing makes through the night.”

Brackenfur shot him a glare. “And what would you do if it was you who got green-cough? They didn’t ask to be sick.”

“No but it’s been more of a pain in the tail for the rest of us,” he muttered. For a moment he paused, digging his claws into the solid ground beneath his paws. “Seeing Shadowclan cats let into our camp freely and allowed to do our work as if they were clanmates, would this have ever happened without the green-cough?” 

A moment of silence passed over the group. Tawnypelt and her kits had been an invaluable help since the illness broke out, but was it really right to? They hadn’t been sworn in as clanmates. They didn’t even want to be. In the eyes of Starclan, or the warrior code, they were just visitors. Maybe even intruders. Should they really have been allowed as much freedom as they were?

“Of course.” Dustpelt spoke up. “Firestar would never have turned down cats in trouble, especially when they have kin in the clan.” His gaze met Ashfur’s, steady and unyielding. “And those cats have done nothing but aid us since they arrived. They haven’t overstepped their bounds. All they’ve done is what we’ve asked. What right do you, or any other cat, have to vilify them?”

Ashfur looked taken aback, taking a step back and nearly bumping into the wall. Thornclaw came to stand by the gray warrior, his eyes glinting as he looked back at Dustpelt. “They haven’t done anything yet,” he began, “and for now, it may well be that we need them. But they aren’t Thunderclan cats. You have to know that, at some point or another, they won’t be able to stay with us anymore, and if they aren’t willing to go back to Shadowclan…” his eyes darkened. “Or if they can’t go back to Shadowclan, they might not us leave willingly.” Planting a foot on the ground, he looked straight at Dustpelt. “No matter what they’ve done or will do for us, as long as they are outsiders, we have to keep our guard up around them.”

“All of you, stop this.” Brackenfur called, raising his voice for this rare occasion. “If you have concerns, you can bring them to Firestar, or for now, me, in  _ private.  _ At camp. Until then, we have a job to do. Is that understood?”

Hollyleaf and Cinderheart were the first to nod, though the others soon followed. Hollyleaf could barely believe it as the two warriors she looked up to most began to fight. What was the right answer? They were meant to help kits in pain or danger. But they were also meant to defend and protect their clan above all things, and Tawnypelt’s kits weren’t kits anymore. They had proved all too well they were capable of taking care of themselves. Were Thornclaw and Ashfur right, then? Should they be thrown out of Thunderclan eventually? But they were Hollyleaf’s kin! It didn’t feel right to turn her back on them…

“Let’s have those branches over here.” Brackenfur called. He moved to the other side of the den, and brushed his paw in the moss to split it into two nests. “Put it there,” he continued, waving his tail toward a wide space at the back of the den, already surrounded by thorns woven together. “That’s going to be the nursery.”

Hollyleaf and Cinderheart followed Dustpelt and Thornclaw and dropped their bundles in the place Brackenfur had shown them. A wave of uneasiness passed over her. The straight lines and hard angles of the Twoleg nest were uncomfortably strange; the floor was hard and cold under her paws and it didn’t feel right to have a solid roof overhead, without gaps for sunlight or moonlight to shine through. Other than a few holes in the walls they had patched up, the den felt closer to a twolegplace than a camp.  _ Will the sick cats really be able to settle down here? _

“Good.” Brackenfur dipped his head. “Now fetch some more. Make sure it’s good and dry, and we’ll need all you can find. Dustpelt? Would you finish sectioning off the nests? I’ll build a place for the prey pile.”

When Hollyleaf and the others returned the second time, she spotted Sandstorm approaching at the head of a hunting patrol. Berrynose, Honeyfern, and Graystripe followed her; all three cats had their jaws stuffed with prey.

Sandstorm headed for a pile of bracken nestled by the entrance under the excess roof that hung out over the walls of the twoleg nest. The area itself had been cleared of snow, but cold fluff still braced the bracken. It would help to keep the prey fresh, but still dry. Hollyleaf had to admire Brackenfur’s skill. Sandstorm dropped her fresh-kill at the bottom of the crevice. “Thank you for building this,” she commented. “The prey will keep dry here.”

“And we can stay away from the sick cats when we deliver the prey,” Berrynose added as he dumped his own catch.

“Foxes might come and steal it,” Graystripe mewed nervously, adding his fresh-kill to the growing pile. “Would it help if we scent-marked the opening?”

“Good idea,” Sandstorm replied. “And we’ll set markers around the edges of the old Twoleg garden. If the foxes think a lot of cats are around here, they might stay away.”  _ They won’t know the cats are too sick to fight, _ Hollyleaf thought as she followed her own patrol inside the den with their bundles of moss.

By now the Twoleg nest was looking much more welcoming. Dustpelt had finished dividing up the area into nests separated by branches. The first load of bedding was spread neatly in the nursery area. Brackenfur and Dustpelt were sniffing along the walls, pushing twigs and leaves into any cracks that had been missed. Leafpool was there, too, checking for drafts in the nursery area.

“Over here!” she called to Brackenfur. “The wind’s cutting through me like a claw.”

Brackenfur bounded over with a bundle of dry leaves and shoved them into the gap the medicine cat had pointed out.

“Much better.” Leafpool waved her tail approvingly.

“That’s great!” Brackenfur meowed, flexing his claws into the fresh bedding. “But we still need more to finish the main section.”

“We know.” Cinderheart dipped her head. “We’re on our way.”

Leaving the den, Hollyleaf saw Jaypaw and Lionblaze approaching from the direction of the camp with bundles of herbs in their jaws. They laid them on a flat stone near the entrance to the den, and Jaypaw separated them neatly into piles.

“Pity there’s no catmint,” he commented to Lionblaze. “The sick cats would stand a much better chance if we had some.”

“What about the plants growing here?” Lionblaze asked.

“I’ve checked,” Jaypaw replied, shaking his head. “They’re starting to grow again, but only a tiny bit.”

Even once they got the sick cats set up in this den, they wouldn’t be healed immediately, Hollyleaf realized. And if no one could find any more catmint, some of them...she shook her head. Her clanmates couldn’t die. They wouldn’t. 

The sun was going down, filling the forest with red light barred with dark shadows, as Hollyleaf and her patrol returned to the old Twoleg nest once more. She had lost count of how many loads of moss she and her clanmates had gathered and brought to the nest.

Crossing the hard stone path, Hollyleaf saw Leafpool standing in the entrance to the nest with Brambleclaw beside her. They broke off their conversation when they spotted the patrol.

“Well done,” Brambleclaw meowed. “Take that inside, and then you’ll be able to stop. Everything’s ready.”

Hollyleaf peered inside the nest, noticing that there was now a well-stocked fresh-kill pile inside the bracken-lined crevice.  _ Impressive, for leaf-bare. _ The sick cats wouldn’t go unfed. But she couldn’t help wondering how well the healthy cats would eat tonight, or any night in the near future. Inside, the nest felt warm and safe, with cozy dens big enough for two or three cats to sleep, and a bigger area for the nursery, lined with the softest moss and feathers.

Brook and Stormfur were patting the clumps into place. Brook waved Hollyleaf over to the last space, and spread out the moss and bracken she and the others were carrying. “All done,” she declared, touching her nose to Hollyleaf’s. “Thanks, all of you.”

Looking around, Hollyleaf saw that most of the healthy cats had gathered in the nest. Brackenfur and Dustpelt both had pelts snagged by thorns and brambles, but their eyes glowed with satisfaction. Spiderleg was busily licking one of his pads, as if he had a thorn in it. Graystripe was flexing his claws in the moss; Hollyleaf guessed he was impatient to get back to Millie. Tawnypelt stood in the corner, heaving from the work she had done for a clan that wasn’t her own. Berrynose had curled up for a snooze in one of the new nests; Honeyfern came over to give him a gentle nudge up with her head

“Come on, sweetie” She murmured “These aren’t for us.”

“I’ve been working all day,” Berrynose grumbled, rising to his paws and giving his shoulder fur a quick lick to hide his embarrassment.

“I know you have,” she cooed “and you’ve done a great job.”

Leafpool appeared in the entrance, with Brambleclaw just behind her. “Everything’s ready,” she mewed. “We can go back to camp now. But no cat must go inside until our sick clanmates come out. From now on, we have to stay away from them.”

“What?” Graystripe’s claws worked harder in the moss. “You mean we can’t help them?”

“Some of them are too weak to make the journey without us,” Cinderheart objected.

“The stronger ones will help the weaker,” Leafpool told her in a tone that warned every cat not to argue. “You know how fast the sickness spreads. We need to stay strong and healthy to provide for ourselves and the ones who are sick.”

“She’s right,” Brackenfur added from where he stood at Dustpelt’s shoulder. “That’s why we’re doing this, remember?”

There were no more objections, but Hollyleaf’s pelt prickled at the thought of sick clanmates struggling along without help, and from the glances they exchanged she could see that most of the other cats felt the same.

Leafpool led the way back to the camp and vanished into the tunnel through the thorns. Brackenfur waved his tail to set the rest of the clan into position on either side, leaving a wide space between to let the sick cats through.

Hollyleaf’s belly clenched in pity as they began to emerge: Firestar led the way, his head raised proudly even though he was shaken by a bout of coughing as he padded past. Brightheart supported Cloudtail, while Mousefur leaned on Thornclaw’s shoulder. Hollow coughs came from the dusty brown she-cat; Hollyleaf could see every one of her ribs, while her pelt was thin and dull. 

Longtail let out a piteous mew, instinctively starting forward; Dustpelt raised his tail to bar his way. 

Mousefur turned her head, blinking eyes glazed with fever.

“Keep back,” she meowed hoarsely. “I’ll be fine.”

Longtail stepped back, his jaw quivering as he pressed himself against Dustpelt’s shoulder. 

Icepaw padded behind them, her eyes dark and narrowed with exhaustion. Brightheart and Foxpaw stood to the side, with the warrior holding her tail in front of the red tom to stop him from running after his sister. “I’ll keep your nest warm for you!” he called. The white she-cat turned to look at him, barely managing to dip her head before she continued on.

Daisy was the next cat to appear, carrying Buzzardkit, with Toadkit, Rosekit, Blossomkit, and Bumblekit behind her. The mischievous kits were unusually subdued, their gaze fixed on their paws as they padded quietly along.

“You can’t go with Buzzardkit,” Brackenfur mewed, stepping out to bar Daisy’s path. “You and the healthy kits have to stay in camp.”

“Nonsense!” Buzzardkit let out a feeble wail as Daisy set her down gently to confront the clan deputy. “Who will feed Buzzardkit if I’m not there?”

“Buzzardkit can eat fresh-kill now,” Brackenfur replied, his soft voice trying to comfort the anxious queen.

“And Firestar will make sure she’s cared for. Do you want the other kits to get sick?”

For a couple of heartbeats Daisy stood glaring at him, then dropped her gaze and padded to one side, gathering the healthy kits to her with a sweep of her tail.

“I want to go with Buzzardkit!” Rosekit mewed fiercely.

“She can’t just go on her own!” Toadkit wailed.

“You can’t.” Daisy stooped to touch her remaining kits on the head with her nose. “You can help her best by keeping well and strong.”

Rosekit still looked rebellious, but she didn’t say any more.

Poppyfrost, emerging from the barrier, took in the situation at a glance and stood over Buzzardkit. “I promise I’ll look after her,” she told Daisy, who gave her a grateful nod.

Buzzardkit batted the air with her paws and went on wailing as her clanmate carried her toward the Twoleg nest.

More movement in the tunnel signaled Millie’s approach. The gray she-cat was supported on either side by Leafpool and Jaypaw with Flamepaw keeping his gaze trained on them from behind. Hollyleaf caught her breath in horror when she saw her. Her paws barely moved; the medicine cats were all but carrying her. Her pelt clung to her ribs, and her sides heaved as she let out a rasping cough.

“No!” Graystripe yowled from just behind Hollyleaf and Cinderheart. He plunged forward; Cinderheart blocked him, and Hollyleaf sank her teeth into the loose fur on his shoulder.

“Let me go!” Graystripe snarled as he struggled. “She’s dying! I have to go to her!”

Hollyleaf braced herself; it went against everything she knew to fight a clanmate, but she knew that she couldn’t allow Graystripe to be near his sick mate.

“Keep back!” Leafpool ordered, raising her tail in warning.

Graystripe ignored her and kept struggling, lashing out a paw to rake his claws down Hollyleaf’s shoulder.

“Stop!” Brackenfur bounded up to help.

“Graystripe.” Firestar’s hoarse voice came from the head of the pitiful line of cats. The clan leader had halted and turned to face his friend. “I know how you feel. But you must stay away from Millie.” His voice was full of sympathy; Hollyleaf knew how deep the friendship was between the two cats. “Millie needs you to stay strong and healthy.”

Graystripe stopped struggling and took a long breath. “Firestar, my heart is clawed in pieces.”

“I know. But what you’re doing now doesn’t help. Graystripe, if Millie’s paws are truly set on the path to Starclan, then I’ll send for you to say good-bye. I promise you.”

Graystripe hesitated for a heartbeat, then bowed his head. “I’ll hold you to that, Firestar,” he choked out.

Cinderheart and Brackenfur stood back, and Hollyleaf let go her grip on the gray warrior’s shoulder. Graystripe stood still, his head and tail drooping; Hollyleaf was close enough to feel the shivers that were running through him.

Leafpool and Jaypaw moved on, with Millie supported between them. Her head hung; she didn’t seem to have heard her mate’s protests. Behind them came Mousewhisker, his gaze unfocused and dazed. Briarkit dangled limply from his jaws like a piece of fresh-kill.

Hollyleaf tensed. Was the tiny kit dead? Then her tail twitched, and she let out an exhausted cough. Seeing she was still alive, Hollyleaf relaxed, though the familiar lump of anxiety replaced it as she saw the final cat following the group.  _ Hazeltail! _

Her friend barely even seemed to register her presence. It took every ounce of her focus just to keep walking and follow her brother’s tail out of the hollow.  _ Starclan, please let me see her again! _ They couldn’t die from this. Not all these cats. Where would Thunderclan be left without them?  _ She needs catmint. They all do. _

When the sick cats had gone, Brackenfur led the rest of the clan back into the stone hollow. But instead of going to their dens, the remains of the clan huddled together in the center of the clearing, as if they were waiting for something. Hollyleaf crouched beside her brother, her fur standing on end. The camp felt strange, as if it wasn’t their home anymore. The stench of sickness still hung around it, and an eerie quiet covered everything. “I don’t like this,” Hollyleaf whispered. “I wonder how many of the sick cats will ever come back.”

Cinderheart let her head fall to the ground. “It’s in the paws of Starclan,” she murmured. The two she-cats pressed against each other, as if trying to keep the other she-cat close would do anything to keep their sick clanmates with them.

It seemed a long time, though the shadows had crept no more than a mouse-length across the hollow, before the medicine cats returned.

“Good, you’re all here,” Leafpool meowed, padding toward the gathering of cats. “Jaypaw, Flamepaw, fetch me those strengthening herbs from our den.” As the apprentices bounded off, she continued, “Every scrap of bedding has to be taken out of the dens and into the forest, and fresh bedding brought in.”

“What?” Foxpaw, who had been grooming herself drowsily, raised her head. “We’ve been dragging moss around all day. Do we really have to get more? I’m worn out!”

“Every cat is worn out,” Spiderleg added. “Can’t it wait until morning?”

“Sure it can, if you want more cats to get sick,” Leafpool retorted. Her tone softened as she added, “Every cat will be helping this time. It won’t take long.”

Jaypaw and Flamepaw came back with the herbs, dropping a few leaves in front of every cat. Hollyleaf felt her aching limbs fill with warmth as she swallowed them.

“Let’s get going,” she mewed to Cinderheart. “The sooner we get started, the sooner we’ll be done.”

All the warriors headed out of the camp to fetch fresh moss and bracken, while Foxpaw, Dawnpaw, and Tigerpaw, helped by Squirrelflight, cleared the old bedding out of the dens and carried it as far as the barrier to be disposed of outside.

Leafpool Jaypaw and Flamepaw checked the dens to make sure not a scrap of it remained behind. By the time it was all gone, and fresh bedding installed, the taint of sickness that had hung about the camp for so long had almost vanished.

“This is better,” Cinderheart murmured as she settled down inside the warriors’ den beside Hollyleaf. “Except it’s strange with so many cats missing. I hope Firestar’s plan works.”

“It has to.” Hollyleaf shook her head.  _ It just has to. _


	16. Chapter 14

The moon was huge, a silver circle resting on a dark ridge of hills. Lionblaze’s fur prickled as something stirred on the ridge. A cat had appeared there, outlined against the moon. He recognized the broad head and tufted ears, and the tail with its bushy tip; even though the shape was black against the light, he knew the colors of its pelt: white with brown, black, and ginger blotches.

“Sol!” he hissed.

The figure smiled, but it soon melted into a hiss of malice. The outlined shape arched its back, then reared up on its hind paws, its forepaws stretched out as if it was about to rake its claws across the sky. It leaped upward, and as it leaped it swelled until it was so huge that it blotted out the moon and the blazing stars. Lionblaze crouched, ready to pounce. But his paws wouldn’t move. No matter how he shook he couldn’t take a step towards it. He could only watch as the loner grew, taller and taller until it blocked out every speck of light in the sky above.

Screeches of alarm rose up around him, a whole clan of hidden cats wailing their fear of the shadow cutting them off from the rest of the lake. Above the noise, a single voice rang out: “Lionblaze! Lionblaze! Come out!”

Lionblaze thrashed in terror and found his paws tangled in soft moss and bracken. Pale gray light was filtering through the branches of the warriors’ den. A couple of fox-lengths away, Brook was scrambling out of her nest, shaking scraps of moss from her pelt.

“Lionblaze!” The call came again, and this time Lionblaze recognized Birchfall’s voice, meowing irritably outside the den. “Are you going to sleep all day? We’re supposed to be hunting.”

“Coming.” Groggy with sleep, every hair on his pelt still quivering from his nightmare, Lionblaze headed toward the nearest gap between the branches. Before he reached it, his paws stumbled over the haunches of a sleeping cat, half hidden under the bracken.

Spiderleg’s head popped up. “Great Starclan!” he grumbled. “Can’t a cat get any sleep around here?”

“S-sorry,” Lionblaze stammered, remembering that Spiderleg had been out on a late patrol the night before; he had seen the black tom leave with Thornclaw and Ashfur as he was heading to his nest for the night. 

Spiderleg snorted and curled up again, his amber eyes closing as he buried his nose in his fur.

“It’s okay,” Brambleclaw murmured, pressing himself briefly into Lionblaze’s shoulder. “Spiderleg’s mew is worse than his scratch.”

Lionblaze nodded gratefully, though he didn’t tell his father the real reason he was thrown off balance. Spiderleg didn’t bother him; it was the memory of the dream that throbbed through him from ears to tail-tip, making his paws clumsy and his thoughts troubled.

His gaze drifted over to his sister’s nest. He wanted to talk to her more than anything. But the nest was empty; Hollyleaf must have gone out on the dawn patrol. She had already begun staying out of camp when Sol was captured, but since the sick cats were moved to the twoleg nest, he had barely seen his sister for more than a few heartbeats. And of course Jaypaw had been busy, spending nearly every moment on his medicine cat duties. When would he be able to get them together again? He needed to speak to them, to explain what Sol was doing to Shadowclan so they could make a plan to get him out.  _ My fighting alone won’t be enough this time, _ he admitted. 

Careful where he put his paws, Lionblaze pushed his way out of the den behind Brambleclaw. Outside, Birchfall was scraping the ground impatiently.

“At last!” he snapped. “What kept you?”

“Take it easy, Birchfall.” Brambleclaw sat down, wrapping his tail over his paws. His amber eyes were calm. “The prey won’t run away.”

“Not till they see us, anyway,” Cinderheart added as she bounded across from the fresh-kill pile.

“If there is any prey.” Birchfall lashed his tail. “It’s already leaf-bare, but with so many of our cats in the sick-den…”

Lionblaze’s grumbling belly told her that Birchfall was right. But still, he didn’t have to be such a grumpy fur-ball. Every cat was working hard. “Maybe the prey will start to come back now,” he suggested.

“Maybe,” Brambleclaw agreed. “We’ll head toward the Shadowclan border. There wasn’t as much fighting over there.”

Lionblaze stiffened at the mention of Shadowclan.  _ Will I see Sol again? _ he wondered.

“I wonder if we’ll see any Shadowclan cats,” Cinderheart meowed, echoing his thought. “I’d like to know if they’ve really changed.”

“And if they’re still around.” Birchfall added darkly.

Lionblaze felt as if stones were dragging in his belly, weighing him down. It should be his job to stop this. No other cat even knew it was Sol’s fault! 

“In any case,” Brambleclaw interrupted, rising to his paws, “this is a hunting patrol. We’re not going to pay a friendly visit to Shadowclan.”

“But they fought beside us,” Birchfall objected. “Windclan and Riverclan would have turned us into crow- food without the Shadowclan warriors. We can’t be enemies again so soon, can we?”

“Not enemies,” Cinderheart corrected. “But they’re still a different clan. Besides, I’m not sure we can be friends with cats who turn their backs on Starclan.”

_ What about our own cats, then?  _ Lionblaze didn’t dare to ask the question out loud.  _ Cloudtail has never believed in Starclan _ . But he knew without question Cloudtail was a loyal warrior who would die for any of his clanmates.

Brambleclaw said nothing, just gave his pelt a shake and kinked his tail to beckon the rest of the patrol. As they headed toward the thorn tunnel they met Brackenfur pushing his way into the hollow with Sorreltail, Brightheart, and Hollyleaf behind him. The dawn patrol had returned. As all three cats headed for the fresh-kill pile, Lionblaze darted across and intercepted his sister. “How did it go? Is there anything to report?”

“Not a thing,” Hollyleaf mewed, shaking her head. “All’s quiet on the Windclan border.” 

“We’re going over toward Shadowclan territory.” Alone with his brother, Lionblaze could confess how worried he was. But Hollyleaf didn’t give him a chance.

“Keep an eye out for them then.” Her mew was brisk, and her gaze unfocused as she looked around camp. “Good luck. I need to catch up with Brackenfur to see what I should do today.”

Before Lionblaze could manage another word, the black she-cat had dashed off, spraying snow up in her wake. Cold seeped into Lionblaze’s nose in a matter of moments and he shook himself, trying to clear as much of it off as possible.

“Lionblaze!” He spun around to see Brambleclaw waiting beside the entrance to the thorn tunnel, the tip of his tail twitching impatiently. “Are you coming?”

“Sorry,” Lionblaze called as he raced across the clearing to join Brambleclaw. Gasping, he plunged into the tunnel behind the patrol. The morning had been raw and cold, but as Lionblaze padded through the forest with his clanmates the clouds began to clear away. Long claws of sunlight pierced the branches, sparking off the small lines of the white powder that had piled up onto the branches, making it look closer to ice than snow.

Brambleclaw led his patrol away from the lake toward the Shadowclan border, keeping well clear of the old Twoleg path and the abandoned nest where the clans had fought their battle, and which was now undoubtedly filled with the sounds of sputters and sneezes.

Cinderheart raised her tail for silence, and Lionblaze could hear the crisp sounds of a thrush knocking a snail shell against a stone. Peering over a clump of bracken, he spotted the bird: a fine fat one with its back turned to the group of cats, too intent on digging for its own prey to realize that hunters were creeping up on it. 

Cinderheart dropped into the hunter’s crouch and glided over the forest floor, pausing to waggle her haunches before the final pounce. The movement alerted the thrush; flashing its beak back out of the ground, it let out a loud alarm call and launched itself into the air. 

But Cinderheart was too fast for it. With an enormous leap she clawed it out of the air in a flurry of wings; it went limp as she bit down hard on its neck. Lionblaze couldn’t help being impressed. He would never have guessed the gray she-cat was ever injured with a jump like that. 

“Brilliant catch!” Brambleclaw purred.

“That was pretty good,” Birchfall meowed, a tightness in his voice that Lionblaze hadn’t noticed before.

“Thanks!” Cinderheart dipped her head, scratching earth over her prey so she could collect it later. 

The patrol craned their ears and listened for any rustle or caw, anything to indicate more prey might be about. Lionblaze closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath to taste as much of the air as he could. But other than Cinderheart’s bird masked by the snow and earth, no scent came to him other than the crisp leaf-bare air. 

Brambleclaw let his head down, glancing around to each cat on the patrol. “I think we’ll have better luck if we split up,” he proposed.

“That sounds good,” Cinderheart mewed, stepping up beside Lionblaze. “Would you like to hunt with me?”

Before the golden warrior could respond, Birchfall cut in. “Wait, shouldn’t I go with Cinderheart? I was her mentor, and then Lionblaze could hunt with his father.”

Brambleclaw chuckled. “I don’t see why the younger generation can’t have some time to themselves.” He began to make his way out of the clearing. “We’ll head towards the lake side, and you two can hunt towards the top border. Meet back here when you’re done.” Flicking his tail, he ushered Birchfall in behind him. The light brown tom hesitated, leaving one last glance with Cinderheart before he scurried out after Brambleclaw.

“So,” Cinderheart began, evidently not very put off by Birchfall’s concerns. “Shall we head up?”

Lionblaze dipped his head in acceptance, following the gray she-cat quietly as they padded up the territory a few fox-lengths from the border. The scent was stale from Shadowclan’s side. It seemed they hadn’t even been keeping up border patrols.  _ Figures.  _ After what Tigerstar told him, he could only imagine what a horrible state Shadowclan was in. 

“What are you thinking about?” Cinderheart’s voice came to his ears, and Lionblaze realized with a start that she had turned to stand in front of him. She must have caught him staring across the border. A look of earnest curiosity lit her eyes as she waited for a response. 

“Shadowclan,” he finally admitted. “I just feel like I have to be doing something about it. I can’t just sit by while Shadowclan is-” He couldn’t tell her about Sol. She didn’t even know that he and his littermates had talked to the loner after he was escorted out of the territory, let alone that he was responsible for Shadowclan’s situation. “While Shadowclan destroys itself.”

“I understand.” Cinderheart’s voice had grown soft as she came to press against his shoulder in comfort. “It’s scary. Sometimes I wonder if they’ll just leave, and we’ll never see them again.” 

“So let’s go!” Lionblaze burst out. He couldn’t do it on his own, but if Cinderheart could help, if there were more cats like her worrying about Shadowclan, they could make a difference together even if the prophesied cats weren’t ready yet. 

Cinderheart shook her head. “What would we do? Shadowclan  _ wants _ to be this way, or at least Blackstar does. We can’t just rush in as cats from another clan and tell them to be a real clan again.”

_ But they don’t really want to leave!  _ He wanted to shout.  _ Sol just convinced them to abandon us! We need to save them! _ Aloud he could only say, “But maybe they don’t really want to leave! If we could somehow force them to see what they’re doing-”

“But we can’t,” Cinderheart cut in. “Even if it were possible for us to convince Shadowclan to stay with force, we don’t have the ability to launch an attack like that. Our leader and several of our cats are sick; Squirrelflight still isn’t allowed to do any heavy duties since her injury; our medicine cats are far too busy to deal with any resulting injuries.”

A huge sigh escaped Lionblaze’s mouth, releasing the built up tension in a spray that carved a whole in the soft powder beneath their paws. Tigerstar had said the same thing. But fighting was all he could do. It was what he was meant to do! If he couldn’t save the clans from a problem as big as this, what use did his power have? “I know fighting won’t solve this…” His voice sounded defeated, but he couldn’t muster the strength to hide it. “But there just has to be something I can do!”

“Why are you so intent on this?” Cinderheart asked, tilting her head. “You’re just one cat. It’s not your responsibility to handle something this big.”

_ But it is…  _ He was part of the prophecy. He had a power no other cat in the clans had, and he had to use it. No cat knew yet what their powers were meant for but it was clearly a matter of saving the clans from something. Even if he wasn’t meant to help Shadowclan specifically, if they didn’t get Shadowclan back there wouldn’t be any clans to save when the time came. Shadowclan needed to come back, whatever it took. 

“Well?” Cinderheart pressed again. 

“I just...feel bad for them.” Lionblaze stuttered. There was nothing else he could say without telling her the secrets he had promised his littermates he would keep, at least for the time being. 

Cinderheart’s eyes were narrowed at him, and she kept her gaze locked with his for several long moments. But eventually she dropped it. Whether it was because she actually believed him or because she wasn’t willing to press the issue further, Lionblaze couldn’t tell. Whatever it was, he was relieved. “Fine,” she murmured finally. “Let’s get back to hunting. Brambleclaw and Birchfall will expect us back soon enough.”

The two cats continued along the trail, pausing intermittently to look for any signs of pray. Tasting the air, he eventually picked up the trail of a squirrel.  _ That will feed two or three cats! _ But as he rounded the trunk of a huge oak, he found there was no sign of the squirrel, but the trail led straight toward the Shadowclan border. 

Lionblaze was about to back up and try somewhere else when three cats emerged from a clump of bracken on the other side of the border. Relief surged through him as he recognized the newcomers: Ivytail, Snaketail, and his apprentice, Scorchpaw. All three of them had fought on Thunderclan’s side in the battle.  _ Shadowclan is still at the lake! _

“Hi,” Cinderheart meowed as she bounded up to stand beside Lionblaze. “How’s the prey running in Shadowclan?”

“Keep back!” Ivytail spat. “You’ve no right to come on this territory. Just because we helped you in the battle doesn’t make us allies.”

“Typical Thunderclan,” Snaketail added, his voice a low snarl. “Thinking every clan is their friend.”

“And what’s wrong with that?” Lionblaze demanded, stung by their hostility.

No cat answered her question. Instead, Ivytail stalked up to the border until she was nose-to-nose with Lionblaze.

“What do you think you’re doing, this close to the border?”

“I was tracking a squirrel,” Lionblaze answered, bewildered. He was ready to turn away when he saw the prey was on Shadowclan’s territory now. “But-”

“Prey-stealing!” Snaketail interrupted, the fur on his shoulders fluffing up in anger and his striped tail lashing.

“We were not!” Cinderheart mewed indignantly. “We’re still on Thunderclan territory, in case you hadn’t noticed. Lionblaze hasn’t crossed your border.”

“Only because we turned up in time to stop him,” Snaketail growled.

Rustling sounded from the undergrowth behind Lionblaze; he whipped around to see Brambleclaw and Birchfall approaching. Brambleclaw padded forward until he stood beside Lionblaze and Cinderheart. “Greetings,” he mewed, dipping his head to the three Shadowclan cats. “What’s going on here?”

“We had to stop these warriors of yours,” the Shadowclan cat explained. “Another couple of heartbeats and they would have crossed our border.”

“That’s not true!” Cinderheart exclaimed.

“I was tracking a squirrel.” Lionblaze faced his father, keeping his expression even. “I did think I could hunt it for a moment but when I saw it was over the border I left it alone. I promise, I never set paw over the border.”

Brambleclaw nodded. “You’re as close to the border on your side as we are on ours,” he pointed out to the Shadowclan cats. “But no cat is accusing you of trying to cross.”

“We’re allowed to check our border” Snaketail flashed back at him. “And it’s just as well we came along when we did.”

“No cat can trust Thunderclan,” Scorchpaw added, padding up beside his mentor.

Birchfall let out a hiss of fury; thrusting his way through the long grass he halted beside the dark brown tabby. “Brambleclaw, are you going to stand there and let an apprentice insult our clan? When we haven’t even done anything?”

“Birchfall’s right!” Lionblaze protested. “These cats are just trying to make trouble. We haven’t broken the warrior code.”

“Oh, the precious warrior code!” Ivytail’s voice was full of scorn. “You think it’s the answer to everything, but you’re wrong. Did the warrior code stop every clan from getting into a war? Did the warrior code stop the sun from vanishing? Did our warrior ancestors even care when we left?”

“Right.” Snaketail supported his clanmate. “Maybe it’s time the clans stopped being so obsessed with dead cats, and started looking for other answers instead.”

Lionblaze stared at them in dismay. He knew that these thoughts came from Sol. Was this what the strange cat had wanted all along—to destroy the clans from the inside out?  _ He meant to start with us. _ Lionblaze remembered how friendly and helpful Sol had seemed. But maybe Shadowclan had been an easier prospect, or a seemingly more rewarding one; without believing in Starclan himself, Lionblaze wasn’t sure Sol even believed they had powers. Lionpaw turned away and dug his claws into the ferns peeking out beneath the trunk. The bark shredded beneath it and the leaves filled with splinters.

“Lionblaze, calm down,” Brambleclaw murmured beside him. Lionblaze realized that his pelt was fluffed out and his claws were digging through the bracken and snow and into the earth. The three Shadowclan cats were staring at him, fur bristling as if they expected him to leap on them. He could just imagine shredding Sol beneath his paws, knowing it would be possible to kill him and never let him hurt anyone ever again. Was this what his power meant? The inability to solve problems with anything but a battle? 

Taking a deep breath he sheathed her claws and tried to make his fur lie flat again. “I’m okay,” he muttered to his father.

“What does the sun have to do with anything?” Birchfall growled. “So what if a loner predicted it? Starclan has saved us a hundred times over. Sol did nothing for us.”

“He showed us that the way of the clans is not the only way to survive,” Snaketail retorted, stepping forward until he faced Birchfall. “We don’t have to follow the way of the clans. No cat does. Maybe if Thunderclan listened to Sol they would have been able to fight their own battles. Maybe that’s why the sun vanished, to tell us that the time of the clans is over, and cats have to work out how to live on their own. If Thunderclan is too cowardly to face that—”

With a screech of fury, Birchfall leaped on Snaketail. The two cats rolled over in a spitting knot of fur.

Scorchpaw jumped on top of them, clawing at Birchfall’s shoulder. Cinderheart launched herself onto the apprentice, trying to thrust him away fromBirchfall.

“Birchfall, Cinderheart, get back here now.” Brambleclaw took a pace forward, only to find his way blocked by Ivytail.

“Can’t your young warriors fight their own battles?” the Shadowclan warrior sneered. “A battle they started?” She unsheathed her claws and drew back her lips in a snarl.

“No.” Brambleclaw growled. “This battle was provoked by Shadowclan.”

Another yowl split the air from the fighting cats. Lionblaze cringed at the sound of ripping fur, as if the claws were raking her own pelt. Every muscle in his body was ready to join in, but he couldn’t. Nothing was being solved this way. Sol was just making them fight each other! “Stop!” he screeched. “What are you doing?” 

To his surprise, the battling cats fell apart, panting. At once Brambleclaw stepped forward and thrust Birchfall and Cinderheart back across the border onto their own territory. “There’s been enough fighting,” he meowed. “Come on, Thunderclan.” As they started to leave, he paused and looked back over his shoulder at the Shadowclan patrol. “You can believe what you want, so long as you stay on your own side of the border.”

“We weren’t the ones who crossed it in the first place,” Ivytail hissed.

Brambleclaw turned his back on her and bounded ahead to lead the patrol away.

“Are you okay?” Lionblaze murmured to Cinderheart; his clanmate was blundering through the woods, stumbling over branches and letting trailing brambles rake her pelt.

“I’m a little dizzy,” Cinderheart confessed. “I hit my head on a branch when I was trying to pull Scorchpaw off Birchfall.”

“Here, I’ll guide you.” Lionblaze rested his tail on Cinderheart’s shoulder. “We’ll let Leafpool take a look at you when we get back to camp. Birchfall was lucky that you did help him,” he added. “He would have got an even worse clawing without you.”

The young Thunderclan warrior was limping along with blood oozing from a gash on his shoulder. When the patrol paused by the bramble thicket to collect Cinderheart’s thrush and their other prey, he sat down and began to wash the wound with vigorous strokes of his tongue.

“Birchfall, you asked for that.” Brambleclaw paused in digging up his vole. “Shadowclan shouldn’t have accused us of trying to cross the border, but you put us in the wrong when you started the fight. Warriors should know how to control themselves.”

“Sorry,” Birchfall mumbled.

“So you should be.”

When the patrol set off again, Brambleclaw remained grimly silent. Birchfall padded after him with his head down.

Cinderheart was beginning to recover. “Thanks, Lionblaze,” she mewed, shaking off her friend’s tail. “I can manage now. Don’t you think Brambleclaw was hard on Birchfall?” she went on. “Shadowclan was asking for a fight.”

“That doesn’t mean we were right to give them one,” Lionblaze replied absently. He was finding it hard to pay attention to anything. Horror gripped him like an extra pelt, thick enough to choke him. Shadowclan believed that Sol held the answers to a better future, but they were wrong. Without lifting a paw, he had made Shadowclan so aggressive and on edge that they attacked their former allies over nothing. Birchfall had a wound now, Cinderheart may be hurt, and the medicine cats didn’t have the time to help.  _ Sol will destroy the clans _ , he thought, terror freezing his limbs until he could barely set one paw in front of another.  _ Somehow, we have to find a way to stop him. _


	17. Chapter 15

“Why can’t Millie feed us?” Blossomkit wailed. “I want her back!” 

“Daisy!” Toadkit called. Jaypaw could hear him bouncing back and forth across the den.

“Because we don’t want you getting sick too,” Daisy explained.

“But when will she be better?” Bumblekit squeaked. 

“Daisy!” Toadkit spoke again. But 

“I’m sure it won’t be long now, dear.” The fluffy queen murmured.

“Hi Jaypaw,” Rosekit greeted him, leaving her littermate still trying to attract the attention of his mother. 

“Rosekit, Toadkit,” Ferncloud mewed, beckoning them forward. “Let’s let Daisy take care of the younger kits for a while. Would you like to play with me?”

“Daisy never plays with us anymore!” Toadkit cried.  _ She’s always busy taking care of the other kits… _

“Daisy will play with you some other time.” Whitewing cut in. “For now, she has an important job to do, and you can help her by finding something else to do while she works. _  
__Daisy is_ our _mother!_ Rosekit’s voice came through as well. _Why couldn’t Millie be here so Daisy could focus on us!_ It seemed Rosekit was just as upset with the situation as Toadkit was, though she had the good sense not to voice her concerns.

“I’ll need to check your breathing again,” Jaypaw muttered. “Before you go off to play.” 

_ Again? _ He heard Rosekit. The slight muffling was the only indication he had that she hadn’t spoken it aloud. 

“You’re probably fine, but you were exposed very closely, so we need to keep tabs on you until the sickness is gone.” 

_ Buzzardkit… _ Toadkit and Rosekit both had their sister’s name shoot into their heads, with almost perfect synchronicity. Suddenly they managed to remember just how serious the situation was. The kits didn’t complain anymore as, one by one, Jaypaw pressed his ear against their chests, listening for any ragged or unsteady breathing. But, to his relief, all of them sounded normal. 

“Leaving already?” Ferncloud asked him as he stepped out of the den. “You don’t want to stay with the kits a little longer?”  _ Please. _

Jaypaw shook his head. “The medicine cats have a lot of work to do if you hadn’t noticed.” He muttered. The kits wouldn’t be happy playing with him anyway. Ferncloud was only reaching out to him so the kits would have anything new to capture their attention.  _ Well, she can handle the kits on her own.  _

“Jaypaw!” Another voice greeted him as he exited the den. Flamepaw, Tawnypelt’s son who once had a future as a Shadowclan medicine cat. “Leafpool asked me to check on Longtail and Squirrelflight, so you can get the poultice for Birchfall’s scratches.” 

Jaypaw drew his head back in surprise. Leafpool really asked him to do real medicine work? On his own?  _ We really  _ must _ be busy. _ “All right. I’ll check Cinderheart too.”

“See you in the den later!” The young tom called as he scampered off. 

Jaypaw paused at the medicine cat den to collect a dose of comfrey root and a few cobwebs. He considered bringing some marigold or horsetail along too for any possible infection but, feeling in the hole they were normally placed in, he found the stocks were chillingly low. A growl escaped his throat. Birchfall had been a stupid furrball, getting himself injured in leaf-bare, when they had already used most of the season’s herbs on a big battle.  _ Birchfall made his nest, _ Jaypaw decided.  _ He can lay on it. _ The scratch itself was fairly shallow anyway. At this stage, it was unlikely to get infected at all. 

Padding out of the den, he made his way to the other side of the clearing, where Birchfall was thankfully staying in camp as promised. “Have you seen Cinderheart?” he asked.

A moment of silence passed. _Oh!_ _He can’t see when I shake my head._ “No, I think she went out with Hollyleaf and Hazeltail earlier.” Birchfall let out a long sigh, flopping before Jaypaw on the ground. _You’d think my apprentice of all cats would spend time with me._

Jaypaw dug his paws into the ground. This tom had a loving mate who was going to have his kits. And it wasn’t as if Cinderheart complained about him. Couldn’t he just live with what he had? “Lay still,” he grunted, “while I redress your scratch.”

_ I hope he can do this on his own… _

Jaypaw had almost single handedly healed his apprentice. He would have expected at least a little respect from Birchfall after that. But at least he hadn’t voiced his blatant contempt. 

“Ah, Jaypaw.” Fur brushed up against his as his mentor came to see him. “Thank you for bringing the herbs,” she continued. “This will be perfect.”

“What?” He was assigned to treat the warrior, and Leafpool was pulling him off at the last second?

“I understand, Jaypaw,” Leafpool whispered, her breath coming so forcefully onto his face that she had to be almost nose-to-nose with him. “I’m sorry, but I will be taking over with Birchfall. I need you to bring some tansy and coltsfoot to the sick den.”  _ It’s a miracle I managed to find any. _

“So you only trust me to drop herbs off for other cats?” He was barely holding back a growl. How long would it take for him to be treated like a real medicine cat? He was almost fully trained and he had done plenty to heal cats, when Leafpool decided to let him out for a day.

“No!” Leafpool sounded horrified. “I want you to check on them because I trust you. Don’t just leave them the herbs. I need to know how they are doing, if we need to change our herb deliveries or if they may come back soon. Flamepaw is just too young to tell.”

“Why don’t you check on the sick den then?” 

“Birchfall won’t take long to treat. I’ll be spending the rest of the time sorting herbs so I can tell the patrols what to look for in the evening.” The response came so quickly and easily, and peering into Leafpool’s mind, he couldn’t find another reason being held back. 

Jaypaw shook his head. “So ultimately, I don’t have the authority to tell warriors what to do.”

_ Oh Jaypaw… _ “You are a medicine cat as much I am. But I’ve been working for this clan much longer. Some of the older, more stubborn warriors, they prefer to listen to me.” She lowered her nose down so it met his forehead. “I promise you, one day no one will be able to overlook you, but until then...would you please check the sick den for me?” 

_ Of course they won’t overlook me! _ He was destined to save their lives, more so than he already did as his job. But...it wasn’t that time yet. Even with all this power, for now he was still an apprentice, and he just had to help wherever his mentor told him to. “Fine,” he grumbled.

A wave of relief passed over Leafpool. “Thank you.” Standing up, she moved to her patient. “I’ve left the tansy and coltsfoot on the rock by the thorn tunnel. Come find me when you get back!”

Jaypaw tried not to let his jaw tense as he approached the sick den. If he let the sweet juices flow out of the tansy, or the coltsfoot for that matter, it couldn’t help the sick cats heal. As he approached the front of the den, he carefully placed the herbs into the bracken coated crevice. Taking a moment to scent the air before he took a step into the den. 

“Longtail...” The cranky elder seemed to be missing her friend. Mousefur’s sharp tongue didn’t seem as threatening with the heavy rasp in her voice as she called out in her sleep.  _ I’m home... _

With a start of realization, Jaypaw knew what he could do. The scents would tell him nothing he didn’t already know. But if he could tell how the cats were doing by their thoughts...

_ Starclan please bring my clan back together soon! _ Of course Firestar was thinking of his clan, even while he was sick too. 

_ Brightheart!  _ That would be Cloudtail, naturally. Jaypaw had heard his old mentor thinking about her mate quite a lot too.

_ Icestorm! Icestorm! _ And Icepaw seemed to be dreaming of her warrior ceremony. It was good the young apprentice was keeping her spirits up.

_ What is one supposed to do all day?  _ Hazeltail’s thoughts came through next. Jaypaw could feel her hazy mind, but it didn’t stop her annoyance at the situation, being forced to stay still in a den for days on end. Unlike the other cats, it seemed she was awake. That was good. At least she was doing better than most of the other cats.

“Millie!” He didn’t need any power to find out how Briarkit was doing as a hoarse squeak echoed through and out of the den. It seemed the kit had trouble sleeping even when she really should.

“Shh, it’s okay little one. I’m sure-” Millie was taken care of as well. 

_ So what about the other kit? _ Jaypaw wondered, stretching his mind out to find Buzzardkit. 

…

But there was nothing. No voice calling out. No fleeting thoughts as she dreamt. With a mounting sense of horror, he barged into the den, not caring anymore about what sickness might be waiting inside. 

“Jaypaw!” Hazeltail exclaimed. “I thought you weren’t meant to come-”

“Not now.” He didn’t have time to explain himself to the she-cat. Hastily, he rushed to the back, where the nursery had been sectioned off. But Buzzardkit wasn’t there. He paused momentarily to take in the scent and found her trail led to the corner, along with…  _ Mousewhisker. _

Jaypaw made his way over to the pair, where Buzzardkit was tucked in beneath Mousewhisker’s arm. He frantically pressed his ear against the kit’s chest.  _ Nothing… _

Feeling his heart pounding with increasing speed, he pressed his ear against Mousewhisker’s chest.  _ Nothing. _

In a last act of desperation, he reached out his thoughts, hoping, pleading to hear something from one of the cats.  _ Nothing! _

They were dead… 

“Did you know?” He finally asked Hazeltail, but his voice sounded somehow disconnected from his body. 

“No...is it bad?”  _ They were fine last night… _

Jaypaw shook his head, trying to clear it as he walked towards the she-cat. He didn’t want Briarkit to hear. “They’re dead…”

_ Please. No. Please!  _ Daisy’s frantic thoughts increased in speed and strength as the patrol returned from the sick den. 

Stormfur came in first with Mousewhisker hanging on his back. Jaypaw could hear the rustle as his limp tail dragged behind them. Why hadn’t some cat held it up? Next came Brook, carrying Buzzardkit’s scent on her back. But behind them...there were more scents. Not just Dustpelt and Thornclaw but...Poppyfrost? And Firestar?

“What’s going on?” Leafpool pushed to the front. “Jaypaw told me there were only two…”

“Neither of them are moving either.” Dustpelt answered, saving her from having to finish. “If they are still alive, they need your help  _ now. _ ”

Almost instantly Leafpool was beside them. “Bring Mousewhisker and Buzzardkit into the clearing for the vigil. I need to look at Firestar and Poppyfrost.” Jaypaw could feel her mind trying in vain to process what was happening.  _ It’s been so long since we’ve lost anyone...and now so many at once? _

Jaypaw couldn’t stand waiting for Leafpool’s answer. With a breath, he delved into the leader’s mind, looking for any trace of thought...but there were none. The strong Thunderclan leader was no where to be found.

“He’s breathing is very weak.” Leafpool mewed curtly. Jaypaw could hear her screaming inside. This was her father. But she had to stay strong for the clan.

“But you can yep him, right?” Sandstorm asked, a twinge of nervousness evident in her voice. 

“I believe so.” What if she couldn’t? “I need to see Poppyfrost,” she continued. 

Not her too. They couldn’t lose three lives in one day! Once more, Jaypaw reached out to her mind... _ Come on! _ He willed himself to hear something, anything.

_ Honeyfern! I couldn’t just- _ He did hear something! She was dreaming. Thank Starclan.

“Can you help her?” Sorreltail asked, her voice filled with unhindered fear.

“Poppyfrost is alive!” Leafpool announced. “But she’s very weak. We’ll need to treat her immediately.” She turned to the ginger and black she-cat. “I will do everything I can for your daughter,” she promised.

“What about Firestar?” Sandstorm pressed.

“And Mousewhisker, and Buzzardkit?” Daisy added.

_ I’m sorry. _ “There’s nothing more I can do for them .” Her mew was stiff, holding back a cascade of pain. “I will help Firestar into his den to treat him there. As for Mousewhisker and Buzzardkit...I would suggest you begin preparations for the vigil.” 

“I’ll get on that.” Brackenfur spoke up, coming over to help Stormfur and Brook bring the dead into the center of the clearing. His mind was filling with worries for his daughter, but he tried to cast them aside.  _ My clan needs me. _

“Flamepaw,” Leafpool turned to the apprentice. “Help Thornclaw get Poppyfrost into a proper nest in the medicine den. I’ll be in soon to help but for now, get out some feverfew.” Feverfew? They didn’t have much of the plant, but even from the tail-length of distance between them Jaypaw could feel the waves of heat coming off the she-cat. She would certainly need it.

“My kits…” Daisy wailed. “My precious kits, I’m sorry.”

“Daisy?” Toadkit’s voice came from the front of the nursery as he tentatively padded over to his mother with Rosekit by his side. “W-What happened?”

The queen’s breathing was uneven, and she could barely manage to choke out a response. “Your sister...has gone to Starclan.”

“Will she come back?” Rosekit squeaked.

“No...Starclan will take care of her but she can’t come back.”

Toadkit stomped the ground. “But I want her back! I want my sister!”

_ How can I make you understand this? You shouldn’t even have to, so young. _ “I do too, Toadkit, but there are some things only Starclan has its paws in.”

“I never did get to teach him to swim…” Cinderheart’s murmured, still standing a few paces back from their dead clanmates.

“He’s gone...” To Jaypaw’s surprise, Berrynose came over as well, settling down beside Mousewhisker. He lowered his voice, and Jaypaw had to crane his neck to make out the words. “I’m sorry, brother. I know we all had to make our own ways in the clan but...I wish I had spent more time with you. I didn’t realize there was a time limit on that sort of thing.” His voice darked, and he sounded more sincere than Jaypaw had ever heard him before. “I’m sure Hazeltail would say the same, if she were here.”

“Jaypaw-” Daisy turned to him. “Hazeltail won’t-”  _ die too, will she? _

Jaypaw shook his head. “I won’t allow it. This clan will not lose any more cats.” 

“But how can we help them?” Sandstorm asked. “Our territory has no more catmint, and we’ve seen how little your other herbs can do.” They were doing their best! But...three cats still lost lives. Maybe she was right.

Squirrelflight padded up to join her sister. “Windclan might have catmint,” she meowed. “They would share it with us, wouldn’t they?”

“I’ve wondered about that,” Leafpool meowed.

Jaypaw’s tail bristled. Why hadn’t she mentioned it before?

“Then why not go ask them?” Sandstorm asked.

“Windclan might not let us with the way our clans left things,” Leafpool fretted.

Jaypaw didn’t understand why Leafpool was hesitating. “We’ve got to try!” he mewed. This was their chance to save the clan.

Squirrelflight’s fur was pricking with frustration too. “The clans have helped one another before when it’s been life or death.”

“Very well,” Leafpool agreed. “I’ll go and ask Barkface about it.”

Jaypaw knew she’d travel faster without him. “I’ll stay here and look after the sick cats,” he offered.

Leafpool leaned down and touched her muzzle to his. “Thanks, Jaypaw.”

“I’ll do my best,” he mewed briskly. Then he realized that he would be responsible for every one of his clanmates while Leafpool was away. The thought struck him like a kick to the belly.

Leafpool entwined his tail with hers. “Rely on your instincts, Jaypaw. They are sharper than any cat’s.” He nodded, taking a deep breath.  _ I know all the herbs _ , he reminded himself.  _ And this is a chance to prove that I can help my clan, on my own _ . “Flamepaw can do errands for you, and Brightheart will help you if necessary,” Leafpool went on. “She’s worked with me before.”

Jaypaw’s tail pricked. Brightheart was the last cat he wanted watching him struggle to help his clanmates. But he wasn’t going to let Leafpool know that.

“I’d better get going,” Leafpool meowed, racing out of the camp like a rabbit. 

Sandstorm came up to Jaypaw. “Can I help with anything?”

He didn’t know where to start. Cats had died, herbs were running short, and he was so hungry he could hardly think straight. “The burial!” He realized. “Longtail is the only elder fit to help, and he can’t do it on his own.”

“I’ll sort that out,” Sandstorm meowed. “You go back to the medicine den.”

Her steady mew calmed him. “Thanks,” he murmured.

He returned to the den to find that Poppyfrost’s fever had risen even more.  _ Starclan, help me! _ Jaypaw closed his eyes for a moment. Summoning all his strength, he went to fetch a wad of soaked moss.

“Sandstorm told me you need some help.” Brightheart’s voice sounded from the den entrance.

“Yes.” Jaypaw’s ears twitched nervously, but no angry thoughts blazed from the one-eyed warrior.

“Can you help me clear out the old bedding?” he asked.

“I can do the bedding by myself,” Brightheart told him. “You see to your patients.” Something small and sweet-smelling thudded at his paws. “Sandstorm said you should eat this.” Brightheart had tossed hima piece of the mouse.

He shook his head.

“You have to keep your strength up,” Brightheart insisted. “While Leafpool’s gone, you are responsible for the whole clan.”

Which meant that until Leafpool returned with catmint, there was nothing he could do except watch his clanmates die. Jaypaw felt the same hopelessness as when he flailed his claws at Owlpaw in the battle against Shadowclan, never sure where his enemy would lunge from next.

“Eat the mouse,” Brightheart prompted.

“Okay.” He wasn’t going to act like a mewling kit. Did he want every cat to know he couldn’t cope? They already thought he was useless; they didn’t have to think he was weak and scared too! Jaypaw gulped down the morsel, and then, while Brightheart started tugging out the foul bedding, he chewed up mouthfuls of feverfew and tried to persuade Poppyfrost to swallow some. “Come on,” he urged her. “Just taste a little.”

Poppyfrost pushed him away with a burning paw. “I can’t swallow,” she rasped.

“You must try.”

Jaypaw suddenly felt another pelt against his. He smelled Sorreltail, Poppyfrost’s mother.

“She’s worse, isn’t she?” the she-cat mewed.

“Leafpool’s gone to Windclan to ask for catmint,” Jaypaw told her.

“But will Poppyfrost survive until she returns?” Sorreltail’s mew cracked with grief.

“I’ll make sure she does,” Jaypaw growled. He tried to stop his paws from trembling as he pushed the feverfew under Poppyfrost’s nose yet again. Cats had already died under his watch. Could he really keep a promise like that?

“Come on.” Brightheart nudged Sorreltail. “Jaypaw will do what he can. You should go hunting with Brackenfur. The more fresh-kill we have, the stronger the clan will be.”

As the one-eyed warrior guided her clanmate out of the medicine den, Jaypaw rubbed the feverfew pulp onto Poppyfrost’s lips, hoping that some of it would find its way into her fever-racked body.  _ For Starclan’s sake, eat this and get better!  _ Jaypaw sat and listened. Something was not right. He ducked down beside Poppyfrost. Her breathing had slowed. Jaypaw’s heart began to race. He slid into the nest beside her and pressed his body against hers. She was unnaturally still. Fear gripped him; he had promised Sorreltail that he would keep her safe.  _ No one else is going to die _ he declared silently.

He had to make her live, to make her stay in this world… Suddenly, he knew what he needed to do.  _ I have to enter her mind. _


	18. Chapter 16

Jaypaw focused on Poppyfrost’s breathing and let his body relax. Then he steadied his breath until it fell into the same slow rhythm as hers. He closed his eyes, and the world opened up before him in shades of black, white, and silver, washed with moonlight. He could see the pale shape of Poppyfrost padding through a forest. He recognized the trees and the undergrowth and the feel of the leaf-strewn earth underneath his paws at once.  _ Starclan… Poppyfrost mustn’t come here! _

“Poppyfrost!” He hurried to catch up to the warrior, and she turned to gaze at him.

“I’ve never been to this part of the forest before.” She sniffed the air. “It doesn’t smell like home. Do you know where we are?”

“Yes,” Jaypaw whispered.

“It’s strange,” Poppyfrost mewed. “Whatever herbs you gave me must have worked, because I don’t feel sick anymore.”

Jaypaw didn’t reply. How was he going to bring Poppyfrost back from this place? He padded wordlessly beside her, terrified of losing sight of her.

“The trees are so tall and leafy, and the undergrowth is thicker than anything.” Poppyfrost obviously didn’t realize that Jaypaw could see it for himself. “Can you smell all the scents of prey? It’s like greenleaf here!”

“We’ve got to go back!” Jaypaw told her.

“But it’s so beautiful.”

“You shouldn’t be here!”  _ I promised Sorreltail! _

The trees opened before them. “Stop!” Poppyfrost gasped. “There’s a drop in front of us.”

Jaypaw could clearly see the hollow below them, the Moonpool cradled at the bottom like liquid starlight. In this place everything was connected, and the forest led all the way into the mountains. Jaypaw’s heart sank when he saw the shining pelts of Starclan gathered around the slopes.

“There’s a pool at the bottom,” Poppyfrost breathed. “There are cats all around it. . . .” Her mew trailed away. “It’s Starclan, isn’t it? Does that mean I’m dead?”

Jaypaw’s throat went dry.

“Am I dead?” she repeated more urgently.

“Not yet.”

Jaypaw spun around when he heard Cinderpelt’s voice. “Coming here for her was very brave,” murmured the gray she-cat.

“I promised her mother I’d keep her safe,” Jaypaw told her.

Poppyfrost’s eyes clouded with confusion as she stared at Cinderpelt. “Who are you?”

The Starclan cat dipped her head. “My name is Cinderpelt. I saved your mother while she was giving birth to you, and it cost me my life.”

Pity lit Poppyfrost’s eyes. “Have you come to guide me to Starclan, too?”

“No!” Jaypaw growled. “Come back to the clan with me, Poppyfrost. I’ll take you home.”

Poppyfrost shook her head, looking between the cats in front of her. “My sickness is gone, here. I don’t have to suffer anymore...maybe it’s my time.”

Panic began to rise in Jaypaw. His heart beat faster as he stepped up to meet Poppyfrost’s gaze. “I promise you, it isn’t. You have so much to live for! Your clanmates would be devastated if you died.”

Poppyfrost shrugged, shocking Jaypaw with how flippant she seemed to be. “I’ll still see them from Starclan…” Her gaze grew distant as she thought of something. Jaypaw tried to peer in but found himself shaking. He was already in Poppyfrost’s mind. Trying to see in further was more than he could manage. “I’ve become a warrior.” She finally meowed. “And my sisters have found good paths for themselves. I think I’m meant to stay.”

Was she really ready to give up on life so easily?  _ Well I’m not ready to give up on her! _ He wasn’t going to lose any more cats. Jaypaw wished he could see her thoughts in that moment, find something he could use to convince her. But her expression alone executed acceptance. She looked...at peace.

“Your life isn’t over yet.” Cinderpelt cut in. “I realize it may seem bleak but it won’t last. You were given this chance at life, and you can do whatever you want with it. If you give it up because of heartbreak now, you waste countless chances for happiness in your future.” 

Jaypaw had to help somehow...even if he couldn’t tell exactly what would work, he had to try. “You say you’re content that your sisters will have good lives, but how do you think they would feel without you?” He pushed forward digging his claws into the ground for all he was worth. “Your sisters are frantic. Sorreltail begged me to save you. Brackenfur is just barely pushing on. He has to lead the clan while Firestar is unable to, but if you died? How do you think he would be affected? How do you think the clan would be affected?” 

Poppyfrost’s expression had slowly morphed into wide-eyed fear and grief. Carefully, she tore her gaze from Jaypaw to look back at the Starclan warrior. “Will it really get better?”

Cinderpelt dipped her head. “I truly believe it will. It did for me, at least.” Cinderpelt had gotten sick in life? No, she must have been talking about her injury, the injured leg that stopped her from being a warrior. “It’s okay, little one,” The gray she-cat meowed, coming to stand by the young warrior. “You can go with Jaypaw. There is a place here for you, but not yet.” Stretching forward, she touched her muzzle first to Poppyfrost’s and then to Jaypaw’s. “Take her home,” she whispered.

_ Thank you! _ “Follow me,” he told Poppyfrost, and, turning away from the glittering hollow, he moved back towards the forest. Thankfully, he heard her pawsteps behind him, and within moments, her form faded into a shimmer.  _ She’s woken up! _ He sighed in relief. Now every cat would have a chance to live, at least.  _ But we still need catmint… _ Leafpool was on her way to Windclan to see Barkface, but would Onestar allow him to give Thunderclan herbs? 

_ You have powers. Use them.  _ Pausing in the forest, Jaypaw closed his eyes. He had never walked in the dreams of a cat who was so far away, but Kestrelflight, the Windclan medicine cat, had always been open and friendly toward him. Dumb, but friendly… Maybe that would make it easier to step into his dreams.

Jaypaw pictured himself heading out of the camp and through the woods toward Windclan territory. Leaping the stream that marked the border, he swooped across the moorland on featherlight paws, until he reached the top of the hollow where Windclan had their camp. Letting the dream carry him onward, he padded among indistinct shapes of rocks and bushes, focusing on the wide crack in a boulder where Barkface and Kestrelflight had their den.

Inside the crack, the medicine cats were curled up in nests of moorland grass and feathers that stirred with each breath. Jaypaw’s shadowy form curled up beside Kestrelflight, touching his warm, soft fur. He slowed his breathing to match the other cat’s; heartbeats later he felt wind buffeting his fur and found himself in Kestrelflight’s dream.

The young medicine cat was padding over the moor with the scents of grass and sheep all around him. Clouds scudded across a pale blue sky, and dew glittered under the rays of the early morning sun.

“Hi, Jaypaw!” Kestrelflight sounded surprised but warm. “What are you doing here?”

“I just thought I’d visit you.” Jaypaw tensed, wondering if Kestrelflight would realize how weird that was. If he could help it, he didn’t want the Windclan tom to know Jaypaw had any more abilities than a normal medicine cat.

“Great.” Kestrelflight flicked his ears in welcome. “Isn’t it a beautiful day? I thought I’d come out early and look for a few herbs.”

_ On second thought, with a featherbrain like him keeping my power secret might be easier than I thought. _ “Could you show me...one herb in particular?” 

“Sure!” His reply came instantly. “What do you want to see?”

“Catmint?” 

“There’s a big patch down by the river. But I wasn’t planning on going that way today.” Kestrelflight tilted his head. “Do you really have to see it?”

How much could he say without revealing himself? “Thunderclan is in trouble,” he admitted. “Our cats need catmint, and quickly.” 

The tom’s green eyes flew open in shock. “You don’t have any in your own territory?”

Reluctantly, Jaypaw shook his head. “We only have a small patch of it and what we did have was almost all destroyed by the frost.”

Pity lit Kestrelflight’s gaze as he looked at the gray apprentice. “You’re really here, aren’t you? Starclan sent you so you could ask me for help.”

_ Of course! _ If he blamed it on Starclan, he wouldn’t have to even get close to telling his secret. Jaypaw dipped his head, trying to hide his relief. “We couldn’t be sure that Onestar would help, if we asked.

Kestrelflight nodded. “You were right to worry. Onestar isn’t even allowing Thunderclan cats on the territory, let alone in the camp to speak with me and Barkface.” He stood, turning towards a dip in the hills. “But I can help you here. The catmint patch is right near the border of our territories. If I show you where it is, do you think you could find it when you’re awake?”

Jaypaw nodded. In the waking world it would be leaf-bare. The territory would feel different under a thick blanket of snow. But it would have to be enough. 

“I give you my permission to take some, and I’ll tell Barkface not to worry. But I would still be careful if I were you.”

“Thanks.” Jaypaw stuttered, surprised by how easily Kestrelflight had agreed. Maybe it was just because he thought it was what Starclan wanted him to do, but he couldn’t help the relief spreading through his chest. 

The dappled tom flicked his tail to Jaypaw, but a winced expression quickly came over his face. “Follow me.” 

“I can see you, in dreams,” he muttered. He wasn’t going to go through the same thing again.

“Oh!” Kestrelflight ducked down his head in embarrassment, turning away from Jaypaw to hide his face. “Well then…” Again he flicked his tail before taking off across the moor. They leaped across a trickle of brown, peaty water fringed by reeds. They hared through the fields. The grass blew gently back and forth in the breeze smelling of dew and rabbits. It would be nice to see green-leaf again. As they reached the top of a hill, Kestrelflight pointed with his nose toward a spot where the moor dipped down sharply to a tumble of rocks. “Down there.”

Jaypaw scrambled down the slope to the rocks. Sniffing the air, he picked up the scent of water and a strong smell of catmint. A few heartbeats later he found it: a spring welling up between two of the rocks, with thick clumps of catmint growing all around it.

For a moment Jaypaw stood still, breathing in the scent of the precious herb. He wished desperately that he could tear off a bundle of the stalks and carry them back to his clan, but he was still dreaming. He would have to come here in the waking world, and steal some of the herb from Windclan.  _ It’s not really stealing _ , he told himself.  _ Kestrelflight allowed it, even if Onestar didn’t. _

Gradually Jaypaw realized that the catmint was not all he could smell. A familiar scent clung around the rocks, the scent of caves and earth and deeply buried water. Scrambling among the stones, he tried to find where the scent was strongest. Finally he found it: a narrow gap between the rocks, leading down into darkness.  _ This must be an entrance to the underground tunnels! Maybe this is the way Windclan came when they raided our territory. _ If it was, maybe that was their way in! 

“May Starclan be with you.” Kestrelflight dipped his head. 

Jaypaw narrowed his eyes. This had been far too easy, even for Kestrelflight. He would be taking a valuable resource from Kestrelflight’s clan, and he didn’t mind at all. “Why did you...agree, so quickly?” 

Kestrelflight’s tail flicked. “I’m a medicine cat,” he meowed. “I vowed to stand apart from clan rivalries, and protect the weak and sick. What would I be if I didn’t help you?”

He drew back, unable to find a response. The clans did have to stand together, no matter what happened between them. And they were medicine cats. Nothing could or would ever stop them from saving cats under their care.

Brightheart’s voice cut through the silence. “Jaypaw!”

He blinked open his eyes into darkness. “Brightheart?”

“I nearly believed you’d gone to sleep,” Brightheart whispered. “I barely even heard your breathing from outside.”  _ Poppyfrost! _

He leaped to his paws and pressed his ear against her flank. She was still awake, though still weak. But her breathing was deeper than it had been before, steady and strong.

“How is she?” Brightheart asked.

“Better than she was.” Jaypaw sighed, closing his eyes with relief.

“When I came in and found the two of you hardly breathing...” Jaypaw could feel Brightheart’s gaze burning his pelt. “I’m glad you’re all right.” She brushed her tail over his shoulder, but quickly removed it and slid it briskly over the den floor. “Dawn’s nearly here. I’ll go and find Sorreltail. She’ll be relieved to hear the news.”

As Brightheart padded out of the den, Jaypaw felt fresh energy tingling through his paws.  _ I promised I would save you.  _

Poppyfrost stirred. “Jaypaw? You’re there?” Her voice was weak and whispery. “I had the strangest dream!”

Jaypaw tensed. He couldn’t let the other cats know what he had done to bring Poppyfrost back from Starclan. “I expect it was because of the fever,” he soothed her.

“Maybe.” Poppyfrost sounded uncertain. “I was in a forest I’d never seen before, but it felt like home. There were other cats there—a cat named Cinderpelt and you, Jaypaw! You told me to come back.”

Jaypaw turned away. “It was just a dream. You’re better now. That’s all that matters.”

“And when I woke up...you were just sitting there,” she murmured. “Your eyes were open but you didn’t seem to hear me.”

Jaypaw felt his heart pound, so strongly he thought it would burst from his chest. She had seen him? He hadn’t known what he looked like when he entered some cat’s mind, but it wasn’t something he could cast aside by saying it was the fever. He scented the air. Brightheart was still gone. Pricking his ears, he found the one-eyed she-cat was still looking for Sorreltail, and no other cat was heading for the medicine cat den. If there was any time to tell her, it would be then. “Poppyfrost, I do have an explanation,” he began, “but when I do tell you, you must promise never to tell any other cats.”

The she-cat’s foggy mind lit with a moment of confusion.  _ What is he talking about? _ “Of course.” She murmured.

The words seemed to catch in Jaypaw’s throat like a tough piece of mouse. He had kept this secret to himself and his siblings for so long; telling someone else felt like a betrayal somehow, or even a danger. But he had to explain himself, and if he wanted her to believe what she heard in her dream, she needed to know it was real. “I...am part of a prophecy,” he began. It was easier than telling her his power. At least Starclan was something she would understand.

“Really?” Her mew was bright with joy and excitement. She was happy for him, without even knowing what the prophecy was. 

Jaypaw nodded. “My littermates and I apparently have...the power of the stars in our paws.” As he spoke the words of the prophecy it felt as though some other cat used his throat. “We have...powers, of a sort.”

“What sort of powers?” Perhaps her sickness-induced state was to blame, but Poppyfrost was taking all that Jaypaw said in stride, so far.

“I can hear cat’s thoughts, sometimes, and walk in their dreams.”

_ He can hear what I’m-!  _ “So was that really you in my dream?” Her mew shook a little as she spoke, but it didn’t carry fear. Only shock.

“Yes,” he affirmed. “After I spoke with you I was...pulled into another dream. That’s why I looked how you saw me when you woke up.”

A long moment of silence passed, but for Jaypaw it was deafening. He could barely catch onto any of the many thoughts fleeting through Poppyfrost’s mind.  _ How can he- is it for? - Does he - Honeyfern- He saw me - _ But suddenly all her thoughts came to a stop. “You brought me back…” she meowed quietly. “You reminded me what I would lose if I-” A soft breath escaped her mouth, still jagged with her sore throat but with stronger lungs evident behind it. “Thank you. If it wasn’t for you, and your...power, I wouldn’t be here right now.”

“I’m a medicine cat,” Jaypaw responded. “What would I be if I hadn’t helped you?” He found Kestrelflight’s words echoing to her, but they were true. With or without his power, he was a medicine cat, and he wouldn’t ever stand by and let a cat die. “But now you’d better focus on getting well. I’ll do everything I can to make you better but you’ll have to put in the work too.”

“Right.” Poppyfrost’s voice was filled with new resolve as the snow just outside the den cracked from paws padding across it.

Sorreltail nosed her way into the den, relief and gratitude flooding the air around her. “I don’t know how you did it, but I know you helped Poppyfrost survive the night.” Her voice was thick with emotion. “Thank you.”

“It’s my job,” he responded, stepping back to let the she-cat comfort her daughter. He scented Honeyfern and Cinderheart by the entrance, anxiously peering in until they could see her too. “You can both come in!” he called. “But you can’t stay long. I won’t have any more cats getting sick.”

“Thank you Jaypaw.” Honeyfern murmured, padding in to see her sister.

“Starclan must have been guiding your paws,” Cinderheart purred, bursting in to stand next to them. “Thank you so much.” 

Jaypaw dipped his head to the she-cat in acknowledgement. Poppyfrost would be fine now. Every cat would. Despite the losses, Thunderclan would keep moving forward, and they could heal completely as soon as they had the-

“Leafpool’s here!” Brackenfur’s cry filled the hollow, and Jaypaw raced from the den. He already knew what he would find but her frantic thoughts echoing into his mind confirmed it. She hadn’t been allowed onto the territory.

She was hurrying toward the deputy, evidentially ignoring the cries and questions from her clanmates.

“How was it?”

“Did they give you catmint?”

“Where is it?”

Leafpool was trying to stay strong, as every cat was, but he knew none of this would end until they had catmint. But now, he knew exactly where to get some. He thought of the tunnel entrance he had seen by the catmint patch, and suddenly he knew exactly who could help him get to it.  _ Lionblaze, We’re going on one more adventure. _


	19. Chapter 17

Lionblaze felt cool grass brushing his belly fur as he crept forward. The scent of Windclan was in his nostrils. Leaves scraped his pelt and left raindrops on his ears and whiskers, but he was concentrating too hard to flick them away. Every muscle in his body was focused on what he could see in front of him.

_ Now! _ Pushing off with his powerful back legs, Lionblaze leaped. The squirrel fled, but it was too late. Lionblaze’s claws sank into its shoulders and he killed it with a swift bite to the throat.

As the squirrel went limp, Lionblaze’s vision blurred. A lake of scarlet, sticky blood spread out across the grass and leaves of the forest floor; he could taste the stench of it. The squirrel became a gray-furred she-cat. Lionblaze found himself looking down at Heathertail’s dead body; her blood clogged his paws.

“No . . . oh, no,” he whispered. He couldn’t have really killed her, could he?   
Suddenly he felt a jab of pain in his paw. Then another came on his tail. One more on his back. His shoulder. His ear. It felt as though claws were coming in from all sides, piercing easily through his skin. _My power!_ Panic began to rise in him as the pain increased. _It’s gone!_

One more stab came in to his shoulder, but it didn’t manage to prick him like the others had. “Lionblaze!” Was that Jaypaw? 

“Uhhh . . . ?” Lionblaze’s muscles flexed and he raised his head. His brother was hanging over him, his eyes narrowed in impatience.  _ It was a dream… _ “Is something wrong?” he asked hastily.

Jaypaw bent his head to whisper in his brother’s ear. “I know where there’s a supply of catmint.”

“Really?” The golden warrior blinked, trying to brush the crust of sleep from his eyes. “Where?”

“In Windclan, near the entrance to a tunnel. We have to go and fetch some.”

The brief moment of excitement he had felt turned abruptly to horror and disgust. “No,” he mewed hoarsely. “I’ll never go to Windclan. Never!” He felt guilty for refusing, but he couldn’t do it. He was too scared that his dream would come true, and he would end up killing Heathertail, and losing his place in the prophecy. He shuddered, staring at the dreadful vision of the dead cat he had once loved.  _ If only I could tell Jaypaw how I feel…  _ But he couldn’t show weakness to his brother, not when Jaypaw was depending on him to fulfill his part of the prophecy. He only knew that he couldn’t risk going into Windclan territory, especially not through the tunnels. Heathertail had betrayed him; Lionblaze desperately wanted to believe her story that it was the kits who had given away the secret of the tunnels, but he couldn’t be sure that was true. Heathertail was his enemy now, because he was completely committed to Thunderclan. Why should he trust a cat from another clan? He would never forgive Heathertail, but he still didn’t want her blood on his paws.

But Jaypaw’s eyes were seething with anger. “You don’t care that cats are dying?” he hissed.

“I do!” Guilt and indignation battled inside Lionblaze.  _ That’s not why I won’t go to Windclan!  _ “I just can’t go to Windclan.” Lionblaze flinched from the fury in Jaypaw’s eyes. “Why can’t you send another cat instead?” he asked.

“You know why!” Jaypaw spat, his fur bristling up. “You know what it’s like in the tunnels.”

“So does Hollyleaf,” Lionblaze argued. “She could go—”

“Hollyleaf!” Jaypaw interrupted. “You know what she’s like about the warrior code. Do you think she’d agree to trespass on another clan’s territory and steal their herbs? She’d claw our ears off if we even mentioned it. No, it has to be you. Besides, you’re the best fighter we’ve got, and if you get caught you’ll need your powers to escape.”

“Wasn’t Leafpool going to ask Barkface for catmint?”

“Stupid furball!” Jaypaw hissed quietly. “Which cats did we just fight? Barkface might have given her the herbs if Onestar even allowed her to enter the territory!” Lashing his tail, he added, “It’s useless talking to you. I never thought my own brother would stand by and let his clan die.” Spinning around, he stalked toward his den.

Lionblaze watched him go, then turned sadly back to the quiet of the warriors’ den. But it wasn’t all that quiet, as another round of choking, spluttering, battling greencough shook the den. Then he stiffened. Poppyfrost and Firestar were the only sick cats back in camp and neither of them were in the warriors’ den. There shouldn’t be any coughing now.

Raising his head, Lionblaze saw Spiderleg in his nest a couple of tail-lengths away, his body shaken by another fit of coughing.  _ Oh, no!  _ “Spiderleg,” he meowed, “you’d better get along to Leafpool. She’ll give you something for the cough, and then you can join the others in the Twoleg nest.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” the older warrior snapped. “I’ve just got a bit of moss in my throat, that’s all.”

Even in the dim light of the warriors’ den, Lionblaze could see that Spiderleg’s eyes were glazed with fever. “I don’t think so.”

At the same moment Brackenfur raised his head from his nest nearer the center of the den. “Spiderleg, you’re ill. You know how fast the sickness spreads. Go and see Leafpool now. Lionblaze, go with him.”

“Sure.” Lionblaze hauled himself out of his nest and gave his pelt a quick grooming.

Spiderleg rose to his paws with an exaggerated sigh that ended in another bout of coughing. He pushed his way into the clearing, and Lionblaze followed, padding a few paw steps behind him as they headed for the medicine cats’ den. The chill of dawn still lay over the camp, and shadows crowded thickly around the sides of the hollow. A moisture-laden breeze held the promise of rain later.

Before they reached the den, Daisy came bounding over from the nursery. “Spiderleg, what’s the matter?” she fretted. “Are you ill?” Her eyes were bright with panic, but they held dark circles under them.

“I’m fine. I just wish—” More coughing interrupted Spiderleg. “I just wish every cat would stop fussing,” he finished when he could speak again.

Daisy’s eyes grew wide with dismay. “You are ill!”

“Don’t worry, Daisy.” Lionblaze brushed his muzzle against the cream-colored she-cat’s shoulder. “I’m taking him to Leafpool now.”

He and Spiderleg headed off again, leaving Daisy to watch them after them, her eyes filled with anxiety.

“This is the last of the tansy,” Leafpool was mewing as they entered the den. “You’d better see if you can find more, and take it straight to the Twoleg nest. Remember to put it on the flat stone outside the entrance.”

“Okay.” Jaypaw turned to go, then halted as he realized that Spiderleg and Lionblaze were there. “What now?” he asked.

Spiderleg answered with another fit of coughing.

“No!” For a heartbeat Lionblaze saw fear flicker in Leafpool’s eyes. Then she was the quietly efficient medicine cat again. “Spiderleg, eat this tansy. It’ll soothe your throat. Jaypaw, bring some more back here as well.”

Jaypaw gave her a brief nod, whisked past the bramble screen, and vanished.

While Spiderleg was chewing up the tansy, grumbling under his breath, Daisy poked her head into the den. “Can I come in?” she asked Leafpool.

Leafpool looked uncertain; the fewer cats around Spiderleg the better. Then she nodded. “Of course, Daisy. What is it?”

Daisy dropped a vole at Spiderleg’s paws. “I brought you this. I thought you could do with a good meal before you go to the Twoleg nest.”

“Well, you needn’t have bothered,” Spiderleg meowed ungraciously. “I’m not hungry.”

Daisy took a step back, her neck fur bristling. “I chose it specially!”

Spiderleg didn’t reply, just swiped his tongue round his jaws for the last of the tansy juices.

“I’ve already lost two of my kits. Toadkit and Rosekit are in shock. They need their father!” Daisy went on. Her voice grew sharper. “It’s a wonder they remember you, because you never come to visit them.”

Spiderleg shrugged. “It’s not that I’m not interested… I just know that you’ll do a great job of raising them without me.”

“Why?” Daisy challenged him. “Because I’ve raised kits on my own before? But that wasn’t my choice, Spiderleg, as you know very well.”

Lionblaze exchanged an embarrassed glance with Leafpool; he wished he could leave the den, but the two quarreling cats were blocking the entrance. Leafpool was listening with a strange look in her eyes that Lionblaze couldn’t interpret.

“Every kit is different,” Daisy went on. “And every kit deserves to know its father. You’re missing out, Spiderleg, and if you’re not careful it will be too late, and your own kits won’t know who you are!” Not waiting for a reply, she spun around and stalked out of the den.

“She-cats!” Spiderleg exclaimed. He turned to leave, but Leafpool slipped past him and blocked his way out. “Kits are a precious gift, Spiderleg,” she mewed quietly. “You should take every chance you can to be a good father. It’s even better than being a mentor.”

“How would you know?” Spiderleg demanded.

Leafpool just gazed at him, her amber eyes clear and calm.

“Sorry,” Spiderleg muttered after a heartbeat. “It’s just . . . I never planned to have kits with Daisy. I feel useless and clumsy around them. And I feel every cat is judging me because I’m not closer to Daisy. It didn’t work out, that’s all.”

“That’s not the point,” Leafpool replied. “Your kits still have a mother and a father, even if you and Daisy aren’t mates anymore. You’re punishing the kits by not being a better father. They won’t judge you because they don’t know any different. But in the end, they’re the only things that matter.”

“I don’t know what to do!” Spiderleg protested. “I can’t—” Another outbreak of coughing cut off what he was about to say.

“Then learn!” Leafpool’s amber eyes blazed. “You’ve seen Brambleclaw and Graystripe and Dustpelt around their kits. I can’t believe you don’t see how important this is! You should cherish your kits with every breath you take.”

As she spoke, Lionblaze felt a surge of warmth toward Brambleclaw. He was a great father, always ready to listen or to help if his kits had a problem. He’d spent a lot of time with the three kits, because Squirrelflight went back to being a warrior so quickly. Lionblaze trusted him completely; he couldn’t imagine a better father. 

“Lionblaze.” Leafpool had obviously realized that he was there, listening to every word she and Spiderleg were saying. “You can go now. Thanks for helping.” Lionblaze dipped his head, and slipped past Spiderleg into the clearing. As he left, he heard Leafpool meow, “Before you go to the Twoleg nest, you will eat that vole. You need to keep your strength up if you’re going to get better.”

As he left Leafpool’s den, Lionblaze spotted Brambleclaw choosing a squirrel from the fresh-kill pile. Squirrelflight padded up, and her mate dropped the fresh-kill at her paws. “This is for you,” he meowed. “I know how much you love squirrel.”

“So do you,” Squirrelflight purred, touching her nose to his ear. “Let’s share.”

Brambleclaw hesitated. “Okay, but you have as much as you want. The whole clan wants you to get strong again.” The two cats settled down side by side to share the squirrel. A surge of warmth spread through Lionblaze as he watched them.  _ Thank Starclan our parents are so close. _

An eerie wailing rose from the top of the highrock, the cry of a cat in deep distress. Lionblaze stopped dead. “What’s happening?” he called out, hating the way his voice shook.  _ Courage _ , he told himself fiercely.

For a heartbeat there was no response. Then Lionblaze leaped back as Flamepaw emerged from Firestar’s den. “Firestar is dying,” the young tom rasped.

Lionblaze clenched his teeth on a wail of despair. Forgetting to be wary of the sickness, he raced up the highledge, pushing himself into the den.

Firestar was lying in a den on the far side. Sandstorm huddled in front of him, burying her nose into his fur and placing her paws around him as if she were trying to physically keep him in this world. Soaked moss sat on the other side from where Flamepaw must have dropped it. Lionblaze pushed through the entrance and looked down at his clan leader. Firestar’s breath was coming in hoarse gasps, his sides heaving with the effort of sucking in air. A stench of something more than sickness hung in the air.

As Lionblaze gazed at him, horrified. Leafpool, Brambleclaw, and Squirrelflight were behind him. He hadn’t even noticed their presence before. “Firestar is losing a life,” Leafpool mewed gently. She sounded as though she were trying to make herself believe it too. 

Taking a step back, Lionblaze stood alongside the other cats and watched in silence as their leader struggled to breathe. Gradually the heaving of Firestar’s flanks slowed down; his breathing grew shallower, then stopped. His eyes closed and he lay still.

Lionblaze saw the faintest outline of a flame-colored cat rise from Firestar’s body and pad away, to be lost in the shadows in one corner of the den.

_ Is that what it’s like to lose a life? _ he wondered.  _ How many does Firestar have left? What if that was his last one?  _ It seemed as if he stood beside his leader’s body for countless moons, or perhaps it was no more than a heartbeat. Then he saw Firestar’s sides give a convulsive heave. Bright green eyes blinked open, struggling to focus.

“Firestar.” Squirrelflight’s tone was relieved as she bent over him. “You’re back with us.”

Lionblaze felt his mouth drop open. Firestar really had died and come back!

Flamepaw padded up with a fresh bundle of soaked moss, which he gave to the Thunderclan leader. 

Sandstorm held the moss to Firestar’s lips. “Drink this,” she murmured. “And then get some rest.”

“Go and fetch him some fresh-kill,” Leafpool ordered Lionblaze. “He needs to keep his strength up.”

Lionblaze ran outside again, and came back with a mouse. He could feel its tough muscle frozen slightly by the snow, but it would have to do. By the time he returned, Firestar was sitting up, a confused look in his eyes that gradually died away.

“Thanks,” he murmured as Lionblaze dropped the mouse beside him. “But none of you should be in here. You could catch the sickness.”

Lionblaze’s pelt stood on end. Firestar had come back, but he needed new bedding right away. If he stayed in this, how long would it be before the dreadful sickness killed him again?

Firestar took a bite of the mouse, glancing around while he chewed and swallowed it. “It’s okay,” he meowed, meeting the worried gazes of his clanmates. “Everything’s fine now.”

“No, it’s not,” Sandstorm mewed sharply. “You’re still weak, even if you haven’t got greencough anymore. What if you lose another life? You should come down and let Leafpool look at you.”

Firestar dipped his head. “Very well. But I will clean out my own bedding. I don’t want any other cats catching the sickness.”

A murmur of respect rose from the cats around him.

“I knew you’d insist on doing it yourself,” Sandstorm murmured, touching her nose to Firestar’s ear. “But I’ll be here for you, too.”

Firestar blinked at her. “I am not the cat with the most to lose,” he replied. “Our clanmates still in the sick den won’t be as lucky as I if the sickness grows too much.”

Lionblaze thought of Millie and Briarkit back in the sick den together, and Mousefur, the weak elder, Icepaw, the apprentice missing her training, and Hazeltail and Cloudtail too. Even Spiderleg would be joining them today.  _ How long before they’re all dead like Firestar? And none of them have nine lives.  _ Guilt swamped him. He knew that he had the power to help his clanmates— _ the power to do anything _ , he reminded himself—but he had refused to use it.

“I’m going,” he told the group roughly, desperate to get out of the den and as far from the sickness as possible. “I’ll tell Brackenfur about Firestar losing a life, and I’ll be back soon with more fresh-kill.”

“It’s not fresh-kill we need,” Leafpool pointed out. “It’s catmint.”

“And the will of Starclan that we survive,” Squirrelflight added.

Their words echoed in Lionblaze’s ears as he ran back into the clearing, hardly feeling the stones under his paws. Starclan did want the sick cats to survive. They couldn’t leave Thunderclan to die just as Shadowclan was on the brink of total destruction. But maybe this was part of it. They were given powers for a reason. Perhaps this was part of the prophecy.

When he climbed down into the snow-coated floor of the hollow, he spotted the deputy emerging from the warriors’ den, with Dustpelt and… Berrynose close behind him. “There’s news,” he meowed abruptly. “Firestar has lost a life.”

Brackenfur looked shocked but as he met Leafpool’s gaze on the highrock, his expression filled with resolve. “We have to keep moving. Dustpelt, will you take out a hunting patrol? Take whoever you like. I need to check in with Leafpool and Firestar.”

The brown tabby dipped his head. “Consider it done.”

“Did you see Firestar die?” Berrynose meowed, his eyes wide. “What was it like?”

Lionblaze glared at him, and didn’t bother to answer. As he padded away, he heard Dustpelt’s voice raised scathingly. “I might expect a question like that from a kit, Berrynose, but not from a warrior.”

Forgetting the annoying cream-colored warrior, Lionblaze brushed past the brambles into the medicine cats’ den. Only Jaypaw was left, pawing through a pitiful collection of thin, shriveled herbs. Jaypaw whipped around. “What do you want?”

Lionblaze bowed his head. “I’m sorry,” he meowed. “I will go to Windclan.”

Fear raised every hair on his pelt, but Lionblaze quickened his pace until he was racing through the trees, with Jaypaw keeping pace just behind him. He felt sick at the thought of going through the tunnels in the dark. He wanted to do it while there was still some chance of daylight. He halted a few fox-lengths away from the tunnel mouth, glancing around warily with his ears pricked and his mouth open to pick up any trace of his clanmates. No cat must know what they were about to do. This was his and Jaypaw’s secret, because the tunnels between the clans represented nothing but invasion and bloodshed. To his relief, the only Thunderclan scent was stale; he guessed that the dawn patrol had passed this spot earlier in the day.

Flattening himself to the ground until his belly fur brushed the grass, Lionblaze crept through the undergrowth and into the tunnel. A couple of tail-lengths down he encountered the thorn barrier he and his clanmates had put there after the battle, to stop Windclan coming back that way. By the time he had scrabbled his way through the obstacle he had scratched shoulders and pricked pads, and left tufts of golden fur on the thorns behind him.  _ Starclan, please don’t let any cat come here to check before we get back. _

Darkness closed around Lionblaze as he walked along the passage. There was no sound except for his soft paw steps and rapid breathing, but his heart seemed to be thudding loudly enough to be heard in the Windclan camp. It wasn’t the Windclan warriors he was afraid of, though. If he met any of them, he would fight, giving Jaypaw time to run, and take the consequences afterward when Onestar complained to Firestar. The vision of his dream was what scared him, and he seemed to smell the reek of Heathertail’s blood already.

At last Lionblaze realized that the darkness was giving way to a gray light. Ahead of him he could hear the sound of rushing water. Moments later he stepped out into the cave where the river flowed, its surface faintly reflecting the light from the gap in the roof. He glanced up at the ledge where Heathertail used to sit when she was Heatherstar, leader of Darkclan, but it was empty now.

Lionblaze felt a stabbing pain in his heart as if an enemy had sunk teeth into it. He couldn’t wish for those days to come back again, when he was lying to his clan and losing so much sleep that he couldn’t train properly. He didn’t want to remember them, either, not after Heathertail had betrayed him.

He shook himself vigorously as if he was scattering raindrops from his pelt, then headed for the tunnel that led up into Windclan territory. Soon he saw the crack ahead of him, a shaft of daylight breaking through it. Beyond he could see more rock and tough moorland grass.

Lionblaze paused, alert again, this time for the sound or scent of Windclan. But all he could hear was the faint whine of the wind as it brushed through the grass, and there was no scent of Windclan cats at all. Padding forward, he dared to poke his head out of the tunnel.

“There’s no one here.” Jaypaw confirmed. “The patch should be up ahead.” 

Indeed, the place was just as Jaypaw had described it: a tumble of rough, lichen-covered rocks, with wiry moorland grass growing between them. A spring of water welling up between two rocks… Lionblaze’s ears pricked, and he made out the sound of a tiny trickle.

Checking once again for scent, he picked up a new trace of Windclan, but couldn’t see or hear any cats. Warily he emerged from the tunnel and crept toward the sound, pressing himself flat to the ground and taking advantage of all the cover the rocks offered him. Every hair on his pelt was bristling; he imagined his scent spreading all over Windclan territory, drawing every cat toward him, and the faint brush of his paws through the grass sounded as loud as an owl’s screech.

Lionblaze felt as if several moons had passed, but it was only a few moments before he crawled around the base of a rock and spotted the stream that Jaypaw had told him about. It welled up from a crack into a tiny pool; huge clumps of catmint grew around it. He felt a pang of envy that another clan had so much, when Thunderclan cats were dying for need of it.

“I’ll be able to tell when we’ve got enough.” Jaypaw told him quietly. “We can’t take too much, or some cat will notice, besides Kestrelflight.”

Padding forward, Lionblaze buried his nose in one of the clumps, resisting the temptation to roll in the herb and soak his pelt in the clean, sharp scent. That wasn’t why he had come. Working quickly, he bit off the stems until he had a massive bundle, as much as he could carry.

“All right,” he told his brother, dropping the catmint at his paws. “Take this back. I’ll make sure nothing tries to follow you.”

Jaypaw dipped his head, and they headed back to the tunnel. The catmint drowned any other scent, but he kept his ears pricked, and his gaze flickered all around him, alert for rival warriors as Jaypaw dove back into the tunnel. He saw no cat. Slipping back through the crack into the tunnel himself, he relaxed, thankful to be away from the risk of the accusing gaze of Windclan cats.

Quickening his pace, Lionblaze bounded along as the tunnel grew wider, to halt abruptly when he burst into the cave. Standing in front of him, her light brown tabby pelt bristling and her blue eyes blazing, was Heathertail. “Thief!”

Lionblaze’s jaws dropped open. “Heathertail!”

The she-cat snarled. “You thought you’d got away with it,” she went on, her voice scathing. “But I spotted you, creeping among the rocks. I guessed you would use the tunnels to get back to your own territory.”

“Then . . . then why didn’t you call for a patrol?” Lionblaze stammered.

Heathertail’s eyes flashed and her lip curled. “You’re not worth it. You may think that you’re the best fighter in all the clans, but you don’t scare me.”

The red glare of blood surged through Lionblaze’s mind, filling his eyes. “Traitor!” he yowled, leaping for Heathertail with his paws outstretched. He could feel his claws slicing through her throat, and the blood pouring out, soaking her fur and his own, pooling out on the cave floor. A rasping sound of horror came from his throat. The blood was hot and thick on his fur, the reek of it choking his nose. Then as the red tide ebbed he saw Heathertail watching him, her fur unruffled and her gaze icy. Lionblaze shuddered. The vision had been so real, and yet he hadn’t moved a paw.

Heathertail padded past him and paused in the mouth of the tunnel that led up into Windclan. “Go, and don’t come back,” she hissed. “You can take the catmint. I’ve no quarrel with Thunderclan; I don’t want to see cats suffer, whatever you might think. But you’d better be careful. If you don’t, you’ll end up like your kin, Tigerstar.”

Flicking her tail disdainfully, she vanished into the tunnel. As he gathered up the scattered stems of catmint, her parting words echoed in Lionblaze’s mind. Tigerstar wasn’t a bully! And he wouldn’t be either… but his dream had nearly come true—he had nearly killed her—and Heathertail had known. No, he wouldn’t ever let himself become an enemy of the clans. He was meant to save them, and that’s exactly what he would do.  _ Starting with getting this catmint back. _

“Where did you get that?” Lionblaze stiffened as he heard Leafpool’s voice. He hadn’t decided what story to tell her. He hoped Jaypaw had something.

“Catmint!” There was joy in Leafpool’s voice as she padded up to them and buried her nose in the leafy stems. “And so fresh and well grown too! It can’t come from the old Twoleg nest.”

“No,” Jaypaw mumbled around the stems. “It came from way up there.” He waved his tail vaguely toward the deepest parts of the territory.

“Thank Starclan!” Leafpool whispered. “They must have shown you where to look.”

“Er . . . yes, they did.” Was Jaypaw lying? Lionblaze didn’t know how he had found out about the patch of catmint, or how to get to it, but was it Starclan? Or had they both used their powers to help their clan this time? “This is all there is,” he added. “No point in looking for any more.”

“This should be more than enough.”  _ Thank Starclan.  _ Leafpool was too relieved to ask more searching questions. “I wish it had come earlier…” she mewed darkly. “But this will stop any more lives from being lost. Thank you both.” Her gaze swished between Lionblaze and Jaypaw, filled with appreciation. “Come on Jaypaw, let’s give it to the sick cats right now.”

Leafpool padded off into the den, but Jaypaw paused, turning to look at him. “I know why you didn’t want to go to Windclan,” he muttered. “I heard you thinking about it.”

“You did?” Of course he did. Why did Lionblaze ever think he could hide his thoughts from his brother.

Jaypaw dipped his head. “I don’t know exactly what was wrong. Something about Heathertail and your power, but whatever it is, I know you were scared about it happening.” 

Lionblaze couldn’t find the words to reply. What was he supposed to say? It was all based on dreams. What would happen if he killed some cat, lost control and with it lost his power? 

“You won’t.” Jaypaw cut in. 

Lionblaze growled. “Could you leave me to my own mind for a minute?”

“I can’t help it when it’s all you focus on sunrise after sunrise.” He shot back. “And it’s a mouse-brained thought anyway. You won’t lose your power or lose control, unless that’s what you set out to do.”

_ I wish it was that easy. _

“Then trust in something you do know,” Jaypaw continued. “Starclan, or something even greater, chose us. If they trust us, you should too.” 

Lionblaze let out a breath. Whatever he thought might happen, he hadn’t killed Heathertail yet, when he had the opportunity. Starclan needed him. Thunderclan needed him. He couldn’t let them down. “Thank you,” he murmured. “Now go help our clanmates.” 


	20. Chapter 18

“Jaypaw.” Leafpool’s mew made him jump. The medicine cat was leaning over him.

“Is everything okay?” he asked anxiously, beginning to scramble out of his nest. They had given Poppyfrost and the sick den catmint but had it not worked? Were they doing worse?

Leafpool pressed him gently back with a paw. “Don’t get up,” she mewed. Something warm and soft touched his paws, and he smelled fresh mouse. “I thought you’d be hungry.”

“Thank you,” Jaypaw murmured.

“You did well today, with Poppyfrost and finding the catmint.” He realized how hungry he was. Having traveled into two cats’ dreams the previous night and then sneaking into Windclan with Lionblaze, his whole body felt heavy with exhaustion. With no other thoughts to crowd his mind, he ate his mouse. “You made the right choice in the end,” Leafpool continued, “becoming a medicine cat.”

_ The right choice? _ His mind flashed back to Spottedleaf’s words, the night he realized what his path was. “I never made a choice!” He growled. “You backed me into a corner, and when I tried to say no a Starclan warrior came to my dream and told me over and over to accept it until it was clear I would  _ never _ have a choice!” Jaypaw heaved, trying to steady his breathing. He had wanted so badly to be a warrior but... “I was going to be a medicine cat whether I wanted to or not.”

_ I never knew… _ The silence hung between them in the den, but Jaypaw wasn’t going to be the one to finish. Even if there was more reason than his blindness to be a medicine cat, he was never given a choice. He said no, over and over, and no cat or ancestor seemed to care until he said yes. “I’m sorry.” His mentor finally began, “I didn’t mean to force you into anything. I’ve just always thought of being a medicine cat as...a calling.” Her mind was wandering. Jaypaw caught glimpses of her as a young she-cat, in the old territory’s medicine den with Cinderpelt. “It’s not just Starclan who calls you, but something...inside you.”

“That’s not how it works for everyone.” Jaypaw grunted. She was telling the truth, but not every cat’s journey was as easy as her’s. He would have thought that was obvious. “Cinderpelt never planned to be a medicine cat. Not even Starclan expected her to be one. Or Mothwing! Do you think Starclan had created her destiny as a medicine cat who didn’t believe in them? Both of them started their training as warriors, didn’t they? That’s what they wanted.”

“But...you wanted to be a medicine cat, didn’t you? You were so sure when you came to me-”

Jaypaw shook his head instinctively. It was never what he wanted to do, it was what he was ‘destined’ to do. Being a medicine cat had made him miserable when he started. But...he couldn’t help remembering how hard he worked to save Cinderheart, or Poppyfrost, and how gratifying it had been. He used his power to take herbs from another clan under their leader’s nose, just because he had such a drive to help his clanmates. “I didn’t want to be a medicine cat at first,” he began. “I wasn’t treated as any more worthwhile than when I was a warrior, maybe a little worse. My daily duties were what other apprentices called punishments and my siblings have been full warriors for a long time without me…”

“But?” The note of hopefulness was unmistakable in Leafpool’s voice.

“But it’s been mattering less,” Jaypaw finished. “By treating cats, their injuries and sicknesses, I’ve done something they’ll never be able to deny. Cats are grateful to me, and their families too. They rely on me to do something they know I’ve worked hard enough to accomplish.” Cinderheart’s voice came to his mind.  _ I couldn’t have come this far without you...You’re going to be an amazing medicine cat. _ “And in some cases, cats stopped seeing me as the blind little apprentice entirely.” To Cinderheart, Jaypaw was the cat who saved her, and more than that, a friend. “I never would have wanted to be a medicine cat before but now...I couldn’t imagine being in Thunderclan without being its medicine cat.”

Fur pressed against his neck as his mentor came to comfort him. “I’m so glad to hear you say that. I really am sorry for any pain I caused you but I know you are ready. You’ve proved yourself a hundred times over.”  _ His name- _ Jaypaw didn’t have to hear her next words to know what she meant, but hearing them aloud made it feel so much more real. “It’s time for you to be a full medicine cat.”

Though Jaypaw couldn’t see the moon, he could imagine its silvery light washing over his fur as his paws slipped into the paw-shaped hollows on the spiral path.  _ Please let me have my own dream tonight. _ He hadn’t spoken to Yellowfang at half-moon meetings for two moons. By the time Leafpool returned, a cool dusk breeze stirred the brambles at the entrance to the den.

“It’s time to go to the Moonpool,” she mewed. “Is Flamepaw back yet? I’d like him to come with us.”

“He should be back soon.” Jaypaw had sent the apprentice with a batch of catmint for the sick den. “But are you sure we should bring him along? It might be better to leave a medicine cat here to look after everyone.”

“I want him to be there for the ceremony,” Leafpool responded. “And it would be nice to have a representative of Shadowclan since...Littlecloud probably won’t be there.”

Jaypaw made himself stay still and quiet as he listened to her silence. Flamepaw likely wouldn’t do all that well on his own anyway. They hadn’t been properly training him, since he was officially still a visitor in the clan. “All right. You should tell Brightheart, then.”

He could already hear the one-eyed she-cat outside, sitting by the halfrock with Sorreltail and Brackenfur. “Jaypaw?” Sorreltail announced his presence. “Did you need something?”

“Not from you. The sick cats have been getting better but all of us will be going to the half-moon gathering so-”

“You want me to look over them for the night.” Brightheart finished. “I’ll do it...there’s nothing else to do at the moment.”  _ Icepaw...be safe. _ Her apprentice was away in the sick den. Of course that left her with more time to herself, and after she had wanted to be a mentor so badly. 

“She’ll be back training with you soon,” he muttered. “I’ll make sure of that.”

_ How did he know?  _ “Thank you, Jaypaw. Good luck tonight” 

“Be careful tonight,” Leafpool whispered. “Don’t get into an argument with Willowshine.”  _ Would I? _ Mothwing’s apprentice wasn’t Jaypaw’s favorite cat, but he had enough sense not to brush her fur the wrong way, especially on the night of his ceremony. 

The night scents and noises seemed sharper than ever, somehow. No cat was fussing over him, and if he tripped over a branch or put his paw into a hole, he could recover just fine by himself. By the time he got back to camp, he wouldn’t ever be an apprentice again. The territory was familiar, each step certain and strong. Soon they had left Thunderclan territory behind and was climbing the rocky ridge. Ahead of him he scented other cats, and identified them as Willowshine and Mothwing from Riverclan and Barkface from Windclan with Kestrelflight trailing behind. Littlecloud wasn’t with them.

The scents quickly grew stronger, and Jaypaw realized that the other medicine cats were waiting for them to catch up. He halted in front of them, dipping his head. “Greetings.”

“Greetings, Jaypaw,” Barkface meowed. “How are...your clanmates doing?” He sounded awkward. Kestrelflight must have told him about the catmint.

Jaypaw dipped his head in acknowledgment of what the older cat couldn’t say out loud. “Fine now, thanks.”

“It doesn’t look as if Littlecloud is coming,” Mothwing muttered. “I thought he at least would stay faithful to Starclan.”  _ You’re one to talk, _ Jaypaw thought. It was a wonder Riverclan’s medicine cat even came to the half-moon gatherings. It was a wasted journey for her. Jaypaw itched to make the retort, but he stopped himself. Mothwing didn’t believe in Starclan; she could spend the night of the half- moon in her den without all the trouble of the journey to the Moonpool.

Shadowclan had turned their back on their warrior ancestors, and Blackstar must have forbidden his medicine cat to come to the meeting. “Perhaps he can share tongues with Starclan from his own territory,” Willowshine murmured.

“And maybe Starclan will show us what to do about them” Jaypaw suggested, though privately he didn’t think it was likely.

Leafpool sighed. “At least Flamepaw is with us.”

The young tom let out a burst of air. “Yeah! Starclan can still talk to me.”

“But you won’t be delivering any messages back to Shadowclan.” Willowshine murmured.

Barkface snorted. “We’d better go on. We’re wasting moonlight.”

Jaypaw could hear the sound of falling water and the soft pad of paw steps as he followed the others down the spiral path to the Moonpool.  _ I hope I get a good dream tonight _ , he thought. _ It’s about time. _ Despite what he believed, he did hope Starclan had some answer for what to do about Shadowclan. Now that Thunderclan was recovering, they needed to be sure all four clans were safe.

The other cats were settling down at the edge of the pool. Leafpool sat by the edge, ushering Flamepaw to her side. Jaypaw took his place between Flamepaw and Barkface. Kestrelflight crouched on the other side of his former mentor, while Willowshine found a spot farther around the rim of the water with Mothwing. 

But as cats began to stretch forward to lap a few drops of the icy water, Leafpool meowed, “Wait.” Jaypaw turned towards his mentor, aware of her barely contained excitement. “Before we share tongues with Starclan,” Leafpool continued, her voice coming from the other side of the pool near the waterfall, “I have a task to do. Starclan has shown me that it is time I gave Jaypaw his full name.”

Thunderclan will survive thanks to me, he reminded himself. Even if he had to use his power and sneak onto Windclan to get the herbs, he was the reason more cats hadn’t died. He didn’t care what he had done to achieve that. Warmth spread through him from ears to tail-tip as he remembered the joy and relief of the sick cats when he and Leafpool had delivered the precious herbs. They were already sleeping more restfully, and there was plenty of catmint left to go on treating them.

“Well, Jaypaw?” Leafpool’s voice was full of amused affection. “Badger got your tongue?”

“I . . . no . . . thank you!” he stammered.

“Then come here to me.”

Jaypaw padded around the edge of the pool, setting his paws down carefully on the slippery surface. He didn’t want to begin his naming ceremony by falling into the Moonpool. As he passed Barkface, the old medicine cat grunted, “Well done,” and Kestrelflight rested his tail lightly on Jaypaw’s shoulder. “It will be your job too, now,” he whispered.

At last Jaypaw stood in front of his mentor, startled by the depth of the love and pride that flooded out of her in her thoughts. Did he really mean so much to Leafpool? “I, Leafpool, medicine cat of Thunderclan,” she began, “call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help he will serve his clan for many moons.” Every hair on Jaypaw’s pelt pricked as he listened. He forgot about the watching cats; it was as if he stood in a high, remote place with no cat but Leafpool, and the endless voice of the falling water. “Jaypaw,” Leafpool continued, “do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between clan and clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?”

“I do.” Jaypaw spoke the words clearly and confidently. 

“Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Jaypaw, from this moment you will be known as Jayfeather.” Leafpool’s voice shook with feeling. “Starclan honors your skill and your perseverance. You have saved the lives of many cats.”

In the midst of his pride and relief, Jayfeather wondered whether his mentor would ever explain exactly what he had done to deserve this ceremony. With so much uneasiness between the clans, he guessed she would prefer to keep quiet about the outbreak of greencough  _ even though Windclan might already know _ . 

He felt Leafpool’s muzzle rest on his head, just as clan leaders would do when they made a new warrior. In response, he rasped his tongue over his mentor’s shoulder.

“Jayfeather! Jayfeather!” Kestrelflight called out. All the other medicine cats joined in, even Willowshine.  _ She hasn’t got anything to be snooty about now _ , Jayfeather thought.

“Congratulations,” Mothwing purred.

Flamepaw pressed against him comfortingly.  _ I hope I can be like him one day! _

“Now it’s time for you to share tongues with Starclan as a full medicine cat,” Leafpool told him.

“And may they send you a good dream,” Barkface rumbled.

Jayfeather felt slightly nervous as he padded back around the pool. Would the cats of Starclan claw his fur for the dubious way he had earned his name?  _ You gave me this power! I’m going to use it.  _ He settled himself on the edge of the pool and stretched forward to lap the water. Around him he could hear the other medicine cats doing the same, then making themselves comfortable to sleep and receive the dreams Starclan would send them. Jayfeather curled up, too, closing his eyes and wrapping his tail over his nose. He stretched out his neck and dipped his nose into the Moonpool; its cold touch shivered through him. Curling up, he let sleep take him.

When he opened his eyes he found himself on an open field, dipping and rising like the moors; a precipice plunged down at his paws and he took a pace back, dizzy from his glimpse of the depths. Wind whined among the rocks below, and Jayfeather dug his claws into the soil, scared that he might be blown away. Dim light illuminated the grassland; peering around him, Jayfeather couldn’t decide whether it was twilight or early dawn. He thought at first he was alone until something moved on top of one of the boulders, and he recognized the ragged gray form of Yellowfang.

“You’re here!” Jayfeather gasped. Finally he saw her again. “Do you have something to tell me?”

The she-cat tilted her head. “Congratulations, first.”

Jayfeather couldn’t help narrowing his eyes. “You’re not mad? You’re not going to call me a furrball or something?”

Yellowfang snorted. “Oh you’re still a furrball. But now you’re a furrball in charge of your own life, and with responsibility for the clan in your paws. For that, you’re going to need my guidance.”

Jayfeather rolled his eyes. “And do you actually have any helpful guidance? From what I saw I solved that green-cough problem without any of your help.”

“And yet there’s another problem right under your nose that you haven’t even noticed.” She shot back. “Do you really think getting catmint from willing medicine cats is all you’ll need to do in your life?”

Jayfeather locked gazes with the old warrior. What in Starclan’s name was she talking about? They had catmint. The clan was getting better. Unless… “Do you mean Onestar?” he asked. Maybe Windclan’s leader had caught wind of the missing herbs and planned to retaliate. 

“No, mouse-brain!” Yellowfang growled. “Shadowclan!” 

Now Jayfeahter was confused. “We’re already planning to help them, once every cat is cured.”

The gray she-cat let out a huff. “You don’t even know the enemy you’re trying to attack,” she murmured. For the first time since he’d known her, Yellowfang looked afraid. With her posture bent, her head ducking down to her paws, and her tail flicking anxiously, she looked almost...weak. “Sol.”

“What?” What did the loner have to do with anything? He had been taken prisoner by Shadowclan. Did they need to save him first?

“Sol is your enemy,” she repeated. “He is the one who poisoned Shadowclan.”

“H-how?” He couldn’t be. Sol wouldn’t do that! And even if he did, Blackstar would never have listened to a loner.

Yellowfang shook her head. “Blackstar was ready to believe what Sol had to say. Perhaps it will be our task to restore Shadowclan’s faith in Starclan. But Sol only capitalizes on weaknesses that already exist,” She raised her gaze to meet Jayfeather’s, a hint of accusation in their depths. “As he did with you.”

“He didn’t-”

“Yes. He did.” She shot back. “You and your littermates were so desperate for answers that you were willing to listen to any cat who promised them to you, even when he couldn’t possibly deliver.”

Could it be? He was supposed to be their mentor. He knew about the prophecy, and what they were made to do! Was that all a lie? “But he knew about the sun disappearing!” Jayfeather argued. No matter what lies a cat made up, he couldn’t fake something like that without some sort of prophetic knowledge.

“It was a lucky guess,” Yellowfang growled. “And frankly it was so vague that he could have claimed any problem in the clans fit his fox-dung excuse for a prophecy.” The gray she-cat dug her claws into the ground, gazing furiously at something unseen behind Jayfeather. But this time, he knew exactly what it was she saw. “He used that small bit of trust to manipulate everyone. You wanted an easy answer about your powers when the truth is something you’ll have to work to on your own.” 

Jayfeather couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but Yellowfang wouldn’t lie.  _ I didn’t think Sol would lie either… _ “Are you sure?” He stammered.

“If you don’t believe me,” Yellowfang muttered, “at least listen to those most affected.” She pointed with her tail behind Jayfeather, where he spotted two other cats approaching him across the open ground, the wind buffeting their fur. The first was a muscular tabby with one shredded ear; the cat who followed him was a small gray-and-white tom with a drop of moisture gleaming on his nose. The shimmer of stars at their paws was very faint; both of them were advancing nervously, casting swift glances into the shadows as if they expected enemies to leap out at them.

The tabby halted in front of Jayfeather and dipped his head. “Greetings, Jayfeather,” he meowed. “My name is Raggedstar; once I was leader of Shadowclan. And this is Runningnose, who was our medicine cat.”

Jayfeather opened his mouth to make a retort, but he stopped himself. He did already know Runningnose, but it was from watching Littlecloud’s dream. He didn’t want to start another pointless bicker with Yellowfang over intruding in other cat’s dreams.

Yellowfang stepped up beside them. She dipped her head to Runningnose, an expression of apology on her face, and then turned to the former Shadowclan leader. “Raggedstar,” she greeted simply. The tabby tom nodded curtly in response.

Jayfeather stared at the two of them; he’d met Runningnose once before, and it looked as if the former medicine cat still hadn’t managed to cure his own cold. “Why have you come to speak to me?”

“For the sake of our clan,” Raggedstar replied, his voice hollow with sadness. “If no cat can help them, then Sol will tear them apart. They will scatter and become rogues! All their honor and pride will be gone!”

“I have spoken to Littlecloud in dreams,” Runningnose added, resting his tail-tip on his leader’s shoulder. “He keeps faith, but few cats will listen to him, and now Blackstar has forbidden him to speak of Starclan. He is not allowed to leave the camp to share tongues with us at the Moonpool.”

“But . . . what do you expect me to do about it?” Jayfeather asked, bewildered. “I can’t go into Shadowclan to talk to Blackstar, and if I did he wouldn’t listen. He would send me back to Thunderclan one piece at a time.”

“I can’t tell you what to do,” Raggedstar admitted. “I just know my heart tells me you might be the cat to save my clan.” He shared a look of despair with Runningnose. Seeing it, Jayfeather realized that not only had Shadowclan rejected Starclan, but their warrior ancestors were almost ready to give up on them, too. Anger pierced his belly like a thorn, and set his neck fur bristling again.  _ All right _ , he snarled silently.  _ If they won’t do anything, I will! _ There must be some way to defeat Sol and restore Shadowclan’s faith in their warrior ancestors. 

Yellowfang shot him a glare. “He will save the clan. Your heart’s belief will make no difference.” Stepping up beside Jayfeather, she lay a tail on his shoulder. “Your eyes have seen what his done. Your ears have heard what he can do. Trust him.”

“I’ll try,” he promised, not bothering to keep his fury and contempt out of his voice. “At least I’m not sitting back and wailing like a lost kit.”

“Thank you.” Raggedstar dipped his head once more, flashing a quick glance at the medicine cat by his side. “Your warrior ancestors will do all they can to help . . .”

His voice began to die away, as if the vision was fading, though Jayfeather could still see him and Runningnose clearly. Bewildered, he glanced around and down, and froze with terror; he could see the rough surface of the rock through his own paws.  _ I’m fading! _

His eyes snapped open on darkness; he was curled up beside the Moonpool, with the gentle splash of falling water in his ears and the other medicine cats waking around him. Following the other medicine cats down the ridge once more, Jayfeather thought about what he had seen. Yellowfang seemed to think that Starclan would be able to restore their faith, but most of Starclan obviously wasn’t going to do anything, except plead for help from a medicine cat apprentice.

Jayfeather paused to say good-bye to the other cats on the Windclan border. A soft breeze was blowing from the moor, bringing with it the scents of herbs and rabbits. Willowshine padded up to him and brushed his shoulder with her tail. “Starclan walk with you, Jayfeather, until next time.”

“Thanks,” Jayfeather grunted. “You too.” She needn’t think he was going to start being friendly, not after that smart remark when they met. She was far too smug about receiving her name before him. Besides, he didn’t want to talk; he had to think.

The only way to defeat Sol was to make Shadowclan recover their belief in the power of their warrior ancestors.  _ How am I going to do that?  _ He didn’t know exactly how, not yet. But he knew exactly who he needed to help them. But it meant all three of the siblings were going to have their hopes with Sol shattered.


	21. Chapter 19

“Dustpelt and I need to go check the sick den after the winds last night.” Brackenfur’s call reached Hollyleaf at the back of the clearing. As she waited, she felt a freshening breeze quickly cooling her under her thick black fur. Yet it was the warmest wind she had felt in moons.  _ Maybe leaf-bare is finally ending… _ Brightheart was nowhere to be seen. If she wasn’t in the medicine den with Poppyfrost, she might be at the sick den already, delivering the new batch of catmint. “Thornclaw and Berrynose are out with the border patrols, but all of you know there is plenty of work still to be done. Hunt, of course, but help out wherever you can. If Brightheart needs assistance when she gets back, I’m sure any of you would be happy to help.” 

The clearing felt so empty. Even with the border patrols being smaller than usual, there would barely enough cats for two hunting patrols once Brackenfur left with Dustpelt. And some cat would have to stay behind so the Shadowclan apprentices weren’t on their own. Maybe she and Cinderheart could go on a patrol...although Hazeltail wouldn’t be joining them. 

Leafpool’s sigh came from the entrance as she returned to camp with Jaypaw and Flamepaw at her side. “Every cat is exhausted.” She murmured. “I’ll go and fetch them some strengthening herbs.” She padded toward her den.

“Jaypaw, Dustpelt and I will be going to check the sick den.” Brackenfur called as he approached the entrance. “Is that all right?”

“Sure, and it’s Jayfeather now,” Jayfeather pointed out proudly. Right! Her brother finally had his full name.

“Congratulations!” she called, racing over to join them. “It’s a miracle you found that catmint. I’m not surprised Leafpool gave you your name after that.”

Her brother flicked his ear, and seemed reluctant to make eye contact...if that was something he could do in any circumstance. Was Jayfeather hiding something? “Thanks, but we have something more important to do right now.” Had Starclan shown him something? Was it Windclan? Shadowclan? The prophecy?

“Right, we should send out a hunting patrol,” Brambleclaw stepped up. “Ashfur, can you lead one for the camp with...Stormfur, and Brook? And—”

“What about the bedding?” Longtail interrupted. “It hasn’t been changed for days.” He shot a sympathetic glance toward the clan. “Every cat is so busy that none of the regular jobs are being done. I know it’s been hard but the kits will start getting hurt if too many pebbles get in their bedding, and I know Mousefur would like a fresh nest when she gets back.”

Jayfeather heard Brambleclaw suppress a sigh. 

“Okay, Longtail.” Squirrelflight moved forward, laying her tail against Brambleclaw for support. “I’m sure the apprentices can get right on to that.”

“I don’t see why we should do that,” Foxpaw muttered. “Mousefur won’t be back for ages, and she’s as cranky as a badger with a sore paw,” he went on. “We never get any thanks.”

Jayfeather turned until he was looming over the apprentice. “You should be making yourself useful by fetching clean bedding for Mousefur,” he snapped. “Show a bit of respect for your elders. How would you like to sleep in a dirty nest?”

“You’re not our mentor,” Foxpaw protested. “You can’t tell us what to do.”

Jayfeather bent his head until he was almost touching noses with Foxpaw. “Fetch bedding for the elders and nursery now. Otherwise I’ll tell Daisy that you were planning to make Toadkit eat rabbit droppings by telling him they were a new kind of berry.”

Foxpaw’s eyes flew open in shock. “How did you know that?”

“Never mind how I know,” Jayfeather replied. “Just do it.” Jayfeather had used his power. There was no doubt about it. But he was using them  _ against _ a clanmate. Their powers were gifts, to be used in service of the clans.  _ Is it really okay for him to probe minds whenever he wants? _

“You wouldn’t really tell Daisy,” Foxpaw blustered.

Jayfeather bared his teeth. “Try me.”

“Okay, okay, we’re going. Dawnpaw, Tigerpaw! Why are you standing around like that?” In a rush, the red tom pushed the Shadowclan visitors towards the barrier. 

Tigerpaw’s bewildered voice drifted back. “Rabbit droppings? What’s he talking about?”

“Never mind,” Foxpaw meowed. “We have to fetch some moss now!”

In the time she had been watching the apprentices, Leafpool had reappeared from the medicine den and was distributing the leaves to all the warriors. “Thanks, Leafpool,” Squirrelflight mewed. “Do you have enough for the sick cats as well?”

“Yes, plenty,” Leafpool replied. “I’ll send Jayfeather to the Twoleg nest with them. There’s something else,” she added. “Can you ask the hunting patrols to look out for young prey? That’s easier for the sick cats to eat, and now that we’ve got the catmint they’ll start to feel hungry again.”

“No problem,” Brambleclaw replied. “You all heard that, right? Sandstorm, will you lead a patrol for the Twoleg nest? Tawnypelt and I can come with you, and...er...Ashfur. Then Hollyleaf can stay in camp to—”

“Uh Brambleclaw?” Hollyleaf spoke up, hesitant to interrupt her father. “You just asked Ashfur to go on both hunting patrols.” She couldn’t blame him. Although he was once the deputy for a short time before Brackenfur was named, it had been seasons since then. He wasn’t used to assigning patrols, and the whole clan was scatterbrained with all that was going on.

“Oh, mouse dung!” Brambleclaw exclaimed. “Sorry, Ashfur. You can—”

“Ashfur, for Starclan’s sake!” Squirrelflight broke in. “Can’t you speak up, instead of standing there like a tree stump?”

“Sorry, but—” Ashfur sounded startled.

“‘Sorry’ catches no prey,” Squirrelflight snarled. “Why didn’t you say anything? Brambleclaw is kindly sorting patrols for everyone and you just step aside and let him do everything on his own?”

“Hey, Squirrelflight . . .” Brambleclaw sounded embarrassed by his mate’s fierce defense.

Squirrelflight ignored him. Hollyleaf realized her anger was fueled by frustration that she still wasn’t fit enough to hunt or patrol.  _ No wonder she’s upset. She can’t help her clan like she wants to. _ The red she-cat let out a furious hiss, spun around, and stalked off toward the warriors’ den. Hollyleaf felt a glow of pride in her for speaking up. She was proud of her father, too, for taking charge amidst all the confusion.  _ My parents are amazing! _ She could only hope one day she would be as strong and respected as they were.

“Sorry about that, Ashfur,” Brambleclaw went on. “You go on leading the first patrol. Sandstorm, you can have Cinderheart instead.”

“Very well.” Ashfur’s voice was cold; he collected his patrol together and left.

_ For Starclan’s sake, get over it! _ Hollyleaf thought. Brambleclaw made an honest mistake. As she moved to join Lionblaze beneath the highledge, she couldn’t help wondering whether there was more to the quarrel than she realized. So much fury from Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw so quick to make amends, Ashfur clearly not forgiving him… Had Hollyleaf missed something really obvious between these three cats? She shook her head to clear it. If there was a problem, she would deal with it when it presented itself. For now, if it was anything, it was private business.

“Hey Hollyleaf!” Before she could take a step, Jayfeather called to her from behind the warriors’ den.

Hollyleaf bounded over to him. Was he ready to talk yet about what happened at the Moonpool the previous night? “Did something happen?” 

“We’ve got to talk. Lionblaze!” He called once more to their brother, still sitting beneath the highrock. Hollyleaf waited, flexing her claws impatiently while Lionblaze squeezed into the narrow space beside them.

“We’ve got to find a better place to meet,” Lionblaze grumbled. “If we get any bigger we’ll never fit in here.”

“Stop complaining,” Jayfeather snapped, wriggling to make sure he got his fair share of the space. “This is important.”

“Tell us, then!” Hollyleaf meowed. She couldn’t wait any longer. She’d been a warrior for moons but they still had no more progress on the prophecy and matters in the clans were only getting worse.

“I met with Starclan last night, not just Yellowfang but also Raggedstar and Runningnose from Shadowclan.” Jayfeather turned his head to each of them, as if he could look at them in turn. “They want our help, restoring their clan.”

“Starclan asked you for help?” Hollyleaf queried, awe in her voice. “That’s amazing!” It really was her brother who was destined to be a medicine cat. 

Jayfeather gave a faint hiss of annoyance. “You don’t have to sound so surprised.” She hadn’t meant it like that at all. She was briefly reminded of how far she was from ever being part of the world Jayfeather lived in.

“Finally!” Lionblaze claimed. “I’ve been waiting ages for us to get rid of Sol!” 

Hollyleaf narrowed her eyes in confusion. “He said we were restoring Shadowclan. Why would that mean getting...rid of Sol?” She looked at him, then to Jayfeather when he didn’t respond. “He’s supposed to be our mentor isn’t he?” 

Jayfeather shook his head. “That’s what I learned last night. Apparently...it was all fake. He doesn’t really know anything that could help us, and he’s the reason Shadowclan abandoned the rest of the clans.”

He...he  _ what? _ Hollyleaf felt her heart rate rising. He tricked her? And what was she supposed to do now? She had been holding out for the moment when they could get him back so he could show her what her power was, what their purpose was in the prophecy at all. She had been looking for moons and still knew nothing! Was she back to square one? “Wait…” she paused, trying to steady herself as she looked at Lionblaze. “You already knew about Sol?” She looked to the gray tom at her side. “Starclan told Jayfeather, but how did you know?”

“Oh...uh…” Lionblaze licked his paw, drawing it over his ear as slowly as he could. “I kind of...heard from Starclan myself.”

His embarrassment was evident but she couldn’t tell if he was lying or just scared to admit it. “Who was it?”

Lionblaze shrugged, hanging his head but no longer fidgeting. “I’m not sure. I only hear their voice when I dream about them.” 

Both her brothers were connected with Starclan? It would make sense, since their powers were given by Starclan, but why hadn’t she ever seen them? Every when she was a medicine cat, they never thought to come to her?  _ Maybe it’s because I haven’t found my power yet.  _ She was falling behind in more ways than she thought. If she didn’t find her place in the prophecy soon...maybe she wouldn’t be able to save the clans at all.

“So do you have any idea how to do it?” Lionblaze asked, obviously trying to brush past his confession. “We’ll help, you know that.” 

Hollyleaf nodded. Regardless of how far she managed to get, she would always do her best to help in a situation as dire as this.

“I had an idea,” Jayfeather began. “We have to make Shadowclan believe in their warrior ancestors, right? So what they need is a sign from Starclan—a clear sign that every cat can see.”

“If Starclan could do that, wouldn’t they have done it already?” Hollyleaf asked doubtfully.

“Yes, I think so.” Jayfeather’s pelt prickled with excitement. “So, if Starclan can’t do it, we’ll have to do it for them.”

There was a short silence. Then Lionblaze mewed, “Make a sign from Starclan?”

“Why not?”  _ Why not? _ How could he not understand what he was suggesting?

“I dunno.” Lionblaze sounded puzzled. “It just seems . . . wrong, somehow. But isn’t the point keeping them at the lake? Does it matter if they trust their warrior ancestors?”

“Of course it matters, mouse-brain!” Hollyleaf spat. She black she-cat felt all her muscles bunch, ready to leap onto her brother after such a comment, but she held herself back. She had to work with her brothers if they were to succeed. “All four clans have to stick to the warrior code, and we have Starclan to guide us when there are disputes.”

“Okay, calm down,” Lionblaze muttered.

Hollyleaf ignored him. “Jayfeather, I don’t know how we’re going to do this, but I know we can. I’ll do whatever it takes to save Shadowclan from Sol!” Her voice shook with intensity, and she could feel her muscles tensing in readiness. If Sol had manipulated them, and was trying to use their customs for his own benefit, he had to be stopped. Before anything else, that was her job. She  _ would _ protect the warrior code, no matter what. “Sol was supposed to be helping us, remember? We’re the ones who let him into the territory. It’s our responsibility to fix what he’s done. And think of what would happen to the rest of us if Shadowclan abandons the warrior code? Do you really want to live in a world like that?”

Both of her brothers seemed put off, but Lionblaze did continue eventually. “Fine, we can try it, but how can we fake a sign when Shadowclan is bound to be hostile? They’ll defend their beliefs because they won’t want to admit they’re wrong. Great Starclan, we don’t even know the territory!”

“We don’t.” Hollyleaf’s eyes narrowed. “But there are three new apprentices in Thunderclan who do.”

“Hollyleaf, that’s brilliant!” Lionblaze exclaimed. “But will they—”

“What are you doing back here?” Dawnpaw appeared behind the den, a ball of moss at her paws.

“What are you doing here?” Jayfeather shot back. “I thought Flamepaw was taking you to do moss duty.” 

The young she-cat rolled her eyes. “Squirrelflight and Firestar asked to help so they had something to do and now the elder’s den is full. We were going to drop this off at the nursery and start there.”

“We?” Lionblaze asked, peering to look back Dawnpaw.

“Yeah, I’m here too!” Tigerpaw called, bouncing out from the front of the den. “Hey, I look like you, don’t I?” He stretched out a paw to compare his golden pelt with Lionblaze’s. “That must be because we share kin.”

“That’s right,” Lionblaze mewed, giving the smaller cat’s ear a cautious but friendly lick. “Your mother and our father were littermates.”

Tigerpaw nodded. “Their dad was Tigerstar! That’s the tom I’m named after. He was the greatest warrior ever!” His eyes shone with admiration, and Hollyleaf couldn’t help the rock forming in her stomach. Was that what Shadowclan kits were taught about the traitorous tabby? Or was it just these three?

Lionblaze gulped, obviously unsure how to respond. “There are a lot of good warriors,” he mumbled.

Dawnpaw was looking back towards the entrance, as if she was waiting for her mother to reappear. “Are we going to join Thunderclan?” she asked.  _ She doesn’t sound enthusiastic.  _ “After all, it’s where our mother was born.”

Tigerpaw seemed to deflate at the suggestion. “I want to fight for Shadowclan, and I know Flamepaw can’t be a real medicine cat since Leafpool already had an apprentice.”

Hollyleaf’s heart was torn with sympathy for the three young cats. Of course they all wanted to go home. It was more than just the warrior code. They had to help Shadowclan so that Tawnypelt and the apprentices could go home, and Thunderclan could concentrate on making itself strong again. They didn’t want to be here, any more than Hollyleaf would like moving to Riverclan. Shadowclan still held their loyalties, even though everything had changed. A tiny flicker of warmth grew inside her. Sol had tried to destroy the warrior code, but he had failed. It lived on inside these apprentices. Sol couldn’t change every cat’s mind about what they had believed for so long. She sank her claws into the wet earth. They had to follow Jayfeather’s suggestion, and fake a sign from Starclan. Starclan  _ wanted _ them to! They had to do it to get Shadowclan back to the way of the clans. “Would you mind staying a while?” Hollyleaf asked. “We need to talk to you.”

Suspicion glimmered in Tigerpaw’s amber eyes. “We’re not in trouble, are we?”

“No, but it’s nothing to worry about,” Lionblaze assured him, catching on. “We’ve thought of a way to help your clan.”

Hollyleaf looked between them. It would really be better if all the apprentices were involved. Especially since Flamepaw wanted to be a medicine cat. “Jayfeather, could you get Flamepaw?” 

Jayfeather dipped his head. “Don’t start without me,” he grunted as he climbed out from behind the den.

Hollyleaf ushered them into the space behind the warriors’ den. It was sheltered from the wind and the snow hadn’t reached into the crevice, but it felt even more cramped with the apprentices in there. “You’ll manage better if you clean each other up,” she advised. “Get all the twigs and burrs out of your fur; then you can give yourselves a good wash.”

“This is such a pain,” Dawnpaw sighed, tugging at a stubborn knot in Tigerpaw’s fur. “I wish we were back on nice soft pine needles.”

“With any luck you will be,” Lionblaze promised.

“What do you mean?” Tigerpaw asked.

“Wait until Jayfeather comes,” Hollyleaf meowed.

“I’m here.” Jayfeather appeared around the edge of the warriors’ den. “Great Starclan, it’s more crowded than ever,” he added, shoving his way in beside Lionblaze and wriggling until he’d made himself a space for himself and Flamepaw.

“Lionblaze says we’ll be back in our own territory soon.” Dawnpaw was quivering with curiosity. “But I don’t see how we can be.”

“We’ve had an idea,” Jayfeather began, “but we haven’t much time. The longer Sol stays in Shadowclan, the harder it will be to get rid of him.”

“No cat can get rid of him,” Flamepaw mewed dejectedly.

Jayfeather tensed his muscles. “We can. We’re going to make a sign from Starclan to persuade Shadowclan that Sol is lying to them. Blackstar will kick him out pretty quickly after that.”

All three apprentices stared at Jayfeather with baffled faces. After a few heartbeats, Flamepaw whispered, “Won’t that make Starclan angry?”

“I doubt it.” Jayfeather flicked his ears. “Starclan themselves asked me for help. They can’t object to how I go about it.”

The three young cats’ eyes stretched wide. “Wow!” Dawnpaw breathed.

“We want to know the best place to create a sign.” Lionblaze took up the explanation. “And we have to bring Blackstar and Littlecloud to see it, so they’ll be convinced Starclan is still watching over them.”

“And don’t forget, your clan will definitely know by now that you’ve left,” Hollyleaf reminded the apprentices. “Any plan we make will have to take that into account.”

“I get it,” meowed Tigerpaw. “A place near the border would be best, so that you don’t have to trespass too far on our territory.”

“Maybe that marshy place near the edge of the territory,” Dawnpaw suggested. “Not many cats go there. We don’t want to be disturbed—”

“No, I think by the lake would be best,” Tigerpaw interrupted. “Then you could have a Starclan cat coming out of the water and—”

“Great,” Jayfeather grumbled. “And how do you suggest we do that?”

“And how do we get Blackstar and Littlecloud to come and see it?” Dawnpaw added.

“We could tell them we saw cats trespassing,” Flamepaw suggested.

“Or a fox,” Tigerpaw put in. “We could lay a trail of fox scent.”

“What?” Dawnpaw’s neck fur fluffed up. “Are you mouse-brained? Are you just going to ask the fox nicely if—”

“We could use foxdung,” Flamepaw meowed.

Dawnpaw’s whiskers twitched in disgust. “You can. I’m not going near any fox dung, thanks very much.” Then her eyes sparkled mischievously and she added, “Why not feed them poppy seeds and carry them to the place?”

“No way!” Tigerpaw protested. “Blackstar’s a seriously big cat. I’m not lugging him across half the territory.”

“There are useful herbs growing near the oak tree by the stream,” Flamepaw pointed out. “Littlecloud would come for those.” His tail curled up in amusement. “Then we could pelt Blackstar with acorns, and he’d think they came from Starclan.”

“That’s stupid!” Dawnpaw exclaimed, leaping on her brother. They wrestled together; in the confined space one of Flamepaw’s hind legs jabbed Hollyleaf in the belly.

“Watch it!” she snarled. When the two apprentices sat up, she went on more calmly. “You’re not taking this seriously. This isn’t a game. It’s about preserving the warrior code. Do you want your clan to break up and become a collection of rogues? Because that’s what will happen if we can’t make them believe in Starclan again.”

Serious now, wide-eyed with anxiety, all three apprentices exchanged uncomfortable glances. “Sorry,” Tigerpaw murmured. 

“Well, what about that marshy place?” Dawnpaw went back to her original idea. “Not many cats will be anywhere near, especially after all this rain. We wouldn’t be disturbed there while we were setting up the sign. And Sol never goes that far; he doesn’t want to get his paws wet.”

“That sounds pretty good,” Lionblaze meowed. “What do you think?” he asked his littermates.

Hollyleaf nodded, and Jayfeather murmured, “It’s worth checking out.”

“But what will the sign be?” Flamepaw mewed eagerly. “We’ll work that out when we get there,” Jayfeather replied. “We’d better go right away.”

Hollyleaf stuck her head out into the open. Watery sunlight was gleaming through the clouds. Longtail was sitting outside the elder’s den while Foxpaw wrestled with Firestar and Squirrelflight to be the first to place the bedding. The four remaining kits were playing at the entrance to the nursery, with Daisy, Whitewing, and Ferncloud looking on. Otherwise, everything was quiet; Hollyleaf guessed they must still be out on their patrols. “All clear,” she reported. “Let’s go.”

“But I’m hungry,” Flamepaw complained. “Can’t we eat first?”

“There’s barely enough for Thunderclan right now,” Jayfeather growled.

Seeing the guilty looks on the faces of the apprentices, Lionblaze rested his tail-tip on his brother’s shoulder. “It’s not their fault,” he murmured. “There’s no time to eat now,” he told Flamepaw, “but we’ll see if we can pick up some prey on the way back.”

Hollyleaf narrowed her eyes. The prey was for the kits and elders first, and especially the sick. They couldn’t just ‘pick up some prey’ while they were out and assume they could eat it!

Lionblaze seemed to catch the hint. “Okay, I know, the clan must be fed first. But faking a sign from Starclan isn’t exactly part of the warrior code, is it? Anyway, we’re not a hunting patrol. I reckon the territory can spare a few mice.”

Hollyleaf didn’t reply, just flicked her tail as she held back a growl.  _ It’s not worth it right now _ , she told herself.

“I’ll go and tell Leafpool that we’re going to collect herbs,” Jayfeather meowed. “Other than catmint, we’ve been running low on just about everything, and I can pick some up on the way back.” He whisked out of their hiding place and behind the bramble screen into the medicine cats’ den. How many lies would they have to tell to make this succeed? Not just Shadowclan, but their own clanmates were being lied to. But as they headed out of camp and into the damp forest, Hollyleaf knew it was what they would have to do.  _ Power or no power, I’m going to save the clans today. _


	22. Chapter 20

Lionblaze twitched as Tigerpaw quivered against his side. “This is like being sent on a real warrior mission!” The golden tom could sympathize; he remembered well the thrill of going on adventures, and being able to prove himself aiding his clan.

“Do you think we’ll get to be warriors, after it’s all over?” Dawnpaw mewed. “Because we saved our clan?”

“No,” Hollyleaf replied gently. “Don’t forget, no cat must know we’re doing this. Besides, you’re too young to be warriors yet. You still have a lot to learn.”

The six cats were heading toward the far end of Thunderclan territory, following the same route Lionblaze and his littermates had taken when they went to find Sol. He could feel his muscles tensing at the thought of the loner. That piece of fox-dung was trying to take the clans away from him before he could save anything. Even if this was a mission he couldn’t use his power for, he had to defeat Sol and get Shadowclan to safety. If any change was going to come to the clans, it would be to every cat, and he would be the one to do it.

Already the Shadowclan scent marks were fading along the border, and there was no sign of cats from either clan. The only sounds were the drip of water from leaves and the rustle of ferns and grasses as the cats brushed through them.

All three of the apprentices were bouncing with excitement, rushing off into the undergrowth or dabbing at one another in the beginnings of a play fight.

“That’s enough,” Lionblaze ordered, rounding up them with his tail and nudging Tigerpaw forward. “Do you think warriors chase each other around like that?”

The young Shadowclan cats settled down and padded along quietly, but Lionblaze could see that their paws were still itching. They were acting as if Blackstar had already seen the sign and decided that his clan would return to normal.  _ But it’s not as easy as that. _

Lionblaze’s belly churned as he wondered what would happen if they failed. They would only get one chance. If Blackstar realized he was being tricked, he would be twice as careful afterward. Shadowclan would be lost forever. Even worse, Blackstar might decide to leave on the spot, to prevent anyone else from interfering.  _ We’re risking an awful lot, just to make them believe in Starclan again. _ Who was to say that would even make Shadowclan return to normal? Starclan didn’t have all the answers. They were right. 

Hollyleaf spoke up first. “Jayfeather, have you decided what—” 

Their brother flicked his ears irritably. “I can’t decide anything until we get to where we’re going. Now keep your tail over your jaws and let me think.”

“This is where we should cross the border,” Flamepaw announced, stopping and looking around. “The marshy place is only a few fox-lengths away.” 

Dawnpaw took the lead, bringing them through some trees where brambles snagged their fur, then into a more open patch of ground. “Here we are,” she declared.

Water welled up around Lionblaze’s paws as he gazed at the marsh ahead. Long-stemmed clusters of reeds grew around pools covered with bright green pondweed. Between them were tussocks of brittle grass and sedge, and a few spindly saplings grew with their roots in the water. There was a dank, musty scent, and the air was heavy with silence.

“What can you see?” Jayfeather mewed as the cats drew to a halt.

“Marshy ground and water,” Lionblaze replied. 

“Any cover?”

“Yes, reeds and long grass. And a few trees.”

“What are the trees like? How big are they?” Jayfeather was beginning to sound excited. “What are their roots like?” What was he thinking? 

“Small trees,” Hollyleaf replied. “Their roots look quite long and shallow, at least as far as I can see.”

Jayfeather fell silent, motionless except for his whiskers quivering.

“I don’t see what we can do here,” Lionblaze mewed, wondering if they should have chosen somewhere else. “There’s nothing to—”

“Shut up, I’m thinking,” Jayfeather snapped.

Hollyleaf exchanged a glance with Lionblaze. “Leave him alone,” his sister whispered. “If any cat can work this out, he can.” Lionblaze had never realized how much faith Hollyleaf seemed to have in their brother. Maybe since she hadn’t seen his crazier plans. Still, Lionblaze could only hope she was right about him this time. Trying to push down his impatience, he kept an eye on the three apprentices, who were stalking around the edge of the marshy ground, looking for prey.

“Nothing but pond flies!” Dawnpaw exclaimed indignantly.

“These trees.” Jayfeather broke his silence at last. “Do any of them look as if they could be knocked over?”

_ What? Has he gone completely mouse-brained? _ Lionblaze flexed his claws and forced herself not to speak.

“I’ll check,” Hollyleaf mewed. “There might be a few.” She splashed off into the marsh with water brushing her belly fur and pondweed sticking to her sheek black pelt. The three apprentices left their hunt to watch, and Lionblaze waited anxiously while Hollyleaf circled several of the trees, giving their trunks a good sniff, then came splashing back.

“I think we could do it,” she reported. “I could feel roots under my paws, so we should be able to dig them up.”

“But why?” Lionblaze only just stopped himself from wailing like a frustrated kit. “What would be the point?”

Jayfeather’s sightless blue eyes gleamed. “We’re going to make it look as if Shadowclan’s territory is falling down around them.”

Lionblaze’s heart thumped harder. They said they were making a message from Starclan and Jayfeather intended to make it big. If it worked, it would really look like Starclan disapproved of Sol and the way the clan was headed.  _ But will he listen? _

Under Jayfeather’s direction, Hollyleaf and Lionblaze chose two saplings, not too far from each other.

“I want them still upright, but ready to fall. And when I give the word, I want them to fall toward each other, so their branches are joined together,” Jayfeather explained. “Okay, get digging.”

Lionblaze waded out into the marsh, flinching as cold mud and water soaked into his fur. Tigerpaw joined her at one of the trees, while Hollyleaf and Dawnpaw tackled the other. As Hollyleaf had said, Lionblaze found that he could easily feel the roots of the tree under his paws. He clawed at them vigorously, trying to dislodge them from the mud. At first he thought he wouldn’t be able to shift them at all.

“This is hopeless!” Dawnpaw gasped. She was belly deep in the thick mud, and drops of it were spattered over her head and shoulders. “We’ll never do it.”

“Yes, we will,” Hollyleaf growled to her, clawing even harder. “We’ve got to!”

Lionblaze was still struggling with the other tree, increasing the strengths of his swipes as he went on. Tigerpaw worked alongside him, but Flamepaw was standing back with a troubled look in his eyes.

“What’s the matter with you?” Tigerpaw asked, flicking mud from his ears. “Come and help!”

“I still don’t know . . .” Flamepaw mewed doubtfully. “I’m not sure it’s right to fake a sign from Starclan.” Lionblaze had doubts too, but probably not for the same reason a medicine cat would.

Dawnpaw glanced over her shoulder. “We’ve been through this,” she hissed in exasperation. “We already agreed to try anything. This might just work, and let us go back to our own clan.”

Flamepaw hesitated, then took a deep breath. “Okay.” He floundered forward into the mud beside Lionblaze and Tigerpaw. 

Lionblaze couldn’t seem to shift the next root however hard he clawed. Growing desperate, he gulped in air, then plunged his head below the surface of the mud and bit down on the stubborn tendril. Mud oozed into his mouth as he gnawed at it. His chest ached with the need to breathe, and his mind started to fill with memories of the flood in the tunnels, but at last the bitter strands parted. Lionblaze resurfaced, coughing and spitting out mud. His fur was plastered with it and a foul taste clung to his tongue, but he didn’t care. Triumph flared through him from ears to tail-tip.  _ I’m going to save the clans!  _

“I think we’ve done it!” Dawnpaw exclaimed. “The trunk feels unsteady.”

Lionblaze gave the sapling an experimental push. The trunk tilted and a sucking sound came from under the surface of the mud.

“Stop!” Jayfeather ordered. He had been sniffing at Hollyleaf’s tree; now he splashed across to Lionblaze and stretched out a paw to touch the trunk of his tree. Lionblaze saw it wobble again.

“That’s it,” Jayfeather meowed. “You can stop now.”

“Thank Starclan!” Tigerpaw sighed.

Jayfeather splashed back to Hollyleaf, while Lionblaze and Tigerpaw headed for the nearest dry spot where they could crawl out and shake some of the mud from their pelts.

“I thought I was going to turn into a frog!” Dawnpaw gave her chest fur a couple of quick licks. “Ugh! It’ll take moons to get this stuff off.”

“Now one of us has to fetch Blackstar and Littlecloud,” Hollyleaf meowed, hauling himself out onto dry ground.

“I’ll go,” Tigerpaw offered immediately.

“No, I will,” Dawnpaw protested.

“I’d be best at talking to Littlecloud,” Flamepaw pointed out.

“But I’m the strongest,” Tigerpaw insisted. “And the best fighter. If some cat attacks me I’m most likely to get out alive.”

“As if!” Dawnpaw shoved her brother gently. “I have the better reflexes.”

Lionblaze nodded. “But you need a warrior for backup. I—”

“All of you be quiet. I hear something” Jayfeather hissed. Lionblaze pricked his ears. The silence of the forest raised the hairs on his pelt. But Jayfeather was right. He heard pawsteps growing closer. “Some cat is coming. Flamepaw, you can talk to them. Everyone else, hide.” 

Lionblaze dashed behind a tree, as close to the sapling as he could manage, while Tigerpaw and Dawnpaw crawled in beside him. He glanced across to see the faint outlines of Hollyleaf and Jayfeather in a bush. Flamepaw shot an anxious look at both of them before racing ahead to greet the incoming cats.  _ Please let this work! _

“Littlecloud!” Flamepaw’s cry echoed through the marsh from ahead. 

“Flamepaw! Are you okay? And Tawnypelt and the others?” It seemed Shadowclan’s medicine cat really was there. What luck.

“Yes, we’re all fine, thanks.” Lionblaze was surprised at how steady Flamepaw’s voice was. He must have been terrified, but it didn’t show. “Littlecloud, I need to ask you something.”

“Go ahead.”

“I brought Tigerpaw and Dawnpaw to the border,” Flamepaw began. “We all want to come back to Shadowclan, but . . . well, we’re scared that we’ll get into trouble with Blackstar.”

“I see.” 

“Will you help us? Please?”

“What does Tawnypelt think about this?” Littlecloud asked.

“She doesn’t know we’re here. If Blackstar will take us back, then we’ll talk to her about it. But she might not come. She’s really unhappy about how Shadowclan has become.”

Littlecloud heaved a deep sigh. “She’s not the only cat to feel like that.”

“Please help us.”

“Of course I will,” Littlecloud purred. “Wait here. I’m not sure Blackstar will listen to me, but I’ll do my best to bring him.” A shuffling of leaves could be heard before the pounding of pawsteps turned in the opposite direction.

“Don’t let Sol know what’s happening!” Flamepaw called after him.

No audible response came to Lionblaze’s ears, but he had to assume Littlecloud had accepted as he ran off into the trees. 

Flamepaw looked over to Jayfeather’s bush and waved his tail excitedly.  _ Thank Starclan! _ Lionblaze thought.  _ The plan’s working, so far at least. _

Lionblaze crouched with the two remaining apprentices behind the tree. Dawnpaw kept wriggling and bobbing her head up to see over the top of the spiky grass around them.

“For Starclan’s sake, keep still,” Jayfeather grumbled. “Thrashing about in the grass will get you caught in an instant. And keep your head down.”

“The grass is sticking into me,” she complained. “And I want to see if any cat is coming.”

Lionblaze laid his tail-tip on her shoulder. “We’ll hear and scent the cats before we see them,” he reminded her. “Keep still or you’ll give us all away.”

Dawnpaw settled down, though Lionblaze could feel excitement quivering through her as she pressed close to his side. His belly churned with better-hidden anticipation.  _ What’s taking so long? _ The sun was slowly sinking, and Blackstar was unlikely to come after nightfall, if he came at all.

Suddenly Lionblaze heard rustling from the other side of the marsh. He pricked his ears and opened his jaws to taste the air.  _ Shadowclan scent! _

Through the bracken fronds he could see Littlecloud padding up to Flamepaw, and Blackstar a tail-length or so behind.

The Shadowclan leader paused and looked suspiciously around him. “I heard something,” he growled.

“Some cat hunting, maybe,” Flamepaw lied easily. “This way, Blackstar. Tigerpaw and Dawnpaw are waiting by the border.”

Jayfeather and Dawnpaw had slipped back into the marsh and taken up their positions by the saplings they had loosened. Almost covered by the mud, they were hardly visible to any cat who wasn’t looking for them.

The thin branches were waving as though the trees could fall at any moment. Flamepaw led Blackstar and Littlecloud forward as if he was going to skirt the marsh at the very edge. Lionblaze caught a glimpse of Hollyleaf creeping from behind a gorse bush and plunging into the mud to help Jayfeather, and he moved in beside Dawnpaw. His chest heaved.  _ Now! Now! _

Jayfeather raised his tail and slapped it down on the surface of the mud; then he thrust at the trunk of his tree with outstretched forepaws. Hollyleaf and Jayfeather pushed their tree. Slowly the trunks tilted. There was a sucking noise and the surface of the marsh churned with brown bubbles. Blackstar let out a yowl of alarm, but it was too late to flee. The trees crashed down, their branches locking together as they fell, the roots rising out of the mud and lashing the air like enormous tails. Peering through the bracken, Lionblaze spotted Flamepaw scrambling through the branches and taking refuge underneath one of the trunks. He could see Blackstar, clawing vainly at a mesh of twigs; for a moment he was worried that Littlecloud was hurt, but then he heard the medicine cat’s voice.

“Blackstar? Are you okay?”

“No, I feel as if my pelt’s torn off,” the Shadowclan leader growled. “What happened? Where’s Flamepaw?”

“I can’t see him. Flamepaw!”

Jayfeather hauled himself out of the mud and balanced among the roots of the nearest tree, out of sight of the trapped cats. “Flamepaw has vanished . . .” he whispered, loud enough for the Shadowclan cats to hear.

“What? Who’s that?” Blackstar demanded.

“I am one of the spirits you have denied. More cats than Flamepaw will be lost if you go on rejecting your warrior ancestors.” Jayfeather’s whisper became more intense. “The forest will fall. . . .”

“What do you mean?” Lionblaze could just make out Blackstar’s face, his lips drawn back in a snarl, and Littlecloud peering out of the branches beside him. The medicine cat’s eyes were wide with awe.

“A Starclan warrior is speaking to us!” he meowed.

Lionblaze peered out from hiding. Blackstar was clawing furiously at the branches. “Superstitious nonsense!” he spat, though Lionblaze thought there was uncertainty in his voice.

“We must listen,” Littlecloud insisted. “Starclan has a message for us. What if they’ve taken Flamepaw and we never see him again?”

Blackstar let out a snort of contempt. “We’ve been lost since we left the forest! Starclan refuses to help us, only bothering to care about us when their own future is threatened.” He straightened up, glaring at the fallen tree. If that’s a Starclan warrior, let it show itself. I for one would like to talk.”

Lionblaze’s belly churned. Jayfeather wasn’t a warrior with stars in his fur, just an undersized tabby tom, covered with mud. If Blackstar wouldn’t believe him without seeing him, their plan would fail.

“The forest will fall . . .” Jayfeather repeated. Lionblaze could just see him, crouched among the roots, his muscles tensed and his claws digging into the bark. “The trees will die. Your warriors will be scattered, and when they die they will never find a place among the stars.”

_ It’s not working, _ Lionblaze thought hopelessly. Blackstar still wasn’t listening, just making more and more frenzied efforts to claw his way into the open. “Show yourself!” he snarled.

“The forest will fall. . . .” Jayfeather’s voice had an echoing quality, as if another voice had joined it. “The forest will fall...” Now there was a third, all the voices twining together.

Lionblaze thought he saw a shimmer on the surface of the marsh. He blinked; then every hair on his pelt stood on end. Two cats balanced on the surface of the mud: one a big tabby with a torn ear, the other a small gray-and-white tom. Frost sparkled at their paws and starlight was reflected in their eyes.

“Raggedstar! Runningnose!” Littlecloud exclaimed from among the uprooted trees.

Blackstar stopped his frantic clawing and stared. A moment of surprise passed over his face, seeing the Starclan warriors actually answer his request. But soon enough, his expression had settled back into distain. “So this is who Starclan sends. A leader and medicine cat of our past to tell us why traditions can never be broken.” 

“Sol has manipulated you,” Raggedstar meowed, his gaze locked with Blackstar’s. “He is like the darkness that covered the sun.”

An icy glare came over Blackstar, as he padded up to them. “I don’t care who told me. He was right. Why should we be a clan at all? There’s no allegiance that isn’t forgotten by the next day’s border patrol. No peace as soon as leaf-bare comes. And through it all we have Starclan, only popping in to warn against ‘threats to the clans.’ But it was never our lives you cared about. We’ll all join you someday anyway. What does death mean to you? The four clans staying together, around this lake, that’s what you stand for. Even when it destroys us!”

“Blackstar!” Runningnose cried. “There were problems before the clans had to move here. Starclan doesn’t create problems in the world. We’re here to help you solve them.”

“All the more reason to leave!” Blackstar growled. “The clans have had problems, real problems for generations and Starclan never steps in to fix them.”

“Starclan, Starclan.” Another voice came from the clearing. Lionblaze peered out to find a nearly black and white she-cat he had never seen before. “Why do you refuse to address us by name?”

For the first time, Blackstar’s anger seemed to melt away as he stared up in shock at the she-cat. Flickers of joy seemed to touch his eyes as he looked at her.  _ Who is she? _ Lionblaze was sure he had never seen her, even at a gathering. And before they could reply two more cats floated down to join them: a tortoiseshell she-cat and a thick-furred gray tom. “Hollyflower?” Blackstar spoke as if it was a question. “And Fernshade, and Flintfang!” 

The first she-cat, Hollyflower apparently, dipped her head. “I’ve missed you, son. Watching from the stars isn’t the same as being able to speak with you.”

“But you have your other kits with you!” Blackstar replied immediately. Any reverence he had held for Raggedstar and Runningnose was gone. “You don’t get that lonely, do you?”

Hollyflower shook her head. “I’ll be happy when you join us too, someday, but you have a job here first. You have a clan who depends on you.”

“Brother,” Flintfang spoke up. “I know your life has been difficult. Shadowclan’s path hasn’t been smooth or steady, and there have been, and still will be, many hardships. If any cats could understand that, it should be us.” He shared a look with Fernshade. They must have been thinking of some shared experience, but Lionblaze couldn’t begin to guess what it was.

“But,” Fernshade cut in. “Preventing all pain isn’t what Starclan is for. We try to help, wherever we can, but ultimately we aren’t capable of every miracle you wish from us.”

Hollyflower looked between the two other warriors, laying her tail on each of their shoulders in turn before she padded up to touch her nose to Blackstar’s forehead. “We’re family, friends, all those you have lost. Starclan as a whole may seek to connect you to the clans, but it is your actions that connect the clans to each other.”

Raggedstar sheepishly emerged from behind them. “You haven’t been demonstrating that lately, Blackstar.”

Runningnose through his tail in front of the leader. “What he means is, clan tensions have been high lately, but leaving has only made things worse. You can, and will patch things up with Riverclan. But it will take work...and not listening to the whispers of a loner who pretends to know more than he does.”

“I . . . I hear you,” Blackstar stammered. “I’ll do as you say.”

_ Starclan is trying. _ Trying to demolish the warrior code and the way of the clans wouldn’t help any cat. If changes were going to be made, he couldn’t be seen as a conqueror. He needed to live as a respected warrior, under the code, and keep the clans safe until they could all understand the imperfections around them.  _ If I’m going to change the clans, the clans need to want that change. _ Even Starclan would have to agree and understand, as the individual cats who watched over their families and friends from afar. A wave of certainty passed over Lionblaze, stronger than anything he’d ever known. The lies were over.  _ I need to stop training with Tigerstar. _


	23. Chapter 21

Hollyleaf tried to keep herself perfectly still as she hid in a bush on the edge of the marshy clearing, but she could hardly believe what she was seeing. After all this time, there were finally Starclan warriors right in front of her.  _ I have to speak with them! _ But it would have to wait, until Littlecloud and Blackstar were gone.

Littlecloud dipped his head as respectfully to the spirits as he could with twigs clutching at his pelt. His face was filled with relief that his clan would return. “Shadowclan will return to our warrior ancestors,” he promised, and added, “What have you done with our apprentice?”

“He is safe,” Raggedstar replied.

The gaze of the Starclan warriors swept around to rest on Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and finally Hollyleaf, who forced herself not to even flinch. Would these starry cats be angry at what she and her littermates had done? Even if it was to save Shadowclan and the warrior code, they had pretended to be Starclan themselves to trick a clan leader after trespassing on their territory. Hollyleaf wouldn’t blame them if they wished to punish her. But the Starclan cats did not speak, just bent their heads in a dignified nod. Their glimmering forms padded into the trees, leaving no more than wisps of starlight above the marsh.  _ Please stay!  _ she cried in her mind.  _ I need to speak with you! _

Blackstar broke through the branches that held him without much trouble; Littlecloud followed him through the gap he had made, and both cats scrambled onto dry ground at the edge of the marsh. Their pelts were clumped with mud and bits of twigs and debris, and blood was trickling from one of Blackstar’s ears.

“Starclan hasn’t abandoned us!” Littlecloud’s voice was shaken, but ecstatic.

Blackstar shook his head. “They spoke to us,” he murmured. “You were right, Littlecloud. We can’t ignore the spirits of our warrior ancestors. They aren’t perfect, but they do want the best for us.”

“What will you do now?” Littlecloud asked.

“Get rid of Sol, to begin with.” Blackstar flexed his claws until the tips disappeared into the wet ground. “I can’t believe I let myself listen to that mange-ridden trickster. He told me Starclan didn’t care what happened to us! But they brought us here, made the trees fall so that we had to hear them, and sent the three cats I most wanted to see again to remind me who it is we pray to. I’ll make sure that no Shadowclan cat is led astray by Sol again.” Every hair on her pelt was tingling with relief that they had been able to save Shadowclan, but the words she was hearing about Sol still seemed wrong, like they were talking about some other cat. But she had to trust Starclan. He was dangerous. The very fact that he still felt like someone she could trust was a testament to his villainy. “You don’t think I’ve left it too long?” he added anxiously.

“I know you haven’t,” Littlecloud reassured him, touching his leader’s shoulder with the tip of his tail. “The warrior code lives within every one of the cats born in Shadowclan. One cat alone cannot quench that flame.”

“Then let’s go,” Blackstar meowed, turning toward the Shadowclan camp.

Littlecloud hesitated. “Flamepaw, are you there?”

Lionblaze saw the apprentice clamber out of his hiding place under the trunk and splash his way through the mud to his clanmates.

“Are you okay?” Littlecloud asked. “Did you see what happened?”

“Yes.” Flamepaw’s amber eyes were shining. “I never thought I would see them outside of my dreams!” 

_ Nor did I _ , Hollyleaf thought. She was beginning to think she would never even get to see them in her dreams, after Lionblaze’s confession.

Flamepaw dipped his head to Blackstar. “Can we come back now?”

Blackstar nodded. “Of course. Shadowclan needs you.”

Flamepaw straightened proudly. “Then I’ll go and find Tigerpaw and Dawnpaw.”

“Get back to camp as soon as you can,” Blackstar ordered. Waving his tail to Littlecloud, he added, “Let’s go. I can’t wait to tell our clan they can look to their warrior ancestors again.”

“I know they’ll all be glad to hear it, Blackstar,” Littlecloud meowed.

Raising his tail, the Shadowclan leader stalked off into the forest, with his medicine cat padding behind him.

As they faded into the forest, the Starclan warriors stepped back out, instantly seeming to fill the clearing with power and presence. Hollyleaf let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. They hadn’t left. “You may come out now.” Runningnose murmured. 

Across the clearing, Lionblaze and the other two Shadowclan apprentices emerged from the tall grass around a tree. Dawnpaw’s tail was ripping in shock and excitement and Tigerpaw looked like he was ready to begin bouncing around the clearing with his barely contained enthusiasm. 

“I can’t believe our fake sign turned into a real message from Starclan!” Hollyleaf exclaimed. “Jayfeather, do you think that Starclan needed us to set the trap before they could appear?”

Jayfeather shrugged. “I don’t know, but I doubt it.”

“I think they wanted the apprentices to show them how desperate they were to save their clan,” Lionblaze suggested. “After all, these apprentices wouldn’t have gone through all that if they didn’t want to bring Shadowclan back to Starclan and the warrior code.”

“We were desperate, too.” Hollyleaf lashed her tail. “Nothing matters more than preserving the warrior code.”

“And what in the name of Starclan are we going to tell Tawnypelt?” Jayfeather asked. “The truth would be a really bad idea—I can feel it in my pelt.”

“I don’t know.” Hollyleaf was hit with a wave of worry. “I don’t want Firestar to know what we did, either. He would put me and Lionblaze back on apprentice duties before you could say ‘mouse.’”

“We’ll think of something!” Tigerpaw called. “But we get to go home. Isn’t that the important part?”

Slowly Hollyleaf saw all the faces in the clearing soften as they looked at the young tabby apprentice. “Yes,” Flamepaw murmured. “It is.”

“Maybe Lionblaze and Jayfeather could escort the three of you back to camp,” Hollyleaf suggested. It would give her a chance to finally speak with the Starclan warriors on her own. “You could find Tawnypelt, and let her know what’s happened.”

Dawnpaw narrowed her eyes. “And just leave you behind in Shadowclan territory? Remember it’s our job to defend it again now!”

Hollyleaf shook her head. “I promise I’ll be right behind you all. There’s just...something I need to ask our Starclan visitors about.”

Tigerpaw gently shoved his sister’s shoulder. “Come on, it’s Hollyleaf! She would never do anything against the warrior code.” A swell of pride filled the black she-cat’s chest as she heard Tigerpaw’s words. How far had her reputation spread? “If she wants to talk to the Starclan cats, I think we should let her.”

Jayfeather stepped up, jerking his head back the way they came. “Come on then. Let’s get back to camp.” Despite following the others as they headed back across the territory, her brother kept his gaze locked on her for a long while. “Just don’t stick around long,” he muttered just as he disappeared into the marsh.

Many of the spirits had vanished back to Starclan before she turned to look, but the ones called Runningnose and Flintfang remained. This was something she’d been waiting for since she became an apprentice, but now that she had the chance, what exactly could she say? They weren’t seeking her out to pass on messages, like Jayfeather and Lionblaze experienced. It was her job to ask the questions. “You live in Starclan, right?”  _ What a mouse-brained question! _ Of course they did. Before they could reply, she added. “I was wondering if you knew about our...well, the prophecy about my littermates and I.”

The two warriors didn’t speak for a moment, simply looking at each other with unblinking eyes as the starlight seemed to dance across their fur. But eventually, Flintfang dipped his head. “Yes, we are.”

Hollyleaf felt her heart flutter with excitement. “So you could help me understand it.” She breathed a sigh of relief. She wanted desperately to know about her own role, but the group as a whole had to come first. “What exactly are we meant to do with our powers?” Maybe stopping Sol was their destiny? But none of them had needed their powers for it at all, so it was unlikely.

Runningnose took in a loud, heaving breath, one Hollyleaf recognized very well after the sickness that swept through her clan. But it sounded clearer than any living cat’s illness. Had he died of sickness at some point? “We’re not sure,” the old tom began. “Whatever problem the three are destined to solve, even Starclan isn’t aware of it yet, aside from the fact that it hasn’t yet arrived”

“All we know,” Flintfang added, “is that you have great power...and we urge you to use it wisely.”

Of course they would use it wisely. Hollyleaf could never fathom a world where she fought against the clans. It was her job to protect them, and the warrior code that bound them together. “Then do you have any idea of what my power might be? It’s just, my brother’s both know their’s now and-”

“We were never made aware of exactly what powers the three would hold,” Runningnose cut in. “Our knowledge in this area is as limited as your’s.” Even Starclan didn’t know anything more about the prophecy? Maybe Jayfeather was right when he said they didn’t know anything. But they had created the prophecy, hadn’t they? If they didn’t know how she could find her power, who did?

“But you will pull through.” Flintfang padded up to her, resting his nose gently on her forehead for a moment as if greeting a new apprentice. “You possess a great strength, not only from the warrior code but from within you. No matter what power you wield, you can do great things.”

“All you need now is experience.” Runningnose came up to stand beside the dark gray tom. “But that will come with time.”

Hollyleaf dipped her head. Starclan had faith in her. They needed her as much as the clans did. Whatever happened, she had to find her power and stand beside her brothers in whatever threat they came across. Sol couldn’t help her, and nor could Starclan or any other cat. She had to do this on her own. “Thank you!” But as she blinked, the cats dissipated into the air, on their way back to their home in the stars, no doubt.  _ I won’t let you down. _

Hollyleaf pushed through the thorn tunnel ahead of her, the hind legs of a rabbit leaving faint scars in the dust. She had needed to catch something so she had a reason for her absence. As she emerged into the camp, Hollyleaf could see that the clearing was almost empty. Many cats would already be in their dens. She spotted Sandstorm and Squirrelflight sharing a thrush beside the fresh-kill pile, while Cinderheart was padding toward the dirtplace tunnel.

“Hey, Cinderheart!” Hollyleaf bounded forward, letting her rabbit fall. “Have you seen Tawnypelt?”

Cinderheart nodded. “She’s out hunting with Brambleclaw and Stormfur.”

“Hang on,” Lionblaze meowed, padding over between them. “We haven’t decided what to tell her yet.”

“We can’t talk now,” Jayfeather stated. “I have to check in with Leafpool. I’ll find you later.” Without waiting for a reply he bounded over to the medicine cats’ den and disappeared behind the brambles.

Lionblaze yawned and arched his back in a long stretch. “I’m worn out. Let’s drop off this prey and go to our den for a rest. We don’t need to worry about Tawnypelt right now; she’s busy.”

“But Blackstar told them to get back quickly,” Hollyleaf muttered. “What are they going to think if they don’t make it back tonight?”

Lionblaze shrugged. “Let them have one last day here. Shadowclan’s safe now. There’s no hurry. Besides,” he tilted his head towards her rabbit. “You need to put that prey away.”

“Fine.” The two young warriors picked up their prey and carried it over to the fresh-kill pile.

“You’ve been hunting,” Squirrelflight mewed approvingly. “Well done.”

“How did you get that mud all over you?” Sandstorm narrowed her eyes suspiciously. “Were you hunting for frogs?”

“It’s just a bit wet out there,” Lionblaze mumbled, not looking at the older she-cat. “She fell in a puddle.”  _ Don’t you go making excuses for me! _ Hollyleaf couldn’t believe she had forgotten to get the mud off her fur.

Amusement glimmered in Sandstorm’s green eyes; she opened her mouth to reply, only to be distracted by the sound of cats pushing their way through the barrier.

Birchfall emerged; Hollyleaf’s fur tingled with surprise when she saw that Littlecloud was following him, with Thornclaw, and Ashfur bringing up the rear.

Sandstorm leaped to her paws. “What’s this?” She bounded across the clearing to confront the Shadowclan medicine cat.

Squirrelflight rose more slowly. “I’d better let Firestar know,” she murmured, and headed for the tumbled rocks that led to the Highledge.

Hollyleaf and Lionblaze followed Sandstorm across the clearing. More cats were appearing from the warriors’ den, Graystripe loudly proclaiming that he would know Shadowclan scent anywhere. He and Dustpelt joined the group around Littlecloud, followed by Berrynose, Honeyfern, and Brightheart. Longtail poked his head out of the elders’ den but stayed where he was, his whiskers twitching in disapproval.

“What’s another Shadowclan cat doing in our camp?” Berrynose demanded. No cat answered him, though Honeyfern gave him a gentle nudge on his shoulder.

“Greetings.” Sandstorm gave Littlecloud a curt nod. “Birchfall, what’s going on here?”

“We were patrolling the Shadowclan border,” he began. “When we found Littlecloud at the border.”

Littlecloud dipped his head respectfully to Sandstorm. “With Firestar’s permission. Things have happened in Shadowclan that Tawnypelt needs to know.”

Before Sandstorm could reply, Firestar, appearing on the Highledge, with Squirrelflight and Brackenfur just behind. Sandstorm waved her tail, inviting Littlecloud to follow her; she led him across the clearing to stand at the foot of the stones. Hollyleaf and Lionblaze padded after them with the rest of the Thunderclan cats; more were emerging from their dens and gathering around to listen. Rosekit and Toadkit frisked across the clearing from the nursery, their ears pricked curiously, while Daisy followed more slowly, her eyes still laden with dark shadows.

“Greetings, Littlecloud,” Firestar meowed. “Welcome to our camp. How can we help you?”

“Thank you, Firestar,” the medicine cat replied. “Do you know where Tawnypelt is?”

“I’m here,” The tortoiseshell warrior’s ears flicked up in surprise as she entered the camp, with Brambleclaw and Stormfur behind her. “But I’ve nothing to say to Shadowclan anymore.” There was the hint of a snarl in her voice. “They are not my clan.”

“I’m sorry you feel like that.” Littlecloud blinked sympathetically. “But I think you might change your mind when you hear what I’ve come to tell you.”

“Go on, then.” Tawnypelt still sounded hostile.

“Blackstar wants you to come back,” the medicine cat went on. “Flamepaw came to us and explained they want to come home-”

“What!” Tawnypelt’s jaws gaped wide in shock. Hollyleaf could see she wanted to spill out a whole cascade of questions, but her gaze flickered around the listening Thunderclan cats, and she clamped her jaws shut again.

“Blackstar wants me to tell you that no cat will blame you for leaving.” Littlecloud gazed up at his clanmate. “Shadowclan is returning to the warrior code, and to their faith in their warrior ancestors.”

Tawnypelt drew in a long breath. “If that’s true . . . what about Sol?”

“We have decided Sol will leave Shadowclan,” Littlecloud replied.

“Decided?” Lionblaze whispered into Hollyleaf’s ear. “Look out for flying hedgehogs.” 

“His place is not with us,” Littlecloud continued. “And I daresay his place should not be anywhere around the lake.

“This is good news,” Brambleclaw meowed to his sister. “I’d welcome you as my clanmate again, but I know you’ll always be a loyal Shadowclan cat in your heart.”

Tawnypelt touched her nose to Brambleclaw’s ear, then nodded. “Okay, Littlecloud. I’ll come. But you’d better be telling me the truth.”

“A medicine cat doesn’t lie,” Littlecloud replied.

Tawnypelt turned to Firestar. “Thank you for everything, Firestar.”

“I’m just glad it’s ended so well,” Firestar meowed.

“Good-bye, and good luck.” The tortoiseshell warrior pressed her pelt against Brambleclaw’s, then leaped down the rocks to join Littlecloud. 

“Come on.” Flamepaw waved his tail at his two littermates. “We’ve got to get back, too.” The apprentices dipped their heads to the Thunderclan cats.

“We’ll never be able to thank you enough,” Tigerpaw mewed.

“We did this for Thunderclan, too. And we couldn’t have done it without you,” Lionblaze replied.

“We were pretty good, weren’t we!” Dawnpaw purred, a glint in her eye.

“You’ll tell Foxpaw we left, right?” Tigerpaw asked, his eyes wide. “Tell him we’ll miss him.”

“He won’t be alone on chores for long,” Jayfeather grunted. “Every cat will be back in camp soon enough.”

“We’ll tell him.” Hollyleaf dipped her head. It was nice, to have this time with her kin, but ultimately they were cats from a different clan now. They had to go home. “You need to get back to your camp right away, before it gets dark.

“Yeah.” Dawnpaw’s eyes gleamed. “Don’t you dare cross our borders once we renew the scent marks!”

The apprentices bounded off to join their mother, and with a wave of their tails, the Shadowclan cats padded across the clearing and disappeared into the thorn barrier.

“I never thought that would happen!” Graystripe burst out as soon as they were gone. “Do you think Blackstar really changed his mind just like that?”

Hollyleaf deliberately didn’t look at her brothers.

“I’d bet a moon of dawn patrols those apprentices had something to do with it,” Thornclaw meowed. “Why else would they bound off to Littlecloud asking to come back, without their mother?”

Dustpelt let out a snort of amusement. “I can just picture those three holding Blackstar down until he agreed.”

“Maybe losing them made Blackstar realize what he was doing to his clan,” Hollyleaf suggested carefully.

Cinderheart nodded. “You could be right.”

“Well, whatever changed Blackstar’s mind, it’s a good thing for the rest of the clans,” Brackenfur mewed. “No cat wants a clan on their borders that doesn’t follow the warrior code.”

“True,” Ferncloud purred, brushing against her mate’s side. “There should always be four clans around the lake, all following the warrior code.”

“I just hope Tawnypelt won’t tell Blackstar too much about our camp,” Daisy murmured, with an anxious look at her remaining kits.

Hollyleaf began to bristle at the suggestion that her kin would betray the clan who had helped her, especially when it was their kin was still part of that clan. Before she could speak, Whitewing touched her nose to Daisy’s ear. “I’m sure you don’t need to worry. Tawnypelt would never do that.”

“And what about Sol, that’s what I’d like to know.” Longtail stalked up to join the group of cats. “Where will he go now?”

“Who cares?” Berrynose mewed. “It won’t be here. Why do we need to bother with all that.”

“Because if he was in any way at fault for Shadowclan, he might start causing more trouble, mouse-brain,” Dustpelt pointed out. “I just hope he’ll leave the clans alone now.”

“He’d better.” Hollyleaf clawed fiercely at the ground. Even the thought of Sol made her pelt bristle. He had made himself her enemy the minute he preyed on her desires and tried to take the power of the prophecy for himself, but it was more than that. “He has no place here if he tries to destroy the warrior code.” She was the protector of the code, and he tried to destroy it. She could never forgive him.

Lionblaze opened his jaws as if he was about to protest, then closed them again. Hollyleaf didn’t like the doubtful look in his eyes. Surely he wasn’t going to defend Sol, after what the loner had done to Shadowclan? He was the first of them to suspect him!

Hollyleaf jerked her head to draw her brother away from the excited cats. “You don’t still believe in that crow-food-eating menace, do you?” she hissed.

Lionblaze shook his head. “No, of course not. It’s just...sometimes I think you get too worked up about the warrior code.”

Hollyleaf stared at him in disbelief. “All I’m doing is defending the foundations of our lives, our world! It’s what makes us clan cats! It’s what guides our every action. It needs to be upheld if it is to keep its power.”

“But our destiny has nothing to do with the warrior code,” Lionblaze argued with a glance over his shoulder to make sure no cat was listening.

Hollyleaf snorted. “You don’t know anything about our destiny. No cat does. It’s our job to say what we use our powers for in the end, and I for one will be protecting the clans. What will you do?”

Lionblaze looked away. He didn’t protest anymore, but he didn’t give an answer either. His power was purely physical. He could get into any battle he chose and practically guarantee that he’d eventually be the victor. For the first time, Hollyleaf felt a prickle of fear at her brother. He didn’t have any bad intentions but he had never been as...grounded as she was. What would he choose to fight for?

Hollyleaf stood on a steep bank overlooking the lake, and tasted the air for signs of prey. Behind her, Dustpelt and Brackenfur, the other members of the hunting patrol, were stalking through the undergrowth. A cool breeze was blowing the new leaves budding in the trees; it whirled past Hollyleaf, carrying the scents of dew and new-leaf. The sun was up, and even the hard frosted ground was melting away so the black warrior could sink her claws into the soft earth underpaw.

Hollyleaf’s ears flicked up as she caught a trace of vole on the wind. Heartbeats later she spotted a good plump one, under a root halfway down the slope that led to the lake. She dropped into the hunter’s crouch and glided toward it, trying to keep her paw steps as light as a falling leaf. She was sure that she hadn’t made a sound, but before she had covered half the distance, something spooked the vole and it scurried down the bank toward the lake.  _ Mouse dung! _ Hollyleaf sprang after it, but when she reached the pebbly shore her prey had vanished. Furious, she began sniffing at the holes in the bank; there was a strong scent of vole, but no way of getting at it.

“Hello, Hollyleaf.”

Hollyleaf froze at the sound of the quiet voice. She spun around to see Sol sitting on the pebbles with his tail wrapped neatly over his paws. His white pelt with its black, brown, and ginger patches was sleek and well groomed, and his pale yellow eyes gleamed.

“What are you doing here?” Hollyleaf demanded. She could feel every hair on her pelt bristling, her tail fluffing out to twice its size, and her belly churning with her distrust of this powerful cat. “I thought you’d gone.”

Fury flashed in the loner’s eyes, and his claws dug into the ground. Yet a heartbeat later he was cool and controlled again, so that Hollyleaf almost believed she had imagined the anger he had betrayed. “I did tell you I would be back,” he murmured. His voice was as smooth as honey. “Have you been practicing while I was gone?”

She had, with little luck, and for much of the last moons she had been more focused on helping her ailing clan than finding her own ability.

Sol’s brows furrowed in pity. “Oh, you haven’t found your’s yet?”

Hollyleaf growled, tensing her muscles and narrowing her eyes to avoid revealing anything else to this intruder. “That is none of your business. I asked you what you are doing in our territory. I expect an answer.”

The tom shook his head, letting his mane flow back and forth hypnotically. His relaxed face showed no fear at Hollyleaf’s firm words. “I left Shadowclan, but I cannot leave the lake yet,” Sol meowed calmly. Hollyleaf had never met a cat, not even Firestar, who sounded so sure of himself. “The clans need me. They just haven’t realized it yet. You need me, Hollyleaf.”

Hollyleaf swallowed. “You’re wrong,” she insisted. “I don’t need you, and neither do Lionblaze and Jayfeather.”

“Are you sure of that?” Sol’s amber gaze was fixed on her; for a heartbeat Hollyleaf felt like a piece of cowering prey, transfixed under a warrior’s claws.

“Quite sure.” She forced herself to sound certain. “We’ll achieve our destiny without your help, because the warrior code will set our paws in the right direction.”

She braced herself for Sol to argue, but the loner only dipped his head a little, acknowledging what she said. He rose to his paws and turned away without another word. Hollyleaf stood watching him, determined to make sure that he left Thunderclan territory. Before he had gone more than a couple of tail-lengths, Sol glanced back over one shoulder.

“Are you sure you have found the three?”

“What do you mean?” Hollyleaf took a pace toward him, her vision blurring with anger. “Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and I are the three. We’re kin of Firestar’s kin, and there are three of us.”

“The easy answer has made you look away from the truth.” The tom’s eyes bore into her before he turned back towards the border. “One day soon, you will see. I am not your enemy.” Sol’s voice echoed around Hollyleaf, but when she focused her gaze again he was already far away, padding along the shore of the lake in the direction of Windclan territory.

“Good riddance,” she whispered, but her pelt still quivered and in her heart she knew that she had not seen the last of Sol.

Hollyleaf managed to track down another vole and carried it back to where the hunting patrol was gathering, ready to return to camp. She was determined not to say anything about meeting Sol, and she hoped no other cat had seen him; the sooner her clanmates forgot about him, the better.

Dustpelt, who was leading the patrol, was scraping the earth off their cache of fresh-kill when Hollyleaf padded up. “The clan will eat well today,” he meowed. “Good job.” A look of pride came over the warrior, and Hollyleaf felt her chest puff up despite herself. Her clan was all she needed. Sol had gone; she had watched him leave, and she had made it clear that he wouldn’t be welcome in Thunderclan. Shadowclan was keeping the warrior code once more, and looking for guidance from the spirits of their warrior ancestors. Soon enough she would find her own power, and all three of them would work to find their purpose, saving the clans at last. Picking up her vole, Hollyleaf felt some of her old excitement about the prophecy coming back.  _ I’m ready Starclan! Whatever comes, I will make sure all of us are ready. _


	24. Chapter 22

Lionblaze shivered as he entered the dark woods that night. Any other night, this would be a chance to learn more and get closer to his bright future. But now his vision of the future had changed, and he knew the first step was leaving this place. _ It’s our job to say what we use our powers for in the end, and I for one will be protecting the clans. What will you do? _ His sister’s words rang in his mind as he looked around the dusty trails of the shadowy forest. What would he say? If he went about it wrong, Tigerstar might think he was being a coward, or becoming complacent. He still wanted to change the clans. But he needed to try doing it in little ways over time, if he wanted to be seen as a hero. 

Something moved in the ferns nearer. He paused. A shape rippled between the trees beside him. A dark-striped pelt.  _ Tigerstar.  _ And another stepped out beside him, with a similar physique but piercing blue eyes.  _ Hawkfrost _ . It was probably good that both of his mentors would learn the news, but Lionblaze couldn’t help feeling intimidated by having to tell both of them.

“Lionblaze, I watched you and the others in Shadowclan.” Tigerstar purred. “Impressive, I must say.”

Hawkfrost nodded. “It must have felt great to know you sent that that fox-heart running for the hills.”

It had felt good. Lionblaze couldn’t deny that. Sol was no longer a threat, and Shadowclan was back, thanks to him. “It did,” he admitted.”

A glint rose in Tigerstar’s eye, but before Lionblaze could blink it was gone. “Now it is possible for us to continue. Tonight is a special night.” Tigerstar nodded to Hawkfrost, but managed to keep his head held high through its slight movement. 

Hawkfrost dipped his head. “Yes. There are some cats we’d like you to meet.”

“There are other cats in this forest, more than we have ever been able, to show you.” Tigerstar began. More cats? Aside from his run in with Mapleshade and Stormfur, he and his mentors had almost always been alone, with no signs of cats as far as the eye could see. “Some of them are from before even I was alive.” The dark tabby began to circle him as he told his stories. “A pair of toms named Snowtuft and Silverhawk walk these woods. I haven’t spoken with them myself, but they trained ancient warriors in the skills we teach you now.”

Lionblaze tilted his head. Somehow he thought Tigerstar and Hawkfrost were the first to begin training cats in their dreams, but apparently these cats, Snowtuft and Silverhawk, had done it long before. How old were they? If even Tigerstar never knew them, were they alive to know Thunderstar, and the other first leaders of the clans?

“But some cats here, I know quite well. There is an old friend of mine, Darkstripe. He wasn’t always the bravest cat, but he had a talent for battle, like you. But his greatest ability was that he didn’t ever feel contained by the expectations of clan life. With the power he did have, he always made choices about where to use it. And that helped him achieve greatness.”

Lionblaze nodded. He could understand Tigerstar’s point, and on this level he could agree. Like Darkstripe, he was going to choose where to use his power...but it might not be where Tigerstar would prefer he use it.

“There is another tom called Brokenstar,” Tigerstar continued, “a fearsome Shadowclan leader who reined supreme over his clan and was feared by the others. In his time he broke nearly every rule in the warrior code.”

Lionblaze’s eyes shot open. He had heard nursery tales about Brokenstar too. A cat like that was in this forest too? Though he didn’t suppose there was anywhere else for him to go. But unlike with Darkstripe, he couldn’t understand why Tigerstar would bring him up. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because,” Hawkfrost cut in, “There is a reason he managed to affect so much change, and spread so much fear. He became clan leader.” Something flashed over Hawkfrost’s face, something Lionblaze couldn’t decipher. Regret? Longing? “The word of the clan leader is the warrior code. If you can become leader, you will be able to work beyond the code, and help the clans change into the world you imagine!”

Of course. Tigerstar, and Hawkfrost too evidentially, believed the best route to change was through getting past the entire code and building the clans back from the ground up. But that wasn’t what he wanted to do anymore, and really, he didn’t want to be a clan leader. He wanted to be free.

“Listen.” Tigerstar hissed. The forest fell to silence, with not even a whistle of wind in the trees to interrupt it. Lionblaze pricked his ears, looking for whatever they were trying to point out. At first there was nothing. He could barely even hear the breaths of the three toms in the clearing. But then...there were cracked. Small, subtle ones, like leaves cracking underpaw as light pawsteps padded past the clearing. Tiny wifts of cat scenes drifted by as he stood. Tigerstar was right. “There are more cats nearby!”

Hawkfrost nodded. “And tonight, you can meet some of them. Come with us.” He jerked his head to the path and turned to walk down it with Tigerstar at his side.

“Wait!” Lionblaze couldn’t help being interested in the mother cats of this forest, but he told himself he would leave tonight, and as expansive as the woods were, the night was often too short. “I need to tell you both something.”

“Are you sure it can’t wait?” Hawkfrost narrowed his eyes. “There’s only so much time before you wake up.”

“Exactly.” Lionblaze dipped his head, grounding himself on each of his four paws. “That’s why I need to talk now.”

Tigerstar turned, seeming to grow in size as he rose to tower above Lionblaze. The pawsteps he had heard before outside the clearing vanished, and the forest was quiet once more as he awaited the dark tabbies’ reply. For a long moment, Tigerstar held his gaze with narrowed amber slits. An eternity seemed to pass as Lionblaze waited. Would he even let the golden tom speak? But finally, Tigerstar opened his mouth. “Fine. We can spare a moment, Hawkfrost.”

The sleek tabby dipped his head, sitting back down at the edge of the clearing as he waited for Lionblaze to continue.

“Right…” Lionblaze muttered. It was time. They had stopped for him.  _ Just say it! _ “I don’t...want to train with you anymore.”

The muscles around Tigerstar’s shoulders tensed suddenly. “I don’t understand.” He took a few paces towards Lionblaze until less than a tail-length stood between them. “I told you about Sol. I helped you understand how much damage he could do. I’ve been helping you learn to be stronger since the first day.”

Lionblaze nodded. “You’re right! But I’ve realized I don’t want to follow the path you offer me. I really do want to help the clans, and change them...but I don’t think your way of doing it will work, for me.” It didn’t really work for Tigerstar either. Cats learned to fear him, not trust him, and once you were a villain they wouldn’t listen to you for long. Any improvements Tigerstar made when he was alive dissipated after his death. “Thank you, for training me. I’ll be a better warrior because of you.”

“You still have plenty to learn from me.” Tigerstar murmured. Lionblaze narrowed his eyes. How much more was he talking about? If he wasn’t going to become a leader and destroy the warrior code, what was left to say? Tigerstar could still help in battle training but with his power, Lionblaze didn’t have anything to worry about in a fight. Tigerstar’s breath felt hot on his muzzle as the warrior leaned closer. “You have plenty to learn from me, right?”

Lionblaze shifted on his paws. The dark warrior wanted an answer. “You can teach me more battle skills, I suppose.” Lionblaze lifted his chin. “But what’s the point when I can win any fight on my own?”

Tigerstar’s eyes blazed like fire. “You think you’re invincible!” A growl rumbled in his throat.

Hawkfrost circled around, standing at his back. “You believe the prophecy makes you perfect, don’t you? You have nothing else to learn?”

“Well, yes!” Lionblaze dug his claws into the ground. “You’ve seen me fight in the battle with Windclan. Could you have fought better and come out unharmed?” He flicked his tail. “You were killed in battle.” He turned to leave. He didn’t need the guidance of this dead cat! He and his littermates were destined to save the clans. With or without Tigerstar, they would succeed.

A roar split the air. Lionblaze spun around. Too late: Claws tried to dig into his shoulders as Tigerstar knocked him to the ground. Lionblaze struggled, but Tigerstar held him down, his massive shoulders rippling with the effort. “You think you don’t need me anymore, is that it?” Tigerstar hissed in his ear. “You’re a fool! Firestar’s prophecy is blinding you. You’re like a kit who still believes in nursery tales.” He shoved Lionblaze down harder, pressing his face into the leaves. “You’re powerful because of me, and you will only grow more powerful by learning what I teach you. Every success you’ve had has been with my help, or your littermates telling you what to do. You can’t do anything on your own. ” He gave Lionblaze another shake. 

Lionblaze tried to push the dark tabby off but it was no use. His frantic eyes found Hawkfrost behind him, and he plead for his other mentor to help. But Hawkfrost just drew a paw over his ear as he watched the scene. 

“Do you really think you can just turn your back on all I’ve worked for?” Tigerstar dug his claws down harder. They didn’t pierce Lionblaze’s skin but the ground beneath his paws cracked. “Well I won’t let that happen.” With a hiss, Tigerstar bared his teeth and lunged down at Lionblaze’s neck. 

As the sharp points flung towards him Lionblaze felt his heart racing, and shut his eyes tight. “No!”

“Lionblaze?” Cinderheart’s voice woke him as he jerked back in his nest. His eyes began to come back into focus as the light seeped into the entrance of the warriors’ den. He was awake, back in camp. He was safe. The outline of the thorns around the den sharpened and the plush green moss of the nests centered until he could pick out the particular variations across the den. “Lionblaze!” Cinderheart repeated. “Are you all right?”

“You were yelling in your sleep,” Hollyleaf added, looking genuinely worried about her brother. 

Lionblaze was still reeling from the dream, but even calling it that might have been disingenuous.  _ Tigerstar...tried to kill me! _ His heart was still pounding and his breath came in shallow gasps as he imagined his final moments with the massive tabby. “I’m f-fine,” he stuttered. 

Neither of the she-cats appeared convinced. “Did you have a bad dream?” Cinderheart’s question came quietly, a smooth whisper to avoid startling him. “Do you remember what it was about?”

Lionblaze shook his head instinctively. What would they think if they knew he had been training with Tigerstar, for moons, with no resistance? If they didn’t think he was a mouse-brain they would definitely think he was trying to take over the clans like he did. “It was scary. That’s all I know.” 

Hollyleaf dipped her head. “Just a nightmare then?” Her question sounded pointed, but Lionblaze couldn’t tell what she was thinking. Did she somehow know he was lying? Did she know about Tigerstar? How would she?

At least he didn’t show any sign of the fight. He had been pinned, but true to his power he couldn’t feel a scratch or puncture anywhere. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Cinderheart asked, coming to sit by him so he had something to press against. “The last few moons have been hard. No cat would blame you if you’re feeling jumpy.”

“It was just a dream.” Lionblaze confirmed. “It’s fading away now anyway.”

“In that case,” Hollyleaf cut in, standing up and waving her tail towards the entrance. “Let’s head out to the clearing. With new-leaf on the way, I’m sure there will be plenty of hunting patrols today.” The black she-cat dipped her head and squeezed her way out of the warriors’ den, her pelt barely sliding under the thorn barrier and avoiding getting caught.

“She is right.” Cinderheart murmured. “Are you ready?”

Lionblaze nodded. He wasn’t going to get in trouble for shirking his duties because of a dream, even if there was more to it than that. “But thank Starclan I wasn’t on the dawn patrol.” Maybe it would have been better. He could have woken earlier, before Tigerstar had a chance to… He knew what cats whispered about Tigerstar, and the nursery tales Ferncloud told the kits, but he never imagined he would turn on Lionblaze so easily.  _ Everything about him was true,  _ he realized. Tigerstar never cared about him at all. 

When he tried to get up, his muscles shrieked a protest, sore from being pinned so fiercely. Tigerstar’s attack had been a dream, hadn’t it? Lionblaze didn’t understand why he should feel just as much pain and exhaustion as if it had really happened… He tried not to think about it.  _ It doesn’t matter, because I’ll never go back to that place, he told himself. It’s over. _

Faded gray clouds hung low over the forest as Lionblaze stepped out into the clearing at Cinderheat’s side. But despite that, the clearing felt more lively than it had been in a while. The cats from the sick den had been cured and returned to camp, and even Squirrelflight was allowed back on her duties, though she had to be careful. Only a few hardened patches of snow remained on the ground, with most of the camp floor covered in dirt, stone, and the first fresh grasses of new-leaf. 

Below the highledge, Brackenfur was gathering everyone to sort out patrols when Firestar padded up to join him. From the strength and purpose in his stride as the sun glinted off his sleek orange fur, Lionblaze wouldn’t have guessed he was ever sick. “The gathering is tonight!” Firestar called. “I imagine there will be much to discuss. If you are coming tonight, don’t push yourself. The clan will still need your efforts tomorrow and beyond, but tonight we must show ourselves to be strong. We have conquered the green-cough, and our borders are strong. No clan will dare challenge us this new-leaf.”

“Thunderclan! Thunderclan!” A cheer rose up around the clearing. Thornclaw started with Dustpelt joining in soon after and in a moment every cat in camp was taking up the cheer in a roar of pride. 

Brackenfur waited for the noise to die down before he continued. “As for who will be going to the gathering, along with Firestar and myself, we will bring Sandstorm, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Sorreltail, Berrynose, Hazeltail, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Foxpaw, and Icepaw.” He and his littermates would be going, good. They had missed the last gathering, that none of Shadowclan attended. Jayfeather stayed back too. He needed to care for the sick. “Berrynose, I’d like you to lead a hunting patrol, but get back soon after sunhigh, so you can rest. Take Honeyfern and Lionblaze.” 

He couldn’t believe Thunderclan’s deputy had put him on a patrol with Berrynose. Frankly he couldn’t believe any cat thought Berrynose was fit to lead a patrol at all. All he did was strut around right past the prey. How were they meant to catch anything if they stomped around like a badger?

“Everyone stop!” Berrynose ordered, holding his stub of a tail up as if it was impressing any cat. “We’ll look for prey here.” 

Flicking his tail in a single indication of his anger, Lionblaze lifted his muzzle, taking in the scent of the air as he looked for any trace of prey that hadn’t already been scared off. The forest was teeming with life. If Berrynose wasn’t here they would have plenty of prey to catch, just beginning to come out of their dens after leaf-bare. The scent of dew filled the air from the previous night’s rain still creating a thin layer of dampness on the leaves and new grass. But no scents of birds or mice came to him. Suddenly he caught a whiff of something.  _ Squirrel. _ “I smell a-”

“There’s a squirrel!” Berrynose announced. “In that direction.” He gestured with his muzzle past the trees to where the scent was coming from.

“Wow!” Honeyfern purred. “I never would have caught that. You have a brilliant nose.”  _ Please. _ Honeyfern really only made Berrynose worse. She was a fine warrior on her own, a good hunter too, but whenever Berrynose was around she became an absolute mouse-brain, sometimes more infuriating than Berrynose himself. Lionblaze might have thought being mates would stop them, but they seemed to become more maddening the more time they spent with each other.

“Come on Lionblaze,” Berrynose chided. “Keep up. We do want to catch prey  _ today, _ you know. Brackenfur said we have to be back soon after sun-high, remember!” His hips swished from side to side as he flounced off into the undergrowth. 

Lionblaze felt a growl rising in his throat. There was no reason, there had never been any reason, for Berrynose to treat him like mouse-dung. He could feel his muscles tensing, and the red haze began to creep into the corners of his eyes.  _ You’d better be careful. _ Heathertail’s voice flashed in his mind. _ If you don’t, you’ll end up like your kin, Tigerstar.  _ Was this what Tigerstar was like, in the beginning? He didn’t set out to do evil. Maybe he even set out to do good. But the anger, the desire to create justice for yourself in a world where there was none, that could drive you to...horrible things. He nearly murdered Crowfeather, Heathertail, and now he was about to attack a clanmate. Berrynose  _ was _ still a clanmate, despite how aggravating he may be. 

_ I won’t be like you! _ His declaration was silent, but he hoped Tigerstar could somehow understand. He would put up with Berrynose if that’s what it took. He needed to be strong, because he had a strength in him beyond any cat in the clans, and one day he would be tasked with saving them. 

Inhaling deeply to force his muscles to relax, he moved to follow the other two warriors. This was a duty for his clan. It was time to hunt, regardless of who he was hunting with. “I’m right behind you!” he called.


	25. Chapter 23

Hollyleaf couldn’t help a twinge of sadness that Cinderheart wasn’t invited to the gathering, but hopefully she wouldn’t miss much. Shadowclan was back, the clans would be at peace again. In the meantime, she had Hazeltail beside her as they crossed the half bridge. Her breathing was strong and confident, with none of the ragged scratches of green-cough remaining.

“I do hope Onestar and Leopardstar have the sense to not ask much tonight,” Hazeltail muttered. 

“Why?” If Hollyleaf were one of the other leader’s clans, she would want to know what exactly happened in Shadowclan, and why Blackstar was suddenly coming back to the clans. 

“Blackstar’s only just come back,” Hazeltail answered, the tip of her tail flicking in what might have been anxiety. “If they push him too hard, who’s to say he won’t leave again?”

“He wouldn’t, would he?” Of course, no other cat knew about the Starclan sign she and her littermates had set up with Tawnypelt’s kits. Hollyleaf could only hope his ties to the clans truly were stronger than before.

Hazeltail shrugged her gray topped shoulders, and the full moon’s light shifted across her fur, making it look like silver. 

“Lionblaze and I were thinking of looking for Dawnpaw and Tigerpaw,” Hollyleaf meowed, trying to change the subject. “It’ll be nice to see what they’ve been up to since they left.”

“All right, I’ll see you later then.” Hazeltail dipped her head, turning towards the far side of the clearing. 

“You don’t want to come?” 

The gray and white she-cat shook her head. “I understand they’re your kin and they must have helped a lot while they stayed in Thunderclan, and I trust you not to break the code, of course. But I really have no need to speak with the other clans. Everything I need is in Thunderclan. I am here only to learn if there will be any further danger at our borders.”

Hollyleaf couldn’t help admiring Hazeltail’s outlook. When they were young some of their clanmates teased her and her littermates for not being clanborn, since both their parents came from the horseplace. But Hazeltail distanced herself from those roots almost as soon as she became an apprentice. Hollyleaf would be surprised if any cat could call her anything but a Thunderclan cat now. A prick of guilt came to Hollyleaf. Was she supposed to distance herself too? Maybe she shouldn’t be as close with her kin in Shadowclan as she was. “We can catch up later!” She called, trying not to let her voice crack. 

As Hazeltail dipped her head in farewell, Hollyleaf scampered off to catch up with Lionblaze and Jayfeather already at the front of the clearing.

“Lionblaze Hollyleaf!!” Tigerpaw called, waving his tail in greeting. “It’s good to see you!”

“You too!” Lionblaze dipped his head to the apprentices. “How is Shadowclan doing?”

“It’s great!” Dawnpaw purred. “We’re getting strong again.” A twinkle of amusement lit her eyes as she went on. “So all you Thunderclan cats had better stay away from those borders or we’ll rip you to shreds!” 

Despite the joking tone, Dawnpaw’s words did stick in Hollyleaf’s mind. This was the relationship that was meant to exist between them. Regardless of their blood relationship, these apprentices were only visitors to Thunderclan, and now they would have to be guarded if not hostile with each other outside of gatherings, if they wanted to uphold the warrior code. Tigerpaw had this head bowed, and his face contorted into an expression of worry and sadness. Maybe he was thinking the same thing. Although she did have Willowshine, and their friendship would never get in the way of any border disputes, with her being a medicine cat.

“I’m training with Littlecloud again!” Flamepaw perked up.

Jayfeather flicked his tail over the young tom’s ear. “Finally some other cat can be in charge of keeping an eye on you.”

Flamepaw laughed at that. “Actually all the practice I had in Thunderclan with you and Leafpool has really put me ahead in my training!”

Maybe Flamepaw could help her find… “Where are the other medicine cats?” Hollyleaf asked.

The ginger tom gestured beneath the high rock. “Over there, last I saw. I don’t think Barkface and Kestrelflight have arrived but Littlecloud, Mothwing, Willowshine, and Leafpool were there.”

_ Perfect. _ “I might go speak with them, then. It was nice seeing you!” Leaving Lionblaze to speak with the Shadowclan apprentices, Hollyleaf backed away moving towards the base of the massive tree the leaders sat upon. As she approached, another form fell in beside her, the gray tabby pelt of Jayfeather. 

“You’re really going to leave the apprentices with Lionblaze just to talk to Willowshine?”

_ How did he- _ She didn’t even finish the thought. Of course her brother had sensed...heard...whatever, he knew what she had been thinking. But it still momentarily shocked her sometimes when he revealed his knowledge.  _ Just how much has he heard? How much does he know? _

“I don’t understand  _ why _ you want to talk to that stuck-up she-cat though.” A growl edged Jayfeather’s throat. Did he still not like the Riverclan medicine cat? “You were a medicine cat for barely a moon. How can whatever friendship you have mean that much to you?” 

Hollyleaf opened her mouth, but at first no words erupted from her. She cared about Willowshine, but why? When did they become friends? Why did it feel so easy to do that? Willowshine respected her opinions, even as a kit. She was one of the biggest inspirations to Hollyleaf wanting to be a medicine cat at all. But really, she just assumed they were friends as soon as they trained together. Willowshine was already a respected apprentice. If Hollyleaf could be accepted by her... _ Has it really all been about status? _

Jayfeather growled. “Great Starclan, Hollyleaf. I just meant how can you stand to be around her all the time?”

Hollyleaf shook her head. Her black fur swished back and forth, nearly swaying into her eye. “She’s nice,” she murmured. “I don’t think she’s stuck up.”

“I don’t know how she treated you but every time I’ve been around her it feels like she’s speaking to a newborn kit.” 

“You know what?” It didn’t matter to Hollyleaf why they had become friends. Willowshine was her friend now, and she wasn’t going to listen to her brother complaining about her the whole time. “If you don’t want to be here, you can go back with Lionblaze.” 

Jayfeather turned to go back, but he stopped with a grunt. “It seems he has gotten busy.” 

He was right. The apprentices were out of sight, probably mingling somewhere else, while Lionblaze had been intercepted by... _ Heathertail. _ But it wasn’t just her. Breezepelt stood next to her, a sneer wiped across his face. In a moment, she scampered over to them, pushing past several cats she didn’t have the time to look at.

“I could rip your fur off with one paw, fox-heart!” Breezepelt let out a low growl, with his eyes narrowed so thinly that only a sliver of yellow shone through. 

“I’d like to see you try,” Lionblaze hissed. Breezepelt wouldn’t stand a chance, but he didn’t know that, and it was a gathering for Starclan’s sake! There couldn’t be any fighting.

“Stop!” To her surprise Hollyleaf’s voice synchronized with Heathertail’s as both she-cats stepped between the toms. “What is going on here?” Hollyleaf asked, looking between Breezepelt and her brother. 

Breezepelt flashed his gaze at her for a moment. “This mouse-heart called me arro-”

“It’s not worth fighting over.” Heathertail cut him off. “Lionblaze has no business with us anymore. If we leave him alone, there can be peace between the clans.”

Breezepelt’s eyes widened in shock. “What peace can there be with a cat who tried to murder your mentor?”  _ He what? _ When had Lionblaze-

“It was during a battle.” Heathertail muttered. “I’m sure you got carried away too, that night.” So was it when Windclan attacked, then? Did Lionblaze really almost kill a cat? Hollyleaf cast a wary glance at her brother. She was sure it was an accident but he really needed to learn some control.

“Not as much as him!” Breezepelt shot back.

“Breezepelt.” A deeper voice rose over them, and Hollyleaf looked to find the dark pelt of Crowfeather standing behind. “After tonight, I’m surprised you can even think of getting angry at this tom.”

“He tried to ki-”

“And as Heathertail said, it was a battle. He was fighting for his clan.” Crowfeather narrowed his eyes. “But Ashfoot just told me you tried to attack a Riverclan warrior about to cross the tree-bridge.” 

“She was on-” Breezepelt began indignantly, only to clam his jaws shut as his father lashed out a paw to cuff his ear; Crowfeather's claws were sheathed so it would do no damage but the shock alone was enough to silence Breezepelt.

“She was not on our territory. The horseplace is neutral, and we were on the way to a gathering.” Crowfeather took a step back, though he kept his eyes on his son as he looked down at the warrior. “When will you understand that your actions have consequences? Riverclan are our allies right now. I won’t have you ruin everything.”

Breezepelt shot his father a glare and started tearing up the grass with his claws. Hollyleaf thought of her own mother and father; she was glad that they supported her so well. Even when she or her littermates did something wrong, they would sit and talk about it. There were no hisses or growls exchanged. They just learned to do better. It didn’t look as if Crowfeather and Breezepelt got along at all. Although with how much of a furrball Breezepelt was, she couldn’t blame them. 

“I hope I can at least trust you to keep your mouth shut once the leaders begin speaking.” With a flick of his tail, Crowfeather turned and stalked away to join some other warriors. Breezepelt glared at the dirt beneath him, so hard that he might burn a hole in it.

“Breezepelt, it’s okay.” Heathertail murmured, pressing up against him. “You know Crowfeather means well, don’t you? He’s just worried.”

“Lionblaze,” Hollyleaf whispered, leaning over to speak in his ear, “I think we should leave. This doesn’t seem like our business.”

Lionblaze nodded slowly, shock filling his expression as he watched the remains of the scene. But as he shifted his gaze across the clearing, he paused, focusing in on the tree. “It’s starting.”

“Cats of all clans!” Onestar called. “Let the gathering begin.” His eyes touched each cat in the clearing before he continued. “Windclan has found good hunting this moon. The prey is running well now that-”

“Onestar,” Firestar held himself taller as he looked at the Windclan leader. “All due respect, but I don’t believe that is important tonight.”

A flash of defiance passed over Onestar’s face, and it looked as if he was about to make a retort, but Leopardstar spoke up instead. “Indeed.” She focused in on Blackstar, a sneer rising in her words. “I would like to hear what Blackstar has to say for himself.”

The Shadowclan leader was on one of the lower branches tonight, but he held his head high with stoic determination on his face. It seemed they really did him some good. “Shadowclan has returned!” he began. “I apologize for the harm I know I caused in our absence, but Starclan have helped me understand what I truly must do if I want my clan to thrive!”

Most cats in the clearing seemed to be nodding along with Blackstar, and some even looked on with admiration. But many of the Riverclan cats kept a glare directed towards him, and Leopardstar’s was the strongest of all. “You really think you can get away with this, don’t you?” She looked ready to let out a hiss but, perhaps to keep what remained of the gathering’s truce, she held back. “All you’ve done is try to paint yourself as the victim so you could erase all you did to Riverclan, and to me!”

Blackstar looked genuinely confused. “What...are you talking about Leopardstar? What did I do to you?”

The spotted she-cat dug her claws firmly into the bark beneath her paws to keep from shaking. “Don’t act as if you don’t know.” Her gaze swept over the clearing. “Blackstar slandered Riverclan! He claimed we were cowards, hiding behind our river, and that I would bow to any strong leader who came around. He believed we were only good as a lackey for the other clans!” As she finished she whipped her head back to the Shadowclan leader. “This is a direct insult, Blackstar, disgracing our place around the lake. What do you have to say?”

The confusion in Blackstar’s eyes hardened to certainty as he looked at Leopardstar. “I never said, or even thought anything of the sort.” Like Leopardstar, he turned to address the crowd. “All I want is peace, like we had before we settled in this new home.”

“Peace?” These time Leopardstar’s words did come out in a hiss, and she barely managed to contain it before she continued. “Peace, like you murdering my deputy? How can you accuse me of allowing Tigerstar in when you followed both him and Brokenstar without hesitation? What gives you the right to judge me?”

“Leopardstar!” Firestar looked ready to leap to the Riverclan leader’s branch. “This is a gathering. I don’t think digging up the past is good for either of you.”

A growl escaped Onestar’s throat. “You’re one to talk, Firestar. You can’t seem to stop bringing up the past when it comes to Windclan. You just want us to go back to the way it was when you saved us practically every moon and were free to walk in and out of our territory like it was your own. You want to make  _ me _ some subservient ally again so Thunderclan will control us!”

Tension crackled in the air between the two leaders. Hollyleaf looked up at the sky, expecting to see clouds moving in to cover the moon, but the night sky was clear, with nearly every star visible and shimmering against the black. 

Firestar’s gaze hardened defensively as he looked back at Onestar. “That is never what I wanted. But I realized long ago that whatever friendship we once had is over.”

“Where did you get these ideas?” Blackstar swiveled his head to look between Windclan and Riverclan’s leaders. “Surely you didn’t dream all this up on your own, with no evidence from either of us.” It seemed Blackstar and Firestar were on the same side again. But why were Leopardstar and Onestar so certain about the others’ opinions? Hollyleaf was certain that wasn’t how Firestar felt, and she was fairly certain about Blackstar as well. So maybe...it couldn’t be.  _ Sol? _ Had that strange loner really planted ideas in the leaders’ heads?

“I didn’t  _ dream  _ anything,” Leopardstar hissed. “But it was I, alone, who discovered what you really thought of Riverclan.”

“Leopardstar?” To Hollyleaf’s surprise, Mistyfoot, the Riverclan deputy, stood and addressed her leader. “That’s not...quite true. Of course you came to the specifics on your own but you wouldn’t have thought of it if not for that loner who visited.”

Ashfoot dipped her head in agreement with her fellow deputy. “Onestar was the same way. He got into a conversation with a loner, the same one Shadowclan took to the gathering two moons ago.”

“Sol?” Firestar narrowed his eyes. “Yes, he visited Thunderclan as well, although aside from speaking with our medicine cats he didn’t get very far.” 

Hollyleaf felt a stab of guilt.  _ Yes he did. _ Sol didn’t get to speak much with Firestar like he did for the other clans, but he did manage to get in the heads of her and her siblings, the three prophesied to have more power than any cat. If Starclan hadn’t told them what Sol was doing...she couldn’t imagine what he might have done.

“Do you understand now?” Blackstar asked, raising his voice to speak to the whole gathered crowd. “Sol is dangerous. I didn’t see through him either when he came because he preys on the doubts and wishes we already have to make us believe things that aren’t true.” His chest seemed to rise as he inhaled, until he looked stronger than Hollyleaf had ever seen him. “The fighting needs to end. Starclan has tasked us with creating peace between our clans, and they trust us to succeed.” His gaze surveyed the clearing, touching each warrior in turn. As he settled for a moment on Hollyleaf, the black she-cat felt a swell of pride. This was what it meant to be a warrior. Following Starclan and the warrior code, they would be able to protect each other.  _ And I will protect you, always, _ she promised. Finally his gaze landed on Leopardstar and Onestar. “Trust in your ancestors, but trust in us too. You’ve known us all your lives, through our best and worst moments. But if there was ever a moment where we didn’t respect you…” For the first time that night, a small smile came to Blackstar’s face. “Rest assured, we would say it to your face.”

Hollyleaf padded into the forest, leading her brothers behind her as they went to find a small hidden clearing, where they could be out of the way. They were exempt from morning patrols so they could rest, but Hollyleaf knew she had to talk to them. Seeing the clan leaders speak the previous night had cemented it for her. It was her job to work towards peace and safety for the clans, and at that moment, that meant she had an important mission: finding her part in the prophecy and playing it out as best she could. She had already tested for some strange abilities before they ever met Sol, but there had to be something she hadn’t tried. As she passed the trees, she focused in on a pebble, jerking it back and forth in her mind. But it didn’t move, of course. Taking a deep breath and letting her muscles relax, she took a higher stride, letting all four paws come off the ground. But she fell back to the ground as any other cat would, of course.  _ What could my power be? _

Eventually, they found it: a little clearing tucked away near the abandoned twoleg nest where no cat would be coming for patrols or hunting.  _ Perfect. _

“So what is this about?” Lionblaze asked.

Hollyleaf puffed her chest before she spoke. “We need to get started again on the prophecy,” she began.

Lionblaze seemed to deflate in front of her, letting out a long, drawn out groan. “I thought we already agreed to wait until we all knew our powers before we told any cat.” They had, but it had been too long, and clearly the clans would need them sooner than they expected. Hollyleaf would still work on getting her power of course but-

“Actually,” Jayfeather cut in, “There is another cat who already knows about the prophecy.” 

“What?” Hollyleaf’s eyes shot open in shock. “Who did you tell?”

The gray tabby didn’t look guilty; he just sharpened his gaze further as Hollyleaf raised her voice. “Poppyfrost. I had to use my power to save her, and she noticed. I’m not going to apologize for that.”

Hollyleaf shook her head. She couldn’t blame him for telling Poppyfrost if it really was a matter of saving her life. But this made things more complicated. “Then we can tell Firestar. The secret is out already.”

“No!” Lionblaze finally stood, his neck fur pricking up. “I mean, it’s like you said Jayfeather. To cats who just hear about our powers...it might sound scary.” His gaze was locked on something unseen, but it finally shifted to Hollyleaf after a long moment of silence. “And who knows what cats would think you could be capable of, not even knowing what you can do.”

The black she-cat felt a prick of insecurity. Would cats really be scared of her? She had to admit, at moments, she had been scared of both of her brothers, and she knew their abilities...maybe he had a point. “Fine, we won’t tell him until I find my power, but somehow, we at least need to find out what we’re meant to use them for.” With how much damage Sol had done under their noses, it seemed like he might have something to do with it, but he couldn’t be all there was. Sol wasn’t a villain Lionblaze could use his power to defeat, and she doubted any of the leaders would listen to him ever again. “Even Starclan doesn’t know why we’re here,” Hollyleaf continued.  _ Or what my power is. _ “We’re on our own, but as Blackstar said last night, it’s our responsibility to do whatever we need to to succeed.”

“And how do we do that?” Jayfeather muttered. “What can we really do until some threat just appears to us?”

“We need to start experimenting.” Hollyleaf’s response came quicker than she expected, but it made sense. She wouldn’t find her power until she tried to use it, even if it seemed impossible. “Try out anything you can think of. Keep track of everything. And even if the clans aren’t in danger, we need to stand as their pillars. Preserve and uphold the warrior code for every cat so that maybe, when a threat does arise, we’ll be prepared.” Fighting some unseen threat at an unknown time in the future wasn’t something Hollyleaf really knew how to do. But becoming the arbiter of the warrior code, being the best warrior she could be, and becoming a leader for her clan, that was already her plan before all this.

Triumphantly, she looked between her brothers, expecting expressions of renewed excitement and determination. Instead, though they didn’t look upset or angry, neither of them seemed to fill with the vigor they would need. 

“The clans are safe, for now,” Lionblaze grunted. “And Thunderclan is back to normal with every cat healed.”

Jayfeather nodded. “I for one am happy to not panic for a while.”

Hollyleaf couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Now was exactly the time for them to work harder. They needed to be on guard in case any hint of Sol or another perilous situation arose. But how did every cat get healed? They were entirely out of catmint. If there was another store with enough for everyone, why hadn’t Leafpool or Jayfeather found it before Mousewhisker and Buzzardkit died? “I won’t say it isn’t wonderful for Thunderclan to be well again, and it was great that Jayfeather found that catmint,” Hollyleaf remarked, her eyes narrowing as she watched her brother’s reaction.

“Er . . . yeah.” Lionblaze looked uncomfortable. 

His behavior convinced Hollyleaf of what she had suspected already: that there was some secret about the catmint, and both her brothers were involved in it.  _ Why won’t they tell me? We shouldn’t have secrets from one another. _

“Everything will be fine now,” Lionblaze went on quickly as if he wanted to avoid any questions. “So until something comes around and needs us, maybe you could...let it be?”

They weren’t invested in the prophecy like they should be. They didn’t even seem to remember or care that she hadn’t found her place in it. And now they were hiding things from her. She didn’t like the thought that she couldn’t trust her own brothers, but what other course of action was there if they wouldn’t trust her with the most important thing in all of their lives? But then again, she was the only one of them who hadn’t yet found her power. She was the only one who hadn’t been contacted by Starclan in her dreams. Did they not think she was really part of the prophecy yet? Did her brothers have a good reason for shutting her out?

They walked in silence back to the camp. As Hollyleaf padded through the thorn barrier she saw most of the clan had already left on their patrols. But Dustpelt stood near the halfrock, gathering Cinderheart and Hazeltail together.

“Hollyleaf,” Jayfeather spoke up, trying to catch up and stand next to her. “It really isn’t what you think-”

“Don’t.” They could have their secrets if they wanted. As long as they were ready when the time came for them to fight together, that was fine. She would work on her own, until she found her power  _ and _ what they were meant to fight, until no cat could deny her place in the prophecy. Holding her tail high, she stalked over to the halfrock.

“Hey Hollyleaf!” Cinderheart greeted cheerfully. “We were just about to go hunting. Want to join us?”

Hollyleaf dipped her head. “I would love to.”


	26. Epilogue

Tigerpaw awoke in a place unfamiliar to him. Plenty of times he had dreamt of dodging around wide forests, racing through flowing fields, climbing endlessly tall trees, and even soaring through the sky as if he were a bird. But this dream...felt different. It was tactile, for one. He could feel the dried out earth beneath his paws, and as he dug his claws into it the ground yielded to his touch. He couldn’t leap any higher than normal, or blip suddenly from one environment to another. Finally with a jolt he realized the biggest difference. As soon as he arrived, he knew this was a dream. His mind wasn’t made fuzzy to allow for any lulls in the reality of this world, and he was pretty sure that when he did wake up, the memories wouldn’t evaporate with the morning dew. 

_ Is this Starclan?  _ It would make sense. That could be why this dream was so strange, and he  _ had _ helped them connect with Shadowclan again, so maybe he would be allowed to talk with them as a reward. Although, his littermates weren’t here with him, or...his Thunderclan kin. 

Not for the first time, his heart tore involuntarily as he remembered Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather. Sometimes he couldn’t believe how easily his siblings had readjusted to life in Shadowclan. Flamepaw was a medicine cat, so he would get to see Jayfeather again, at least. But Dawnpaw seemed able to almost instantly spar with Thunderclan cats on border patrols again, as if making Shadowclan strong had to involve fighting with the cats they shared a camp with less than a moon ago. Even putting aside that they had kin in the clan, did she never miss Foxpaw? The young tom had been a little cocky at first but he was always willing to spend his time helping Tigerpaw and Dawnpaw assimilate into Thunderclan. How was Tigerpaw meant to easily fall into a hostile relationship with Foxpaw again after he heard the red tom confess his fears that his sister might die. 

It wasn’t that Shadowclan was a bad place at all. He was happy to have both of his parents back, Oakfur was a great mentor, and the other apprentices were kind and fun to train with. But his neck fur would prick up now at the usual taunts of how Thunderclan was weak, bossy, or dishonoring Starclan by taking in outsiders. Tigerpaw was one of those outsiders they took in.  _ Does that make  _ me  _ weak?  _

Suddenly, the quiet of the forest was interrupted as a massive tabby tom stepped in past the shadows of the trees to stand in front of him. “Tigerpaw, correct?” 

Who was this cat? “Yeah, that’s my name,” he murmured. If he was right, and this was Starclan, maybe this was a cat that wanted to give him a message about Shadowclan? But the dark brown tabby in front of him didn’t have the light pawsteps or subtle sparkles in his fur that Tigerpaw had seen in the cats that spoke to Blackstar.

Whoever he was, he dipped his head. “And it’s a strong name, born from one of the ancient clans.” The tom began to circle the clearing, pounding down each pawstep as if he himself was one of the ancient cats. “Tigerclan is the most like Shadowclan, you know. Despite being gifted with less fortune in their environment, they build their own strength and roamed the shadows until their jet black stripes formed.” 

Of course Tigerpaw had heard about Tigerclan before; every kit had, especially in Shadowclan. “But that’s not what I’m named for,” he exclaimed, feeling a little guilty for cutting in on the other cat. “Actually, my mom named me for her dad, Tigerstar. She said he was the strongest, fiercest warrior in the forest!”

To his surprise, the tom smiled. “I certainly am.”

Tigerpaw jerked his head back in shock. “Wait, you?” Was this really-

The tom nodded. “Indeed. I am Tigerstar.”

“Oh Starclan!” Tigerpaw could barely think what to say.  _ The _ Tigerstar was standing in front of him. He called Tigerpaw into a dream! What was he supposed to say? Was he supposed to say anything, or just wait for the warrior to say what he needed to.

Tigerstar let out a low chuckle of amusement, curling his mouth into a slight smile as he looked down at his kin. “Although I am not here just to speak with you. I am offering you a chance to train with me, in your dreams of course.”

“I-I’m honored,” Tigerpaw managed to stammer out. “But why? I’m already apprenticed to Oakfur in Sha-well, in the waking world.”

Tigerstar dipped his head. “This would be a bit more than your traditional apprentice training. I hope to make you stronger, so you can protect Shadowclan the next time a cat like Sol tries to turn you away from the clans.” A quiet anger blazed within his eyes as he mentioned that loner, and Tigerpaw couldn’t blame him. Sol really was a piece of fox-dung! Thunderclan had been kind to take Tigerpaw and his family in, but they wouldn’t have needed to if Sol never convinced Blackstar to doubt Shadowclan’s place around the lake. “All of the clans need to be strong, not just for meaningless spars along the borders, but so that when one clan is in trouble, the others will be able to help, and protect the clans as a whole from outside threats.”

Tigerpaw nodded. “That would be great!” A long moment of silence passed as he looked up towards the massive tabby, seeing the endless stream of dark pine trees behind him. It looked a lot like home, in the densest of nights. But it wasn’t what he imagined Starclan to be like. “What is this place?” he finally asked.

Tigerstar took a step back, seeming to fill any and all remaining space in the small opening between the trees. “I can see your real question. No, this isn’t Starclan.” He swept his gaze over the surrounding forest. “But much like them, this place is made up of ancestors, family and friends just like you, who only want the best for the cats below.” Stretching out his tail to touch Tigerpaw on the shoulder, he lowered his head to be eye-level with the apprentice. “Has Tawnypelt ever told you about the Tigerclan  _ I  _ made?” 

“Yeah!” Naturally he had heard about it though it was...one of the more debated stories about Tigerstar among Shadowclan. He had fused Riverclan together with Shadowclan into one larger clan, with the intentions of fighting common threats together, just like Tigerstar was saying to him now. But along the way...there were other stories told, like the one Leopardstar alluded to at the last gathering. 

“That’s what I now seek to help you, and the clans as a whole, create. A world where all the clans become one.” Tigerstar dipped his head. “I made mistakes in life, but this time, with every cat behind me, and with your help, I promise to do better. I promise to succeed.”

It did sound nice: no borders between the clans, enforced by unneeded aggression that no cat really felt except out of obligation. If there were no borders between them, Blackstar wouldn’t feel exhausted by clan conflicts anymore; he wouldn’t be susceptible to Sol. “I like that idea. Some of my kin, well you know this, some of them live in Thunderclan.” Even beyond them, Tigerpaw grew fond of many cats in Thunderclan while he worked beside them, but his kin was easier to explain. “It would be nice if I didn’t have to pretend to hate them now that I’m back in Shadowclan.”

Tigerstar came to stand beside the young tom, pressing against him in a show of comfort. “I think, soon enough, you may find you have a family here too.” He jerked his nose towards a path that seemed to open ahead of him, and as Tigerpaw turned his ears towards the opening, he heard voices. They were still feint and crossing over each other, but there was no doubt. There were more cats down that path, and together, they would help the clans. “Tigerpaw, welcome to the Dark Forest. I’m sure you’ll fit in quite well here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Book 2 is now complete! Work on Book 3 has begun but of course it'll be a few months before that's finished
> 
> And during the production of this book, I started a YouTube channel. I am posting little analysis videos every other Friday, mostly on topics I come up with while I'm writing this series. It's on the canon material rather than the Paws of Stars AU but I hope it'll still be interesting, and I'll probably bring up this series sometimes once more of the story is out. I'll still keep up with writing Paws of Stars exactly as I promised. This is just an extra thing for me to give me a different format sometimes. If you’d like to check it out, here’s the link: https://www.youtube.com/user/RiverPond99


End file.
